So Close To Home
by Schematization
Summary: Blood is not always thicker than water, by any means, and can be more deadly against its own than any other. Kirk discovers this, as he finally finds himself at the center of the conspiracy and comes face to face with its creator. While McCoy is prepared to go against better judgement and dangerous waters to do what he can not only for Starfleet but for his closest friend.
1. Chapter 1

-I do not own or gain profit from anything remotely connected to Star Trek or the Characters of the show. Paramount, Desilu, CBS, etc. own all rights to Star Trek TOS and again I receive absolutely nothing from any of it.

Takes place after Star Trek: The Motion Picture on Earth, with Kirk in the beginning of his instructor role for the Academy/Star Fleet, and the universe, earth and Star Fleet still need him.

You may wish to read some of my reasoning behind this story in my profile while you're reading the story.

There are three prologues, since I found the original prologue a little too long for one sitting and decided to break it up into three separate chapters.

-/-

PROLOGUE ONE

A It was like watching your best friend walking off with the girl you'd been in love with since the first day you laid eyes on her in the second grade. Or at least it felt like it, thought James T. Kirk as he stared wistfully out at the 'U.S.S. Enterprise', as it rested comfortably in it's mooring's at the San Francisco Yards.

The Admiral stood equally silent at one of the smaller viewing bays of the recently refurbished Terra Starbase, watching the blinking lights of the ship, that next to a certain chief engineer, he knew better than anyone else. How he knew her, was somewhat different than that of Scotty or anyone else, he liked to believe.

In a more personal fashion. One that only he and 'his girl' understood. He had never spoken a syllable about it with anyone else, not that it was any of their business to begin with, but admittedly, he realized how maudlin it would sound to those who thought they knew him. At least he could take some comfort in the knowledge that she was being taken care of by one of his closest friends. That didn't mean he had to like it, even if it had been decided over a year ago and he had been the one asked to pick out the lucky soul, he groused to himself.

Actually it was nearly three years ago when he had received the word of his promotion to Admiral, short of a month before the 'Enterprises' five year mission was completed. There had been that brief moment of exhilaration at the knowledge that he had apparently been recognized for his service as Captain of the now legendary ship. But it lasted briefly when he received the word that he would be going from his beloved bridge to a desk, as he was being placed as head of Star Fleet Operations. A position that he quickly found, as exciting as listening to Spock discuss the contribution of lint to universal peace. Not that the Vulcan ever had ever addressed such a subject, but Kirk concluded that it would undoubtedly be as lack luster as any of the matters he had faced in Operations.

Not that he hadn't gone into his new position as fired up as possible, with several plans and ideas already forming in his mind long before he stepped foot on HQ grounds. But he found, much to his surprise and questioning disappointment, that Star Fleet wasn't all that eager to change a fraction of their inner or outer workings. And he found himself beginning to realize that he had possibly been given the position as a status and marketing placement for Star Fleet more than anything else. Disenchantment began to breakup housekeeping as soon as that fact had settled in.

However, his bleak outlook was momentarily diverted when Admiral Nogura had instantly reinstated him as Captain of the 'Enterprise', during the V'Ger crisis barely six months ago. A mission that had cost the 'Enterprise' the young Captain, that he had rather forcefully suggested to Star Fleet, and an even younger navigator before either had a chance to really prove themselves. A responsibility that Kirk had taken on himself more privately than he care to let anyone know.

The loss of anyone under his command was always a personal tragedy, but this went further than he had originally realized. He had been handed the 'Enterprise' once again, for basically one simple reason. Experience. He had managed to pluck the 'Enterprise' out of more tight and dangerous situations than any other Captain to date. As well as dealt with encounters of unknown life forms too numerous to begin to count, with large percentage of success. That is what had been the swaying argument of giving him back 'his' ship temporarily.

That experience was little comfort when you've lost two crewmember's, one of which was the son of a one time fellow officer, not to mention the 'Enterprise's' newest Captain. It also made him silently question himself, especially when the rumor came around that it was possible that he may be up for a second five year tour after the V'Ger mission.

Admittedly, he would give anything to regain command of the 'Enterprise', well maybe not anything, but as close as one could get without doing a great deal of time in the stockade. But for a time, he found himself ready to decline the offer if it had ever come, which it hadn't. Not yet.

Now he found himself on the verge of starting new aspect of his life within Star Fleet. Actually today he would be starting that fresh prospect once he had spent what he considered enough time surveying the new base, and made the proper remarks to both media and Star Fleet.

An afternoon lecture at the Academy to the entire cadet contingency for the first day of the fall semester. A nice icebreaker for the newest instructor of the Academy. Nothing like being set up for a clear shot by a couple hundred cadets, who undoubtedly had been weaned on stories of the intrepid 'Enterprise' and her gallant crew. He seriously doubted they would ever do the same to Spock, when he was asked to take such a position.

A long tired sigh escaped from the Admiral, as his gaze still fondly followed the lines of the 'Enterprise', when a familiar slim figure sidled up beside him, his own pale blue gaze fixed on the gleaming ship.

"I'm givin' you one more chance to talk me outta this, Jim." 'Bones' McCoy murmured out of the corner of his mouth, trying not to appear overly conspicuous as he did so. "That green blooded computer console apparently is taking me seriously when I said I would happily go along with him on this next trip."

A small smile appeared on Kirk's face, as he glanced over at his friend. "If I recall right, the day that you found out about this new mission, I pointed out that Vulcan's do not hear sarcasm."

"Oh yea." Grunted the Doctor, blinking at the sudden dawning. "Well, hell, I guess I'm stuck then."

"I guess you are." Reiterated Kirk looking back at the 'Enterprise' to keep the Doctor from seeing the corners of his mouth tugging upwards a few centimeters. "But then look at it this way Bones, Spock knows what to expect so you won't have to step out of your way to impress him."

An eyebrow arched above a peeved eye, as McCoy shot a quick peckish glare at Jim before slowly pulling his gaze back out at the ship. He decided to refrain from taking up the generally friendly banter, well aware of his friends mood. It was the same mood he had been in since they had returned from the V'Ger nightmare, and it was seriously beginning to worry the Doctor.

After the years the pair had known each other, he wasn't surprised at Jim's reaction at the death of Decker and Illia. He always took it hard whenever he lost any crewmember under his command. No matter the circumstances. No matter the individual that was lost. The man was built that way. But this had hit Jim a little harder than expected by him and everyone else.

The fact he had a couple of years away from the bridge and the action he was used, played the biggest factor in his brooding. He never had confided in the Doctor, but McCoy had quietly suspected that his friend was soberly considering the idea if he really had been truly prepared to take over control of the 'Enterprise' after the lengthy hiatus. Hind sight had away of kicking your teeth out when you weren't looking.

"So, you figured out what you're going to tell the mass of youth, when you get back to the Academy?" McCoy inquired, deciding it best to focus on future plans than bring up the past. "Or would you rather have Spock and me kidnap ya, and you could live in one of the storage areas, until we come to the first planet that's never heard of you, if that's possible."

This time an eyebrow twitched along Kirk's brow, as he glanced back at the Doctor. "As glorious as you make it sound Bones, I'm going to have to pass. I've got other duties now that need my attention."

A corner of the Doctor's mouth twitched faintly as he glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eye. That sounded more ominous than he liked and McCoy wondered if Jim really was prepared to take on a group of edacious adolescence. Even in the best of situations it had the possibility of striking fear into the strongest heart, and Jim was close to hitting a low point like he hadn't seen in,...well since he could remember. He could be laid wide open for even more frustration and pain when he walked into that lecture hall this afternoon. Then again, it might just be what he needed, or at least the beginning of what could be the cure all for his friend. Or kill him.

With a quick shake of his head, McCoy blinked once then twice, wondering why his mind had a the tendency to either look for the silver lining or the door with the tiger behind it. Bad enough for himself, but for his friends too. Maybe Jim was right, and he was getting more contrarious as he was getting on in his years.

It was either that or everything was looking as black as it seemed at moments.

On the verge of commenting on his sudden dismal observation, McCoy hesitated at the sudden growing noise of what had to be a massive fracas down half filled corridor. That's all they needed, a bunch of spiffed junior officers brawling in the transporter room, right before he had to use it.

Half a second later the transporter door opened, allowing a small herd of coverall clad workers to merge among the other occupants of the hall. Most were carrying equipment of one kind or another, while a few others were apparently in charge of the more sensitive apparatus needed to install the machinery, by the way they clutched the cases in their white knuckled fingers. Behind them a pair of security men followed with less prudence than the tiptoeing crew that proceeded them, as they glanced at a small pack of engineering officers of the feminine persuasion that whooshed by them. The momentary diversion was over in a heartbeat, when they both caught sight of the young Captain that was right on their boot heels, bringing up the rear of the curious parade.

As he passed the Admiral and Doctor, the Captain's sharp blue eyes glanced in their direction and gave a quick nod in acknowledgement of their presence. If there was meant to be any amount of noticeable respect in the gesture, it was definitely lost somewhere before it reached either one of the two senior officers. A fact that wasn't lost on either one of them as they watched the group disappear around a connecting corridor.

A harrumphing noise came from the Doctor as he slowly moved his gaze from the now gone troop to Kirk's grave face. "What was that all about and who was that uncouth like youngster masquerading as a Star Fleet Captain?"

Mouth quirking in open annoyance, Kirk's gaze remain fixed on the emptying corridor for another few seconds before glancing back at McCoy. "When Admiral Ternet took over my position in Operations, he went on economic hunt to cut back on 'expenses'. One was finding a new maintenance company to take over the recycling systems of the star bases. That little entourage is the beginning of a whole refurbishing of all bases."

"'All' bases." Repeated McCoy obviously impressed with the chore. "And how long do they expect that to take? I would like to know if there's going to be anything left in Star Fleet coffers when I decide to finally retire."

"I don't know how they could make such a promise, but they claim they can have all bases refurbished and running normally in a year." Kirk said the skepticism etched deeply in his voice, as a familiar thoughtful shadow fell over his hazel stare. "I'll be surprised if they actually make it."

"I bet you're not the only one they'll surprise if they do." Grunted McCoy, thinking of all the disgruntled engineers on all the star bases between earth and the Neutral zone. "So, who's the cadet pretending to be an officer?"

"Captain Talmon." Answered Kirk with a tired sigh that had the slightest hint of indignation mixed in it, that caught the Doctor's well tuned ear.

"I take it you two have met already." Mused McCoy clasping his hands behind his back while watching Jim's face as it began to cloud over. "Made an impression did he?"

"One could say that." Murmured Kirk abruptly jerking his gaze back out at the 'Enterprise' well aware that the Doctor had seen his brewing aggravation. "He's recently been assigned as the new head of security for Star Fleet Headquarters and the Academy."

"And,...?" Prodded McCoy in mild frustration when Jim just left it like that.

Kirk scowled at his reflection in the window before turning on the Doctor. "And what?"

Rolling his eyes, McCoy shook his head. "'And what?'. If that's all you can only give me that for an answer forget I asked to begin with. I wouldn't have enough time to hear it all."

The scowl darkened ever so slightly as Kirk forced himself to glare back at the window, just as the overhead speakers came to life.

"Doctor McCoy, your presence is requested aboard the 'Enterprise'. Doctor McCoy your presence is requested aboard the 'Enterprise'."

Glancing up at the offensive speaker, McCoy grimaced. "Hells Bells, you'd think they could put supplies away without me having to explain the alphabet system to them again, wouldn't you."

If he expected Kirk's mood to lift at his comment, he was disappointed and was unable to hide his own frustration as his shoulders drooped an inch or two. The last thing he wanted to do was head out for the 'Enterprise' and the next few months on a sour note with Jim, especially with the ugly mood he was stewing himself into already.

"Listen Jim,..." With a sigh, McCoy glanced out at the huge, gleaming ship that meant the world to his friend, then gazed back at Kirk. "You, and I both know that what happened,...'

"Bones, I know." Kirk instantly interrupted keeping his eyes riveted to 'Enterprise' for a few more moments before looking over at the worried Doctor. "I know. That doesn't change any of the facts or how I personally feel about the situation. I have to deal with it now. Make my own conclusions and then go from there. Just let me worry about it."

An eyebrow rose another centimeter, as McCoy regarded Jim speculatively before relenting. "Yea, well, you should have plenty of time, if not complete peace and quiet to deal with it in. The biggest catastrophe to divert attention for awhile is going to be finding out which one of those delightfully bright and industrious young holy terrors booby trapped your instructional data pads. I don't envy you one bit, with the torture you've set yourself up for."

A sudden faint smile came upon Kirk's face. "Be careful Bones. One of these days you may find yourself ducking data files."

The Doctor snorted at the thought. "Only when Spock is crowned King of Mardi Gras."

"Doctor McCoy. Please report to the 'Enterprise'."

Sighing loudly, McCoy shot a glance out at the 'Enterprise' then back at Kirk. "You've been my closest friend for more years than either one of us would even care to contemplate Jim, and I've seen you go through some tests that I don't believe 99.9 of the population of this universe could imagine, let alone contend with under any circumstances. No matter what happened in the past or happens in the future Jim, you're still the best at what you do. Anyone with an ounce of common sense knows that, even most of those yahoo's in the head offices of Star Fleet grasp that. But I can understand why you're doing what you're doing too. I just wanted you to know that before I left."

"Thanks Bones." Kirk's smile grew a few millimeter's as he offered his hand to the Doctor, in friendship as well as gratitude.

Grasping the extended hand, McCoy allowed a tiny grin to come through. "I'll see ya in a few months, by then Spock should have 'the girl' warmed up for you."

The smile barely dimmed on Kirk's face. "Right Bones."

Once the Doctor had vanished through the door to the transporter room, Kirk gazed from the corner of his eye out at the moored ship again. Sucking in a deep breath, he slowly turned to face the viewing window once more, feeling less invigorated than before, especially after the last words of McCoy. In fact, he felt the hint of another guilt added to his others.

He had never mentioned to Bones, that he hadn't been offered the 'Enterprise' after the V'Ger mission. He had let the Doctor just assume that he had simply turned them down, for his personal reasons and never once let slip the truth. He had even gone so far as to make sure that only Spock was the only one who knew the truth of matter. The last thing he wanted was to have his one time crew mutiny in his behalf, only for them to find out he had been literally overlooked for the job. Bones would never let him or Star Fleet hear the end of it.

But that wasn't what was starting to bother him now. What was, was also a matter that he didn't want his friend to get wind of either. Basically for the fact, that he himself wasn't sure if he should be considering it or not.

He had his qualms and misgivings of his past actions, but now he was wondering if it was possible that Star Fleet was also having their own apprehensions about their intrepid Admiral James T. Kirk.

TBC

-/-


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: **Characters within this section will appear within the story after a number of chapters down the road. This is basically to set up the idea of certain things and to give an explanation for the reference of characters that will be mentioned by those within the beginning chapters of the story.

And no matter what you first think, how most will think these characters are going to fit with the known characters are by far not going to follow the old path that is usually taken. I like to think I go around a different trail than what most write or read. So please don't go with your first gut reaction as to who is who in this. Thank you.

Also thanks to Con4ti and aperfectattitude for adding this story to their Alert list.

**PROLOGUE TWO**

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he glanced at the time once again. He'd been waiting for nearly forty-five minutes in the deserted offices on the floor above when his nerves finally got to him and made his way down into the abandoned laboratories. Now he was beginning to wonder if his greed had gotten the best of his cowardly good senses.

The whisper of footsteps entering through the propped open lab doors, caused him to spin around and face the pair of figures that were emerging from the shadows. His nerves took an extra inch towards the precarious edge he was standing on, when he saw both men. He had only expected the one and felt himself seriously wondering about his rash decision, as well as his life.

"Well, Mr. Talenton, I see you've been waiting for us." Murmured the first of the two men as he came upon the smaller, jittery man. "I hope you haven't been here too long. I would hate to think that you've wandering around this dismal empty space for much time."

"No. Of course not Mr. Rossenber." Talenton kept the nervous laughter at bay by shear determination when his uneasy eyes fell on the hefty built gentleman standing just behind Rossenber. "I've only been here for a few minutes myself."

"Really, Mr. Talenton?" Mused Rossenber absently gazing around the frigid room, that still had it's odd sense of sterileness to it even after the months of vacancy. "My associate Mr. Talmon, says you arrived nearly an hour ago. Don't tell me you've been ass enough to plan something, have you?"

Eyes widening in flat out dread as another stream of sweat ran down the bridge of his nose, Talenton pursed his lips tightly before choking out his reply. "Mr. Rossenber, why would I go out of my way to screw up such a perfect business deal. I mean, we've both worked for this arrangement for sometime, I would be nuts to try anything now."

The high half hearted nervous laughter that followed did little for his own confidence, and even less to ensure either of the two other men as they both regarded Talenton skeptically. Another sheet of sweat started running down the terrified man's face when seeing the gleaming suspicious stares, and he realized he would be better off keeping his trap shut during the rest of the meeting. He may be lucky to walk away without having some personal and well thought of private parts phasered off.

"Mmmm,..Yes you would be, Talenton." Agreed Rossenber, as his dark eyes glanced around once before refocusing on the visibly quivering man. "Considering all the small details that I've had to discreetly take care for what you've asked for in payment for your company, it would be extremely asinine on your part. Two hundred and thirty million, is a great amount for a company that hasn't had what one could call success in the last few years. Considering that, it would be unwise to even contemplate any kind of treachery on your part."

"It never crossed my mind." Talenton blurted out, sounding more paranoid with each syllable. "Besides, what would I possible be capable of? All I want is to get paid and get the hell off this planet before tomorrow morning. Hey, I'll admit I'm a rat and half for skipping without letting anyone know or paying them for that matter. But I'm completely inept when it comes to anything like trying to outsmart someone such as yourself, Mr. Rossenber."

A strange smile curved one corner of Rossenber's mouth at the half-assed attempt of trying to be artfully glib on the small man's part. "Yes. Yes you are Mr. Talenton. And I'm glad that God has seen fit to give you the common sense of a Klingon dung slug to realize that. Unfortunately, that does leave me with a small problem, Mr. Talenton."

The sudden edge in Rossenber's voice, caused Talenton to stiffen slightly as his already fidgety gaze shifted over to the 'associate' who was glanced about the wide laboratory with a experienced deadly eye, before setting his gray-blue stare back on the ghost white small man.

"...Problem?" Croaked Talenton tearing his widening stare back to Rossenber, and paled another ten degrees at the sight of the tightening humorless smile.

"Yes, Mr. Talenton." Acknowledged Rossenber a less than compassionate glint in his green hazel gaze as he glanced heavenward briefly then back down at the smaller figure. "In general, I've had to deal with more than my fair share of those who were not as endowed with your personal insight. They had the tendency to make the mistake in believing that I was somehow stationed at their level, or if they were incredibly obtuse, possibly lower. Something that I can find absolutely no humor in. And this they discovered."

A bark of jittery laughter again escaped from Talenton as he took a staggering half a step backwards. "Yea, well, Mr. Rossenber you know that I know better than to ever think that you would ever be slob enough to step down to my part of the gutter. That thought never, I mean never crossed my proctolatic little mind. So, I really don't see,..ahem,..any problem at all."

I'm sure you don't, Mr. Talenton." Murmured Rossenber as he leisurely slipped his hands into the pockets of his trousers, as shifted his weight allowing the his silent companion to step around him and towards a suddenly paralyzed Talenton. "But you see, out of all the other times, because of their rather impertinent attitude, I never felt a single twinge of guilt for what I had to do. You on the other hand Mr. Talenton, I find oddly refreshing. Very few are capable of seeing themselves for what they are, even if there isn't much there to see. And if I was so inclined, I could possible feel the remotest iota of guilt on your behalf, Mr. Talenton."

Talenton found himself only able to stared at Rossenber then the dark glittering gray-blue glare just above him, in total dumbfounded terror as the heavy, muscular hand clamped tightly around his throat. In a matter of a couple of heartbeats, what shallow air supply he had left was cut off, followed within seconds by his nervous system.

The smile on Rossenber's face took on a shadow of pleasure as he watched the small man go limp and slump to the floor silently. "If I was so inclined Mr. Talenton."

* * *

A rare flash of lightening caught the young man off guard, as he entered the kitchen, causing him to jerk his head in the direction of the windows where the flash had occurred. Frowning with faint annoyance, he stared at the rain that had been coming down in sheets for the last few hours, atleast since before dawn, then continued on his task.

In his hands, he carried a newspaper that he had been carefully drying out for the last five minutes, back in the small laboratory. It was one of the few times that he ventured back there, and disliked it about as much as he liked running out into the typhoon to retrieve a newspaper that he wouldn't read to begin with. Not that he didn't like the idea of reading an actual newspaper. They were considered historically valuable in this time and age, but he couldn't see the point in still having them published by anybody, when you could flip on the viewscreen in any building these days, including some made from wax paper and cheesecloth, and get any information you wanted from any corner of the universe without having to wait for the ink to dry or having someone else dry out the whole paper for you. But then he wasn't the one who was paying the bills or making the decisions. Thank God.

Walking up to the small chrome breakfast table, he carefully laid the now slightly yellowed paper next to the bucket of ice that sat to the left side of the woman sitting silently reading the pile of hand written notes she had in front of her. She had been sitting there when he had gotten up at his usual time of 5:15 a.m., which meant she had been in town all night again. And by the looks of the bucket of ice, and the bright redness of her knuckles she had once again passed the time away in the usual disorderly fashion. Anybody else would've waken up in the local lockup this morning. Of course not everybody else owned the tavern either. Or the local jail for that matter.

"Are you sure you don't want any breakfast this morning, mam? I don't think just coffee is really such a good idea" He asked again, not liking the idea that she would go for so long without anything solid in her, not that it was the first time, and no doubt wouldn't be the last. It still didn't mean he had to like it.

"No thank you, Eugene. I've already told you I was having lunch on the mainland today, so I'll just wait until then." She finally answered flipping through the scraps of paper again with her free hand. "I appreciate the thought, though."

He was getting paid to think like that, he reasoned with a cautiously concealed sigh, as he shifted his slight amount of weight from one small foot to the other. He shouldn't complain he reminded himself, after all he was getting paid which was more than he could've said five months ago. It was just that he wished he knew what he was getting paid for. Well, that wasn't true, he did have some idea, most of it basically was what some would refer to as secretarial duties, but he hadn't bargained on managing what could only dubbed as personal antiquity repository. Atleast that's what he privately thought of it. He already knew it unwise to say such comments outloud, he was a good one to learn from observing rather than having the bad luck of being on the wrong end of a painful lesson. And in the last five months he had witnessed a number of such lessons.

"Is there anything I can do for you this morning? I've already finished the filing for the day and started filling out the week's order forms for sector's 1 through 12. By lunch time I should have all of the order form's done, including those for here. After that I planned on going through,"

"Very good, Eugene. And you thought you wouldn't get the hang of this job." As she spoke, the woman pulled her hand from the bucket, the ice now nothing more than chilled water. "Right now though, you just hand me that towel."

Grabbing the hand towel from the counter behind him, Eugene handed it over to the woman and patiently for the next amount of instructions with an uneasy bated breath. If she was going to be gone of most of the day he could find himself doing almost anything, well not anything, but no doubt something he never imagined that he would be doing. That first week had nearly killed him or he wished it had at the time.

Finished with drying her hand, she tossed the towel over Eugene's head back onto the kitchen counter, then examined the still pink tinged hand. Surprisingly, the knuckles looked as if they were hardly touched, not even a scrap, let alone bruising. The turquoise and silver rings that covered both hands, unquestionably limited the amount of damage, but how they could appear unscathed was beyond him.

"There is one other thing I want you to do before the day is over, Eugene." Picking up the handful of paper she had been rereading, she attentively flipped through them one more time before handing them over the young man. "I want you to go through these. Then go through any records we have concerning any of the major players involved. Then I want you to find atleast three news reports dealing with the subject and put all that in one file and tuck it away for safe keeping. Make sure you put a date and a title in bold print on it, just in case."

Taking the notes, Eugene started to go through them himself, pausing once to glance down at the woman in puzzlement. "This is about the Telcron Company being sold. Didn't they want you to buy them out a couple of months ago?"

"Yea, they did Eugene." She quickly replied reaching for the cold cup of coffee sitting in front of her. "Fortunately though, I knew something that these poor buyers didn't."

Eyebrow twitching upwards at the comment, Eugene watched waitingly. "What's that?"

Making a face at the offensive tasting java she set the cup back down heavily, sending it sloshing down the side of the cup. Shaking the droplet of coffee from her fingers, she scowled even more while gesturing for the towel again which was promptly handed back to her.

"That Mr. Talenton, the gentleman who owned Telcron, is a pinheaded, avaricious, back-stabbing bastard. And I'll let you know I kept it clean, considering you've only been here a short amount of time. Ask me again in a year, and I'll let you know what I really think of the man."

"Er,..I'll make a note." Eugene answered as he chewed contemplative on the side of his mouth, while going through the pieces of paper again. "If you don't mine my asking, why do you want me to put together such a file if you're not part of the companies involved?"

"I find it curious Eugene, and a little ominous, that Telcron at one time several years ago did work for a lot of businesses of all kinds, including the Vulcan government, Tellarites, occasionally Romulans, the Federation and even Star Fleet, and then in the last three years go,...well, let's say they hit rock bottom real faster than I can finish beer." She quickly amended herself, when glancing back up at the somber looking youth standing next to her. "Then when they're coming down from the second bounce, someone is willing to buy the company for three times more than it's worth, without any questions, and if I remember correctly no investigation. I find that just a wee bit peculiar. So, I'd like to keep a file on the whole group of yahoo's before some disaster does come out of this, and somebody comes knocking on my door with their own questions, or worse, wanting my help."

This explanation, apparently did enough to satisfy Eugene, since he nodded in a grave manner and began to turn to head back to his computer room, hesitating once to glance back at the woman who was already on her feet.

"When I send those forms into the Federation for transportation rights, which do you want me to use for a signature?"

Retrieving a pair of leather gloves from the pocket of the matching tired looking jacket, she gave the question three seconds of speculation then shrugged. "Whatever moves you today Eugene. It's always worth a good laugh to keep the bastards guessing."

TBC

/-/


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER ONE**

**OVER A YEAR LATER**

It was raining. It figured.

Sloshing through the mud puddles that had accumulated from the rain that had been coming down for the last ten hours, Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy moved with unusual quick steps in the direction of Jim's apartment building. Shifting the antique umbrella from his left had to the right, he glanced at his wrist chronometer, openly flinched at the 8:15 a.m. and the grumbling started once again.

It was too damn early to be up when you didn't have to be. And it was way too damn early to be up and helping somebody else move, especially with only three quarters of a pot of coffee in your system. He was lucky he managed to get himself dressed in the right order, let alone wondering how someone else wanted their personal, priceless treasures packed properly. Not that he would actually call any of Jim's things museum pieces, but he imagined to his friend they were worth Scotty's weight in gold. The point was, he wasn't in the mood for this miserable weather or the prospects of being elbow deep in packing crates and squeaky foam.

The small apartment building was located on the eastern side of the Academy and Star Fleet Headquarters grounds, only a few hundred yards from the Old Presidio Lagoon. It was one of the three apartment complex's set up for the teaching staff for the Academy, who choose to stay in San Francisco instead of commuting, as the Doctor did from Atlanta. Another of the complex's was on the southern end of the ground's near the Laurel Heights area, while the third was in the center of the property, built next door to the main building of the Academy. That had been where Jim was originally to move when he had been offered the position at the Academy, but had quietly suggested the eastern complexes, not wanting to draw any further attention to himself from the hundred's of students that were continually mingling around the apartments, after classes.

This was also the excuse he gave for this new move, but McCoy suspected another reason, even if Jim didn't want to admit it. Considering his new abode was off of Star Fleet grounds, he would be able to make a comment to some pretty young thing, without having to worry about being brought up on moral charges later. That and the new landlord's wouldn't complain as much about some of the strange décor Jim had been picking out lately. Whatever the real reason, he doubted Jim would tell him and instead would give him one of those exasperating, mischievous smiles while offering him a drink.

Entering the complex, McCoy paused in the small lobby, taking a few moments to shake the water from his umbrella before closing it. As he snapped the strap around the black folds of the umbrella, he glanced around , recognized two other instructor's speaking with the building's supervisor and nodded in their direction when they gazed over at the Doctor, and smiled in greeting before returning to their conversation.

With a final shake of his umbrella, McCoy headed for the turbolift that was just coming down. Waiting until the three women stepped off, he moved the five steps to the back of the lift, slouched against the wall, ordered the lift to the top floor, and let his eyes droop shut.

Startled awake when the lift came to a halt with a soft jerk, McCoy blinked down the short corridor, remembering where he was and why. Again grumbling under his breath, he pushed away from the lift wall and began making his way to the door of Jim's apartment, the furtherest one on the right side of the hall.

Hearing the chimes on the other side of the door announcing his presence, McCoy glanced in the direction of the windows at the end of the corridor. Water rippled in a sheet down the glass, when a flash of lightening illuminated the area outside as well as the narrow hallway, surprising the Doctor enough that he took a half stop to the side when the door hissed open.

"I knew it had to be you, Bones."

Scowling at the grinning face of Admiral James T. Kirk, McCoy shot a quick glanced back the windows again, when the accompanying thunder rolled overhead.

Casting his hazel eyes heavenward, Kirk's grin grew another centimeter or two. "Nice touch. It could've gone over the top, but you managed to pull it off superbly."

The scowl deepened as an eyebrow rose over an ill-humored glare. "Ha-ha Jim. Now get outta my way, so I can sit down for a minute and have a cup of coffee before you put this poor old body to work."

"Good morning to you too, Bones." Swallowing his grin, Kirk stepped aside to let the Doctor enter his apartment. "Glad you could make it."

Another disgusted chortle came from McCoy's direction as he wandered into the kitchen, after tossing his umbrella into a corner by the front door. "Oh yea, I'm sure you are Jim. Considering anyone else you could've shanghaied into helping, we're lucky enough to be assigned to the 'Enterprise', and are at this moment in the middle of some hap-hazardous mission with Tellarites and Andorians."

"It's a bureaucratic mission Bones." Kirk pointed out, the smile reappearing on his face, as he followed his friend into the kitchen. "You hate bureaucratic mission's as much as I do."

"Yea, I know." Sighed the Doctor, snatching up one of the Styrofoam cups witting on the counter, then instantly set it back down, his fingers smarting from the hot cup. "Lucky buggers."

Leaning against the counter, Kirk picked up the other cup that he had already been drinking from, and took a cautious sip. He more than understood what his friend was saying, even though he knew McCoy would be the first to insist that he was thrilled that he no longer had to be in constant anxiety over four hundred and twenty six crew members, as well as not wondering if he should be making dinner plans or not everyday he crawled out of his bunk. They both had come to realize in a matter of a few days, that life was extremely tame, even surrounded by dozens and dozens of overly enthusiastic, hyper-achieving, short attention spanned teenagers, than gallivanting around the universe aboard the most famous, or infamous, starship for nearly two decades. But then, as Kirk looked back and thought about it, nearly anything else would seem docile and especially to him, tedious.

What made it worse was the friends, acquaintances and other officers, had all warned them both, especially him, of the pitfalls of accepting the Academy position, which he shrugged off at first, seeing it as the usual amiable bantering. Now, however, he understood the pitying glint in their eyes, when they would slowly turn away from him after a brief moment of half-hearted moral boosting that was sounding more and more like a eulogy. Another notion that wasn't doing his mental well being any good.

"Do you suppose they miss us?" McCoy asked breaking into Kirk's contemplation, as he picked up the Styrofoam cup again.

Taking another sip from his own cup, Kirk gazed back into the living room at the half filled boxes scattered about. "Knowing them, they're too busy to be missing a declining Star Fleet Captain and a cantankerous, humorless Doctor."

"Yea." Acknowledged McCoy then managed his first taste of scalding coffee. "Lucky buggers."

Kirk's smile returned as he straightened up from the kitchen counter, Styrofoam cup in hand as he made a sweeping gesture in the direction of the living room. "The sooner we get this started Bones, the sooner I can break out that bottle of twenty year old scotch, I found the other night when I was cleaning out the bathroom cupboard."

"It might be more productive if we started out with it." McCoy suggested pausing in the kitchen doorway and glanced around the living room that was cluttered with open cartons, seeing a never ending battle ahead. "You know, to give us that needed bolster of energy to really jump into this with all the eagerness that men of our age should be able to show at situations like this."

Standing behind the Doctor, Kirk gazed around the living room, a corner of his smile twitching at his friend's suggestion. "The problem with that idea Bones, is that I would like to be able to find all my belongings in good condition and all in my new apartment. Not in bits and pieces from here to my new place. If they make it to my new apartment."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Inquired the Doctor, glancing over his should at Kirk with a suspicious glint.

"It means, I remember the last time you helped me move my gear, and we decided to have a little fortification before we started." Kirk replied sliding between McCoy and the door frame to step into the living room before turning to smile at the Doctor. "I'm still not sure where my old dress uniform got to, and that Andorian businessman never did give me back the rest of my personal belongings."

Raising his cup to hide his grin, McCoy let his own gaze roam around the room. "I still say he probably auctioned them off."

Head tilting to one side, as he gave his one time Chief Medical Officer a slightly irked, if not somewhat vaguely amused look, Kirk came close to grinning himself. "Well, even if it was for charity, he still could've given me back my best dress uniform and that box that I picked up from Argelius II and the pictures I bought at Rigel II.

-/-

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER TWO**

Sealing up his fifth box, McCoy sat back on the couch and gazed towards the front door when he heard the chimes, and thanked whoever was listening for the first break he'd had in the last three hours. With any luck it was the lunch they had ordered, but at this point and time he would've been glad if it was a girl scout selling cookies or a Vulcan peddling encyclopedia's or even a Romulan offering anything.

He remembered going through his own things when he had been packing his belongings to head back to Atlanta from his last mission onboard the 'Enterprise'. It had been slightly depressing, somewhat humorous and disturbingly boring as he had put things neatly and carefully away into the moving containers. But he hadn't expected going through Jim's thing's would've been equally dismal and dull, then again maybe he had been anticipating too much after all this time. It wasn't hard to grasp what sort of things would be going on in the Doctor's mind after knowing Jim Kirk as long and as well as he had, but all these dust covered antiques were far from the things that had lurked there. Or at least not the type of antiques he would've had in mind.

Pushing himself up from the couch and stepping over the container, McCoy head for the door, the same instant Kirk came out of the bedroom. Pausing in his tracks, Kirk let the Doctor answer the door and headed for the kitchen when a young deliver boy handed over a small box of food to McCoy, who grunted incoherently at the youth. In the kitchen, Kirk rummaged around in one of medium sized boxes until he found the silverware and extra napkins then rejoined McCoy in the living room. After cleaning off a spot on the coffee table to place the food, McCoy started peeking into the tiny cartons until finding something that looked edible and settled back into the couch maintaining his death grip on the carton.

"Find something you can manage to choke down?" Kirk asked, handing the Doctor a fork and some napkins, before sitting down next to his friend.

"Well, I never know on this work detail, if I'll get a chance to have supper." Replied McCoy, after swallowing a forkful of Chinese noodles. "And I have to keep my strength up, Jim."

"Right." Murmured Kirk picking up a carton of egg rolls and started attacking it.

The pair ate in silence for several minutes, both lost in thoughts that ranged from the past, to the future to what sort of meat was really being used in the shabu-shabu that they were eating at the moment.

Finally Kirk glanced over McCoy, absently licking at the corners of his mouth while he spoke. "Does it ever get too quiet for you?"

Stabbing his fork back into the carton of noodles, the Doctor gazed reflectively at the Admiral for a few seconds then glanced down at the food in his hand. "You and I are different kinds of men, Jim. You've always been the kind who needs the adventure and challenges of Star Fleet. While I've always been happy puttering about my office, going through files, filling out medical forms,...Oh, hell Jim! Yea, every now and then it even gets too quiet for me."

A tiny reminiscent smile found it's way on to Kirk's lips as he shifted his eyes forward again. "I knew when I accepted that promotion, that they would take the 'Enterprise' away from me, but I sincerely believed it was time to step away from it and let the next generation take a crack at it. Then when they offered me this position at the Academy, I thought, 'Hell, maybe the kids wouldn't be the only ones to learn something out of all of this. And there could possibly be a few less perilous exploits and possibly Star Fleet would hand me a neat and tidy mission that could be taken care with no fuss but still enough excitement to keep me settled here'. But, now, I'm beginning to think that I made a hasty decision." He paused, as his smile quirked in growth then dimmed again. "As if that would be something new for me, right."

This time McCoy let a miniscule smile appear on his face, as he toyed with his food. "Yea, well don't be too hard on yourself Jim. Sometimes hasty decision's can work out better than the long thought out plans. Besides, it's only been a couple of months. Give it time. Before you know you'll be complaining that you've got too much to do and not enough insurance to cover all your medical bills."

Kirk's smile grew, when the chimes sounded again and both men glanced at each other inquiringly then back at the front door. Setting the carton of food on the coffee table, he rose to his feet and headed for the door, casting another look back at McCoy, who could only shrug in reply.

He hadn't been expecting anyone else for the rest of the weekend, so he was surprised when he heard the door chimes. He planned on finishing his packing, with McCoy's help, and having everything moved by Sunday night, if the Doctor didn't manage to find to many excuses for coffee breaks between now and then. And he couldn't imagine anybody showing up here uninvited, formally or causally, unannounced for any reason, considering anyone that came to mind right away was onboard a starship several hundred thousand miles away. Several days later, he would realize he should've taken that into more serious forethought, and gone with his first reaction and not answered the door. But, as in all these circumstances, live and learn. That is if you were lucky enough not to be killed.

Opening the door, Kirk blinked at the young girl standing in the hallway. Well, she was young to him, but then now a days anyone under the age of thirty five was young to him, which didn't make it easy walking around the Academy grounds these days. The point was, that he was more than a little surprised at seeing the girl, especially since he didn't recognized her, and his bewilderment reflected in his face.

"Admiral Kirk?" She smiled faintly at him when he didn't say anything right way.

"Er,..yes, I'm Admiral Kirk." He finally spit out his own smile returning with the familiar hue of charisma. "How can I help you?"

Dark eyes sparkled cleverly as she glanced passed the Admiral's shoulder at the Doctor, who had rose to his feet when he heard the young woman's voice. For a second, she seemed hesitant to answer but then flashed the smile at McCoy, while brushing back a short lock of thick blonde hair.

"I take it you don't recognize me, then?" She said gazing back at Kirk, then shooting a sharp look back at the Doctor when a nearly contained sarcastic chortle came from his direction.

"You'll have to excuse Doctor McCoy, he just read his fortune cookie and found out this is as good it's going to get for him." Kirk laughed glancing back at Bones his eyes narrowing threateningly. "And the past hasn't been that kind to him to begin with."

The girl's smile dimmed faintly then returned when the Admiral moved aside to let her pass through the door. "I didn't think you would remember me. It's been several years since the last time we saw each other. Right after you and Dad had graduated from the Academy and we're being assigned to your ships. I'm Toni Finnegan."

"Toni,...Finn..egan." Repeated Kirk slowly staring after the young woman as she swayed into the apartment. "You mean, you're little Toni Finnegan,...Little Toni Finnegan? The last time I saw you was what? Twenty-three,...twenty-four years ago. You must've been,."

"Jim?" Interrupted McCoy, a huge enthusiastic grin spreading on to his face as he stpped around the coffee table to greet the girl as he reprimanded his friend. "Now, you know better than to divulge a young lady's age!"

Raising an eyebrow, Kirk gave McCoy a look that had glint of suspect in it. "Right Bones. I keep forgetting my manners. This is Doctor Leonard McCoy. One time Chief Medical Officer onboard the 'Enterprise'. Now a simple broken down country Doctor, who visit's old friend's for handout's. Doctor McCoy this is Toni Finnegan. You've no doubt heard me mention her father to you before."

"The one who used to whoop up on you back in your Academy days?" An evil shadow flickered across the Doctor's smile as he paused in front of Kirk and the girl. "Yea, I remember you telling me about 'Good Ol' Finnegan'."

"I wouldn't say that, Bones." Kirk grunted his hazel stare becoming annoyed slits.

"I suppose you wouldn't." Replied McCoy rocking on his heels as he gave Toni a quick wink. "But everybody else would."

"Well, from what I understood from my mother, the Admiral did his share of tormenting from time to time, too." The young woman broke in, enjoying the small sparring match, but wanting to get around to her business before she lost her nerve. "But I'm afraid I haven't come here to talk about my father or his years in the Academy. I wanted to talk to you about something that may become quite dangerous and I don't know who else to speak to."

McCoy was the first to react to the news, by rolling his eyes skyward then over at Kirk before turning back to the couch. "Figures."

Gazing after the Doctor, Kirk was silent for a moment then glanced down at Finnegan and was unable to keep from smiling with some encouragement in to the brown eyes. "Alright, so what could be that dangerous?"

Hesitating, she glanced back at the Doctor then up at Kirk again. She didn't appear exactly frightened, but whatever it was that was upsetting her was giving her enough cause to be cautious. This was not a good sign, and both Star Fleet officers knew it. Only one chose to ignore it though.

Hearing McCoy literally flop down on the couch, Kirk glanced over at the Doctor and frowned at the frustrated scowl that was aimed back at him. He knew instantly by the look, that McCoy was glaringly conveying to him to tell the girl to go peddle her papers elsewhere. Like the Vulcan ambassador, who happened to be on his way to Babel for a conference at that very moment.

Arching an eyebrow, and giving the Doctor a 'Behave or I'll have you transferred to the Academy branch on Vulcan' look, Kirk fixed his smile back into place and turned back to the girl.

In truth, he didn't know why he was bothering to listen the young woman, other than he couldn't resist the cry or murmur of a lady in distress. He and Finnegan had been far from courtesy to one another let alone affable, so he couldn't see why she had chosen him as the one to help her. Of course, it was always possible that she had gone to all the others that they had gone to the Academy with, and been turn down flat by each everyone who remembered the devilish traits the man possessed and enjoyed flexing them against his classmates. Not that he blamed them, recalling his many encounters with the Irish rogue. However, he couldn't look at this girl and think of her father, what he was thinking he didn't dare repeat out loud, especially with Bones in the room. Instead he pushed the first thoughts back down and forced reassurance into the growing smile, as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Go ahead, Ms. Finnegan. Ignore the Doctor, it's apparently getting close to his nap time."

"Please, it's Toni." She murmured evidently getting over some of her uneasiness as she went further into the apartment and sat down on one of the few empty chairs, kitty-corner of where McCoy sat. "You remember a company called Telcron?"

"Telcron?" Repeated Kirk, his mind flipping through the pages of the latest news that had been splashed all over the viewscreen's.

"Yea, it was going bankrupt a little over a year ago but was bought up by Dalcrom a couple of days before they filed. Nobody knows how much they finally settled on, but if I remember right it was speculated to somewhere around two hundred and thirty million. Two days later, Kersin Talenton disappeared with the money and left without paying his employees or bills, and no one has seen or heard from him since. Dalcrom built the company back up, then merged it into their own about seven months ago and supposedly it's making money again under the new ownership."

Falling silent, McCoy picked up his carton of noodles again and began to twirl a mouthful on to his fork, when he noticed Kirk and Toni staring at him. One in impressed surprise, the other in vexed confusion.

"How did you know all of that, Bones?" Kirk asked doing nothing to hide his bewilderment as he walked over to the couch and sat down on the arm. "And don't tell me you guessed at it, or you'll end up eating that carton instead of the noodles."

Glancing from Kirk to the girl, McCoy shrugged. "I don't know. I just remember thinking about all those chemicals that they kept stored at their main warehouse and wondering if anyone was going to do anything with them before they started leaking out and ate up the entire Pacific Coastline. The company had been around for quite awhile, you know Jim, and after a few decades those containers aren't as dependable as they claim to be. Besides, two hundred and thirty million credits is a whole lot of egg rolls to this Medical Man."

Still not sure if he should believe McCoy or not, Kirk looked back over at Toni who was on the verge of grinning at the Doctor. "In other words, I guess we know about Telcron. Is it Telcron or Dalcrom that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well in a sense both. I used to work for Telcron, and then Dalcrom. Until a few weeks ago when I was basically thrown out on my ear." An irritated line appeared between her eyebrows as she absently picked at a piece of an invisible lint on her skirt. "Not that I'm surprised by it, I guess I just sort of expected to have some sort of 'accident' instead of being let go."

This caught the attention of both men as they trained their suddenly rigid stares on the woman for a number of seconds before Kirk glanced down at McCoy, an eyebrow twitching. Maybe this was going be more either of the anticipated, an idea that received mixed reaction from the pair.

"Are you saying that someone at Dalcrom would want to murder you?" As he spoke, Kirk wondered how much of his incredulousness came through in his voice and eyes when meet Toni's coffee colored gaze. "I don't want to make your circumstances sound a little odd, but what would make you believe they would want you dead?"

The agitated furrow deepened along her forehead, as she straightened up in her chair. "Because I think it's possible they're intent on destroying Starfleet."

-/-

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER THREE**

Neither men spoke for a full five seconds. Kirk blinked at the girl then stood up and paced around in behind the couch, while McCoy gaped silently at her then up at Jim as he walked passed him.

"Are you sure this isn't some sort of joke?" McCoy managed to blurt out, returning his blue stunned stare to the girl.

"Bones!" Snapped Kirk halting right behind the Doctor, coming close to smacking him in the back of the head.

"Well, I'm sorry Jim. But you gotta admit that this is all sort of peculiar." Argued McCoy shifting around enough in his seat to look back at the Admiral. "This girl shows up at your door, out of the blue, and may or may not be the daughter of some old classmate to tell us she may be murdered by her former employer because she's found out that they plan on eradicating Star Fleet. You don't think that's just a little bit unusual?"

Perching on the back of the couch, Kirk gave his friend one of his faintly evil looks. "You say that like we've never had this happen before, Bones."

"Listen, I understand if you think it's crazy and I don't blame you if you didn't want to help me, but could you atleast give me a chance to explain and then give me some idea of what I should do?" The brown gaze shifted from one officer to the other and back again, giving Kirk one of those pleading looks that he couldn't resist no matter how his own conscience and McCoy's fought against it.

Pursing his lips, Kirk glanced at McCoy out of the corner of his eye then instantly glanced towards the windows behind him, seeing the discouraging grimace. He didn't expect his friend to react otherwise, considering how well they knew each other, but then that should've also told the Doctor that the deterrent wasn't going to work.

"I can't promise you anything,...but we can listen to what you have to say. Right Bones." The last words came out in a harsh prodding growl, while jabbing a thumb into McCoy's shoulder.

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Grumbled the Doctor jerking his shoulder away from the digging thumb, but did force the smile back when he glanced up and saw the girl watching them.

Settling back into the chair, Toni Finnegan let her head fall back on to the cushioned headrest and stared at the ceiling. "At one time I worked for security in Dalcrom, in fact I was second in line for head of security for the offices and labs here on the Earth. One of duties was to double check everything that was being stored and what was being shipped out, to make sure they arrive at their proper destinations without any problems. With the goods that we shipped, you can understand that we had to extremely careful. Besides, the possibilities and danger of the materials either being destroyed themselves or whatever was transporting them, there is always the of chance of someone trying to hijack the shipment. Either for their own purposes or sell it off to some group or government who are incapable to purchasing the goods themselves for a number of legal reasons. The goods that were being stored, always had to be kept under constant watch, for theft and hazardous accidents. Like leakage or packaged improperly or kept under an unacceptable environment. For the most part, we never had any large scale problems. A few minor problems with some container leakage, and a couple of buyers complaining they didn't receive all of their shipment. But in the last few months,...I don't know,..."

When the pause lengthened into several seconds, Kirk regarded Toni with an intrigued look, now beginning to understand a little of her faltering nerves. Standing up from the couch, he shot a glance down at McCoy, who's face reflected the same thoughts going through his own head.

"I take it that you've were noticing something, that somebody else thinks you shouldn't have?" He carefully nudged slowly moving back around the couch and again sat down on the arm to be able to watch her more closely.

"That's what I'm guessing." She replied rubbing her tired eyes with her fingertips before opening them again and blinking at the ceiling once more. "I began to notice a little over a year ago that a few of the orders that were being sent out of our solar system, were missing small quantities of the chemicals. Not a lot, just enough that if you were really looking for something you would notice it. Then I began checking the some of the warehouses. Only a few were showing anything being missing. Just small amounts, like in the shipments. Nothing great, and I probably wouldn't have thought anything about it, if I hadn't being going through the logged deliveries and noticed the discrepancies there I probably wouldn't have giving the matter a second thought. Then when I decided to speak to my supervisor about the situation, that's when I stumbled on to the rest of my problem."

"Rest of the problem." Sighed Bones suddenly feeling extremely tired, as he slouched further into the couch. "Why do I have this feeling that I should just seal myself up in one of these crates right now, and cut the middle man."

"Finish with what you were talking about." Kirk said, shooting another high emphasized aggravated glare back down at McCoy, pretty much letting him know if he opened his mouth again he would get some help in his packing endeavor.

A tiny troubled smile came back to her lips when Toni lifted her head and gazed back at the two men. "I understand how he feels Admiral. I still don't believe it and I'm the one who's trying to explain it. It's sound completely crazy, but I've been thinking about it so long that I couldn't help but find someone to talk to about what I should do. I know it means something but I haven't a clue what. That's why I decided to come here. You must be able to figure what it means?"

"You said you went to talk to your supervisor when you found something else? I take it you're not sure if it's connected to the disappearance of the chemicals, but you have a feeling it does." Kirk murmured ignoring the Doctor's barely audible grumbling as he started giving the matter his complete concentration. "What did you find, exactly?"

"I didn't find anything to be honest. It's what I over heard, that troubles me." Again she hesitated, her gaze shifting from Kirk's face to the wall opposite her, then back after a heartbeat. "When I went to speak to Tane, that was my supervisor, he was talking with a man I found out later was one of Dalcrom's founders, Kasper Rossenber. They were discussing moving a shipment to the Hawaiian Island's and Dalcrom doesn't have any offices, warehouse's or affiliates stationed there. But Telcron did. A small warehouse and lab. But it was mothballed after Dalcrom bought it up and Werwix vanished."

"But that doesn't prove anything." McCoy pointed out, his irascibility toned several degrees but it was still quite evident as he scowled at the carton of cold food in his hand. "Where does Star Fleet fit into all of this?"

"The Telcron lab in Hawaii had been used at one time for tests for Star Fleet, as well as other governments and company's. And if what I have found out is true, it still contained numerous different records of Star Fleet and the Federation."

Now they both could see why the girl was so distraught over the situation, and expressed this by the sudden exchange of anxious glances between Admiral and Doctor. Of course, what sort of files and the age of the records would also play a big part in this, but it still wasn't anything to taken lightly.

"When you found out about this Telcron station on Hawaii and the possible existence of Star Fleet files, is also the time you were asked to leave Dalcrom?" Kirk quietly asked, leaning forward bracing his hands on his knee's as he shifted towards the girl.

"Yes. They asked me to clean out my office and to be out of the building before the day was over." Abruptly her words came to a halt and her gaze became increasingly troubled. "I ended up having to stay late that night to get everything packed and out of the office. It was the same night the building caught fire. You probably heard about it on the news when it happened. The building gutted for the most part, but no one was hurt seriously. There were a few others inside besides myself. We all got away with smoke inhalation. I'm sure 'they' greeted the news with unenthusiastic pique."

Kirk vividly remembered the Dalcrom fire. It hadn't been all that long ago, three, maybe four months. In fact he had seen the glow of the burning building from his apartment the night of the fire, but hadn't thought much of it. It hadn't taken the fire patrols only a few minutes at the most to arrive at the scene and get it under control. The next morning he had half heartedly listened to the news report, but recalled only a few scant details once it was decided the fire had merely been an accident and that it was incredibly lucky that it had been the office building instead of the labs. However, he did recollect that McCoy had made a comment during lunch that same day, that it had seemed odd that with the laboratories being crammed with chemicals, that it was the office building that had been caught on fire. Well, now maybe it wasn't so unusual.

"It does sound suspicious, doesn't it." Acknowledged Kirk, his eyes gazing off towards the kitchen door but his mind was rapidly going over the scraps of information he had been given. "But that's the only attempt that was made, that you know of."

"Yes. As far as I know." With solid quick nod of her head, Toni watched the Admiral's face obviously hoping that he had come up with some type of answer. "But then, I suppose they could have tried half a dozen times and if they failed, I would never know about it. I was trained for defense and security in the Academy before I offered the job at Telcron. I'd like to think I would be able to take care of myself if anything did happen, but if they are trying to kill me, they could be hiring a professional to do the job."

"A hired assassin?" The incredulous note in McCoy's voice was strangely gentle, but the somberness in his blue gaze was intense. "This is getting to sound more and more like a spy novel."

"If it wasn't happening to me, I'd agree." Replied Toni, as she glanced at her wrist chronometer.

"What sort of tests were being conducted in the Telcron labs?" Eyes darting back to the girl, Kirk straightened his back when he felt the first muscle complain about the angle he was sitting at.

"It wasn't anything drastic, Admiral. Telcron was a maintenance company basically, when they first started out. They assisted in the construction of the oxygen recycling systems that are used in nearly all of the Starbases and a large percentage of the larger class starships. The Starships are now maintained by their crew, but the Starbases still have a yearly management check up by Dalcrom. Rossenber is a business man. He makes money and he's good at it. He made sure that Dalcrom is the only company that makes the necessary equipment to work on the recycling systems, as well as replacement parts. Money is of utmost importance to Dalcrom and especially Rossenber. That's the main reason he was brought on to Dalcrom. So I don't understand why they would want to get rid of the goose that laid the golden eggs. So to speak." She flashed a weak grin, giving evidence that she realized how ridiculous her story was sounding to the two officers, but her eyes sparkled at Kirk again, and McCoy knew they were more than solidly obligated to the epic and whatever actions deemed necessary afterwards.

"These files that they had kept there,...they could be of Federation and Star Fleet ships and bases, right." By the sound of Kirk's voice, McCoy, and even the girl, could tell he had already made the conclusion and expected no kind of answer from either of them. "Who maintains the Federation ships? Star Fleet, Federation or Dalcrom?"

"They have contracts for some of the ships, that I do know. But how many and what classes I wouldn't try to hazard a guess, Admiral." She replied sensing that the Admiral had decided to take up the trouble she had brought to him. "To be honest, I don't know for sure what they plan on doing, it's just that when all of the pieces were coming together they,...well, it felt a little too sinister to me."

"I don't blame you. And I think you did the right thing, by talking to somebody about it." Kirk reassured, standing up when Toni rose to her feet, her eyes glancing at the time again. "For now, let the Doctor and I dig into this a little more. I would like to talk to Mr. Tane and Mr. Rossenber, to see what they have to say about all of this, including that fire at Dalcrom's offices. Give us a couple of days, and I'll get back to you. Does that sound fair to you?"

"More than fair." She finally let the striking grin break through as she held out her hand. "Considering that I showed up at your front door unannounced with such a ludicrous story. And knowing my father's reputation, I should be grateful that you let me in the door to begin with."

"Even if he had known beforehand, trust me my dear, your charm and beauty would have worked against his better judgment and he would've given you a tour of Star Fleet's private HQ." McCoy instantly offered, pushing himself off the couch setting the carton of food back on to the coffee table before approaching the girl.

"A little late with the flattery, Bones." Kirk murmured giving the Doctor a cool look, as he took the girls small, soft hand into his own and gave it a warm squeeze.

"Better late than never. Besides, I was just being honest with my feelings, something I'm sure Ms. Finnegan will appreciate." McCoy smiled in his best gentlemanly fashion, when Toni managed to slip her fingers from Kirk's grip and take his hand. "I've always been told I'm just a big ol' emotional teddy bear."

A disgusted noise came from Kirk as he rolled his eyes, but kept from saying anything to his friend, deciding it best to wait until the girl was gone to really lay into him.

"Well then, should I expect to hear from you,... by what? Monday?" Moving around the chair on her way to the door, Toni raised an eyebrow in question at Kirk as he walked beside her.

"Monday?" He hesitated long enough to recollect everything that he scheduled for the day, which was only two classes in the morning and lunch with a couple of colleagues that he could easily bow out of. "Monday night. Tuesday afternoon tops. I swear, Ms. Finnegan."

"I'll make sure he does." Broke in McCoy still standing by the couch, but gave her a jaunty little wave, that earned him another look of repulsion from Kirk.

The eyebrow twitched faintly in uncertainty as she gave McCoy another gracious smile before looking back up at the Admiral. "Great. You don't know how much I appreciate you just listening to me rattle on. Anybody else I've spoken to, seem to think I'm just over-reacting because I was fired. But I don't think so."

"Neither do I, Ms. Finnegan." Replied Kirk in a soft voice his own smile warming up a few notches.

"I'm glad, Admiral. And it's Toni." She grinned at the twinkle in the hazel eyes. "You know Dad was wrong about you, by a long mile."

A wistful hue turned the corners of Kirk's mouth upwards another half a centimeter once the young woman had stepped out of his apartment door. After the door hissed shut, and a few seconds had gone by, Kirk half turned and gave McCoy one of those looks that made the Doctor grumble inwardly and roll his eyes heavenward, apparently asking for some type of assistance.

"That girl doesn't have a clue how lucky she was that I was here today." McCoy grunted returning to the couch.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about Bones." The tone of innocence was there in the Admiral's voice, but the sincerity seemed slightly lacking.

"Oh yea, the only time that line had any truth in it was the day before you entered preschool." Snorted Bones, settling back into the cushions of the couch after picking up the rest of his lunch. "Besides the fact she's a little young, she also happens to be the daughter of a one time classmate of yours. One, need I remind you, that had it out for you from the moment the two of you laid eyes on each other."

Kirk laughed quietly as he walked behind the couch around to the other end where he sat down on the arm. "Jealous."

"I've never been jealous of anyone who so willingly let's themselves come out looking like a jackass." Sighed McCoy giving his friend a long droll look. "So, what do you think of it all?"

"I don't know." A shadow swept over Kirk's gaze at the thought that Star Fleet and the Federation may be in jeopardy and at the moment there wasn't much they could do without a single sliver of proof. "It won't hurt to look into it though. Just out of curiosity."

"Just out of curiosity." Repeated McCoy the amused glint brightening in his blue eyes.

"It would seem prudent to check it out, if Star Fleet or the Federation might be in danger." Added Kirk trying to ignore the obvious humored tones of the Doctor.

"Prudent." McCoy agreed absently stabbing at the noodles with his fork.

Eyeing his friend with annoyed inquisitiveness, Kirk shifted a few inches in his position to get a better look at McCoy. "What do you think?"

"I think you better go get that twenty year old bottle of scotch." Began the Doctor, slumping farther into the couch as he carefully glanced up to meet Kirk's gaze. "Because I don't think we're going to get your packing done this weekened."

**-/-**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Only one note: Thank you to all of you who are being kind enough to take the time to read this story. It's muchly appreciated. Thanks.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The first order of business, was to head for Star Fleet HQ and go through the data Library for all information that involved Dalcrom and Telcron in the last year or so. Something that McCoy was not too thrilled about, when he first heard Jim's reaction, while they had finished lunch. Anytime before, whenever they had been forced to go HQ, it was usually looking into trouble or getting out of trouble, and neither was done simply. And, as if it wasn't bad enough to deal with their own problems, now they were handling some young woman's problem, that was more than likely a figment of her paranoid imagination. This was the point McCoy was arguing, one-sidedly, as they entered the lobby of Star Fleet Headquarters.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into with this Jim? How do we know that this girl really is Finnegan's daughter? And if she is, what makes you think she doesn't have her father's sense of humor and this whole thing is one giant hoax at your, or I should say, 'our' expense!"

Pausing at one of the half dozen information desks scattered around the main lobby and mezzanine, Kirk glanced over at the Doctor with an amused glint in his gaze. He had been listening to McCoy's continual griping since they had left his apartment, and oddly realized halfway to HQ, that it sounded vaguely familiar, like more than a few conversations on the bridge of the 'Enterprise'. Usually before, during or right after a mission that they all encountered atleast one moment of their life flashing before their eyes. It was strange to think, but he sort of relished the feeling. However, he knew better than to say anything to Bones. No point in giving him more to grumble about.

"It's not going to hurt either one of us too look up a few files and ask a couple of questions, Bones." He said with a shrug, a corner of his mouth tugging upwards in a reassuring smile. "Besides, we both know when it comes to the opposite sex and my intuition,….."

"Is just as flawed as every other males in the universe, when it comes to second guessing why a woman thinks the way she thinks." Concluded McCoy, leaning heavily against the information counter. "In otherwords, we're already knee deep in this, if 'I' like it or not."

"Yea Bones, you could look at it that way." Murmured Kirk, still mulling over the extremely quick way the Doctor had finished his sentence for him. "Or you could see it the way I do. As an opportunity to save the galaxy from mad conspirator's, probably receive a medal of valor for the deed and become a hero in the beautiful dark eyes of a young extremely delightful woman."

"Right. How about just extremely 'young' woman?" The look in McCoy's blue eyes were close to pseudo-disgust.

The smile on Kirk's face, flashed into a grin then dimmed back down again. "Yea, well you know how it goes Bones, when you're irresistible to the women."

Smirking, McCoy gave his friend a true glare of distaste. "How do you sleep through the night?"

"I don't every night. But then that's another story." Chuckled Kirk, glancing at the uniformed Andorian that approached them on the other side of the counter.

"Can I help you, Admiral?" The girl glanced from one officer to the other, the widening gaze giving way to the knowledge that she was well aware of who they were.

"Er…yes Ensign." Replied Kirk straightening up when the youthful Andorian glanced back in his direction. "Is there any of the private library viewing rooms open?"

"Just a minute, sir." As she spoke the Ensign took a step back gazed in one direction of the station then the other. "Let me check the computer real fast."

After the Andorian had trotted down to left end of the station, McCoy slouched against the edge of the counter again and gave Kirk a more somber look. "Alright, all kidding aside, what do you think?"

"Well, being the weekend, the cadet's will probably have the private cubicles filled,…."

"You know what the hell I'm talking about, Jim." Interrupted McCoy sounding just scantly teed off.

"Okay, okay, Bones." Murmured Jim his gaze scanning the always-crowded lobby before meeting his friend's stare. "I don't know, and that's as honest as I can get, Bones. Something about this sounds more than little fishy to me, but then after all the year's we've spent bouncing around the universe you get that feeling about the cafeteria janitor. Yet, the business with the Dalcrom fire and the lab's on Hawaii. You have to be more than a little curious. Like I said earlier, it won't hurt to ask a few questions. Then maybe we'll have a better idea of what's going on."

"And if we don't have a better idea?" Inquired the Doctor sounding less pleased with each syllable.

"Then you can officially start to worry, Bones." Kirk answered punching the Doctor in the shoulder just as the Andorian ensign returned, looking ever so slightly bothered.

"I'm afraid that the Academy's own library has had a series of malfunction all morning, and many of the cadet's are over here using ours. All the private cubicles are being used right now. Unless you want to wait, you'll have to use the main library area, Admiral." An antennae twitched nervously as she gave Kirk and McCoy an apologetic look. "It'll be atleast an hour to an hour and a half until a cubicle is free."

"It's starting already." Grunted Bones, rolling his eyes towards the glass ceiling absently wondering how much it cost for glass cleaner for the place.

Ignoring the comment, Kirk gave the ensign a quick heartening smile. "That'll be fine. Just out of curiosity, do they know what's causing the Academy malfunctions?"

"Cadet's are possibly bouncing signals off of satellites and back into the Academy, either purposefully disrupting the computer systems or it's some computer on one of the satellites sending a signal back into the Academy. They just detected it less than an hour ago." Answered the ensign as a small group of from Tellarites approached the station, talking amongst themselves with their familiar arrogant tones, until they recognized they pair of officers already there.

"Probably some damn kid dropped his homing device in the toilet." McCoy sighed, taking great care to let his gaze skim right over top of Jim's head as he continued scrutinizing the glass enclosed lobby, well aware of the irritated glint in the Admirals look. "Now what?"

Thanking the ensign one more time before turning away, Kirk arched an eyebrow in growing annoyance at his friend, Doctor and one time CMO of the his 'Enterprise'. "Now, Doctor, we head for the main library resources room and start reading. You do remember how to do that, don't you? Or have you come to rely on the computer's of our time and future to the point that you now longer require the ability to translate printed letters? That would also explain the need to have so much more medical staff than I always thought necessary, milling about sickbay all the time."

"Really? I always thought it was because the Captain had the knack of getting his crew into unusually high percentage of unnecessary hazardous mission's." Came the genial argument from McCoy, as they made their way towards the lifts.

"Well, you know Star Fleet." Kirk quickly answered as they waited for a lift to become free of it's occupants, mostly cadet's and a few Junior officers.

"Yea, I know Star Fleet." Grunted McCoy as they stepped to the back of the lift, Kirk giving the floor number as the doors hissed shut, followed by the gentle movement as the lift started upwards.

"Then you shouldn't be surprised, Bones." A half a smile came back to Kirk's face, as he kept his eyes trained on his reflection in the sealed doors. "They'll tell you anything to keep their insurance down."

**-/-**

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again to all the many, many readers our there! And thanks for the thumbs up Ann. Appreciated muchly.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The third floor of Star Fleet Headquarters had only recently been transformed into a data library for usage of Federation personnel, cadets from the Academy, a few private groups, the media and Star Fleet. Oddly, the latter of the listed, seem to be the ones who had forgotten they had such institute in the building. Rarely did you find a member from any of the branches of Star Fleet in the up-to-date, modern, sleek, expensively furbished library. Occasionally, a someone from Engineering or the Medical branch would make a quick flight in and then back again, usually picking up something they had put on hold. Not often though. It had come to the point that the staff were more suspicious of anyone who claimed to be with Star Fleet than anything else, and would frequently ask for identification. And they tended to be real sticklers on the matter.

As the lift dumped them off into the library, Kirk glanced around the wide, open space and seriously wondered why he had been here before now. It was a cross between The Crystal Garden, the Library of Congress, and the Maritime Museum. Ferns, native wild flowers, and bonsai tree's had been carefully planted into small landscaped area in corners, around columns and miniature patches about the reference desk. While overhead models of four master's, clippers, galleons, and war ships, hung from invisible lines, like ghosts progressing into a perfect time line from the lifts towards the windows that looked out at Golden Gate Bridge. It was a scene that felt as if it had been ripped from the pages of a some child's fairy tale and was had taken away the breath of the two veteran Star Fleet officers still standing just outside the turbolift door's.

"I don't remember any libraries that I was forced to use ever looking a thing like this." Murmured the Doctor his pale blue eyes scanning the surrounding ferns and miniature evergreens that encase the turbolift. "It's good to see 'go green' is alive and well, but this could also bolster the idea that it isn't easy to be green. AlthoughI mighta went more often to the local book depository if they had had the foresight, and more importantly the money to do something like this. Maybe even checked out a book or two."

Eyes following the line of ships that were painstakingly strung across the room, Kirk was smiling in a faint boyish manner. "But back then starfleet didn't have the Significant Other Auxiliary to press the issue of how donation money was to be spent toward the best benefit of all the patrons of said department. If they had I may have found more time to actually study while I was in the Academy."

"And maybe you wouldn't had to spend all that time cheating at the end then." McCoy said giving his friend one of his infamous mischievous side looks before glancing around the expansive room again to get some bearings. "So where do we go from here?"

Eyeing the Doctor stingingly, Kirk refrained from saying the first thought that came to mind and then the second, before he finally answered. "I think the main reference desk is at the back of the library. There should be somebody there even on late Saturday afternoon I would think."

"One would hope so." Sighed Bones as he followed Jim through the man made forest glade. "I had to think what these kids would look up if they were left on their own."

There was a split second that Kirk wavered in his step and shot a look back at the Doctor, while a corner of his mouth twitched upwards a centimeter or two. He often wondered if McCoy exhibited his somewhat bitter disdain towards the younger set in his classes at any given time, even if it was for the most part feigned on his part. Somehow he doubted it. Even if they were aware that the good Doctor's attitude was faux, Kirk couldn't see the cadets and medical students letting him get away with for too long. Unlike the Captain and crew of the 'Enterprise'.

The pair of officers made their way towards the back of the library at more leisurely pace, taking in the ironically storybook environment that was all around them. Kirk couldn't help but half expect one of the lost boys to jump out from the ferns at any given second, followed by a gang of pirates, his mind drifting back to the pages of Peter Pan. His eyes moved overhead again, drawn instantly to the row to ships, giving each one an appreciative look over until the hazel gaze slipped on to the familiar outline of the original 1701 'U.S.S. Enterprise'. Appropriately enough it was at the head of the line of ships, it's bow seemingly only a few inches from the windows as if it was on the verge of slipping into warp drive and breaking away easily from it's invisible moorings off to that one time final frontier.

A pang of regret went through him, and he quickly jerked his eyes away from the model before the feeling had crept it's way into his gaze. Everything around him had a way of reminding him of the life that he foolishly believed he could live without after stepping down from the 'Enterprise'. Admittedly it was his own fault, especially after deciding to take up the position at the Academy and found himself having to face the fact every single morning when he awoke. He was idiotic enough to have actually thought that staying close to HQ and the Academy, would somehow satiate his need to be part of Star Fleet. He discovered almost immediately, that it didn't. Not by a long way. And since that second that he come to that conclusion, he been silently brooding his days away.

Blinking to break up the dismal thought pattern he had started, Kirk sucked in a deep breath and found himself standing in front of the vegetation swathed reference desk. Ferns, moss, wild flowers, and giant mushrooms were sprouting from every spot available, save for the narrow counter space and computer screens that were tilted away from the prying eyes of patrons. The sound of a tiny frog chirping could be heard among the flora, serenading the two men as they waited, as seeing that the area had apparently been vacated by the librarian at the moment.

Spreading some of the greenery apart, Kirk managed to find a bare spot on the counter to lean against as they waited. Beside him, he noticed McCoy giving the counter a long faintly caustic look, as if he wasn't sure if he wanted to touch any part of it. Nature and the Doctor had a bad habit of clashing for the most part, with McCoy usually getting the brunt of the conflicts.

"I wonder how many Vulcans have wandered in here thinking this a salad bar." McCoy finally said when he saw the inquiring gaze Kirk was giving him.

A half a smile managed to come through on to Kirk's face as he gave the moss enclosed counter another quick glance, just as one of the librarians returned to her post once noticing the Captain and Doctor.

"Let me guess Jim. Your lost, right."

Looking up when he heard the voice, his half smile dimmed ever so minutely then grew a quick couple of centimeters. "Suzanne. What a surprise to find you here. I thought you were transferred to the library at the Academy."

An eyebrow rose at a dubious angle over an ash gray eye that was filled with an equal amount of skepticism aimed directly at Captain Kirk. "I was stationed at the Academy library, Jim. I was transferred to the HQ's library when they reopened it. Of course, if you would attend an actual staff meeting once while you're here Jim, or come to one of the function's when invited, you would know these things."

"Yea, well,…." Hesitating Kirk glanced over at McCoy who was still trying to find a spot to rest an arm on without coming into contact with any of the greenery. "I like what they've done to the place."

"You wouldn't if you had to work here." Complained the librarian running a hand through her short dark brown hair, as she looked around the reference area with exasperation. "If the vegetarians aren't nibbling at the plants, I have amateur botanist's in here yelling about how our people destroyed true nature to create our own pseudo nature. Then the other day I actually had one of the Ambassador's wives come in here and want to know if she can bury her dog under one of our miniature redwoods, since it was one of his favorite spots. And if I have to listen to any more of these nature soundtracks, I think I'll actually crying right in the middle of the periodicals. Those frogs are really getting to me."

"Every department has their share of problems." Agreed Kirk, deciding it was time to get on with their business, before he had listen to another string of complaints.

"Which brings me back to why are you here Jim? I'm not saying that I'm not happy to see you, but I seriously don't see you as a man who has to patrol the local libraries for some,..company." She edited herself when her own eyes darting towards the Doctor, who gave her a faint crooked smile well aware of what she meant. "So what do you want, that I'm probably not supposed to do to begin with?"

Ignoring the short quiet chortle from McCoy, Kirk let his own smile grow another beguiling millimeter or two. "Nothing quiet that drastic Suzanne. We just want to look through some files and news reports."

The eyebrow twitched, as she blinked dubiously at Kirk then shot another look over at McCoy before giving the Captain a speculative stare. "Really? Who or what are you looking for?"

Pausing, Kirk took a quick moment to determine what he wanted to tell the woman. No doubt what he did spit out for an answer, she would question him more on the matter, out of pure curiosity not for some obscure deceptive purpose. He nearly let the smile expand a few more centimeters when he realized that in matter of a handful of hours he was already back into his old working mode of thinking. It wasn't so much of suspicion towards her that made him hesitate, but uneasiness in what trouble may come out of this if he and the Doctor did find anything out of the ordinary.

"Whatever we can find out about Telcron and Dalcrom from the last year." He said finally his charismatic hazel gaze easily meeting the somewhat surprised soft gray stare.

"Thinking about investing with them, or looking for a new job?" There was still a hint of inquisitiveness in her face as she moved to one of the computer consoles behind the counter.

"Neither." Grunted McCoy from his spot among the moss. "Star Fleet doesn't pay us enough, and our credentials wouldn't pass Dalcrom's security."

Both Kirk and the librarian looked over in the Doctor's direction. One in puzzlement, while the other pure annoyance.

"We have an,...acquaintance who wanted to know what we could find out about the two companies. You could say it's research for a project." Kirk replied feeling somewhat clever at the fact that he didn't have to come up with some story that even he would have a hard time believing.

"Probably because that's all you're going to tell me, right Jim." Suzanne murmured, not looking up from the computer screen as a growing list appeared that were all connected to either the name of Telcron or Dalcrom. "All right then, what is it exactly you want? Files on both companies before the buy out or what happened afterwards?"

"Is there anything about the fire at the Dalcrom main offices in the files you've got up?" He asked wondering what the public take was the fire that seemingly took place in the wrong building to a certain physician.

Scanning the screen, as she scrolled through the mass of reports and files, Suzanne paused when her eye came across one that she knew instantly would get the Admiral's attention. "I have the report from the both the Federation and Star Fleet Security inspectors, that were assigned to the investigation, if that would pique your interest."

"Really?" The word came out in a disappointed tone, as Kirk realized that if the reports were so readily available even after this many month's then the investigator hadn't found anything that would qualify as even being undetermined. "I would like to look at both of those, as well as anything else on the fire that seems prevalent."

"What about Telcron? Do you want anything on it before Dalcrom bought them out? Or do you just want what we have after the sale?" She shot a quick look up at Kirk as she spoke, an all business cast appearing in the dove gray gaze. "I can sift through the files. There are several dozen's of them otherwise."

"Wonderful." Sighed McCoy straightening up from his perch and began to do some serious searching for a place to sit down.

Pursing his lips as he listened to the librarian, Kirk stared out the window behind the reference counter at the overcast sky. This may have become more of a task than he had anticipated, it suddenly dawned on him.

"Do you have any files pertaining to Kersin Werwix, Morlix Tane, Kasper Rossenber and Toni Finnegan?" He inquired his gaze slowly sliding back down to the woman behind the computer.

Rescanning the files, she absently began chewing on her lower lip. "I have files on all of them. Someone must be getting ready for a shake up. Tane's and Rossenber's have both been updated within the past week. The others are older, but should be pretty accurate, considering everything. I'll filter through the rest, and send it over to viewing area's six and seven. Even with all the sifting, it's still going to take both of you awhile to get through all of it."

"Just another exciting Saturday evening." Grumbled McCoy, his pale eyes narrowing as he surveyed the jungle-infested room for anything with the numbers six or seven burned, engraved or tattooed on it. "I'll see if I can something to sit on that doesn't have toadstools growing on it."

Watching McCoy meander his way to the right side of the room, Kirk shook his head in partial amusement. He knew that the man didn't have to stay and help him with this. He had made it obvious what his thoughts on the matter were from the moment Toni Finnegan had started talking. Yet, he hadn't made any murmur of not sticking around. Typical of the man. He may talk a good argument and may act as if he lacked the enthusiasm to want to get involved, but in the end he was always one of the first in line to do what he could for the cause.

"Now, tell me Jim. The truth." Standing up from her computer station, Suzanne walked back over to the counter a sly smile on her face as she leaned across the spongy surface. "There is no way you're doing this kind of research out of the complete goodness of your heart for this 'acquaintance'. So, level with me. This friend wouldn't happen to be some poor young girl who is desperate need of a kind hearted instructor, who obviously has been around long enough to hear about you yet."

A small wicked grin flashed on to Kirk's face, as he glanced back at the librarian. "Jealous Suzie?"

"Not hardly." She snorted back pushing herself back from the counter again. "Remember Jim, I've known you a few more years than these poor young children have. Don't forget I've been on the opposite end of that line of tender amorous bravado of yours, so don't stand there and give me that great innocent look either."

Also straightening up from the counter, Kirk let the grin slip back down to small smile. "Well don't worry Suzanne. The safety of our up and coming Star Fleet troops is still in tack."

"For today anyway." Murmured the librarian as a junior officer approached the reference counter, and she slide down in his direction.

Flashing a mock look of hurt in the direction of the woman as he moved away from the counter to join McCoy at the viewing area that was tucked away into a small alcove. For the most part, he had always been perhaps a bit too pleased of his somewhat notorious romantic interludes, but he had to admit that after awhile he was getting tired of the insinuation's that everything he went out of his way to do always lead back to a dewy eyed young woman. Not that this particular incident didn't, but it still was getting a little annoying. There was a hesitation in his step as he thought to himself, God, does that mean I am getting old?

Pushing back a few strands of simulated Spanish moss to one side, he stepped into the tight alcove, that barely had room for the viewing station let alone anything else. Sitting on the left side of the table, McCoy shifted around in his hard plastic seat trying to find a comfortable spot that also allowed him some minor breathing space.

"Do you want me to have them move the table out until you're comfortable?" Inquired Kirk giving the Doctor an amused gaze before peering over at the other chair and immediately frowned which he quickly covered up before McCoy saw it.

Finally squaring himself up directly in front of the blank screen, McCoy scowled peevishly at Kirk. "Listen, I'm here and I'm attempting to help. I don't need your cute humor right now. Besides, sit down and tell me another one of your witticism."

An eyebrow twitched in both irritation and tentativeness as Kirk eyed the chair and the evident minimal space between the table and the alcove wall. With some care, as not to draw any more attention from the Doctor, he sucked in a breath and swiftly slipped in behind the table. After a moment of readjusting the chair and silently thanking whoever was listening for deterring him from having desert the last couple of nights, Kirk smugly gazed over the partition between the screens at the disgusted McCoy.

"I supposed you'll be gloating over that the rest of the weekend." He grumbled as the screen's suddenly hummed to life, as the two men entered their identification codes into the system. "So, any idea of what we should be looking for? Or can I just pick out anything, if you'll let me go home?"

"Just read, Bones. If you see anything that doesn't sound right to you, shout." Kirk said, as he accessed the first file. "I'll do the same if I find something. And I'm not meaning typographical error's either Bones."

A harrumphing noise rolled from the Doctor side of the table as he settled in for what would undoubtedly be a long lackluster evening. True, he hadn't planned on doing a single thing for the evening, but Jim had no reason to know that he didn't have any social life.

Forty five minutes later, Kirk paused long enough to rub his eyes that were stinging from running through page after page of incredibly tiny print, on reports and files that he wasn't completely sure he understood. Business was not his forte, mostly because he had little if any interest in any such matters. The lack of sufficient finances undoubtedly explained this. That and the fact that it didn't quite have the same heart pounding, blood pressure raising exhilaration as the life of a Star Fleet Captain, did for the one time kid from Iowa.

Slumping in the hard plastic chair, he clinked his tired eyes again, then glanced over the partition at McCoy, who was staring at his computer screen with a familiar bleary eyed expression. Apparently the Doctor hadn't found anything too significant either and Kirk was beginning to wonder if his friend wasn't right, that he was trying to find something to break up his boredom.

Maybe he was. Subconsciously it was possible, he realized. Spock would've been able to give a long, complicated explanation to him on the subject, but he doubted that it would've made him feel any better. In the back of his mind he accepted the fact that he was more than a little desperate for something to do other than take attendance and keep those did show up for class awake for the duration.

On the other hand, he was unable to shake the feeling that maybe there was something to all of this, if the girl had been telling the truth about the fire and the possibility of Star Fleet falling into hands of an enemy. Of course, it all could wind up being some colossal bad joke on her part for being fired from the Dalcrom and that brought a faint wince to Kirk's face when he thought of the reaction from his peer's once they heard. But her evident anger and apprehension when she had spoken to them kept interrupting his self-reproach, solidifying his belief that something was definitely a miss in Dalcrom.

Running a hand over his face once more, he plodded on opening the next file and leveled a jaded gaze at the screen as the report came up. He was only three sentences in when the weary eyes suddenly came back to blazing life, as they instantly reread the words over again and then once more. Whatever tiredness he had been feeling had suddenly dissipated as he sat back slowly in his chair, his hazel stare widen a sliver in silent disbelief as he gazed back out into the main library.

Only seconds had ticked away, when McCoy looked up from his own viewscreen, breaking into the Admiral's tense reverie. "Hey, I think I may have actually found something."

Blinking at the Doctor, Kirk at first didn't act as if he heard then pushed himself out his seat, glancing at the report on his own viewscreen one more time before joining McCoy on the otherside of the table.

Unaware of the still lingering marks of his dazed reaction remaining on his face, Kirk didn't notice the questioning look in McCoy's eyes as he moved in a little closer beside the Doctor to read the report.

It took a couple of seconds for him to refocus his gaze on the Doctor's viewscreen and quickly scan the article that McCoy had up. The article itself was only a few paragraphs, but it's author unknowingly had embedded a possible clue within the handful of words that they had written. A clue, if that's what it truly was, that caused a tiny knot to begin forming in the pit of Kirk's stomach as he scanned the words again.

In brief, it simply and almost innocently reported that Dalcrom had been renovating a number of Telcron's still existing facilities, specifically those located along the infamous 'Circle of Fire' that encompassed the Pacific Ocean. This included Japan, Hawaii and Washington where the company had original been formed over a hundred and fifty years ago. Apparently these locations were being considered more advantageous for the company, for what reason it didn't say, but it was an accommodating decision since they were also seeing fit to close a few of their own plants. One in western Europe and one stationed within the domed base on the moon. Something that even the author found odd. The short article consisted of nothing more, other than Kasper Rossenber hearty guarantee of no positions being lost by their valuable employees.

'Right.' Thought Kirk as he straightened up, ignoring the faint flare of pain in his back as he did so. His mind was more concerned with adding this with the information that Toni had given them and coming up with four than a minor back spasm. It was too much of a coincidence not to take notice in his way of thinking, as it had with McCoy who was gazing expectantly up at Kirk.

"What's the date on the file?" He asked after taking in a half hearted deep breath while moving back around to his own chair.

Squinting at the miniscule numbers at the top of the file, McCoy took a moment to double check before answering. "May 23rd this year. That would be a month to the day before the fire at the Dalcrom's head offices."

Slouching down into his seat, Kirk's frown deepened as did his contemplation. Considering the time, his idea's were already beginning to change on the situation. He had no clear idea of what it all could mean, and there wasn't enough pieces to even begin sorting out a lucid picture. With what he did have though, all be it, a scant few strands of speculation, guess work and compunction, he didn't like the image he was visualizing in the empty areas.

Slowly rising to his feet, McCoy laid a forearm along the top of the viewscreen, an eyebrow rising in a hesitant action. He wasn't quite sure if Jim's sudden subdued nature pertained to the Dalcrom matter or whatever he had been reading on his own viewscreen. Which ever it was, he could tell just by the dour expression on his friend's face that he was not going to enjoy listening to the account that he would be forced to pry from Kirk.

"So Jim, what is it you're thinking?"

Gradually looking up at McCoy over the partition, Kirk's eyes swept over his computer screen again and the frown tightened as he spoke, his gaze meeting the Doctor's face. "The fire."

"The fire?" Repeated McCoy puzzlement filling his pale blue eyes. "What about it?"

"I'm beginning to think that Miss Finnegan may have been mistaken." He murmured letting his gaze fall back to the screen, his eyes staring at it, precisely two words, until his vision blurred and brought him back as he blinked then looked up at McCoy again. "About the fire at least."

"So you're saying that the possibility of the destruction of Star Fleet is possible, but the fire was a figment of her imagination. If that's consolation Jim, it needs work." Grunted McCoy absently glancing out of the alcove as a pair of young women walked by and curiously peeked into the area inhabited by the two veteran officers.

Scowling irritably at the comment, Kirk followed McCoy's appreciative gaze out into the main room of the library and he relaxed slightly as he spoke again. "Let's say that I think if Miss. Finnegan had been released or not that day, there was still going to be a fire that night at Dalcrom's offices."

This brought the Doctor's other eyebrow to match it's twin. "Why do I feel the sudden need to find a nice quiet spot where no prying eyes or ears are targeting us."

A corner of Kirk's mouth twitched at McCoy's dry reaction, well aware of what the tone was hinting at. Taking in a deep thoughtful breath, he glanced over at his viewscreen again and the corner of his mouth twitched once more as his eyes were drawn back to the pair of words. To the name.

"Let's get back to my apartment." He said after a ten second span of lost reflection, as he rose from his chair again and absently glanced at his wrist chronometer. "I want to stop at the reference desk before we leave. I want copies of the files we didn't get to sent to my apartment. I have a feeling they may warrant a little look see."

A familiar small genuine smile appeared on the Doctor's face as he straightened up from the viewing station. "Well, there must be something in all of this or you wouldn't be pulling out those kinda words already. 'Look see'. I don't suppose I could persuade you to change your mind about this whole modest scheme if I said that it's possible that we're just a pair of paranoid old Star Fleet Officers who get bored easily and have too much time on their hands."

There was a faltering movement in Kirk's first step, as he gave his friend a dubious look. "If I shocked you Bones, and said yes, would you be able to walk away from it without so much as one curious look back? Just one?"

Silent for a couple of heartbeats, McCoy considered the question his pale blue gaze becoming extremely meditative as his faint smile grew. "No. I don't think I could. But not for the same reason that you have."

Faltering again, Kirk let his own smile return. "Really Bones. And what would that difference be?"

Clasping his hands behind his back, McCoy gave the Admiral his best prudent look he could muster from the corner of his eye. "Myself it would be the possible destruction of Star Fleet and civilization as we know it, that would motivate me. You on the other hand, it would just happen to be the prettiest, playful pair of brown eyes you've seen in a while, Jim."

Staring at McCoy in a mixture of amusement and mock shock, Kirk took a moment to respond. ""I was right the first time, wasn't I Bones. You're jealous."

"No Jim, I'm not." Reaffirmed McCoy with a single shake of his graying head, before meeting Kirk's gaze again. "I've just learn to live with reality better."

-/-

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SIX**

"What if I said I'd buy?" McCoy quickly added as they stepped from the turbolift and back out into vestibule of Star Fleet Headquarters. "I mean, if you're willing to put me up for the night, the least I could do is buy dinner."

Eyes darting around the area at the number of people that had filled the space while they were busy, Kirk finally glanced casually over at the Doctor. "I hate to pass up an opportunity like this Bones, considering your flair for tightfistedness, but why are you so determined that we have dinner before we get back to the apartment?"

"Because Jim, I've had your cooking before. And in truth, I'd just as soon go down to the Bay, wade around and pick out my own shellfish to eat right there on the shore with my Tom Mix pocket knife." Explained McCoy his smile obviously trying to conceal the blatant attack on the Captain's culinary skills. "Nothing personal, Jim."

"Uh-huh." Grunted Kirk, and was on the brink of coming back with a stinging retort of his own, when the lights dimmed once and then went out completely.

In an instant, silence filled the large space. The only sound that could be heard was the rain that had started coming down in sheets again on the glass walls and ceiling of the vestibule. The eerie quiet stretched for a few seconds before the first wave of murmuring started at one end of the room and gradually made it's way to the other side. There was no panic in the quiet rumbling, more annoyance and bewilderment as patients began to grow thin when the auxiliary power didn't kick on right away.

"I think somebody better be bouncing some of those cadets around if they keep this up." Grumbled McCoy just able to make out Kirk's tense profile in the darkened room. "If you ask me, this is a little ridiculous."

It was still daylight out, but with the forbidding overcast sky that was continuing its downpour on the city, made it compatible to being nighttime. And it felt as if it was going to remain that way for sometime when there was a flash of lightening that seem to illuminate the building from the inside out and ground the talking to another halt for a heartbeat. Overhead a clap of thunder rattled the glass walls dangerously, causing both Officers to automatically duck at the noise as they glanced around at the now uneasy crowd. The moment the roll of noise began to fade the lights and computer systems came immediately back to life as if nothing had happened. Apparently the same reaction of the multitude that went right back to the business they were attending to when everything had come to a screeching halt. Save for an Admiral and one exasperated country doctor.

Watching Jim's face carefully, McCoy knew without a doubt the first thing that was going through his head, and decided to cut him off at the pass before he had a chance to express any of his notion's.

"There is no way you are going to convince me, that some natural act of God, is going to be a part of this little plot you're working on, Jim. So just push that oddball idea right out of your mind. I seriously believe that sometimes you go out of your way to root out trouble. If it's there or not."

The words had such an accusations tone to it, that Kirk stared for a short moment at the Doctor before making a reply. "If you noticed Bones, I haven't said a word,...yet. But if I had said anything, I think it might be wise to consider it. You do have to admit that the whole episode was strange. It took the auxiliary power close to full minute before it kicked on. If we had been on board the 'Enterprise', Scotty would've been having plaid colored kittens, if any part of the ships auxiliary system hadn't activated properly."

"Well, I'm sure whoever heads the maintenance crew around wasn't too thrilled about it either. But I'm sure he can handle it." Grunted McCoy glancing around at the crowd that had returned to their activities without a second thought to the incident that happened only moments ago.

He may have been saying otherwise, but Kirk couldn't help but notice the uneasiness in McCoy's voice when he spoke and managed to smother the smile that nearly came to his lips. The good Doctor may not want to admit to it, but he also had become a victim to that age-old, almost comforting at time, curse of suspicion when it came to explainable occurrences in the middle of an inexplicable problem. It was another of those many gifts of second nature one picked up after some odd twenty years of warping through space, always wondering what's ahead of you and well aware of what you left behind. Or atleast one always liked to believe they knew what they had left in their wake.

"Are you still buying dinner?" Kirk finally asked deciding it wise to change the subject for the time being. "Or have you managed to delete that from your instant recall?"

"Hmmmm? Yea whatever. Just as long I don't have to walk too far." Sighed McCoy as they resumed their way towards doors, pausing long enough to collect their jackets and the Doctor's umbrella at the visitor's desk.

Once outside, the Doctor unfurled the large black umbrella and switched it over to his left hand while waiting for Jim to snap his jacket up. Leaving the top button untouched, Kirk ducked under the umbrella before becoming completely soaked and glanced over at McCoy then in the direction of the Academy.

Grimacing, McCoy switched the umbrella over to his other hand. "Listen, I bring my own lunch from home for a reason Jim. So don't begin to think I'm going to spring for dinner at the Academy cafeteria. Besides, I'm not in the mood to go traipsing around in this kind of weather to begin with, and then be forced to eat with a bunch of loud, hyperactive, overzealous, sex-crazed teenagers on top of it. I'll even eat some more of that raw stuff you're so crazy about lately, okay. And don't think I'm not wise to what you were up to either."

"Bones?" Mock innocence rang hollowly in Kirk's voice as he smiled ever so slightly when his hazel gaze shifted back to McCoy's face.

The second he saw the disapproving frown on the Doctor's face, he realized he was pushing too hard already. Another habit he had unknowingly taught himself over the years. In the middle of a life and death mission, it came in handy when dealing with situations and/or individuals that seemed too uncompromising at the time. Now, he found it hard to plow under when the slightest suggestion of something gone amiss was waved in front of him. And Star Fleet as well as the Academy, were not appreciative of his one time highly valued firm inquisitiveness no matter how it was clothed, when it came to the possibility of interfering with the everyday proceedings of their business. And as he shot another look towards the main building of the Academy, then glanced back at Bones, he knew by the deepening frown that he was letting his thoughts run too close along the side of that line again.

"Let's get something to eat." He relented after the long hesitation and jerked a thumb towards the city. "Before I change my mind."

A corner of McCoy's mouth twitched doubtfully as he turned in the direction that Kirk had gestured and muttered as he walked by. "I don't think you changed it the first time."

/-/

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

-1**CHAPTER SEVEN**

It was well after eleven o'clock, closer to midnight, and McCoy was sincerely wondering why he hadn't gone with first thought when he had crawled out of bed that morning, and reenlisted. But no, he had to be a good hearted guy that everyone knew and what did he get in return? A back ache, a chance at a cold from running around in a downpour, a headache, forced to stay up well past his normal bedtime these days, and possibly by the end of the weekend hip deep into a impending threat of hostile terrorism that could, in the end, lead to his premature death. A bottle of Wild Turkey and simple thank you note would have just as easily sufficed.

"Bones, are you listening to me or are you praying again?" Asked Kirk coming from the kitchen with a half a sandwich in hand. "Because it's not going to work this time either."

Stretched out on the couch that had lost it's comfort zone in a matter of five minutes, McCoy annoyingly pried one pale blue eye open to glare at Kirk. "I'm listening. I'm just hoping to wake up and find myself home in my own bed, without the possibility of someone torching my apartment building."

"By the sounds of it, it's time for you to go to bed." Kirk said sinking into a chair that sat at the end of the couch, giving a full view of the dozing doctor. "I don't think you're in much of a mood to talk about this any further tonight anyway."

The other eye opened as Kirk had said the magic words, and McCoy rubbed his forehead for a moment then sat up and swung his legs around to perch on the edge of a cushion. Gazing down at the coffee table for a handful of seconds, then leveling the surprisingly grave blue stare at his friend, McCoy remained silent for another heartbeat.

"It's not that I don't want to talk about it Jim. But,...face it, were speculating over something that we haven't really gotten any proof about except of this story that some girl came waltzing in here with,..." He stopped himself, just as Jim was on the verge of a snappish reply and waved a reprimanding finger at the Admiral. ",...a girl that we can't say for certain is or isn't who she claims to be. You yourself said you hadn't seen her since she was a little girl, so how can you be sure that this girl is Toni Finnegan? And if she is, who's to say she might not be doing all this to be getting back at Dalcrom for firing her? Or maybe she takes after her dad, and enjoys making you look foolish. And wouldn't this get a big laugh out of them both, because it sure as hell won't from Star Fleet, the Federation or Dalcrom if we went made a big stink and there was nothing to it. Then there's the idea that maybe she isn't this Finnegan. What if this Dalcrom is behind something, and she's part of it to set you up? True, there isn't any apparent reason why they would choose you out of anybody else around these parts, unless it's something personal. Which in these sort of cases it usually is with you. But it still could be a trap, a joke or a real threat. We've sat here most of the evening doing nothing but deducing, guessing and taking a lot of shots in the dark, which no doubt has that walking Britannica set's pointed ears burning. Now, knowing you as well as I like to let people think I do, you're not going to walk away from this. You weren't before hand, and I'd wager Spock's next paycheck you sure aren't going to let it go after I get done talking to you. So why don't we wait, get a few more solid facts about this, sit down and discuss it then run to Star Fleet Headquarters and tell them what we've found. If we do find something."

Kirk lips had formed into a tight highly intense line that matched the hard stare that he had kept glued to the Doctor as he had been speaking. In the back of his mind, he knew that McCoy was right for the most part. That didn't make it any easier to listen to, especially with the rebuking tone that had been used. But he grudgingly acknowledged to himself that he had leapt into the moment a little quickly, without really taking a hard look at what apparent facts they had. However, he did not appreciate the manner that McCoy had taken to point this out, even if he was close to the bull's eye.

"Anything else?" He managed to grumble, his disgruntled gaze remaining steadfast on the Doctor's face.

There was a brief moment as McCoy searched Jim's face, a little surprised that there hadn't been more said once seeing the definite miffed light in his friend's stare. He knew that Jim would always consider himself a Starfleet officer no matter whatever happened to him even if he didn't always agree with their orders and ideals. That was life in general. And part of that position that he had taken to heart, was always to be vigilant and on the defense at all times. The need to be protective and helpful were something that had come naturally with the man, long before he entered the Academy or Star Fleet. But the Doctor couldn't help but wonder if he ever considered how many times, on and off duty, it had gotten him into precarious situations. Somehow McCoy believed he did and also believed that it didn't matter. And this was a prime situation that proved that point. That didn't mean that he couldn't let Jim know ahead of time what he thought of his decision, before they were too deep into the problem for either one of them to care.

"As matter of fact, yes there is." Sliding back into the couch, McCoy relaxed a few degrees once he was sure that Jim wasn't going to attack. "That little technical difficulty that happened down at Headquarters. Don't ask me why, but you've already got it in your mind that it may have something to do with this Dalcrom case. And I'll go along with you on the fact that it is probable that it wasn't all an act of God, but you're gonna have to find something more solid than your instincts, which are pretty well infallible, to convince me that it's somehow a part of this."

There was another long less irritable pause, as Kirk mulled over the words in a matter of seconds. Remembering the sandwich he held, he took a bite and slowly chewed the turkey while debating over which argument he should use. He could understand McCoy's hesitation, and it wasn't due to any lack of heart or mettle, but concern in finding a friend in a corner with trouble that needn't have been stirred to begin with. The again, the Doctor was also aware that no matter how many arguments they would have over this, and there would unquestionably be more, he was still going to do a little poking around. And he had feeling when glancing back over at McCoy, that his friend would have been more than slightly disappointed if he didn't.

"What if it is?" He quietly asked before taking another bite of his sandwich.

Closing his eyes, McCoy let his head rest against the back of the couch. "You're not going to give up, are you? Okay, okay, let's say it could be. How are you going to find out? And secondly what would be the point of doing it to begin with? We haven't got a clue to what Dalcrom may be up to, if there is anything?"

Finishing the last of his sandwich, Kirk brushed the bread crumbs from his hands. "We usually think of something Bones."

Head snapping back up to attention, McCoy's eyes narrowed. "Pretty free with that 'we', aren't you?"

The smile filtered back through on to Kirk's face. "Just as you claim to know me Bones, I also know you. And there is no way you're going to let me tread into unknown land without a good medical man right behind me."

"One of these days I'm going to send you a referral instead of just showing up all the time." Sighed McCoy as he hauled himself off of the couch and half heartedly stretched his arms over his head. "You can sit here all night and contemplate Dalcrom, power outages and Miss Finnegan for all I care. I'm headin' for bed. Night Jim."

Watching as the Doctor made his way to small guest room, Kirk let his smile gradually slip away as he became lost in a mass of thoughts. Realizing how lost he felt he shook his head clear, and rose from his chair moving to the kitchen to clean up before heading for bed. Once that task had been completed, he began to make his way through the boxes towards his own bedroom, when he passed his work table and gazed at the computer screen pensively. After a faltering second, he walked over to the work table and sat down.

Activating the computer, he sat back in the chair and waited as the screen came to life while rehashing the days events. His mind kept rolling back over the evenings discussion, and felt certain that no matter how flimsy the specifics were, he was sure that McCoy would stick it out with him till the end. Whatever the end maybe.

He recalled the stunned look on the Doctor's face when he shared his thought's on the Dalcrom fire. He hadn't said anything right away but the disturbed glint in his eyes was enough for Kirk to know that whatever it meant, it wouldn't lead to anything good.

He had been toying with the idea all through dinner, before he decided to lay it out for Bones after they came back to his apartment, knowing that the man wouldn't take too kindly to his idea. And even he had to admit it was more than a little difficult to believe and to prove, especially after reading the reports filed by the fire inspectors from Star Fleet and Federation security. Neither of the investigative crews had found anything that could point to a deliberately staged fire.

The thought that the fire had been preplanned long before the firing of Toni Finnegan, had come to him the second he read the article McCoy had pointed out to him. And if asked how he came up with it as quick as he had, he wouldn't have an answer, it just didn't sit right in his mind with Dalcrom suddenly interested in reopening Telcron's old buildings, and shutting down some of their own. He couldn't shake the thought that the fire was set, if not to completely destroy the main buildings, then to atleast make it necessary for them to move their work elsewhere for a period of time. It would make the perfect cover for them to move everything they needed without anyone asking too many questions. The fact that Toni had been there the same night, coincidence possibly and she just concluded it was an attempt on her life. Of course, he would've jumped to same assumption in her shoes considering the whole strange situation, but with a little more introspective on the matter one could see the other implications.

That was when McCoy broke his pattern and in a purposeful quiet voice asked why the girl hadn't said a word about Dalcrom proposing the move of offices a month before the fire? Wouldn't or shouldn't have she found that a bit curious on top of all the rest? Or was it possible that she knew a little more than she was letting on to the pair of kind hearted old Star Fleet souls?

If there was anything more than he hated was when someone, especially a close friend and officer, threw a monkey wrench into his perfectly laid out ideas. But he held firm to his belief of the Dalcrom fire, however he had tentatively shifted his thoughts about Toni Finnegan over to a more neutral spot until they had a few more matters cleared up.

He hated to admit to, but he had the sneaking feeling that Bones was right and he did tend to fall into these things because of a pair of big worried eyes that knew the right time to flutter and give him that coy glint. It would more than likely be part of the eulogy McCoy read at his final rest, he thought with a sly smile.

The computer beeped for the fourth time bringing Kirk out of his brooding and he forced himself to gaze at the screen. Glaring back at him was the last article that he had been reading when McCoy had interrupted him, and he found himself scowling back at it when his eyes instantly picked out the name listed in the report. Forcing himself to sit up and lean forward he carefully began to reread the entire report, wavering once when his eyes tripped over the name again which he automatically went back to once he had finished it.

He hadn't known what had made him decide to save this report among all the others he had transferred to his apartment when he made the request for it before turning away from the reference counter. Now, as he let his eyes scan it again, he realized why and chided himself for pretending that he hadn't known why before.

Curiosity, he could claim, but it was more than that. Much more. More than he felt he could let himself get into right now. Maybe ever. No, that wasn't true. He could, if he really wanted to. 'If you found the backbone.' He told himself in a rebuking blare.

'That wasn't entirely truthful either.' He argued back with a barely audible grunt.

'That two way street bit, right?' Came the sharp response. 'Bad excuse. Better than none though. Sleep on it. You should come up with something better in the morning.'

With a frustrated snarl, Kirk's hand moved to shut the computer off manually then hesitated right above the switch. Pursing his lips he gazed at the report again, and instead transferred it as well as the other files over to his new apartment before shutting the computer off.

A long sigh escaped from the Admiral as he continued to stare at the now blank screen, his mind becoming increasingly fuzzy from the growing need of sleep. Finally pushing himself up from the work table, he stretched until his spine released a small crackle, cast one look at the computer and headed for bed, trying to ignore that voice in the back of his head that was still quietly laughing at him.

-/-

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Again much thanks to all of the readers out there who keep coming back!

**-/-**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

8:48 p.m. The evening was still young and peaceful, as Kasper Rossenber stepped down on to the white sand beach just below his humble estate. A tiny satisfied smile played on his lips as his dark hazel-green eyes gazed out at the warm waters, then up at the scattered stars over head that went on endlessly into the depths of the black of space. The smile suddenly quirked in amusement at his own private thoughts of the future of the above cosmos, when the sound of someone approaching from the grounds above brought him back to earth.

"Mr. Rossenber." The voice floated down towards the man with a strange gentleness to it.

Taking in a shallow breath of salt air, Rossenber's head shifted enough that he could see the dark form a few feet from him. "What is it Sinclair?"

"Everything has been moved just as ordered. Talmon guarantees everything will be up and running by this time tomorrow night. And within another twenty four hours the entire operation will be ready to proceed as planned." The voice remained quiet but there was an underlining note of eagerness that made Rossenber halfway smile again.

"Reports of Star Fleet?" Asked Rossenber glancing back out towards the in coming waves. "That last power surge could have been disastrous for all of us."

"My reports say that Star Fleet hasn't made an attempt to thoroughly investigate the power flux problem, viewing it as a simple matter dealing with a number of cadets from the Academy combined with the recent days of adverse weather conditions in San Francisco, disrupting the satellites and all major computer systems. Auxiliary power was delayed by 49 seconds when the last of the overlapping connections were made. When the connection was established it apparently restored Headquarters power at the same time. Talmon successfully managed to make it appear as the auxiliary line itself, causing no suspicion from anyone in Star Fleet engineering or security departments. In all the entire final procedure went off ideally."

"Let us hope it did Sinclair." Murmured Rossenber, his voice half filled with mild aversion at the possibilities that could still occur. "What about communication?"

"I've finished the last of the tests less than an hour ago, Mr. Rossenber. I have found no breaches or oversights. We've completely bypassed into the mainframes of all the computer security implements within Star Fleet primary and subsidiary communication systems." Answered the quiet man sounding extremely pleased with himself, as he allowed his own gaze to drift off towards the dark surf.

Noting the inflection of conceit, Rossenber half turned and stared up at the smaller man with narrowed eyes. "You've earned your paycheck this week Sinclair, if nothing just happens to go wrong. It would be a shame to lose your life over something as stupidly simple as a connection being crossed up between here and Star Fleet Headquarters, because of someone's momentary lapse into complacency, Mr. Sinclair."

Stiffening at the obvious threat, Sinclair glanced down at Rossenber and could make out the baneful expression aimed at him in the limited light. "Yes Mr. Rossenber. Of course. I'll cross check all communication systems again tonight and in the morning as well."

The menace lifted slightly from Rossenber's face as he gave Sinclair one more hard look then moved to face the beach again, mouth forming into a irritated tight line.

He didn't like Sinclair. He hadn't like him the second he laid eyes on him, when the small man showed up at his offices with his orders over a year ago. He had proven he was more than capable at his job, but Rossenber knew better and viewed him as nothing more than a spy. Aware of this, he struggled between keeping the man close and at arm's length throughout the day, somehow successfully managing both through the last year. But as the impending day was within hours of arriving, he was seriously contemplating getting rid of the man once all of the plans were securely implemented. Unfortunately he knew he would be the first suspect in the man's disappearance once it was discovered that he had vanished. Even if he was second in command, his superior would not look upon the decision approvingly, considering he was the one who sent Sinclair out to begin with.

A handful of seconds had ticked by, when he realized that Sinclair hadn't returned to the estate, and was lingering along the edge of the beach with an uneasy stance. Already sensing the anxiety that was bubbling from the problem that Sinclair was sitting on, Rossenber mumbled a quick ineffective curse under his breath before turning to face the man again.

"What is it, now Sinclair?" He snapped before he could catch himself, his impatience very close to slipping away totally.

"The girl. From the last report I received this afternoon, she has found someone to listen to her." Came out the softly spoken words, as Sinclair tried unsuccessfully to keep his stance and ultimately took a cautious step back as Rossenber began to approach him.

Coming to a halt at the top of the beach, Rossenber clasped his hands behind his back while his hard stare fixed on Sinclair's face as if he was pinning down an insect. "Does your report also tell you to whom she spoke with?"

Flinching slightly under the intense glare, Sinclair found enough fortitude within himself to let a spark of resentment reflect in his own eyes, knowing that Rossenber was not going to like the answer and was silently pleased to see his reaction to the answer he was about to give him.

"Admiral James T. Kirk."

Rossenber's face maintained it's expression for merely a milli-second, then an eyebrow arched in a slow thoughtful manner while an odd, almost regaled smile spread itself on to his face.

"Admiral James T. Kirk." Repeated Rossenber the smile flourishing for an instance then dimmed back down, when he caught the puzzling disappointment in Sinclair's gaze. "Admiral Kirk. I'm impressed. I didn't think she'd have it in her."

"It could prove to be dangerous, especially with the plan so close to being put into action." Sinclair pointed out, more than a little put off with Rossenber's response.

An irked twitch ran along the side of Rossenber's face as he glanced back out towards the ocean, then over at Sinclair again. "How so? What can she tell him that would give him just cause to be suspicious? Bit and pieces of rumors and reports that may or may not be true. Nothing more or less. And even with his acclaimed talents, if he is capable of pulling together anything in his own mind, there is no way or enough time for him to prevent the plan from going through successfully. We've gone far out of our way to keep any proof from getting away from us. He would have nothing to show Star Fleet or the Federation as evidence to investigate Dalcrom. And the girl,….he may dismiss her himself, considering her theory as crazed."

Sinclair was still uncertain, and surprised himself by pushing the matter once more, knowing that Rossenber was hardly thrilled with him to begin with. "The girl's father had attended the Academy within the same years as the Admiral. Wouldn't that give the Admiral some accountabilities towards the girl?"

A short bark of laughter came from Rossenber. "Not in this case Sinclair. Kirk and Finnegan were legendary for their contention towards one another. The two men loathed delighted in beating each other senseless at times. Simply because the girl is Finnegan's daughter won't have any bearing on the matter. In fact, it may help in an unwitting way."

Pausing suddenly, Rossenber instantly reconsidered the subject the smile fading another degree or two. "However, the man has an equally renowned trait of being overly susceptible when it came to women in need of assistance of one kind or another."

"Perhaps it maybe an idea to,..." Sinclair began trying to hide his small amount of delight at the touch of resentment in Rossenber's voice.

"You worry about the test's you have yet to run, Sinclair." Snapped Rossenber turning back to the beach and leisurely began to make his way back down to the in coming waves. "I'll let you know when I want you to be concerned about anything else. So, I suggest you get back to those test's before I begin to worry."

A furious ripple swept over Sinclair's face as he stared down at the other man standing on the beach. "Of course, Mr. Rossenber."

Very much aware of the hatred that was being cast upon him, Rossenber couldn't help but let his smile emerge completely on to his face. He knew if there was one thing that Sinclair loathed was the lack of anything to report in the form of betrayal back to their superior. It literally ruined the little man's whole day and with any luck put him that much closer to the dog house for not being able to find anything against Rossenber to begin with. Not that there truly was a scrap that would've been found. Part of the reason he had been brought into this scheme was for his capabilities of concealment of practically anything. Cargo, weapons, money, files, and individuals.

Which brought Admiral James T. Kirk back to his mind, and the smile nearly became a small wicked grin that lasted a little longer than one would've expected. Once he let it silently vanish, Rossenber glanced up at the stars again already concluding in his own mind what the next step had to be and was looking forward to the moment. Still, he knew it would be of the best intent to notify the man of how everything was proceeding and the girl's apparent choice of champion.

A champion, Rossenber reflected as he started back up the beach, that once he heard would bring the man a moment of ironic laughter.

-/-

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: **Thank you sophiedog for adding me your list. Muchly appreciated as always.

Thanks to all the many readers out there still holding tough for this quite obviously long tale that hopefully is still making sense!

And to you Ann, it's always great to see your encouragement and support are always wonderful to find in my email box! I'm glad you're enjoying how the story is going and that the new characters to this well known universe are working with it and the known characters too. Even with tweaking here and there you always wonder in your own mind if it is still going to go smoothly or not with a story that just contains the known characters, but this can be more worrisome especially if it clearly doesn't work. So thanks again and again for the time you take to read this tale as well as the time for the reviews you send me. It means a great deal!

**-/-**

**CHAPTER NINE**

It was nearly nine o'clock in the morning and Kirk was starting on his second cup of coffee, with no sign of Doctor McCoy emerging from the guest room yet. Not that he expected McCoy to be up, after everything that happened yesterday, and being up half the night, as well as the Doctor's normal reluctance to struggle out of bed at a reasonable hour, but he had hoped that he could've made it our before lunch.

Kirk had been up for a couple of hours already. In truth, he might as well not have gone to bed at all, with only managing a few snatches of what could've called a nap before he finally gave up and climbed out of bed at six thirty. Too many things kept running through his mind as he rolled and twisted in the sheets all night long, silently wondering why he hadn't skipped the turkey sandwich and had a short glass of brandy before heading for bed.

Was Bones right? Was the Finnegan girl lying? Could she be part of this extraordinary plot? Or was she really going out of her way, risking her life possibly to prevent a disaster from happening? Was Star Fleet in as much danger as she implied? If so, should he try going into headquarters and tell them? With what? A handful of articles and reports? Was Dalcrom planning on attempting to abolish Star Fleet? Was Kasper Rossenber the mastermind behind it all? Did he remember to pack everything he had been hiding in the drawers of his night table?

That had been the first couple of hours, after that his mind kept tripping back over that damned article he had found and the name that did everything but scream at him whenever he did close his eyes. Refusing to give up right away, he would sit up for a few minutes and argue with himself again in that time, and would then lie down to try once more. Each attempt was futile and by the fourth effort he realized he might as well get up and get ahead start on the day before it had a chance to get to him first.

Two and half hours later, he stood at the window that looked out towards the Academy's main building sipping contemplatively at his coffee, still uncertain which way they should go. He had long ago decided he wanted to meet Kasper Rossenber, and get the man's version of what Toni had told them. As well as just the chance to see what the man was all about.

But it was Sunday, so he could put that idea on to the back burner until tomorrow. Today, he was toying with the thought of getting in contact with Toni Finnegan, even if it was a day earlier than he had told her. He had realized in the night, in one of his many mental tussles, that neither he nor the Doctor had had the fore sight to ask about the chemicals that she had reported as being missing. It would seem 'logical' to get a list of the embezzled chemicals, and work from there. They could possible find a lead in such a list, that would point them in the direction of what was the ultimate end of Dalcrom's scheme. If they did find such a lead, they could trace it back far enough even to satisfy Star Fleet, and the Federation if need be, into investigating Dalcrom and Kasper Rossenber. And hopefully not come out looking like a couple of jackasses.

It was at that sour thought, that the door chimed and Kirk frowned glancing in the direction of the front door. He hardly expected uninvited company on a good day in the middle of the week at this time of the morning, let alone on a rainy Sunday one. Instantly on alert, he set his cup down on the coffee table and headed for the door.

Hesitating at the door, he stared at it for a moment trying to make up his mind if he should be precautionary, and quickly took a side step to the right side of the door. Punching the key pad next to it, he watched as the door slid open already aware of the tension that he was feeling as his eyes watched for any type of attack from the other side.

When nothing happened, he took a cautious half step forward and peered through the door to meet a hard faintly dubious stare of a man that gave the Admiral a look that made Kirk feel ever so slightly foolish. With a small apologetic smile to the stranger, he stepped back in front of the door trying to show he did still maintain some of his diplomatic manners, while at the same time doing a fast job of sizing up the man in case he happened to be wrong.

He was maybe an inch taller than the Admiral, and in as good shape, maybe better, than him. But then again, he appeared to be around five years younger and didn't seem to be in need of having someone chasing after him about his physical well being, as some of us did. The stiff stance he maintained with more ease than Kirk thought was right, suggested that somewhere, someplace he had spent time in the services. Probably at a young age if the discipline had stuck so tightly with him. The narrowed, sharp blue-gray eyes also hinted at a man who had either been taught to take in every aspect of his surroundings, including people, or he had easily picked it up on his own, over time for whatever dangerous purpose, Kirk realized when their gazes met and a familiar prickling started along his spine. Even with the comfortable smile that slipped easily on to his face, Kirk knew before either of them spoke that this man was going to prove trouble at some point time in his not too distant future.

"Admiral Kirk." It was a statement, no politeness, genuine or otherwise was inflected in the words. And by the dark glimmer in the man's eyes, Kirk could tell that was exactly how it was meant to be taken.

"I'm Admiral James Kirk. And you would be?" Straightening to his full height, Kirk took up a position that made it clear that he didn't intend on letting the stranger one square centimeter into his apartment.

"Who the hell is that at this time of the mornin'?" McCoy came staggering out of bedroom, his hair still damp from his shower, while his clothes had all the appearance of being pulled on with the same amount of interest and care that a four-year-old would have. "For cryin' out loud it's Sunday mornin'! Doesn't anyone around here believe in a day of rest?"

If the Doctor was aware that anyone else was really in the vicinity of his usual forenoon tirade other than Jim, he didn't show it. He didn't show too much interest in anything other than getting into the kitchen for a cup of coffee and whatever scraps that were left behind for him to chew on. Eyes still half closed he threw a disgusted scowl in Kirk direction's and stomped into the kitchen which was followed by a string of grumbling and the noises of miscellaneous objects being moved about in the search for a Styrofoam cup.

Blinking once in mild annoyance at the lack of observation by the Doctor, Kirk made a disgruntled noise of his own then glanced back at the man still standing in the doorway, his smile just slightly askew from watching McCoy's presentation.

"You were about to tell me who you are, I believe." Prodded Kirk shifting his weight from one foot to the other in attempt to look somewhat bored.

Aware of the Admiral's play acting the stranger's smile grew half a fraction. "Morlix Tane. I'm here on behalf of Dalcrom Inc."

An eyebrow nearly twitched at this turn of events as Kirk let a corner of his mouth begin to pull upwards in a minute half smile. "Dalcrom Inc. Really?"

"Where the hell is the butter Jim?" Came a loud growl from the kitchen before Tane could respond.

Shooting a displeased look in the direction of the kitchen, Tane glanced back at Kirk who was bristling from both McCoy's fussing and Tane's repugnance. Less than two minutes and the two men already knew they loathed each other. Most definitely this guy was going to be trouble, trouble that at that second Kirk would have gladly take on.

"Yes, Admiral. Really." Murmured Tane his smile never wavering. "I'm here on Dalcrom business."

This time the eyebrow did twitch, barely. "I'm not in the chemical business Mr. Tane, so what would bring you here to speak to me?"

"The fact that my employer Mr. Rossenber would like to speak you, Admiral." The smile tightened and a shadow of menace appeared for a second along Tane's face. "At 12:00 p.m. He thinks that you'll both be able to clear a few issues up in a satisfactory manner."

"Does he." Answered Kirk ignoring the odd noise that were now coming from the kitchen, his mind working overtime as he considered what he had placed before him. "Tell Mr. Rossenber, we'll be there with bells on. 12:00 precisely."

Starting to turn away, Tane's smile came within a whisker of becoming a grin. "Mr. Rossenber was already aware that you would be, Admiral."

Tane hadn't moved away from the door, when Kirk shut it not wanting the man to see his annoyed frustration at realizing he may have just volunteered himself into a cozy little trap for two. Atleast he now had some idea that there was something to what Toni had been telling them, that Dalcrom was possible into something and were now going to try to convince him of otherwise. Of course, there was still the thought that nothing was wrong and she was having a joke on them all. Whatever it was, it was giving him one hell of a headache.

"Well, what are the big plans for the day?' Leaning against the kitchen doorframe, McCoy gazed at Kirk with a somewhat unfocused look while munching a English muffin with what looked like mayo and tartar sauce spread over it.

Glowering for a par second at the Doctor until he realized it was of no avail, Kirk sucked in a deep breath, braced a hand against the wall above the access pad and glanced at his wrist chronometer.

"You've got exactly two hours and fifty four minutes to go pretty up before we see Kasper Rossenber, Bones. And I suggest you use all of it."

-/-

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

-1Thanks again to you readers out there. I hope you keep enjoying it.

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Nothing like being invited into the spider's web." Murmured McCoy as he stared out the windows of the Dalcrom's headquarters at the rain soaked coastline and blue-gray waters of the Pacific.

Standing beside the Doctor, Kirk glanced over at him in mild surprise. "I thought you didn't believe there was anything to be worried about."

Shooting a grumpy look in Kirk's direction, McCoy made a huffing noise then glanced back out the window. "It's my job to worry about nothing. If I didn't worry, then the rest of you wouldn't know enough to even consider when to worry. All part of my job, Jim."

"Sure, Bones." Kirk replied with a small sigh as he glanced down at his wrist chronometer for the third time.

It was two and half minutes till noon and they had already been waiting in Kasper Rossenber's reception area just short of fifteen minutes. He hated waiting for anything. Especially when it came to an unknown dilemma or an individual who could be on the brink of starting a nameless devastation. It was like waving a red flag in front of him no matter the situation, and he had a hunch that Rossenber knew this and was using it as the first move of this game.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, McCoy cocked his head to one side and gave the Admiral a deciphering look. "You know, I'm not entirely surprised you decided to take this Rossenber up on his gracious little invite, but I don't understand why you wanted to talk to the Finnegan girl? If she's part of all of whatever it is we're looking into, wouldn't it seem likely she would go squawking to this Rossenber the second you closed the connection?"

"Possible." Answered Kirk with a shrug. "But then I wasn't concerned with that. I wanted to see her reaction to Rossenber's request. We may have gotten an idea of what side of the line she's on the. Besides, if she was in league with Rossenber there isn't too much more she could have said to him that he probably doesn't know already."

"Another comfort." Grunted the Doctor, turning from the window to scan the office foyer again. "Why is it, when we get involved with these things, the guy on the other side always seems to know more about us than we do about them?"

"It would go against the law of nature if it was to be made easy Bones." The corner of his mouth twitched slightly as also turned from the window and followed the Doctor's gaze around the large, spacious room. "And it would take most of the fun out of it."

This earned him a harrumph that said anything but fun was what McCoy considered it. Even in their first years of working together on the 'Enterprise', the Doctor had the tendency to hide the enthusiasm that the rest of the crew, save for Spock, would express at some most of the missions they were handed or stumbled into. Shoreleave on the other hand,...

"So, do you think she's skipped the planet or is in there right now talking to Rossenber?" McCoy asked somehow making it sound more harmless than it was.

Eyebrow took an irked angle, as Kirk glanced over at McCoy while he began to make a meandering path towards the young secretary perched behind her computer desk. He was getting a little tired of McCoy's continuous carping about the girl's position in this situation, even though he could understand it, but it was getting a bit tedious. He hadn't made up his own mind as of yet what to think of the young woman, but he was willing to refrain from making that judgment completely until he had some solid proof one what or another. It wouldn't have bothered him as much as it did if Bones hadn't been the one to go so far out of his way to point out to him that it shouldn't have leapt so willingly on the other end of that spectrum. And the more he thought about that little discrepancy, the tighter the knot in his stomach became, which he again convinced himself to ignore for the time being.

"Admiral Kirk." The young woman sitting at the computer console spoke for the first time since they had arrived, while raising a hand to the intercom ear piece she was listening to. "Mr. Rossenber will see you now."

Coming to a half a mere two feet from her desk, Kirk gazed at the woman for a second then glanced back at McCoy who hesitantly began to walk over to the desk. Just behind the woman, the office door silently slid open and a figure stepped through, giving Kirk a slight thorny smile while gesturing for the two Star Fleet officers to step in.

Frowning at Morlix Tane, Kirk waited until McCoy had joined him before straightened his shoulders, moved around the desk and marched through the door, making a point of throwing a caustic glare at Tane as he passed him.

Kasper Rossenber's office was much like what they had found in the rest of the main building. Nearly empty. A desk sat at the far end of the wide room in front of a wall of glass that looked up the coastline, on it was a computer with viewing screen and a small desk lamp, nothing more. Behind it, literally lounging in a custom-made overstuffed leather chair, was the man they had come to see or to be seen and perceived by.

Kasper Rossenber let his chair slowly tilt back up, while his eyes swiftly studied the two men who had entered the room. He recognized both instantly and wasn't going to be fool enough to feign otherwise. He also refrained from being asinine enough to believe that they didn't have their own suspicions about him. It was to be expected. All of them knew why they were here, and now it just would depend on who was going to glean the most useable information from the other.

A large less than amiable smile spread over Rossenber's face as he rose from behind the desk. "Well, Admiral. Doctor McCoy. I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"We wouldn't have missed a chance to meet you Mr. Rossenber." Kirk answered, watching the man carefully as he came around his desk to greet the pair of officers.

He guessed Rossenber to be around thirty three, give or take a year or so one either side of it and carried his six foot five inch frame with the confidence of a man who had seen twice as many years, and survived each one with very little difficulty. A self assurance was cemented by the coolness in the curve of his smile and perseverance in the hazel green stare that was assessing both he and McCoy. And the closer he came, Kirk was more aware that Rossenber hardly saw the two as that much of threat to whatever plans that he was keeping. A fact that didn't smooth Kirk's ruffled feathers down any as he found himself face to face with the younger man.

"I'm sure you wouldn't Admiral." The man gave Kirk a final unreadable scan, then glanced at McCoy who was frowning questionably at Rossenber. "Doctor McCoy. I take it by your dubious expression that after speaking with Ms. Finnegan, you are wondering why I would ask you to my offices. Presumably believing your are now in the middle of the enemies cross hairs. So to speak."

The twitch that tugged at Rossenber's lips as he spoke suggested a silent taunt that was apparently aimed towards the Admiral, since his gaze quickly shifted back over to Kirk.

If it was or wasn't, Kirk gladly took it that way. "Twenty four hours hasn't passed, and I doubt she's told anyone else about speaking with us, so how would you know if Ms. Finnegan had spoken to either one of us? And why would you automatically presume it dealt with Dalcrom, Mr. Rossenber?"

For a split second, Rossenber stared at Kirk, the corner of his mouth twitched again this time in unconcealed hostility, before he carefully answered. "Admiral, since the day that Ms. Finnegan turned in her resignation to me, she has been a thorn in the side of Dalcrom. She has somehow disillusioned herself and anyone who will listen to her, that I had her discharged from Dalcrom on the pretense that she believes that she had overhead a private conversation that wasn't meant for anyone else's ears. Since that time I have heard nothing but rumors of her continuous crusade against Dalcrom, claiming that we are apparently stealing from our own customer's. For what purpose I can't hazard a guess, Admiral. But it seemed wise to keep an eye on the young woman once I found out she was seeking help from members of Star Fleet."

"She claims that you have plans on terminating Star Fleet." Kirk threw back before Rossenber had a chance to take a breath.

Sliding a hand into the front pocket of his tailor made trousers, Rossenber's gaze glinted dangerously then let it simmer down before it slipped any further. "Does she really Admiral?"

"Yes Mr. Rossenber, she does." Kirk sternly replied.

"And she seems pretty firm on the notion." Added McCoy, not liking the daunting air that Rossenber was casting with gusto.

Taking a half a step so as to stand in front of both men, Rossenber shifted enough to lean towards McCoy. "Sudden change of heart, Doctor?"

Blue eyes narrowing angrily, McCoy let his frown deepen. "Let's just say that right now, if I had to make a choice, I'd be more apt to find her a little more convincing."

"And what about you Admiral? Do you find yourself believing the stories for a young woman who is obviously disenchanted with her life?" Rossenber jerked his gaze back over at Kirk, and let his smile grow again seeing the deliberating animosity in the Admiral's eyes.

"Oddly enough Mr. Rossenber, I do." Kirk let his own challenging smile to slide on to his face. "You haven't shown me anything to prove what she has told me as being otherwise."

"Would you like to have my people to pull out all the files from the last year for you to go through? Take a lengthy, diligent tour of both the offices and the laboratories? An inspection of our warehouses? Pick which ever one you want, or I'll be happy to accommodate you on all three counts if that's what you want Admiral. Just speak of what you wish to see and I'll make what arrangements are necessary happily." Rossenber took a step back from the pair and made a exaggerated grand gesture that was to be taken as sincere.

By the noxious expressions on both Kirk and McCoy's faces as they watched him, it had failed miserably.

"That would be pointless at this point. Too much time has passed since Ms. Finnegan's departure. Any records that had been kept could have been destroyed or hidden somewhere else. And if you have been pilfering from your own customers by now I'm sure you've done what was necessary to tuck them away from anyone to stumble across." Kirk quietly said, keeping his voice under control, while all the time visualizing putting a fist through Rossenber's face. "And that fire would be convenient in getting rid of evidence, as well as a cover in moving equipment and chemicals without anyone being the wiser. So, your offer is tempting but would be fruitless I believe."

An eyebrow rose over a hazel-green eye, as Rossenber contemplated the words seemingly aware of what was going through Kirk's mind at the moment, by the sudden flash of a churlish grin.

"Well then, Admiral,…" He finally said through a sigh while turning away from the two men, moving back to his desk. "I suggest we both get back to our own work. I do have a number of things to take care of before I can allow my people to return to their work here. There is still reconstruction being done and inspections that are required for safety purposes. And you have all those wonderful adolescent minds and souls to fill with your allegorical life in Star Fleet, to attend to. It seems pointless for the two of to be wasting our time like this, with so much important work that needs to taken care of."

He wasn't sure if Rossenber had heard, but McCoy glanced over at Kirk in minor dismay when he caught the sound of what was close to a growl emanating from the Admiral's throat. if there had been and doubt before, the Doctor knew this man was selectively pushing at Jim's buttons and was gradually moving closer to one of susceptible spots in his armor.

Coming to an immediate standstill, Rossenber glanced back over his shoulder taking the care to look directly at the Admiral. The corner of his mouth curled into an ugly humorless smile as the two men regarded each other for what could have been several minutes, instead of the actual seconds, then again turned his back on them still walking to his desk.

Coming close to taking what could have been misconstrued as a threatening step towards Rossenber, Kirk instead shot a look at McCoy that let the Doctor know he had regained control of his growing anger. If they walked away from this without a shred of evidence or a miniscule clue, Kirk was determined not to let Rossenber push him into something regrettable. Especially when they weren't here on 'official' business.

"There is one other matter, Mr. Rossenber." He began in a measured manner, letting his gaze move to the rain smeared windows at the back of the office, before slipping back down on to Rossenber who had faltered for a heartbeat as he sat back down, a narrowed annoyed glare aimed at the Admiral.

"And what would that be, Admiral Kirk?" He's irritation was evident in his voice as he settled back into his chair and tipped it back a few degrees, hazel-green glare riveted on Kirk. "Considering you've refused my offer to freely examine my records and property, I don't see where you have any other reason to pursue this matter. You see, that was my whole reasoning for asking you to come here gentlemen. To settle this ludicrous matter, before it comes to the attention of Star Fleet Council. But your refusal to accept my offer brings a halt to that action, doesn't it. Now we all have to contemplate what our next step is."

"That sounded awfully close to a threat." Grumbled McCoy stiffening at the same moment Kirk did when mentioned the Council. "It could make someone think that maybe you do have something to hide."

Head tilting to one side, Rossenber aimed a harsh look at the Doctor. "It could also make someone think that Star Fleet needs to reevaluate their plans for retired officers who apparently are unable to fill their hours with what task's they have been assigned to."

There was a blur of total rage that swept through Kirk, causing him to take a full five seconds to focus his half blind gaze on the windows again. Much more of this, and he wouldn't be responsible for whatever the reports would later say during the assault trial. And in truth, he knew this was hardly the first time that anyone had so purposely gone of their way to insult him to his face, and no doubt it wouldn't the last. The difference with this, was the deliberation of what was being chosen to say, and the obvious menacing delight that Rossenber was enjoying in doing so. Kirk couldn't help but feel that the man had some personal reasoning to be so insolent in his direction and as he let his anger subside he wondered at it's reasoning.

"If I'm understanding you correctly Mr. Rossenber, you're implying that you may report this little meeting, which was your idea, to the heads of Star Fleet if we persist." Kirk said at last, but the tension in the words could've been cut with a knife, making McCoy wonder if he should've brought along a medikit. "As the Doctor McCoy said, that does sound very much like a threat."

"A person has a right to perceive what they hear the way the wish, Admiral." Rossenber's smile returned knowing he had the full advantage again.

"Yes, they do." Acknowledged Kirk with a stern nod, as he threw a glance over at Bones again a light of inspiration appearing in his eyes. "Which makes me wonder, how Star Fleet would perceive a report that Dalcrom is in the process of re-establishing the laboratories of Telcron's on Hawaii? Especially when they realize the plans and files that Telcron had kept of Star Fleet and Federation ships were never destroyed when Telcron closed the laboratory. Even a third class plebe would see that as being questionable, Mr. Rossenber."

A shadow swept through Rossenber's fierce stare as he watched Kirk from behind his desk. "Believe me Admiral, if there was anything to what you have said, Star Fleet and the Federation would have been notified of any such files or plans if any had been found. But as of now, no such records have been discovered by anyone in my company."

"How can you be sure?" Pressed Kirk sensing that he had at last discovered a weak spot in Rossenber's chain mail.

"Because Admiral, I know everything that occurs within my own company. And what I do not know at the time, Mr. Tane does." Murmured Rossenber with a nod in the direction of Morlix Tane who was still standing behind Kirk and McCoy with the same smile on his face. "Mr. Tane, has anyone to your knowledge, reported finding any files pertaining to either Star Fleet or the Federation?"

"No Mr. Rossenber." The voice went through both Kirk and McCoy like a shaft of ice. "I would have immediately notified you if I had heard of anything in that order."

With a quarter turn, Kirk glanced back at Tane who stood as if waiting for an entire brigade of Admiral's to walk by for an inspection. The cool audacious ice in the blue-gray eyes was his only reaction towards Kirk when the two men's gazes met.

"So there is no need for alarm, Admiral." As he spoke, Rossenber's chair began to gently swing back and forth. "Besides, it's been well publicized that Dalcrom would be reopening a few of Telcron's old laboratories. Especially after the fire gutted our offices here, it seemed reasonable to use those sites until our headquarters was up and running again. I see nothing suspicious in that, but I'm sure after the many years of finding something in nothing you could. Believe me though when I say that there is nothing here for you to be concerned over. But don't play on my patience Admiral or you may find more to be concerned with than you care to deal with. I'd ask you to relay that message to Ms. Finnegan, but I doubt it would do any good. It may prove irrelevant with you gentlemen as well. But if it becomes necessary, we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

"For a man who claim's not to be using words of a threatening nature, you seem to have quite skill with them." Kirk said in a low voice that was having less and less trouble showing his growing ire.

Rossenber shrugged at the surly compliment. "I'm a business man, Admiral. Like yourself, in your former life as Captain, gradually I take what measures are needed to guarantee that I'm successful. That you do understand, don't you Admiral."

An indeterminable smile skimmed over Kirk's lips. "Quite well, Mr. Rossenber. But I also understand, that even with all maneuvers that one can make, no matter how far you believe you can see ahead, doesn't ensure that you've won out."

The smile on Rossenber's face almost took on pleased hue as his hazel-green eyes narrowed a fraction, giving Kirk a look that was diluted with both approval and amusement. He had thrown the gauntlet down in front of the two men and the as he anticipated, Kirk had scooped it up eagerly.

"There is always that off chance." Rossenber agreed, his gaze darting off for a moment in thought, before returning it back to Kirk's determined face. "But I don't think it applies this time, Admiral."

The corner's of Kirk's smile drew up a centimeter or two. "It's early yet."

The tension became even heavier, as Kirk and Rossenber met which other's stares both filled with a loathing defiance towards the other. For a second McCoy wasn't sure anyone was going say anything or even move as his blue eyes darted from one man to the other and back again, before casting a cautionary glance back at Tane who was watching the scene with what the Doctor could only guess as to be smug delight.

"Yes it is, isn't it." Rossenber quietly answered in a venomous tone. "I suggest then, that we say our goody-byes for the time being, considering that it definitely sounds as if we shall meet once again."

"Yes, it does." Replied Kirk his tone nearly matching that of Rossenber's while his smile tightened slightly. "Besides, Doctor McCoy and I have a few other issues we're looking into today."

Rising to his feet again, Rossenber clasped his hands behind his back, but made no attempt to move back around the desk to rejoin the men. "It appears we've done nothing but waste each other's time today, Admiral. Perhaps when we do meet again, we will be given the opportunity to discuss more intricately profound matters. Maybe we will get a chance to learn from one another?"

"Believe me Mr. Rossenber, I have a good idea that we've both already found out a great deal about each." Kirk said as he started to turn to leave the office, fixing an annoyed look at Tane who let it bounce off of him like a pebble. "Enough to keep each of us interested in the other's activities, I'd say."

Rossenber refrained from making a reply as he watched Tane escort the two Star Fleet officers from his office. A deep ruminative scowl settled on to his face as he sat back down behind the desk, swiveling the chair around to face the rain covered window to silently reflect on the situation.

It hadn't gone exactly as he had anticipated, but better than it could have ended. He atleast now, had some idea of Admiral James T. Kirk and his ever faithful Dr. McCoy, both of whom were already suspicious of their surroundings when they had first entered the building, and let themselves be carried on that reaction throughout the meeting. Which he had also been expecting and was thoroughly entertained at the Admiral's attitude towards him. It had been a while since he had any decent adversary, in any type of battle, verbal or otherwise, and it felt good as he found that he was feeling slightly more relaxed.

Hearing the door open again, he tilted his head to the right an inch or so as Tane came into view, standing at attention as always as he kept his gray-blue gaze trained on the window.

"What do you think of them, sir?" Inquired Tane his gaze following the line of the coast north with the ease of someone who had spent too much time waiting for the answer of someone else.

"For the moment, a simple inconvenience." Answered Rossenber with a wave of his hand, as his eye slipped to the window as well. "They have nothing physical in the sense of evidence to hand over to Star Fleet or the Federation right now. Just the word of a young woman, with a family history of enjoying causing trouble when it comes to Star Fleet, who may or my not be speaking the truth. The Admiral and Doctor themselves, are not certain of her sincerity."

"They sounded quite sure while they were here." Tane said shifting his weight while letting his eyes follow the path of a seagull diving into the thrashing waves below.

"Of course they did. It's part of the creed of being a member of Star Fleet. Never let the opposition see you sweat, no matter if your circumstance is right or wrong. Ignorant of the facts or have all the details tucked in ones back pocket. You never let your enemies or allies know one way or the other. Sounds vaguely familiar, doesn't it." As he spoke, Rossenber let his eyes move up towards Tane who met the hazel-green stare and smiled faintly.

"Was there anything else you wanted me to take care of before you head back?" Asked Tane turning away from the window, pausing just long enough to wait for Rossenber to answer before he left the office to finish the rest of his work.

Silent, Rossenber scowled again at his reflection in the window, then glanced at his wrist chronometer briefly. "Anything that needed to be taken care of you've already arranged Tane, and by this time should be set up. We just need to wait now."

"Very good, sir. Then I'll see you tonight." With a slight bow, Tane spun on his heels and marched out of the office, leaving Rossenber alone again.

Five, maybe six minutes had gone by, when Rossenber glared at his chronometer again then swiveled the chair back around to the desk and ran a finger under the end of the chair's arm activating a secondary communication system that emerged from the desktop. He waited as the system went through the links, before the security link came up and instantly scanned Rossenber's features then waited for the appropriate access code to be given. Ten seconds later the screen flashed to life and a face that had become too uncomfortable familiar to Rossenber filled it, looking pleasantly arrogant as usual.

"Kasper, how did things go with our dear Admiral?" The words were spoken with a enigmatic rumble.

"Just as you predicted. Heavy speculation, but were either foolish or wise enough not to accept my offer of investigating the offices or records. They know nothing more than what the public already has heard and the little pieces the girl thinks she knows. They may have their reputation's and integrity to stand on if they went to Star Fleet HQ, but they don't have a shred of believable proof to offer if they were taken seriously. The Admiral is a small thorn that can be easily removed in one twist." Replied Rossenber, as he watched the smile slowly grow on his superior's face as he listened to what was being said, and noted the small light of satisfaction in the dark eyes.

"What about the girl?"

The words were spoken with a tinge of irksome, which made Rossenber inwardly grouse, when remembering the second when he had been forced to bring up the matter of Toni Finnegan to the man. The moment had been one of their productive meetings, but thankfully one of their shortest.

"The girl,…The girl, surprisingly, has proven to have a use after all." The frown dissipated from Rossenber's face and was replaced with a soul-shivering smile. "She will be the one who will help us be rid of Admiral James T. Kirk."

-/-

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks muchly to the readers for keeping me wanting to do this!

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Well, that was a pack of giggles." Sighed McCoy as he stepped off the transporter pad back at Star Fleet HQ and deftly ignored the dark scowl from Kirk. "I haven't spent such a intimidating afternoon in months. Now I remember why I decided to take this instructor's job, when it came up. The kids can intimidate me, but then I can flunk them later on at least."

Staring down from his spot on the transporter pad, Kirk refrained from snapping out the first thing that cam to mind, and instead stepped down next to his friend. After casting a sulky glare in the direction of the unlucky lieutenant behind the transporter console, who was giving his instruments a deep thoughtful inspection, Kirk glanced back at McCoy.

"That was a nice little show, you two gave." The Doctor said knowing that he was poking at his friends already riled side. 'What I can't figure out is which one of you seem to get the bigger kick outta it?"

Mumbling something that sounded close to an indecent, almost downright ugly curse under his breath, Kirk brushed passed the Doctor as he headed for the door. An eyebrow rose in a cross of amusement and questionableness over a blue eye, when McCoy noticed the young man still standing behind the console, and gave him a quick small apologetic smile before chasing after Kirk.

Jogging the few yards to catch up with Kirk, McCoy nabbed the man by the elbow to bring him to a halt. "Listen Jim, I'm gonna have to get back to my own place for the night. I have a stack of reports and exams I need to go through before tomorrow morning's first class. Or at least make it appear that I tried to look at them. Why don't we go have a quick drink somewhere, close, and you tell me what all I missed while I was standing there worrying if I should've brought my surgical equipment with me."

For a moment, Kirk merely gazed at McCoy, obviously still fuming from his confrontation with Rossenber, but then blinked clearing the resentment from his eyes. "All right. It'll give me a chance to cool off before going home to finish my packing."

A large relieved smile spread over McCoy's face as the pair headed for the lift. "Sounds good. If you broke everything yourself, you wouldn't have anybody to sue once all of it was moved."

With a drawn out sigh, Kirk shot a look at his friend while trying to let his own smile return, which it did but without the humor. 'What do you think of Mr. Kasper Rossenber?"

The smile dimmed on McCoy's face into a shadow of it's self. "Point blank? I don't like the man. And not just because of this 'possible' trouble with Dalcrom. I don't think I'd like the man if he was bleeding profusely, unconscious and was told that he had taken a hit to save his entire squadron when the rolled him into my examination room. He went completely outta his way to antagonize us, you especially. It wouldn't have mattered if we had gone there to give him the winning check of the planetary lottery, he would've nailed you the second you walked in the door. One kinda got the feelin' that he either didn't think too much of Star Fleet or you. And as long as you're asking, I'd say he pretty much despises both, but especially you. Which I don't understand, considering you said you don't remember having a run in with the man."

"When you're planning to bring down Star Fleet, I don't think you would walk around looking upon it with fondness, Bones." Kirk pointed out as they stepped to the back of the lift and braced his back against the metal wall and closed his eyes. "However, I agree. But I hate to blow my own horn, but I have a strange feeling that his attitude is purposely directed at me. I dept having this feeling that he was testing me, seeing what made me tick in a sense. But not entirely for himself."

Shoulder braced along the back wall, McCoy gave Kirk a curious look. "Let me guess, you think that there's someone else in this with Rossenber, right? Like this silent, prosperous partner? You do these things to see if you can give me a critical stroke."

"You really didn't think I wanted to have all the fun myself, did you Bones?" Joked Kirk when the lift came to a rest two floor up from the lobby and the doors hissed open.

Walking into the entrance of the large East Bay lounge, the two men glanced around the less than half filled room waiting until their eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. After a few seconds, they headed for the bar that was in the center of the lounge, and perched on a pair of stools kitty-corner of each other.

"No I don't Jim, but just once couldn't it not effect my blood pressure." Grumbled the Doctor after they had given their order to the Tellerite behind the bar, and had managed to settle himself on the stool. "All right then, now that we've met the man, what have you concluded about this strange little yarn so far? I mean, other than that you and Rossenber apparently despised each other on the spot."

Slumping slightly on his barstool, Kirk's gaze drifted around the lounge before meeting McCoy's inquired stare. "He expected us to show up for one thing. Not us per say, but someone from Star Fleet. Rossenber expected her to go to Star Fleet or the Federation or someone with some clout for help. He beat s to the punch by inviting us out to his office. That tells me that he has been watching her, and watching her more closely than he really wanted to admit, or that she was aware of."

Remaining silent as the tellerite set their bourbon's on their coaster in front of them, McCoy took a cautious sip, licked his lips thoughtfully then spoke. "At this point that seems more than simple feasible. What I don't understand, is why didn't they stop her from getting in touch with Star Fleet or the Federation?"

"Maybe they believed that everyone she went to would think she was half crazy with anger after being fired. Or went on the assumption that any of those she did ask would remember her father and just lit it go at that. You know how easy it is to presume that a story someone is telling you can sound crazy."

Scowling at the obvious dig after their meeting with Finnegan yesterday, Bones took a second sip from his barrel glass. "Okay, then what happens when somebody does listen, like us? You and I both know, that normally the villain in these pieces doesn't invite you over to sit and shot the breeze. Why didn't he have a convenient accident happen to either the girl or us, or at least you, considering you're the one she came to originally. Instead, he sends out that militant reject out to tell us that Rossenber wants to talk with us. Not kill us mind you, not that he didn't make enough implications of the possibility of it happening in the near future, but talk to us. That by itself is strange. But what is even stranger to me, is that Rossenber acted as if he had eagerly waiting to meet you for awhile. And I have ta agree that he did keep his scorn aimed more at you, and with unadulterated purposefulness to it. Which raises another whole bucketful of questions."

With a tired breath, Kirk took a moment to take his first sip from his glass as he listened to the Doctor, while silently working on the same problem in one of the dark corners of his mind. He had never hear of, let alone met Kasper Rossenber before the fire four months earlier. The name didn't even ring a bell from any of his memories, which he had been prodding since they had left the Dalcrom offices, with lack luster results. Even if he hadn't remembered the name, he was more than positive that he would've recalled running into someone with such an mordant personality towards him. It was more than contempt that Rossenber had displayed towards Star Fleet, the Federation and himself, that had bothered him. There was a sense of,..amusement in the man. Like that of a private joke that involved something more than the original business that had brought them to his office. He couldn't shake the feeling that more was going on in that fifteen to twenty minute span than just a tense evaluation.

"You know how much I enjoy listening to my own voice Jim, but I would appreciate it if you would at least appear to be listening to me." Grunted McCoy when he noticed that Kirk had been staring speculative into his drink for the last minute. "I take it you have an idea all your own, of what that scene with Rossenber was all about."

"Not really." Sighed Kirk after another sip of the warm liquor. "There's something that keeps nagging at me. He knew how much we we're already aware of in a sense and wasn't upset by it or even surprised. The whole situation was,...I don't know. The more I think about it,..."

When Jim broke off into of his brooding clouds, McCoy frowned from weariness and annoyance. 'The more you think about it, the more you think he might have been up to something else, besides being a friendly neighbor passing on some good advice?"

Setting an elbow on the bar, Kirk planted his chin in the palm of his hand stared straight ahead for a few seconds then shifted his gaze over to McCoy. "That's not exactly how I would've put it Bones, but yea, I think he had more up his sleeve that just sizing us up. The whole situation was just,...I don't know,..."

"You don't know, but you don't like it." Concluded the Doctor, not liking the sound of this the longer he listened and wondered why he hadn't gone straight home. "That sounds more than vaguely familiar, but I can't help but agree. But I'll be damned if I know what it's all about it." Pausing to take an appreciative sip from his glass, McCoy noticed the dark speculative glint in his friends hazel gaze. "You on the other hand, apparently have some notion's on the matter I take it."

Shooting a sly look over at the Doctor, a small half smile nearly tugged at the corner of his mouth, as Kirk casually rolled a shoulder. "I wouldn't exactly say that either Bones."

An irked eyebrow rose two centimeters over a perturbed blue eye. "So,...and I know when I ask this, I'm putting myself into this little disastrous scenario even more,...what would you say?"

For a moment, Kirk kept his stare fixed on the windows across the room then shifted the dark ruminative gaze over at McCoy. "I don't think the man really cared how much we did or didn't know."

"What?" Grunted McCoy hesitating as he raised his glass again, while giving Kirk a slightly bemused look. "I thought that was the whole point for everyone involved, when we got there? Rossenber weasel's out what he can from us for the demise of Star Fleet, while we do the same thing in the name of planetary security. I mean it's the same thing everytime we get invited into one of these peculiarly sinister pow-wow's, for the last twenty years, why would anyone want to ruin our record?"

A small grimace flashed across Kirk's face in the midst of swallowing healthy swig of bourbon at the Doctor's words. He knew that McCoy was trying not to read as much into this as he was from the get go, but he had become aware that Doctor's attitude was gradually changing into his favor since they had their meeting with Rossenber. But he knew that McCoy would remain in his stubborn angle of mind until they had actual hands on verifiable proof of what the girl had said, even if he had taken as quick dislike to Rossenber as he had.

A shadow of smile slipped on to the Admiral's face when he recalled the way Bones had stood his ground with Rossenber, and suspected that the Doctor would have been happy to apply some bodily harm to the man before he would've offered to render medical assistance to Rossenber. Well, he probably would've waited a good five to ten seconds longer than he would've most individuals he would've come across in dire need of his talents. Just long enough to let the guy suffer a few moments.

"Because Bones, I think Mr. Rossenber and whoever it is that's behind all of this, have already made their plans and seriously don't believe anything or one will undermine their efforts." He finally answered, watching the golden brown liquor swirl in the bottom o this glass before setting the glass back down and fixed his gaze back towards the viewing windows.

The eyebrow rose another centimeter at this as McCoy's face became more somber under the dimmed lights of the bar. "What makes you so sure?"

"Rossenber's demeanor. He never appeared to be interested in how much we really did know. That tells me that they already know what we like to think we know, or they've gotten to the point that it doesn't matter how much we know. The only reason Rossenber had us go out there was to gloat in our faces as well as have the last laugh without us being aware of it at the time. Basically he was telling us they're ready or coming close to being prepared, and there isn't anything we can do about it."

Slumping, both physically and mentally, McCoy blinked in astoundment as it rapidly sunk in what Jim had been realizing long before he had even considered it. "So, now all we have to do is figure out who is really behind this plot, what the plot is, get proof of said plot, find the girl, save the universe again, and still get back in time for the morning classes. That's manageable for us,...twenty years ago. And there's only the two of us."

That nearly brought another smile to Kirk's face as he glanced over at McCoy. "So maybe it'll take us an extra twelve hours or so, but I have confidence that we'll figure someway to make Mr. Kasper Rossenber a very unhappy man."

"That maybe so, but I have a feelin' that it'll take some work to get to that man before he gets to us." Sighed McCoy as he finished the last of his bourbon, then caught the sudden vexation that darkened the corners of his friends minuscule smile. "Now why do I have this feeling that the latter is closer than I want to realize."

Mouth pursing, Kirk hesitated before he spoke, unsure of what he was going to say or how he was going to explain it to Bones once he had said it. "I can't shake the way Rossenber acted. He's aware that you and I know they're planning something against Star Fleet. And he made it quite clear that he knew what Toni was up to, even if he didn't act troubled by it. I guess it's my suspicious mind working over time, and I have this gut feeling that,..."

Setting the empty glass down rather heavily, McCoy slid off his stool, his cantankerous scowl easily slipping back on to his face. "I don't want to know. I know why 'gut feeling's' Jim, and I don't want to know. I always figured that when I die I want it to be as big a surprise to me as it will be to everyone else."

Again a smile made a quick appearance, then was gone just as swiftly from Kirk's face before he drained the rest of the contents of his glass and stepped off his own barstool. "I don't recall saying anything about anyone's demise Bones?"

"You don't have to." Grunted the Doctor as the pair headed out of the bar. "I know from past personal experience that my life flashes before my eyes sometime during one of these episodes that we get into because of your gut and a shapely form. Which considering when I signed up for Star Fleet a hundred fifty years ago, I had been forewarned about, but once, just once, it would be a nice though to warm this old soul to think the reason I was putting my life on the line was because of some shapely form had taken advantage of me long enough to make me believe anything."

The expression on Kirk's face had that uncertain shadow to it as he glanced skeptically over at the Doctor while they stepped into the lift. "Are you trying to tell me I'm old, gullible, egocentric, or unreasonable?"

"What happened to the All of the Above?' box?" Was the semi-innocent inquiry.

Jaw tightening ever so slightly, but enough for the Doctor to notice from the corner of his eye, Kirk fixed his stare on the lift door's that were in the process of closing. A carefully form curl of amusement materialized in corner of McCoy's mouth that was discreetly from Jim's view.

"Just for that I hope when you get back home, security stops you and refuses you access to your apartment for the entire night." Murmured Kirk as the lift hissed gently to life and began to descend to the lobby. "And I might make sure it happens."

"And how do you know I'm going straight home?" McCoy asked as they walked out of the lift and started fo the visitor's desk to pick up their jackets and the Doctor's umbrella.

"Simple Bones. Remember, I've known you most of that one hundred and fifty years you've put in, and just basic averages tell me you'll be heading straight home." Kirk replied never making an attempt to conceal his smile this time at the half hearted peeved glance the Doctor gave him while pulling his rain jacket on.

"Someday Jim, I'm going to surprise you. And I'll be the one with the girl."

"If she knows it or not, right."

Tucking the umbrella under his arm, McCoy hesitated and gave the Admiral a careful look. "Either you're feelin' better or you're more worried about this mess than even I realized."

Somehow Kirk managed to keep his smile in place as he meet his friends concerned gaze. "Just do me a favor Bones, and be careful tonight."

"Been nothing but since day one Jim." Answered McCoy with a reassuring nod, his own smile crookedly coming back to life. "But then I don't figure I've got too much too worry about. After all it was you Rossenber seem to be having the problem with, not me."

"Thanks for reminding me." Kirk said with a slight grimace as he glanced out at the still dismal weather that was soaking the city then gazed back at McCoy, his face regaining it's somberness. "Be that as it may Bones, keep your eyes open and watch your step, okay."

For a brief moment, McCoy studied his friends face and felt his heart sink while the dread he had been trying to keep from over taking his common sense was starting to over take it rapidly. He wasn't surprised. These things always seem to fall into their laps no matter where they were or the situation that they may have already been caught in, somebody, somewhere always found someway to hand them more problem than they needed. If they wanted them or not, which was the general evaluation he gave this scenario. That didn't bother him. It was the solemn expression on Jim's face, and the way he kept reminding him to be cautious that was giving him the jitters.

"Of course Jim." He finally said retucking the umbrella under his arm. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"7:30 a.m. sharp!" Kirk called after the Doctor as he started on his path towards the transporter lobby.

"8:00 o'clock!" Came the equally firm response from the departing Doctor before he was swallowed up by the door of the transporter room.

Shaking his head at the physicians stubbornness, Kirk waited a moment, keeping his gaze on the doors to the transporter lobby, as if he expected to see McCoy to come back through, having second thoughts and deciding to remain at the Academy one more night. When the doors remained closed, he realized he was on his own tonight.

Stepping outside again, he scanned the surrounding grounds and noted the lights along the paths were beginning to come to life as the sky continued to darken into night. The rain had decreased to a somewhat gentle deluge to his chagrin as he gazed skyward briefly, his mind drifting to his much venerated ship and crew for a moment. Before depressing himself further, he hunched his shoulders against the rain and cool air and started through the path of water to stumble into the first restaurant he came to for dinner, trying to ignore the prickling that continued running the length of his spin, solidifying his growing fears.

**-/-**

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

His wrist chronometer read ten minutes after eleven, when Kirk stopped in the lobby of his apartment building to shake off the sheet of water that covered him from head to foot. He was later than he originally planned, but that came from his sudden decision to make hasty run back to Headquarters and up to the library just before it was to be closed for the evening.

He had been in luck to find the librarian was a young blonde who hadn't had the pleasure of running into the reputed Admiral as of yet, and was more than willing to let him sneak in for a few minutes, after the appropriate words of well practiced charm were applied. The few minutes' spread out to a few hours when he finally gave in and decided that the young lady obviously had plans and that he hadn't been included, started out once again in search for dinner.

After fifteen minutes of jogging through the rain that had began pouring once more, he landed in a small hole in the wall place that specialized in local seafood. Settling in with a huge bowl of chowder and the largest cup of steaming coffee the waiter could scrounge up he ate silently, trying not to let his mind back track to his rather hostile exchange with Rossenber. Instead he decided to torture himself, with the numerous possibilities of what Rossenber's designs were and how long it would be until the rest of the universe found out about it. Halfway through his piece of apple pie, his mind switched tracks and returned to the dozen or so files he had scanned in the library before finally leaving HQ.

For a heartbeat, he paused as he lifted his fork of crust and apple filling, his mind drifting back into the cobweb infested, dust shrouded carefully hidden area that he had kept away from for more years than he dare to count. Now he found himself cautiously peering around the nearly forgotten corner from having it literally thrown into his face as well as a small amount of curiosity and possibly regret. And a large measure of resentment.

Shaking his head, Kirk brought himself back to reality then quickly shoveled the forkful of pie into his mouth. The last thing he needed at this point was a rumor spreading around the Academy that he was going off on benders or worse, entering the early stages of senility.

Finishing the rest of his pie and coffee, he paid for his dinner and once more made his way out into the dismal evening rainfall. It was perfect, he thought ruefully. It fit his mood.

Shaking off a second sheet of water, Kirk glanced around the empty lobby then over at the reception desk and nodded at the young man sitting behind the counter, who had glanced up from his studies and spotted the Admiral dripping uncaringly in the middle of the room.

A corner of his mouth twitched in what could've been considered humor, but the young man managed to swallow his smile as he rose from his chair. "Admiral Kirk. I have a message for you."

With a sniff, Kirk was in the process of removing his soaked jacket as he walked over to the desk. "Let me guess Stevens, the faculty is having a surprise meeting about our retirement package, and the Academy Council's sudden interest in the finical news links."

"No sir." The cadet faintly smiled at the comment, out of respect more than amusement. "I spoke to Halin on my way over this evening. He and the others should be down with their classes at o fourteen hundred hours tomorrow. They'll be over as soon as they can, to move your furniture and whatever else."

"I doubt I'll be here, Stevens. I'll have whoever's on duty tomorrow let them in." Answered Kirk dangling his wet jacket from the end of a finger as he began to move towards the lift, then hesitated and turned back to the desk. "Did a young woman come in this evening? Five foot four. Dark blonde hair, but short. Brown eyes. Dressed in civilian clothes."

"No sir." Replied Stevens in a slow manner, while an eyebrow fidgeted as if it was considering rising in a mischievous mode. "I haven't seen anyone come in tonight that doesn't belong here. Were you expecting someone sir?"

"No, Stevens I wasn't." Kirk said, the corner of his mouth quirking at the less than perfectly concealed amused reaction of the young man, and seriously thought about seeing the Academies security in the morning for his own moment of humor. "Good night, Stevens."

"Good night, Admiral."

Uttering something incoherent under his breath, Kirk stepped into the lift, gave his floor number and stifled a yawn as the familiar gentle jerk sent the lift upwards. Planting a hand on the lift wall, Kirk glanced down as his wet clothes and shoes then at the dribbling jacket in his hand. Another thing he missed since his promotion from the 'Enterprise'. He had to take care of his own laundry. Well, he thought, what else did they expect him to worry about? The possibility of both earth and the universe being destroyed sometime during the next week?

Entering his apartment, he glanced around the dark living room while draping his wet jacket over the back of a chair. The small light he had left lit in the kitchen glowed brightly in the darkness spilling out on through the door on to the living room floor, falling short of the pile of filled packing boxes he had set up that morning. He took a quick moment to carefully realign the stack, making sure all edges lined up perfectly before stepping into the kitchen.

After rustling for the last of the styrofoam cups, he fixed himself one final cup of coffee before heading for the shower and, with any luck a quiet hour or two before heading for bed. The way he felt at the moment, he may just crawl into bed and forget about a much appreciated and needed show until morning.

Frustration was at the top of the list, followed close behind with a growing dislike and resentment towards the whole Dalcrom industries. But his inquisitiveness at what was actually going on, which his natural suspicion told him was no longer some colossal joke on their part as McCoy seem to want to believe to the point of petitioning for it. Keeping it all together was his innate stubbornness to see the situation to the end for himself, Toni as well as Star Fleet if they were aware of it or not, and to wipe the contemptuous smirk off of Rossenber's arrogant face. It never hurt to have a little gravy for incentive.

Finishing his coffee, he changed his mind about taking that shower as he tossed the empty cup into the recycling bin and headed for his bedroom, then paused in the kitchen door way to gaze at the rain streaked windows once more, realizing it would probably be the last time.

His gaze followed the jagged outline of the evening lights of the city when a clap of thunder boomed directly overhead causing Kirk to wince slightly at the sudden noise, when a ball of lightening exploded in the middle of the Academy grounds causing him to bring up his hand to shade his eyes. For a brief moment, he felt himself holding his breath, half expecting the windows to shatter when he swore that he could hear the electrical current sizzle from the repercussion of the blinding bolt.

Once the dazzling spots of light had disappeared from his eyes, Kirk cautiously made his way around the living room to the window overlooking the ground, and half smiled as he watched the handful of cadets and faculty scrambling for home before they were targeted for another strike. If they only knew, he thought with a tired sigh while turning away from the window. Did they really believe when they signed on that Star Fleet wasn't watching them every second they were legally theirs?

Maybe that wasn't exactly truthfully, but it always seem to be wise notion to pass on to the mass of youth that were going through this time period under his instructions. Hopefully to keep both the cadets and himself out of trouble. Well, atleast himself, if any of his superiors came around asking questions.

With a shadow of what may have been an amused smile, Kirk shook his head as he turned away from the window and started to make his way through the dark, the furniture and boxes towards his bedroom. At times like this the last thing he felt like doing was having to deal with a confrontation of his own first days at the Academy or the possibility that his last days would also be spent wandering the same grounds.

It was odd, he realized as he activated the overhead light in the bathroom, that this whole weekend he found himself pivoting between regret of his past decisions to moments of a familiar momentum of being keyed up again from an impending problem, to finding himself cornered with well memorized blank walls of frustration. it was not a new state to find himself in, but it had been longer than he liked to recall, since the last time he had been in this type of circumstance which didn't help his already brooding attitude.

Returning to his bedroom, he began to paw through what was still in the closet for the only uniform left that wasn't packed or in the laundry, when his mind drifted back to Rossenber. Specifically to what Bones had said in the man's obvious disdain at both men, but Kirk more so, in his speech and the vivid menace that he let slip through in his stare. Did he loathe Star Fleet or was it him?

Not saying he approved, but Kirk admitted to himself that he could see someone holding a severe grudge with Star Fleet. He'd run across his share of such souls in his tenure of ship duty and a few since he'd returned to earth that had actually surprised him. And for whatever reason, if this was the case with Kasper Rossenber, then he was sure that they would discover the truth, usually from the reprobate himself. They had a tendency to let their overly fed ego's get the better of them and send them on their downfall.

Hesitating as he hung the uniform up on to an empty hook in the bathroom, he considered that last part, and what he had gleened about Rossenber. The murky picture Kirk put together, told him the man was not going to be the usual, everyday normal conspirator and was far from being stupid enough to tell anyone, including his closest fellow traitors what he was up to. The man had the comfortable air of danger around him, and was well aware of it, Kirk also realized as he absently ran a hand over the carefully pressed uniform front, and seemed determined to let him be a aware of it as well.

McCoy was probably right then. Rossenber was aiming more of his hostility towards him, than anything else. And that had him baffled. Whatever the motive that was being held by Rossenber, Kirk couldn't fathom without knowing who the man really was and was about besides making money and enjoying being perfidious with employees and visitors. His name meant nothing to Kirk, which was useless considering it could've been changed a hundred ties by now. And he still was unable to recall anyone from his thousands of back files that could have the slightest resemblance in physical features or mannerism's to Rossenber. Of course, that mean nothing these days as well he griped to himself as he checked the shower, realizing it meant that he may have to spend a little more time with the computers at HQ, since he doubted that they would be invited back to Dalcrom's main offices anytime soon.

Making a disgruntled noise at the thought, Kirk began to pull off his damp shirt, when he paused for a millisecond then began to struggle with the shirt again only to stop once more. After a heartbeat, he jerked his shirt back on and ran from the bathroom into the small work room across from his bedroom. Pausing a few feet from the table he stared at the blank computer screen with faint agitation.

In truth, he was staring at the tiny yellow-orange light at the base of the computer screen that seem to glow like a beacon to the Admiral, in the middle of dead space. Blinking at the light, he suddenly did one of the swiftest inspeciton's of his surroundings since he could remember leaving the 'Enterprise'. He half expected to be on the wrong end of a phaser, if he was lucky enough to see it coming at all he kidded himself as he cautiously eased himself towards the work table.

A strange curve pulled at one corner of Kirk's mouth as he took another step closer, his gaze continually moved around the room. he would never admit it to anyone if they asked, and those who wouldn't were the handful who were already aware of it, but he relished these kind of moments. It had an odd way of dragging him back out of his brooding states and re-instated his intrepid nature. Of course, it had always been well recognized that he had the knack of jumping feet first into jeopardy, conflict, or as Bones had at times pointed out, a simple convenient brawl. Be that as it may, he usually managed to come out of it in the favorable light, much to the chagrin of the Doctor at times.

As he paused in front of the table, he let his eyes survey every corner of the work area, then dart over towards the living room before letting his gaze move back to the minute light again. He hadn't touched the computer since the night before after going through the files from the library at HQ, and knew better than to consider if Bones had been on it. Considering he had the last two days off, he undoubtedly figured he's showing up to help in the moving was his contribution for the week. Which left him with the off chance that at some point the power had been disrupted by the weather again, which he knew well and good that it hadn't, or that someone else had been at the computer while he was gone.

He wasn't totally stunned that someone had been up in here prowling around while they were at Dalcrom speaking with Rossenber. He seem the type who enjoyed preoccupying the prey, knowing what was going on behind your back all the time right before the moment of the onslaught. What he was surprised by was the out of place sloppiness of leaving the computer on when they left the apartment. If Rossenber discovered their discrepancy, he doubted that they would be given a pat on the head for making it back safely. That is if he left them with a head to begin with.

Blinking he glanced up at the window opposite the table and frowned in thought, when he noticed the over sized box sitting next to the desk that he had started filling with the last of his antique books that morning. The second he spotted it, he should've known better, anyway that's what the voice had kept telling him afterwards for several hours. It would've been wiser to have contacted the Academy's security and let them deal with all of it, and bare the brunt of an entire night of a mountain of reports to fill out than to find himself in the position that he would later end up in. Silly voice. Why start listening to it now?

Quietly ordering the small desk lamp on, Kirk noted the lid and been only partially sealed, which only added to his ominous impression of the situation as he absently licked his lips. Fingers just touching the top edge of the lid, he gingerly released the rest of the seal letting the cover slide off, while at the same moment thinking he had to be the biggest imbecile on the planet.

Straightening up, he absently licked his lips as he stared down at the carefully placed body of Toni Finnegan laying atop the few books at the bottom of the crate. For a brief second he let his gaze move up to the girl's face and brown eyes that were still locked in an expression of shock, then quickly glanced towards the computer unable to keep his own eyes fixed on the attractive but cold face.

A wave of anger swept over the Admiral as he placed his fingertips on the desktop to somewhat steady himself as he shifted his stared towards the window for a heartbeat, then back down at the young girl's body. A half a dozen enraged thoughts passed through his mind, until finally settling on Rossenber, who no doubt was behind the girl's death and this sick threat aimed at Kirk. He wanted to make a point and that he definitely had done, Kirk grimly concluded suddenly aware of the ripple of grief that came over him as he forced himself to meet the dead stare of the girl.

A minute shiver went through the Admiral, bringing him back to his surroundings once again while he started to punch the communication to notify security. Possibly Rossenber had managed the first deadly blow, but it would have a damaging backlash with it bringing Star Fleet into the matter. If it hadn't come at the expense of Toni's death, Kirk would have been smiling at the thought of Rossenber's face tomorrow morning when Star Fleet swarmed his offices.

His fingers just barely grazed the switch of the communication system, when he heard a number of loud voices bellowing outside his apartment door, that was suddenly slammed open. Instantly moving away from the desk towards the door, Kirk did everything but actually gape at the assemblage of security that had come pouring in, armed and focused intently on the Admiral.

"I don't suppose anyone of you would care to tell me what's going on?" Kirk quietly asked remaining as calm as he could manage considering that he had a dead body just a few yards behind him.

"Admiral Kirk." Appearing in the apartment door a man, that Kirk recognized with instant aggravation, glanced around the room before meeting the tense hazel stare. "Sorry for the intrusion Admiral, especially at this late hour."

Kirk noted that the tone used sound far from apologetic, as an eyebrow arched a centimeter over a narrowing gaze. "Well, I'm sure I can over look this little belligerent invasion once I'm told what's going on,...Captain,..."

Keeping his position between the living room and the small work room, Kirk couldn't help but notice the way nearly every member of the security unit was studying their surroundings intensely and felt his own blood pressure starting to bubble uneasily.

Moving among the dozen or so guards, the Captain clasped his hands behind his back his eyes moving about the apartment again until he came to a standstill in front of Kirk. For a moment, his blue gaze swept over Kirk's shoulder into the work area, then abruptly met the Admiral's own hardening stare.

"Captain Talmon, Admiral." A nerve nearly twitched in the corner of his mouth as he spoke. "And we have it on a good bit of information that you, Admiral Kirk, may be wanted for murder."

**-/-**

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

When the chimes continued for another full minutes, McCoy finally took the chance and let a hand snake out from under the mass of covers, grab the tiny digital clock on the night stand and drew it back under the blankets. A muffled snarl could be heard from within the synthetic wool walls, before the blankets were sent flying in several direction allowing the Doctor to emerge and perch on the edge of the bed.

"2:17 in the God Blessed A.M.!" He snapped slamming the clock back on to the night stand hard enough to cause the numbers to blink continually and manage to keep better time. "Whoever it is, better be damn glad I'm a physician. 'Cause I'm gonna break his neck!"

Considering that the good Doctor had only gone to bed at 2:03 a.m., his obvious irritation could be seen as understandable as he continued grumbling while making his way out of the bedroom to the front door. He had managed to slip off to sleep rather easily, almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. Not one trace of Jim, Rossenber, buildings or ships evaporating into mass particles, planets ricocheting off of one another, or pretty blonde's with big moist brown eyes, had wafted through his head as he drifted off to slumber. Unlike normal, when he usually awoke in the morning after being plagued with nightmares of every conceivable nature that could pertain to whatever the situation was, that he found himself in at the time. It would figure that this one time of peaceful slumber would be interrupted, probably by some wet behind the ears cadet who forgot to turn in his homework last week. And wants him to grade it tonight.

'Yea, he'd grade it for him.' McCoy thought irritably as he wrapped his robe around him and quickly tied a knot in the belt. 'Maybe even an A, for being a big ass,..'

The remainder of the less than pure thought abruptly dissipated when the Doctor found himself facing a pair of Star Fleet security guards when he opened the door.

"Doctor McCoy?" The taller of the two men spoke, looking oddly apologetic and vaguely upset.

For a second his mind went blank at seeing the pair of young men, then quickly took a cautious turn, remembering Jim's last words that day. "Er,..yes,..Wouldn't mind tellin' me who you are and why you're here at this ungodly hour?"

"Lieutenant Commander Calmin and this is Lieutenant Sornin." Answered the taller guard, glancing over at the other young officer who was having a tough time meeting the Doctor's gaze. "We've been ordered by Captain Talmon to escort you back to Headquarters."

'A-ha!', Deciphered McCoy, a smile slowly forcing itself on to his face as he glanced from one guard to the other and back again. 'This has got to be one of Jim's little jokes. It had better be anyway.'

"Back to Headquarters? Couldn't it wait until mornin'? I have to be back at the Academy for classes tomorrow anyway." He wasn't about to hand himself over to a couple of kids that could've just walked in off the street. Not that they couldn't simply pick him up and carry him to wherever they wanted. "I mean, how important is it?"

Regrettable questions seem to be a forte of any well seasoned Star Fleet officer no matter his years, department or rank. And this time McCoy knew instantly he had made such an inquiry, when he saw the troubled look that passed between the pair of men.

"Is it possible that we could step inside Doctor? This is a matter I don't think anyone wants discussed in the hallway." Calmin quietly suggested just as a couple made their way passed the open door on their way to their own apartment.

Blue eyes narrowing, McCoy studied both men for a couple of heartbeats, then finally let his tired shoulders sag slightly as he stepped back into his apartment followed by the two younger officers.

Absently tightening up the knot of his belt, McCoy ordered on the lights in his sitting area, while his brain worked over time trying to decide which way this was going. He could hope and pray, but he knew deep down in the pit of his stomach it had to deal with Dalcrom and Rossenber or at least be connected to it in some fashion long before either of the security men spoke. It just wasn't going to be his day or night or week or possibly, lifetime.

"All right, so tell me what's so all fired important to be going 'round disturbing people in the middle of the night?" McCoy asked while rubbing the little dab of sleep that had remained in his eyes before refocusing his gaze on the two men.

Clearing his throat, Calmin gazed around the small apartment before he managed to meet the Doctor's questioning stare. "It concerns a girl. Toni Finnegan. We were told that you had met her yesterday at Admiral Kirk's apartment."

"...,Yes. She came by to speak with Jim,..I mean Admiral Kirk about a personal matter. I take it by your appearance on my doorstep, that something has happened to the girl. Has anyone notified Admiral Kirk?" He asked the last while silently imploring any and all divinities listening, that he would get an answer that wouldn't be as calamitous as he already expected he would get.

"That's why we're here Doctor McCoy." Sornin spoke for the first time after glancing at his wrist chronometer for the fifth time. "Admiral Kirk has been arrested for the murder of Toni Finnegan."

He wasn't sure if he actually said anything in that fifteen second span that he stared at both security men in flat shock. If he had he doubted he wanted either one of them to repeat it to him, and instead sighed in uncertainty while running his hand over his face before coming to grip's enough to speak again.

"This Captain,..Talmon. Is he the one who arrested Admiral Kirk?"

"Yes Doctor. The Captain would like to speak with you about what went on the day she was at the Admiral's apartment. I'm afraid I'm not allowed to go into it any more than that. Any other question's you will have to ask of Captain Talmon himself." Replied Calmin giving his junior officer a critical look when he glanced at his chronometer again.

'You can bet there will be.' McCoy growled to himself as he regarded Calmin, an eyebrow arching in thought over a clear blue eye. "Let me get some clothes on and cup of coffee to take along, then maybe I can face whatever the hell Jim has gotten himself into now."

**-/-**

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

Much thanks again to the many readers who return to my piece of the Star Trek Universe. You are all appreciated muchly!

Ann: As always thanks kindly for the patience and time you take when reading and reviewing for me. I'm glad you're toughen it out and still enjoying the tale as it goes along. Much thanks.

**-/-**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Murder. Right up to his insignia pin. That's what he had gotten himself into. All right, technically it was being carefully referred, for the time being anyway, as manslaughter. Mighty big of them, Kirk thought with mildly contained agitation. What did it matter what they decided to call it, in reality, either way he was in jeopardy of losing everything, including his life.

Of course, the first thing that popped into his head was the laughable incredulousness at the ludicrous accusation Talmon waved under his nose. The second thought that filter though two seconds later was, 'Hey. Remember the dead girl in 'your' moving crate, in 'your' work room, located in 'your' apartment, that you trying pathetically to block from the view of a pack of itchy fingered guards.'

At that point, he realized he was facing a serious problem.

This was beyond a beautiful strategy, he instantly concluded, thinking o Rossenber's self-complacency, which brought him to the end of his thoughts in a matter of ten seconds. Ten seconds in which he also realized, that he should've kept some of that concern for diligence that he had pushed onto McCoy for himself. Another lesson learn the hard way.

What he was seriously contemplating now, as he quietly sat in the crampe debriefing room with a starched, staunch, stiff lipped guard standing on either side of him, was how this was fitting into Rossenber's plans. Admittedly, he had immediately recognized it was a trap, perfectly executed by Rossenber and, no doubt, Morlix Tane. Kirk didn't see Rossenber getting his lily white hands dirty with the bulk of a dead body, but there was no question that Tane had been the one who had initiated the entire plot. A plot that Kirk had quickly determined was connected to whatever Rossenber's full scale plan's were.

The other matter that was laying heavily against his thoughts, was what Star Fleet was planning on doing from here on in with him. He had managed to refrain from saying the first few notions that came to his head once it had cleared itself of stunned numbness, as he was being arrested and calmly lead away. Why? He hadn't a clue, save the old line 'me think he doth protest to much' kept rolling though his head, doing little for his exploding headache. So, he had kept his mouth shut even after he was brought to the debriefing room to wait for Captain Talmon and company, sensing it wise to see if he could find out what he had managed to pull together in less than an hour.

Folding his arms in front of him, Kirk sighed releasing a long held tired breath, while his gaze shifted for a second up a the guard to his right, then moved back down to the bare table top. Not much hope there, in discovering anything he decided and knew better than to believe it would be any better on the other side, remembering the fixed grave expression on the young man's face. It's intensity matched Talmon's degree of avidity, that had filled the room when he had entered the apartment, and doubled in strength once Finnegan's body was discovered. An unpleasant shiver ran up Kirk's spine as he recalled the dark delight that had quietly glowed in the man's gaze, and was still unsure if it came from the sight of the girl's body or what it meant upon finding her in his apartment. Whichever it was, it did little for Kirk's already, all be it small at the moment, but growing steadily, pernicious opinion of the young Captain.

He had first met Captain Nathaniel Talmon with the first three hours of his first day of in doctrine, and had come to dislike the young man within the first three hours and ten minutes of said in doctrine. And it had nothing to do with the knowledge that he was the same age as he had been when he had first made it to Captain, even though he had heard the few rumors that had made it to him, that it was believed otherwise. Which for some reason, he had a smidgen of an idea that the good Doctor may have had a hand in that, knowingly or not.

It was the man's eagerness, that bothered Kirk. Not the actual zealousness itself had rubbed the Admiral the wrong way, but the uncomfortable way he seem to slip a veil over it and himself at any given moment. It gave one pause to wonder at the man's reasoning for such subtle manipulation's, especially among the ranks of Star Fleet. And Kirk had seriously reflected on the notion, usually just after a brief encounter with the boy Captain. He wondered what it was Talmon was aiming for eventually, and how soon did he think it was going to take him to get there.

Not that he hadn't been anxious and enthralled when he was promoted to Captain twenty odd years earlier. True, the first few days of the promotion were still blurred for the most part in his memories, but he was pretty positive that the revelry that had gone on had been started by his own fervid reaction. He paid for it too, he recalled, on the first three days of his new command. But that was beside the point.

Talmon's reaction had been different and was difficult to pinpoint for the legendary Admiral. But from day one of meeting the young man, he had sensed something more under that keenness to obey and please face he displayed for superior officers and the significant gentry of the Federation.

And Kirk realized that it would be in his best interest to either make up his mind on that small matter or use it too work for him during this next intense few hours. His only flaw in that idea, for the time being, was that the small details of being held at Star Fleet HQ and he had no idea if they had informed Doctor McCoy of the crisis. And if they had, how long would it be before they finally would finally get around to give the two of them a chance to speak face to face, if at all. It was more than a little bleak looking, the harder he focused on the facts.

Settling back in his chair with a disgruntled grumble, Kirk cast a quick glance around the room that seem to becoming smaller with every other minute, until his eyes came upon the tiny computer screen at the end of the table. He stared at the blank monitor for less than a heartbeat, when a thought that was just as savory as the situation he was in now, entered his mind. For a frivolous moment, the bright promising light of hope glimmered then died just as quickly, when he came to the sullen conclusion that it would be like expecting the Klingon's to offer throwing a retirement party for the 'Enterprise' crew.

But it was a chance. A chance that should be worth trying and one that could buy him some time before Rossenber's plan could be completely put into action. And he had the odd feeling that it may work, or have him court-martialed and place him in the executioner's cross hairs. It would all depend on how well he could cajole Bones into going along with it. Considering the amount of time they had left, he sincerely hoped the Doctor was still half asleep yet when Talmon finally allowed them to talk.

The door hissed open, allowing Captain Talmon to enter the debriefing room, the same carefully placed efficiently simpering expression on his face that he had had when he first entered the Admiral's apartment. In his hand he held a slim datapad and a pair of disk's, that he placed on the table in front of Kirk, before pulling out the chair opposite of the Admiral and sliding effortlessly into it.

Talmon fiddled with the datapad for a handful of seconds before glancing up at Kirk, the slightly puzzled look on his face, hinting at the idea that he had been expecting the man to start spewing a scandalizing confession, with just a touch of repentance thrown in at the end. What he received was a seething flint hard stare, that made it clear he could expect to be struck by lightning while standing on the bridge of a Romulan garbage scow in the middle of the Great Barrier before that day came.

Setting the datapad back down, Talmon absently tugged at the sleeves of his uniform tunic then thinly smiled across the table at Kirk. "I don't suppose you have anything to say, Admiral."

His own shadowed smile tightening, Kirk shifted forward in his seat his eyes leveling with Talmon's. "I do, Captain. But it's not something I would care to have recorded for Star Fleet prosperity or repeated outside of this room."

An unreadable twitch raced along Talmon's lips, as he considered Kirk's barbed words. "I see. I assume then, that you are refusing to elaborate any further on the matter, Admiral."

One corner of Kirk's mouth drew back a half centimeter, giving the faintest inclination that he was amused at the thick notes of contempt that swam through the last three syllables Talmon spoke.

Bad enough that he was sitting here arrested for what no doubt would be first degree murder before it was over, he also had to deal with a brass, obnoxious, rank climbing boy. A boy who wanted to make it perfectly clear that he was the now up and coming golden son, dealing with a senior officer he believed needed to be reminded that he was now nothing more than a piece of history on display at the Academy.

"Yes Captain." Kirk finally replied, putting as much acerbic emphasis on the words as he could. "That is until, I know officially why I've been arrested, the details of said arrest and a chance to speak to my own associates."

"Associates." Repeated Talmon with a single thoughtful nod of his head, his fingers absently running along the edge of the datapad. "Referring to Doctor McCoy, I assume. I've already arranged for him to return to Headquarters tonight for an interview. If he isn't here already, the Doctor should be arriving shortly."

An eyebrow nearly twitched in annoyance, as Kirk stared at the younger man while swallowing the first reply that came to mind. The way things were lining up, he wouldn't have been shocked if security had sandwiches and coffee waiting for the Doctor when he walked through his apartment door.

"When can I see Doctor McCoy?" Kirk asked quietly after a moment of giving himself a quick lecture on breaking junior officer's jaws.

"Once the Doctor's and your interviews have been satisfactorily conducted and finished, I'm sure we'll be able to arrange a brief meeting for the two of you." Was the carefully worded answer, as Talmon glanced at the chronometer in the computer console, the smirk still in place when the narrowed blue gaze shifted back to Kirk. "It all depends."

'Uh-huh' Kirk instantly thought, his head barely tilting to the left as his eyes narrowed a fraction then cleared his throat quietly before speaking. "What you are saying in such a deliberate fashion, is that if the Doctor and I comply with your inquiries in the fashion that works in your favor, if we agree to it or not, then and only then will we be allowed to speak. Correct Captain."

The pointed remark struck close to it's mark, as Talmon's face lost it's cynicism in a heartbeat, as he stiffened more from a sudden bout of indignation swept over him, than surprise at the Admiral's terse response. In the next heartbeat he regained his smirking impertinence with a minor struggle while signaling to security to leave the room, glancing at the door once as the pair left, while Kirk kept his own gaze locked on the Captain's shifting face. By the time the door has again hissed shut again, Talmon had completely recovered himself and meet the Admiral's rigid stare with his own intense glare.

"We might as well both admit right now Admiral, that we share a large amount of animosity towards one another. There doesn't seem to be any reason for either one of us to deny that fact or the reasons there of. But considering your situation Admiral and your reputation, not just in Star Fleet but in every corner of the universe, it would seem wise to cooperate rather than remain obstinate simply because of our mutual disdain. As well as considering your regard for Star Fleet, I as well as any of those who know of you, would expect you to,.."

"Confess?" Kirk instantly supplied before Talmon had a chance to finish the sentence, his anger just teetering on the edge of rage at the words and the tone used. "I don't see any reason in my confessing or professing my innocence, when it's quite plain that you already believe that I know what happen to the girl, if I didn't murder herself myself. All of this, including bring Doctor McCoy back here, is a formality for the most part."

Easing back in his own chair, Talmon suddenly gave the Kirk contemplative look through half closed eyes. "Am I mistaken in hearing the sound of an accusation on your part concerning me, Admiral."

For a moment Kirk paused before speaking, aware that Talmon was waiting for the first ugly glint of a dent in his persona. "No Captain. I'm just telling you that as of right now, I am still your superior officer. And guilty or not of any crime, I still deserve some respect from all junior officer's I encounter while I am still Admiral. Even those officers that happen to cross my path that I find more than a little sordid around the edges. So, you may want to watch your own action's and words during this investigation, Captain."

The sound of the Talmon's chair sliding back an inch, maybe two, before he stopped himself, was the first reaction Kirk received, which forced him to keep from exhibiting his own smile again. He could tell the young man had come to within mere centimeters of lunging out of his chair at him, but had grasped on to his decorum in the end and controlled himself enough to slowly rise from his chair and stared down at Kirk.

"I'll take your advice into consideration." The words were like frost as Talmon spoke leaning over the table a few degrees with ever other breath. "But then I'm not the one who is facing Star Fleet Command in the morning with the charge of murder around my neck."

-/-

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

For several seconds, Doctor McCoy could only sit in stupefied silence and stare at the wall on the other side of the table. In his hands, he held Jim's unread interview that Captain Talmon had handed him as he left the debriefing room to file the Doctor's own interview. He hadn't bothered to read it yet; and, if he had, he doubted he would've had a clue about what he had read in his stunned condition. After Talmon had, in an unnervingly pleased tone, explained what was believed to the apparent motive to the girl's death, the Doctor had literally tuned out everyone and everything to wallow in his shock.

Anyone who knew Jim would've been as equally jarred by the news and supposed intent. The Doctor was also more than aware that a few, once over their initial surprise, would hesitantly nod their heads in some belief of the possibility. Maybe more than a few, McCoy grudgingly added, as he suddenly stirred back to life in his seat. But most of those who did lean in that direction he had to believe were just plain spiteful. If any of them were actually pressed on the matter, the Doctor doubted that even one of them could say under oath they truly believed the account that Captain Talmon had conjectured.

Shaking himself, McCoy glanced down at the small datapad in his hand and scanned it, then gazed back across the room again. A grimace settled on to his face as he let his eyes slip back down to the report again, and re-read it. It was constructed of only a few short paragraphs that made it clear that Jim was hardly in the mood to talk and Talmon was in less of a mood to deal with the Admiral. It sounded right, knowing Jim and recalling the brief description of the Captain from nearly a year ago, and his own hyperbolic encounter with the man. It was a wonder the two actually hadn't come to blows during the whole interview, or during some point of the arrest or interview, just for general principles, if nothing more. The two obviously did not get along, and that usually didn't bode well when one was the investigator and the other the individual in the dark, suspiciously fixed question.

With a dreading sigh, McCoy threw the datapad on the table and slouched into his chair, wondering how much worse this was going to get before it ever had a hope in hell of things getting better. Probably a hell of a lot longer than his blood pressure or mental state could handle. And he couldn't help but seriously wonder if there was someone, somewhere in the great beyond, who was having a hand in all of this and hadn't appreciated his bedside manner too well.

Jerking upright in his chair when the door behind him abruptly hissed open, McCoy gave Kirk a quick, searching look, as he was lead into the small room by a security guard. Behind them, Talmon paused next to McCoy's chair, a corner of his mouth pulled back in a minuscule smile, as he gave the Doctor a quick glance. Then fixed his deliberate stare back on Kirk as he sat down across from McCoy.

"As I promised gentlemen." Talmon murmured, sounding about as accommodating as a King cobra spreading its hood over an unawares sun bathing lizard. "A chance to talk alone. No more than fifteen minutes, however. And the obligatory security will be just outside the door, although I'm sure with your sense of integrity, I won't have to worry."

Glowering vividly after Talmon as he and the security guard stepped out of the room, Kirk shifted forward in his chair while pulling his stare to McCoy's concerned face. He had been waiting three hours to get a chance to speak to the Doctor and knew not to waste what little time Talmon had so graciously handed them. However, the Doctor's tongue was faster on the draw, and had immediately opened the conversation before Kirk had a chance to catch his breath or prepare himself for what the good Doctor wanted to talk about.

"Do you have a clue as to what that carpet bagging, conniving snake in Captain's clothing has decided the motive for the girl's death is!", snapped McCoy. He leaned in towards the table, the concern now replaced with anger and incredulousness while he slid his chair closer to the table edge.

An irked eyebrow rose a centimeter along Kirk's forehead at the waspish tone of his friend, but he managed to keep his own exasperated outrage in check as he answered. "Captain Talmon and I didn't converse too long when he interviewed me. We were unable to get around certain facts to actually discuss my arrest. But I can well imagine what he came up with once he sat down and gave it some thought."

"I don't think he had to give it too much thought from the way he spoke to me," grunted McCoy, throwing a heated look over his shoulder towards the door then looked back over at Kirk. "Talmon has a report all filled out saying that the girl came back to your apartment after I had gone to bed, wanting to talk to you about the Dalcrom deal. You apparently went into a rage when you made it quite clear that you would help her, but only if she was a little more willing in the…er...carnal area, let's say."

"Mmm, I'm sure Talmon put in more colorful and descriptive terms when he explained it, Bones," murmured Kirk with a touch of feigned disappointment at the fact the Doctor had refrained from said same words. "And probably enjoyed listening to every syllable himself."

An eyebrow quirked at the last comment, but McCoy was too caught up in his own frothing to break off on to another path of fogged down confusion. "And when she refused to partake, you went into your blind ire and either attacked her or struck her wildly, killing her instantly. Talmon'll undoubtedly make his decision after consulting his magic eight ball before he files his report. But whichever way he decides, he has you lined up for an A-1 perfect case of manslaughter. Not to mention a wonderful way to get you thrown right out of Star Fleet and into the nearest stockade before they ever start ruminating on a trail date!"

"Bones..."

"And the grand part is he doesn't need any witnesses! Not that he doesn't have enough, with a dozen security guards who'll state for a fact that they found you in your apartment no less than five feet away from the crate with the girl's body was in," snorted the Doctor, suddenly jabbing a finger in Kirk's direction in a fashion that looked suspiciously like accusation to the Admiral. "Bad enough that Talmon has that, but he plans on making sure that everyone within yelling distance is refreshed of your colorful past. Nearly everyone in the Judge Advocate's office has known you since the first day you arrived at the academy…how many years ago? They sure as hell don't need to be reminded!"

"Bones..!" Kirk firmly repeated in a low, annoyed tone.

"And can you imagine what they'll say when we tell them the reason the girl showed up at your door to begin with?" The Doctor was on a rant and appeared to be far from any mood to take a break. "They'll have to flip a coin to decide if you should be thrown into the stockade or locked away in the Star Fleet Mental Resort. The way things are going, I wouldn't be surprised if Rossenber didn't decide to sue both of us for slander, as well as a half a dozen other things. I can't wait to hear what Spock has to say when this whole mess hits the news satellites!"

"Bones!" Kirk finally barked loud enough for McCoy to hesitate and stare at him. "Shut up."

A look of vexation swept over the startled Doctor's face as he started to snap something back, then thought better of it when he saw the exasperation on Jim's face. He clamped his mouth shut.

"Just listen to me for a minute, Bones, because we don't have the time to go through every little sordid detail that Talmon is making up as we sit here," Kirk quickly said before McCoy reneged on his moment of silence. "Right now I have a little project for you, and it could be more than a little dangerous."

An eyebrow arched in flat incredulousness as McCoy stared at his friend as if he had lost what was left of his mind. "Jim, I want you to take a careful looksee at your surroundings and remember you're not in here because you made a pass at the Balterian Ambassador's wife! You're here because you are accused of murder! And Talmon has a damn good case for it, if you ask me, even if I do know the truth. In a couple of hours, Talmon is going to formally press charges and request that you be held until the trial and possibly dishonorably discharged, black- balled, excommunicated, and executed in the next twenty four hours. Don't you think that maybe you should try focusing on that for the moment?" Pausing long enough to take a quick breath, McCoy glared around the cramped room before refocusing his sudden inquisitive blue-eyed stare back on Jim's impatient face. "What do you mean a little dangerous?"

"Right now, Bones, there's the possibility of thousands of lives being destroyed by Rossenber and Dalcrom if we don't at least make the attempt to stop them. I think that pales in comparison to my own troubles, no matter how ugly they are. And at this point, you and I are the only ones who know that Rossenber is on the brink of crippling Star Fleet, which is part of the reason I'm going to be sitting in the stockade cooling my heels for a few more hours," explained Kirk, his gaze darting to the small chronometer next to the door, his hazel eyes suddenly becoming darker with both thought and anger.

McCoy's face quickly sobered as he listened to Jim. "So, Rossenber did have something to do with the girl's death. I guess I'm not surprised, but you almost sound as if he had her killed for all intent and purposes to draw attention to you."

Slowly straightening up in his chair, Kirk folded his arms in front of him as a deep pensive shadow passed over his face. "I am."

A scowl settled into the familiar lines of the Doctor's face. "But why? I mean, the man obviously literally despises every molecule of your being, but then apparently so does Talmon, and probably a good solid seventy five percent of the universe. But why would Rossenber go out of his way to pick you for this sick little plot?"

A nettled eyebrow rose a fraction at the McCoy's comment, but considering the situation, chose to overlook it. "I don't think it was designed for me in particular, Bones. Rossenber was waiting for Toni to finally find someone in either Star Fleet or the Federation that would listen to her. Once she did, all he had to do is wait for the right time, have Toni murdered, set the scene, and back away into the shadows. Once everyone's attention is focused on the murder and the murder suspect, Rossenber can put his entire plan into motion without anyone noticing. And by the time anyone does realize anything is wrong, it'll be too late. I would say it was a pretty clever plan, if you ask me."

"But what do you know? You're the one sitting in the stockade for murder," snorted the Doctor. "You just had to fall for those big, brown eyes, didn't you."

Pursing his lips tightly, Kirk regarded McCoy frostily, but temporarily shoved it to the back of all the other problems he had on his mind. "At this point, Bones, you're the only one who has the opportunity to do anything."

"This comes back to that dangerous part, right?" McCoy made no attempt to hide his suspicion or dread as he narrowed his gaze.

"I need you to go to my new apartment. Tell Talmon that I needed you to return some reports to the Academy, if he asks. I forwarded the files that we found at HQ's library from the old apartment to the new. The last file is the one I need you to read and then delete it. There's someone mentioned in that report that could prove to be highly valuable. I want you to find that someone and do what you have to do to bring them back here." Kirk's voice dropped several notches, although he realized that if Talmon was listening, there was little point in whispering, but it would still annoy the hell out of the man to believe that he might still have an ace up his sleeve.

"This...someone, you want me to find, I take it, may not to be enthralled to come back to San Francisco. Is that the 'dangerous' part you refer to? That I may have to hog-tie the so and so to drag them back here? Are you sure you want help like that?" replied McCoy, looking completely unsure of what Jim had asked of him.

"At this point, Bones, it's the only help we can get on such short notice." Pausing, Kirk became silent as his stare fell to the table top as he considered what he was about to possibly unleash, then quickly recovered himself to continue. "And, it might prove to be more effective too. That is, if you can persuade them to come back with you."

Noting the quiet way Kirk had spoken the last, McCoy became even more attentive as he fixed his questioning stare on the Admiral's brooding face. "What exactly is it, that may make this..someone dig in their heels about not coming back? Star Fleet, the Federation or Dalcrom?"

"Probably all three," murmured Kirk, his gaze drifting off again while a corner of his mouth twitched ruefully before he glanced up to catch his friend's inquisitive look. "But probably at the top of that list is my name."

**-/-**

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks muchly to the readers once again. And to Pippin-The-Hobbit for adding me to their favorites list. Appreciated greatly believe me! Thank you all.

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Standing in the corridor, McCoy watched as Jim was literally herded down to the turbolift that would deposit him back in the stockade and wondered if it was possible that this time they may be in actual serious trouble.

Jim was going to be arraigned in less than four hours for murder, possibly manslaughter, if he was lucky, which seemed unlikely considering how his fortune was running in the last twenty four hours. Talmon was doing everything possible to make him look guilty, short of lying and fabricating evidence. Rossenber would undoubtedly lie and had fabricated evidence to make him look guilty. Spock and the others were God knows how many hundreds of thousands of light years away to do any good. The only possible help that could be mustered had a good chance of flat refusing to help, as well as laughing in the Doctor's face, if not physically throwing him out on his derriere. With all that, and then the overhead threat of destruction of Star Fleet, this was not shaping up to be a particularly fantastic day.

Once Kirk had disappeared into the lift, McCoy released a large, tired sigh while running a hand over his face. He was thoroughly pooped, and his day was just beginning, he realized discouragingly, as he thought about what Jim had asked him to do.

First thing he was going to have to do was get out of HQ and to Jim's new apartment before Talmon tagged him once more. The man was about as unnerving as Rossenber had been, but more in the way of over eagerness, while the other was just plain malicious. And they were both aware of how their presence affected people, which made it all the more unsettling. The only difference was that Talmon didn't have the same control that Rossenber had gained and let his aggressive resentment crack through at moments during the interview that he had conducted with the Doctor. Rossenber kept his under tight, well-practiced self-discipline, and enjoyed the fact that it intimidated those he came into contact with. Or with some, aggravated. Talmon was still learning, but was catching on quickly. Too quickly, the promotion grasping, boot licking weasel, McCoy thought.

With a cantankerous snort, McCoy started for the turbolifts himself, only to freeze in his tracks when one of the other half dozen debriefing room door's opened and Talmon stepped out. With a half a step, he purposefully moved to block the Doctor's path, leveling his sly, blue-eyed stare on McCoy's face while clasping his hands behind his back in a gesture that almost had a flouting manner.

"I appreciate the fact that you and the Admiral kept your meeting short, Doctor. If it weren't for the Admiral's seemingly endless amount of respect and admiration by those higher up, I wouldn't have allowed such a dialogue; however, I don't see there being much of a chance that it will prevent the Admiral from being arraigned." Talmon nearly allowed his tiny, smirking half smile to reappear as he spoke, but managed to keep it off his face, to McCoy's disgust.

"Any other time, Captain, I would be delighted in your obvious self confidence in your work. Back where I come from, they would call it brass. Either way, Captain, at this point I'm afraid I can't hold too kindly to your assurance in Admiral Kirk's guilt. I happen to believe in the idea of innocent until proven guilty. That's the sort of old fashioned idea that antiques like me kind of hold to. Hope you don't mind if I try to prove that idea still has some truth to it," McCoy quickly replied, bristling the instant he saw the hauteur glint in Talmon's stare.

Now the complacent smile did come through. "Hold to anything you find necessary, Doctor. But remember, there's also a saying about holding on to a drowning man. Be sure that isn't what you may find yourself grasping to."

Scowling at the Captain, McCoy cautiously raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is that comment supposed to be about?"

The smile twitched upwards for a fraction, then dimmed as he spoke. "Let's just say Doctor, don't be surprised if you find yourself suddenly disappointed in what you've always believed in."

McCoy made a disgusted noise when the Captain turned away and made his way down the corridor before vanishing around a corner. The man was going over board on his gloating party, groused the Doctor, as he started for the lifts again.

There was little doubt left that Talmon was going to use this whole mess as a giant stepping stone for his career. What really got the Doctor's goat was that Talmon acted as if he expected everyone to roll over for him throughout all of this. It made McCoy wonder if everyone that crossed his path was treated in the same fashion, including anyone who had by chance come to him to ask for help. Which brought his thoughts back to Toni Finnegan.

Bracing himself against the back wall of the lift, McCoy let his eyes droop shut as he contemplated his action. Hearing the lift door glide shut, he quietly ordered the computer to take him to the medical center as he tried to remember who might be heading up the autopsy team.

**-/-**

**TBC**


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you muchly again to all the reades out there who are still willing to take the time to read this. It means a great deal if you believe it or not. It does.

**-/-**

**CHAPTER SEVENTTEN**

Deactivating the lock on the apartment door, McCoy absently glanced back down towards the turbolift, half expecting to see Talmon standing there. Kidding himself for letting his imagination run wild, McCoy absently cleared his throat and stepped into the pitch black apartment.

Ordering the lights on, he blinked at the sudden brightness as he slipped off his jacket, wondering where in hell Jim would hide the computer. Once his eyes had adjusted to the lights, McCoy scanned the main sitting area that was half filled with moving crates and a few pieces of furniture that had already been moved from the other apartment. Seeing nothing right away that appeared to be any kind of computer, he wandered into the half empty sitting area and gazed out the windows that faced the Golden Gate Bridge and Star Fleet Headquarters for a few moments, trying to collect his thoughts.

It hadn't taken long to locate the physician who was in charge of Finnegan's autopsy once he had arrived at the medical hub. The wait came when he had inquired about the girl's autopsy and the young intern who had taken his question disappeared and no one returned for at least twenty minutes. Having the sneaking suspicion's that Talmon may have jogged up the back stairs and bodily threatened the M.E. on duty with becoming one of his own charges if he dare open his mouth to anyone outside of the examination room, McCoy was seriously wondering if he could get away with walking right in the middle of the proceedings when the adolescent looking doctor emerged.

She had been dead for only a couple hours, which put the kibosh on Talmon's first theory of the murder, but still didn't get Jim off the hook. Talmon could simply change his speculation, claiming instead that the girl came back to his apartment early Sunday evening to discuss the Dalcrom issue and he killed her then rather than earlier. The way she died, however, was still being mulled over by everyone in the M.E.'s staff to the point that the Doctor on duty asked McCoy if would care to take a look at the body.

At first McCoy hesitated at the offer, imaging the fit that Talmon would have when he heard that the one time Chief Medical Officer of the accused was meddling with the victim's body. After giving it about five seconds of thought, he changed his mind and agreed to the offer, with the provision that his name was kept off the record. With this readily settled, McCoy quickly slipped into the appropriate garb and followed the youthful physician in the examination room.

His input was little, however, when he did get a chance to look at Finnegan's body. It was a moment before he actually glanced at the instruments since he found himself gazing at the girl's pale face as he walked up to the table. He had griped at Jim about getting involved with the girl's problems from the get go, whether they were real or imaginary, which had proven to be the former dramatically. But either way, she hadn't deserved to be murdered…as if anyone did, he added with a weary sigh as he started into his own brief inspection.

He found little that could be explained even by him. There had been a tiny mark on the back of her skull that was post mortem judging by the lack of any pooling of blood under the skin. His suspicions were to believe it happened when the killer was placing the girl's body into the crate, or was moving her from point A to point B. Either way, it had no connection to her actual death, but it did prove that Talmon's theory wasn't possible. Once that was pointed out and explained to the man, it would make him even less agreeable than he already had been.

The actual cause of death was the new mystery of the hour, a detail that was both good and bad in McCoy's opinion. Talmon's premise could be thrown out the window until he was capable of whipping up another figment from his overzealous, little mind. It would also give them enough space to possibly find the true murderer and put a stop to Dalcrom before his cronies had a chance to unleash whatever it was they had up their collective sleeves. On the other hand, no one in the examination room had a solid clue as to what did kill the girl, which left it wide open for Talmon, Star Fleet and the Judge Advocate to make their own assumptions as well. It did little to the Doctor's queasy nerves, either.

Gray light began to slowly break through the minor cracks of the cloud-covered sky, hinting that it was going to be another dismal day in more ways than one. McCoy grumbled to himself as he blinked at the ugly, slate colored sky, then returned to his surrounding reality. With a small, barely audible grunt, he winced at the time he read on his wrist chronometer, 4:18a.m., and realized it was past time to get his rear into gear.

Moving through the halfway cluttered apartment, he found his way down to the office space tucked in the far corner of the apartment. A few boxes were stacked in front of a desk that homed a condensed computer and monitor that faced the door, as if it had been expecting the Doctor all night.

Trying to ignore the uneasy feeling that seemed to be shimming up and down his spinal column, McCoy pulled out the small chair and sank into it while the computer warmed up. Swinging the monitor around, he watched as the screen was flooded with color, before settling into familiar blue-gray patient, blank face. Ordering up all recently received files, McCoy watched until he became blurry eyed as the list of titles swept down the screen, finally beeping that it had finished after two minutes.

Deciding it best not to ponder the titles of all the other dozens upon dozens of files, he quickly made his down to the bottom of the list to the last file that it had picked up. Opening it, a minuscule frown tugged at his lips as he first just scanned the two-paragraph article wondering if maybe he had chosen the wrong file. Maybe Jim had been mistaken, or there was no file, or someone else had gotten to the file first. Closing his eyes, McCoy wondered why he put himself through these things when everyone around him thrived on trying to give him a stroke.

Eyes snapping open again, he read the article, then sat back in the chair staring at the monitor. There was only two names listed, one being Kersin Talenton, who at the time of the article was still soul own of Telcron. The other, McCoy assumed, was the one Jim wanted him to find. Well, he had found it and was damned if he knew what it meant, other than he had to find out where they were at this moment and figure a way to get there and back in the next five hours.

Taking a chance, he had the computer scan any recent information on the name and was amazed at the nearly instantaneous response he got. Going by date, he found one listing only two days old, and it was a smaller piece than the original article. Harrumphing to himself and believing he was on a wild goose chase, he read the single four-line paragraph. A slow grin spread across his face as he read it once more, then deleted it and the original article and ordered the computer off, followed by the office lights.

Returning to the sitting area, he grabbed his jacket and glanced at the windows again just as the rain once again started pouring. Heading for the door, he hesitated once as he jammed an arm into a sleeve, a voice in the back of his mind making a tsking noise at him, which he threw off in annoyance. Plunging through the door, he wondered at the sudden forewarning and also how the weather in the Pacific Northwest was this early in the morning.

**-/-**

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

After a harrowing trip from San Francisco to Seattle, then on to Bellingham, and finally forced to take a water shuttle out to San Juan Islands, McCoy was met by a little man close had to be close to a hundred and seventy five years old. The man apparently held a grudge against all physicians after that black plague incident when he was a kid. After a quick dance of questions and dodges, he finally was directed towards a local watering establishment within the town. The old man cast one last suspicious glare at him before he was allowed to continue.

Against his body's better judgment, he halfway attempted to jog up the small hill and cursed the jackass who had come up with idea to lie out a brick and gravel walkway when the town broke out the piggy bank to give the community a face-lift. In a little over a minute, he found himself standing on a corner of the main walkway outside of the local institution. He wished he had brought a cardiac kit with him.

After a moment of moral-boosting words, he stepped up to the paint chipped, splintered, cracked, and all around tired looking door and tested the knob, which surprisingly didn't fall off into his hand. Cracking the door open, he peered into the dark establishment, half expecting to be told that they were closed and to get his cherished rear end out of there if he knew what was good for him. However, the only noise he did hear was the low mumbling of the news coming over a pair of view screens located at either end of the bar. Feeling somewhat safe, he slipped the rest of the way into the dimly lit tavern. He didn't realize that his life was about to change drastically from that point on.

Just a few feet inside of the bar, the door slammed shut, which caused McCoy to jump a few centimeters forward as he uneasily scanned the nearly empty tavern. He had spent many a time in a few similarly dark taverns in his lifetime, and the one thing that he always realized in moments like this was that no matter what your intentions were once you entered such places, you became well aware that you treaded on holy ground from the point of view of the regular patrons. The second a stranger even paused long enough to cast a lingering eye in the direction of their home away from home, every waterhole regular knew it and was on instant kneecap breaking alert. This place had the same beer-stained, stale popcorn, whiskey soaked, good-time brawling, smoky air to it. Even with only the bartender and two stone-cold patrons sleeping it off in a couple of booths, it oozed it. No doubt, it had to be the most popular spot on the entire island.

Making his way up to the bar, McCoy threw a quick glance at the pair sleeping it off in the booth, then shifted his eyes forward to the bartender and wavered a half second at the sight of the mountain in human form.

"Sorry Mac, we're no longer serving. Come back in a coupla hours," grunted the bartender, his eyes firmly focused on the bar that he was wiping off ten feet away from where McCoy stood.

"For once I'm not looking for a drink," replied McCoy, with a small attempt of a chuckle that died into an even smaller nervous cough. "I'm looking for someone. Liberty Quinn."

When the man straightened up from the bar and started towards McCoy, he seriously began working on a long acting, highly painful and degenerating curse on Jim, believing his person was in grave straits. He just hoped that all those who attended Jim's court-martial then subsequent execution would fondly remember the Doctor's sacrifice fondly.

As he loomed over the Doctor, the middle-aged man glared down at the bar, apparently spotted an invisible smudge, slammed the towel on the spot, then began to slowly wipe it away while his eyes gave McCoy a long, distrustful scan.

He would've had less trouble breaking Jim out of the stockade, thought McCoy. He should've just gone out for breakfast and a quick nap, then reported back that he couldn't find this Liberty Quinn…if he had only been thinking fast enough. Jim would never have known. Of course, he would spend the rest of his life behind a laser fence, if he was lucky.

"What do you want to see her for?" came the grunted question from across the bar, as the slinging towel flipped a corner sending a sprinkle of dirty water droplets onto the Doctor's jacket.

"It's a long and complicated story," replied McCoy as he glanced down at the small droplet marks on the front of his jacket before he looked back up at the bartender. "I was sent up here to find her."

For several seconds, the bartender stared at McCoy in order to determine in his own mind if he was being told the truth before he looked toward the back of the bar. Following the hard, faintly inquiring glare, McCoy squinted into the darkness of the deserted bar, unsure of what to expect and just faintly disappointed when he didn't see anything. He wouldn't have uttered a single word to anyone, but the way things were going at the moment for him, he was more than satisfied that there hadn't been anyone or thing lurking in the shadows of the bar.

Apparently the giant behind the bar saw something, since a low grumble emitted from his direction as he shifted his disgruntled look back to the Doctor. With a final disparaging noise, he jerked a thumb toward the end of the bar and turned his glowering attention back to the stained counter.

Swallowing a lump of apprehension the size of a softball, McCoy shot a final glance at the bartender, then straightened up and slowly began to make his way in the direction the mammoth bartender had indicated. He wondered why he had been stupid enough to answer that damn transmission from his long forgotten school chum. He really should have simply rolled over in his bunk and fallen back asleep. He moved along the row of stools towards the back of the tavern. He had never been that smart…it was that stupid Hippocratic oath they had made him swear to, no doubt. It had clouded up his good country sense on more than medical matters in the last thirty years. He was now pretty well convinced that this whole situation could be placed at the top of the list if he was given the chance to dictate his memoirs.

Pausing at the end of the bar, McCoy glanced around at what he could only describe as something close to a bomb crater, within a burnt out volcano, embedded in a dead asteroid. He hadn't seen anything like it in the last...well, the last six months, anyway. He'd seen more than his share of barroom brawls and had even participated in a few…only out of self defense, of course, but this… This would've made a Star Fleet Captain proud and doubly concerned a country doctor.

He began to wonder if his best course of action would be to just grope his way back to the front door, then back to Atlanta where he could sit on the edge of his bed and wait for the authorities. Suddenly, he noticed her from the corner of his eye.

She sat alone at the only upright table in the entire establishment, tucked around a corner to his right. She was perusing the pages of an actual newspaper. As she lit a cigarette with one hand, the other rested in a bucket of ice that sat on a chair of its own. As she sat back in her seat, her lighter flashed once in a stray ray of light before it disappeared into a hidden pocket. A stream of white smoke escaped from the corner of her mouth when she leaned forward and started reading again, seemingly unaware of the demolition that surrounded her.

Pursing his lips contemplative, McCoy couldn't help but wonder if had come all this way for a joke as he gazed at the woman. There was no way he could believe that Jim had asked him to bring back a woman that probably broke more regulations than either one of them could remember. Taking her back could get all three of them in the stockade, he thought, as he watched another cloud of cigarette smoke float towards the ceiling that already contained a thick layer of the swirling smoke that oddly reminded him of the overcast skies back in Frisco… and the threat over Jim's head.

Gazing once more in the direction of the bartender, the Doctor grimaced when he found himself meeting the same less than thrilled stare. McCoy made a quick, sharp gesture towards the woman. He still couldn't believe it as he swallowed another sticky lump of dread and tried to shake off the shadow of misjudgment on Jim's part about this supposed denim and leather clad benefactor, especially when everyone at HQ and the Judge Advocate offices got a look at her.

Strolling up to the table with as much faux casualness as he could muster, McCoy did a quick preliminary examination of the woman and already knew that it was going to do him little good if the situation became suddenly hostile. All he would have to do is sneeze backwards and the bartender would have him broken into tiny fossilized particles before he had a chance to dab his nose on his jacket sleeve. But he doubted the fellow would have time to take a step in his direction, he silently concluded, as he came to a halt within a foot of the table.

Thirty-seven inches of legs were stretched out from one chair to the other, covered with a pair of worn blue jeans that looked as they had been used to wax and buff the hull of the 'Enterprise'. The heels of a pair of obviously loved, polished, expensive black western boots rested on the edge of the splintered chair, the reinforced steel wired toes occasionally catching the bar light whenever a foot would twitch. She wore a leather jacket riddled with patches and burn marks, giving it the tired impression of decades of use instead of a handful of years. By the Doctor's calculation, it would cost the same as a first year, second lieutenant's entire annual income. Under it, she wore a vest that matched both in color and in material. All in all, he concluded that fashion wasn't one of her strongest points. But he also had the notion that she really didn't give a damn about what the girl next door was wearing tomorrow.

Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, he quietly cleared his throat while his gaze shifted upwards taking several mental notes as he went along, trying not to appear as conspicuous as he felt as he did so. After a number of seconds of some estimation and guesstamations, he figured her to be twenty-two, maybe twenty-four at a stretch. In the limited light it was hard to estimate. One thing he could manage to tell was the fact she left little doubt she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

Feeling more than a little idiotic, McCoy scowled just enough that an eyebrow wriggled along his forehead. The second his mouth fell open to speak, she flipped a page of the paper, tapped a length of ash from the cigarette, then replaced it in the corner of her mouth. It dangled at a haphazard angle as she finished the article she was reading. With quick, precise actions, she refolded the paper with her left hand, then laid it down next to the nearly empty bottle of beer, which she promptly emptied, then removed her right hand from the ice bucket. There, another flash of silver, this one more blinding, from the two handfuls of enormous silver and turquoise rings she wore. She began to dry off the once soaking fingers that, from what the bemused McCoy could tell, had absolutely nothing wrong with them.

In this process, she shifted her eyes slowly upwards along the Doctor's slight frame until meeting the questioning blue-eyed stare. It lasted maybe one point five seconds, then she let her gaze move back down to her fingers again, a tiny smile just making a faint impression along her lips.

"You've strayed a long way from the flock, haven't you?"

The scowl deepened on the Doctor's face at the comment, but mostly at the whisper of cynicism in the words. "From the flock? I'm afraid you've lost me."

Another look was shot up at him, lingered a second longer, giving him a chance to really see the woman's startling hard, dark turquoise eyes, before she glanced at her hands once more. "For a Star Fleet man, you practically admit that you could be human. Maybe even mortal."

This time McCoy's mouth did fall open, but words didn't follow. All he could manage for the next few seconds was to stare at the woman, trying to make up his mind if she had said what he thought she had. If she had, then he could understand Jim's pessimistic attitude about her avidly jumping in with both feet in dealing with Star Fleet. He had a feeling she would've rather sent him back to HQ bound, then crated, possibly soaked with fuel, and c.o.d.

It was at this point, as he folded his arms in a defiant manner in front of him, that he remembered that he was dressed in civilian clothes and not in his usual uniform. Arching an eyebrow at a frustrated angle, the Doctor gave the woman a nettled glare as he shifted his weight around once again.

"What makes you think I'm from Star Fleet? How do you know I didn't come in here for a beer or something?"

A corner of her mouth quirked in a familiar manner as she finished drying her unscathed hand, then she gazed back up at McCoy. "You'd be surprised at how many people could tell you were Star Fleet with one look, and a few of us by smell." She hesitated, giving him a leisurely glance up and down. "Yours isn't as...pronounced as most."

"I suppose that should be taken as a compliment," grunted McCoy, taking a quick step back when she swung her legs around and planted her feet on the floor with barely a sound.

"If you wanted to take it that way, I suppose you could. And it also confirms the fact that you are from Star Fleet, which may also explain why you weren't broadcasting your presence. Besides, you also strike me as a man who is usually more careful about strolling into unknown bars…when you're in your right mind, anyway." She smiled faintly while crushing out the remnants of the cigarette butt into an already full ashtray, then pushed herself out of her chair. "Now, would you like me to tell you your weight, height and age? Or would you prefer serial number, annual income, and how many times you've been turned down in the last twelve months?"

A waspish retort came instantly to McCoy's lips but died there just as quick as his widening gaze moved upwards as the woman rose up from her seat and finally stopped at what he gauged as six foot two. It seemed that for a moment, he lost any thought of speaking in any form as he regained himself. After the awkward few seconds, he tried not to appear overly stunned by the looming woman. She might not be able to get Jim off the hook right away, but there was no doubt that she could put the fear of God into Captain Talmon. Or at least put a little hurt on the man once the pair met.

A strange curve made its way along her lips at the Doctor's expression as she stretched both arms over head until her spine made a loud crack, then let them fall back to her sides. She was going to enjoy tormenting this poor man…not too wickedly, though. She had been keeping that saved up for too long to waste it now.

"You were about to say something?" she inquired, the tiny curve of her smile growing a centimeter at his uneasiness.

Shutting his gaping mouth, McCoy gave her an irascible look. "Nothing."

"You shouldn't lie to people like me, Doctor. It's a sin and could get you killed."

"How do you know I'm a Doctor?" he queried, then decided it best to overlook that last line with the way things were starting off.

The smile widened another degree as McCoy faintly winced at the feel of a hand being placed on his shoulder. "You really don't want me to have to tell you the truth, do you? So, why don't you get on with why you're here, although I probably have a pretty damn good idea about that, too."

After a minute of seriously considering the young woman, he cocked his head slightly and gave her an inquisitive stare that had a hint of his own suspicions. "You seem to be running this show. Maybe you could shed some light on it for me, since it seems that I'm the only one who doesn't have a clue about what's really going on."

A strange, low rumbling noise emanated from the woman, which McCoy could only guess to be her version of laughter, as the hand slipped off his shoulder and slid it into the pocket of her jacket.

"You know, this is probably going to scare you, or it should if you knew better, but I like you, Doc." She gave him a smile that he could only imagine was meant to be amicable but had a touch of menace that lingered in the corners. "You're here to ask me to help you, am I right?"

The eyebrow rose yet another centimeter as McCoy glanced back in the direction of the bar, then back up at the towering woman. "Yeah, you're right on that count."

"And let me guess that it concerns a certain friend of yours, right?"

"Er...yeah," he acknowledged, slowly wondering how much she really did know.

Sensing the Doctor's apprehension of her and the circumstances he found himself in, Liberty let her smile dim a few degrees. "I need to get home, and you have very little time to be wasting, Doc. If you still want me to help, I hope you're capable of walking and talking at the same time. I realize that Star Fleet doesn't require it to enlist, but it does guarantee a promotion at sometime, I'm told. I'm sure you've managed the two expertly, being a doctor and an officer. I'm 99.9 percent sure of what this is all about, but you can still give me the gist of your problem. Then I'll decide what I'll do from there."

"Before we go, could you tell me something first?" he finally said before he took one step towards the door. "If you don't mind."

Already two steps away, she paused to look back at the Doctor, the same odd smile traced around her lips. "All right. Go ahead. But don't be too surprised if I don't tell you anything. I'm not the one who needs the help, remember?"

The corner of the Doctor's mouth jerked at her response, but it didn't deter him from obliging as he took a step toward her and pointed a finger into her face. "Who are you and how does 'he ' know you?"

"Ah...The Admiral," she quietly said with a single curt nod of her head, her gaze slipping off for a brief moment in thought before returning to the Doctor's face. "He apparently hasn't told you anything then, which sounds about right, knowing how the man works. Must come from all those years of Star Fleet influence."

An irked glint suddenly reflected in the Doctor's eyes at the woman's more than obvious brass towards what he guessed was nearly every subject, not just Star Fleet and Jim. Those two seemed to be right at the top of her more favorite topics to pour scorn on by the sound of her voice. What really got him was her clear delight in his reaction to her tone and words, not that he expected she was doing this for his benefit alone. But he couldn't help but feel that she was enjoying it a bit more than normal. He couldn't imagine what her reaction was going to be like if and when they arrived back at HQ.

As she noted the growing frustration in the Doctor's blue stare, Liberty half smiled. "I'll tell you part of the secret, Doc. Quinn is my paternal grandmother's maiden name. I've come to learn it's much safer on all sides to go by it, although I'm seriously considering going back to the one I was given...especially with your arrival. It could prove to be fun…for me, anyway." Pausing, a heavily ringed hand came up and grabbed the Doctor's still extended index finger and gradually began to squeeze. "I'm a Kirk. I know it's hard to tell that by looking at me, considering I did manage to retain my mother's genes for looks and bypassed the idiot gene that makes one want to jump into the three ring show at Star Fleet like a trained bear. None-the-less, I am a Kirk. I know it. The Admiral knows it. And now you know it. That should explain how he knew 'about' me. He doesn't 'know' me. Just 'about' me. And one more thing."

Brain fluxing between the staggering words he had just heard and the slowly growing numbness in his right index finger, McCoy stared up at the hazel slits and fixed a stubborn, tiny scowl on his face.

"Didn't they teach you in Georgia not to point? It's considered highly impolite, even by people like me. And you being a Doctor." Making a tsking noise, Liberty released McCoy's finger after one final nearly knuckle breaking squeeze, then straightened back up to her daunting height. "Waving that in a person's face…God only knows where it's been. I'm shocked. And don't ever...ever do it to me again."

Blinking in a mixture of shock and annoyance, McCoy gazed at his still extended finger, then after Liberty, who was already to the tavern door. For a second he couldn't move, still bowled over by the bomb she had dropped literally on top of him like the preverbal ton of dilithium crystals. Within less than twenty four hours he had a run in with a man who was bent on destroying Star Fleet, the Dolin girl was dead, Jim was arrested for the murder, the man in charge of the investigation was a rank-scrambling, witch-hunting fanatic...and now this. What else could possibly come hurdling at him in the next few hours like a 300-ton burning meteor?

In the back of his mind, McCoy was unable to shake the feeling of a lamb being lead to the slaughter. Somehow he had always known Kirk was going to be the death of him. Now he just had to figure out which one of them it was going to be.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

Been awhile...yes, life in the way again. but again I'm trying and hope you like what I have. I also hope that again you remember that Liberty is still Liberty and she is the way she is to one and all. After living in my head for over 25 years I doubt she would allow me to compose her in any other way and live to tell about it? ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

Standing outside the tavern just at the edge of the walkway Liberty gazed off in the direction of the slowly brightening horizon while lightening another cigarette. Just above her on the last step, Doctor McCoy let his eyes follow hers then forced himself to look back at the woman's face, squinting slightly in an effort to catch some resemblance in the young face. In the faint light he really couldn't see much in the profile even in the yellow-orange glow of the lighter's flame and shook his head wondering what he thought he was going to see.

"When you see anything you recognize, let me know. I'm sure both the Admiral and I would be thrilled to know how close we actually are." Liberty said through a couple of shallow puffs, while sliding the lighter back into a hidden pocket of her jacket lining. "Although, I'm sure whatever you find is probably too close for him, even if it does happen to be the truth."

"I take it you aren't too fond of the idea either." Grunted McCoy as he stepped down to join her on the wide walkway.

"Me? Doesn't phase me one way or the other. I am what I am, and there isn't anything that'll change it. The Admiral is the one you should be asking that question to, but considering that I can't lay my eyes on the man." Replied Liberty with a shrug while sending another stream of white smoke into the crisp air.

"He's sitting in a cell at Star Fleet Headquarters." Explained McCoy surprising even himself when hearing the faint sound of a growl at the end of the sentence.

"I know."

"You know?" Snapped the Doctor both eyebrow's climbing halfway up his forehead as he stared up at the woman . "I suppose you know why he's there as well."

Managing to keep her cryptic smile at a minimum, Liberty gave the Doctor a look that had the glint of sinisterness to it from the corner of her eye. "Most murder suspects when caught, are generally thrown into a cell, Doc. It really wouldn't look all that smart to let a known suspect run around loose, even if it is Star Fleet were talking about."

The infamous stubborn streak was beginning to take hold of McCoy as he stood his ground folding his arm in front of him and scrutinized the woman with a cantankerous eye. "Then maybe you can tell me why in the hell I came all the way up here to find you to begin with, if already knew about this?"

Mouth becoming slightly crooked Liberty shifted her gaze towards the evergreen tree line ahead of them then looked back at McCoy. "Because I wouldn't have bothered with the murder or the Admiral otherwise. And he is very much aware of that. Yet I find you basically on my doorstep needing my assistance, which tells me there's more to this than a simple case of murder. And it must be a honey if he's more concerned with it than his own ass. Now considering how much time we have until he's brought up before the Judge Advocate, I suggest that you start talking now before I lose interest and the Admiral is doing a lifetime stretch."

With that Liberty blew another cloud of cigarette smoke into the cool morning air and moved off, heading farther inland. For a faltering second McCoy considered the notion of heading off in the opposite direction and waking someone up to take him back to the mainland. By the time the idea had filtered through his mind he had already caught up with Liberty and started detailing the rest of his story.

The pair walked out of the small town heading west until they passed a tiny herb shop when the stone avenue forked off into three different directions just within the edge of the evergreen forest that surrounded the southern end of the island One north, the second continue west and the other, the one that Liberty followed, broke off to the south. Here the salt air that had literally clung to the air back in town now mingled with the smell of the fresh evergreens and for some inexplicable reason it calmed the Doctor's rattling nerves as he went on with his fantastic yarn.

"Dalcrom." Murmured Liberty letting the word linger for a few seconds, as she let her mind start thumbing through her mental files. "Been awhile since I've heard about them. That can't be good from the get go. This Finnegan worked for Dalcrom, but was basically thrown out on her pretty little ass because she believes she heard something by accident. The way you tell this Doc, I can't help but think that maybe she was meant to over hear it. Especially if the Admiral is right and they're using his arrest for a long enough diversion to begin the count down. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting this Rossenber yet, but I've heard a few scant rumors. He could be more dangerous than anticipated. Which makes me wonder what this 'unknown' persona behind Rossenber is all about." She fell silent for a couple of seconds, her mind still scanning her memories. "They bought out Telcron just little over a year ago,...and they gain position of all company files, records and inventory, right."

"Right." Grumbled the Doctor as he squirmed under the thin cobweb that had been draped from an overhanging branch.

"I have a very bad feeling about all of this if I'm right about what I'm thinking." The first graveness that could be detected by McCoy had finally crept into her voice. "And I'm not surprised that neither one of you has said anything to Star Fleet. It would definitely be hard to swallow especially if it was Cartwright that you had told the story to. That man wouldn't believe his ass was on fire, even if he was the one who lit the match."

"I don't suppose you'd mind telling me how you seem to know so much about what goes on in Star Fleet?" McCoy inquired already having the feeling if he did get an answer it wouldn't make any difference or possibly sense.

"Let's just say I probably keep a better check on the pulse of what's going on at HQ than those who like to think they run it." Smile all but completely disappearing from her face Liberty easily noted the always present worry in the man's face and found a strange twinge reverberating through her. A glimmer of annoyance appeared in her own gaze. "I have this little suspicion that you've set yourself up for a nice private, self-contained guilt trip because of the girl and the Admiral. It's a nice hobby if you can afford it."

"It must be nice not to have that mortification gene running through your system." Grunted the Doctor with an irked scowl as he gaze narrowing as he watched her move farther away. "It would explain your attitude considering what I've just explained to you. I would think that you could show some concern about Jim, if you are Kirk. And if not atleast at the thought that there is the strong possibility that thousands of people, officers, civilians and others could be killed if Dalcrom really is planning to bring down Star Fleet. You can't make me believe that you could walk away from hearing that and expect me to believe you're a Kirk of any kind."

Nearly ten yards ahead of the Doctor, Liberty came to a dead stop in the middle of the path, her gaze fixing on some invisible spot a few feet in front of her eyes. Several thoughts ran instantly through her mind that would've normally been her swift, cutting response to the wrought up words having heard the same thing too many times before in the last few years. Any other time she would've kept walking without a single glance back or another syllable spoken and left the good Doctor standing there among the evergreens in his exasperation.

She made a number of decision's in her life that left her, in her own mind without having to be tied to another person or association that crossed her path. Extra baggage she didn't need in her life especially if it was someone else's. And most definitely not from Star Fleet or the Federation. That would be like inviting the devil right through her own front door. Yet as she took a final drag from her cigarette then pinched out the last dying glow, she recalled the stories of how the devil had the nasty habit of coming in all forms. And she had a feeling that the devil in this was a little closer to the focal point of this disaster, than any of them realized.

Perhaps that notion is what made her deaden the end of her cigarette butt then flick it farther up the path and slowly turn back towards McCoy. The thought that she may have a better clue to what could be going on and the impact it may have on earth as well as every other planet's connected with Star Fleet and the Federation flickered like an irritating shadow in the background of her mind. In the fore front was the disagreeable fact that she was going to have deal with a man who may have to confront a few ugly ghost's of his own as well as face a murder charge. What the hell. It might be fun.

"Listen Doc,.." Began Liberty looking back at McCoy as she moved around only to freeze in mid sentence, while every muscle became tense.

Seeing the woman's reaction in the first strong rays of morning light McCoy recognized it from the hundred's of times he had seen it from Jim over the years. He may have just stepped over the thin, half erased line she had set which was not a good thing when you were alone with the idea of actually retiring someday, unarmed and being the medical professional in all of this.

Quickly he tried to find words that might save his neck. "Now, before you do anything,..."

"Get down." She hissed taking a long stride forward, her eyes darting to the trees around them then back to the Doctor.

Both eyebrows shot upwards in surprise and dubiousness as McCoy's blue eyes narrowed. "What?"

Growling something under her breath, Liberty charged straight for McCoy. "Get your skinny ass down! Now damn it!"

McCoy managed to count three strides as he watched the woman sprinting towards him, before he felt himself being thrown to the ground with enough force to send him skidding along the path edge a couple of feet. Gravel dug into his face, gouging out a handful of scratches along his chin and left cheek, while the pine needles jabbed painfully along his face until he felt like a giant saguaro. Coming to an abrupt stop face first against a pile of tree roots, he remained still for atleast two full breaths before moving, since he doubted he could've done otherwise beforehand.

Moving his arms carefully he began to push himself up to his knees only to duck down into the partially protective knoll of roots when a large, dark shadow sailed overhead and struck the tree trunk with a teeth jarring crack. The sickening sound left little doubt that it had not originated from the tree to McCoy's well trained ear as he decided for the moment it best to remain in the balled up position until the situation sounded less fatal.

Behind him he could hear the ugly noises of someone being viciously pummeled, as he cautiously cracked an eye open and scanned his surrounding area. Through the blades of grass, stones and pinecones he could see the prone figure of a man only a few feet away. With even more wariness than before the Doctor started to inch towards the man when he heard another repulsive noise of a something solid striking and shattering bone. A low moan followed as a heavy thud could be heard and felt, then a tense moment of silence that felt like it stretched out for an eternity to the frozen Doctor.

"You okay Doc?"

Shifting slightly McCoy lifted his head to glance over his shoulder and up at Liberty who was standing behind him with a look that was closer to annoyance than actual concern on her face. A number of feet just beyond her he could see yet another lump of a body that shook once before becoming still. A well practiced small grimace swept over McCoy's face at the sight then shifted his gaze down at the man laying at the base of the pine tree. Second nature kicked in and he instinctively felt for the man's pulse, before slowly getting to his feet.

"Oh yea, I enjoy twigs, sticks and fresh dirt for breakfast. But I'm better off than he is." Grumbled McCoy dusting himself off while jerking his chin in the direction of the body. "He's dead."

"That was the intention." Liberty murmured picking a stray evergreen twig from the Doctor's hair. "Unless you'd rather be in his place."

Hesitating McCoy glanced sharply up at Liberty then quickly glanced away and continued removing the debris from his clothes when he saw how serious she was. "What about the other one? Did you kill him too?"

"Nah. I thought I'd leave him for you to take care of." She replied removing the last of greenery from the Doctor's person. "That's what I figured you were waiting for."

"Yea." Grunted McCoy gingerly touching the scraps and cuts along his face when he noticed the second dark lump begin to push himself into an upright position. "I think you'd better be keeping a better eye on your friend over there."

Making a face as she dusted off her hands Liberty glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the struggling man, who was glaring in their direction as he moved to his knees, blood pouring profusely from his nose. Grabbing what appeared to be a slim, metal pencil shaped object from his belt, he quickly spoke into it while dabbing at the flowing blood with the back of his free hand.

Watching the action Liberty made another disturbing noise in her throat as she took a half a dozen swift steps forward only to slide to a stop when she could feel the familiar vibration of energy currents surrounding the man, followed by the soft glowing pattern of a transporter beam instantly enveloped him. In only a matter of a few seconds he was gone leaving Liberty, the Doctor and the dead attacker under the evergreens.

With a disgruntled snort Liberty planted her hands on her hips glared up at the sky, then whirled back towards McCoy. "Well, I suppose that settles that doesn't it."

Wincing at the firm literally accusing stare from the woman McCoy let his eyes flicker towards at the now vacant spot behind her then back at Liberty. "Do I dare ask what that is supposed to mean?"

"It means, Doctor." Began Liberty approaching the Doctor again her gaze drifting down to the dead figure laying face down among the pine needles and trees roots then glanced back at McCoy with a tight contemplative smile. "That if I wanted to be or not, I'm now a part of this."

For a moment, McCoy didn't say anything as he took in what she had said. "I'm not sure if that makes me feel better or not."

"Funny man." Murmured Liberty brushing past the Doctor and ducking under the branches to inspect the body. "I bet you were big at the formal dinner party gigs."

Choking down his sour reply McCoy jammed his fists into his coat pockets and followed her back to the body. By the time he joined her she had rolled the body over and was doing a quick search but came up empty and straightened up until her head brushed the overhanging branches. Ducking her head she gazed at the man's body thoughtfully then over at the Doctor, who was also staring at the dead man but with a more deep contemplative expression.

"Don't suppose you recognize the moron?" She asked, when McCoy hadn't said anything after a full five seconds. "From Dalcrom? Or maybe skulking about HQ?"

"Why Star Fleet?" McCoy suddenly blurted out his face contorting to match his indignation. "Why would Star Fleet send someone out here?"

It took her a few seconds to answer as she mulled over the name Dalcrom yet, then focused on the Doctor's question. "At this point it seems that those who are running most of the show in Star Fleet believe that the Admiral did murder the girl. It's been known that some who are trying to climb up into a higher world don't appreciate anyone who tries to grease their ladder."

"You really are nuts, aren't you!" Snapped McCoy. "You can't make me believe that anyone from Star Fleet would send a couple of goons up here to stop me,..."

"Us. They did attack both of us may I point out." Interrupted Liberty rolling the dead man back over with her foot.

"All right, us!" Barked McCoy turning away from Liberty and the body. "But I still can't imagine that someone in Star Fleet would be diabolical enough to prevent us from clearing Jim. It doesn't make any sense!"

"Oh, but killing a girl and stuffing her in a moving crate to frame one of Star Fleet's favorite good boy officer's so they can sneak in and quietly take over the entire, quote unquote, protected universe, does make sense to you. No wonder the Admiral sent you to find me." Liberty argued half turning to watch the fuming Doctor pace in tight circle around the spot the second man had disappeared from. "Listen if you really do want me to help, then it would seem like a decent thought that we hear out each other's idea. We may surprisingly find the truth in it all."

Rolling his eyes heavenward McCoy continued his furious pacing. The problem with what the finding the truth was not liking what you found. And so far he hadn't found much that was palatable. There wasn't much he could do about it now he also pointed out to himself as he gazed back at Liberty aggregately.

"Listen I'm pretty quick on the up take believe it or not and this whole thing already stinks to high heaven and I'm sure I don't even know half the story. Given any other time or circumstances, I would've had my friend back at the bar throw you out at the next high tide and gone home for my breakfast. But I had a blind moment of insanity and didn't. Now somebody just tried to kill the two of us. That now makes it just a tad bit more personal to me." As she spoke Liberty moved towards the Doctor, who had finally ended his endless circling to give his full attention to the woman. "I don't appreciate anyone coming to my home to exterminate me, especially when I wasn't a part of this to begin with. And I'm not going to blow any smoke up your skirt here Doc. Star Fleet and the Federation do not appreciate me that well but that's a two way street and they know how I feel towards them. And if I'm going to take up your,...request for assistance, then you should understand that I'm not going to hold my tongue, or play Miss Sweet Ass for the duration simply for the Admiral's sake. I don't like them. They don't like me. So you'll either have to get used to my attitude or ignore it. That's it. So what's it gonna be?"

An eyebrow rose giving evidence of McCoy's exasperation at the circumstances as he stared up at Liberty. "I still can't believe you're a Kirk."

Snorting at the remark Liberty slipped a hand into the inside folds of her jacket and withdrew an antique silver pocket watch, a number of age worn turquoise stones encrusted the lid that she flipped open. "If they still run things like they always have we have a very short amount of time before security finds their keys and the Admiral faces the Judge Advocate. If we plan on preventing that, I suggest we get moving."

The eyebrow fidgeted a fraction as the Doctor let his blue gaze scan the woman's face for a heartbeat then glanced back over at the dead man. "What about him? You're not going to leave him out here?"

"Please Doctor." Grunted Liberty snapping the pocket watch close and replacing it into it's secret fold of her jacket then started back up the path with McCoy doggedly following. "There are people around here who'll take care of it. Now tell me who I'll have to keep myself from killing while there?"

"Talmon. Captain Nathaniel Talmon." Sighed McCoy as he envisioned the catastrophe that may take place when he got back to Headquarters with this woman. "And he seems to be enjoying the whole mess to my way of thinking."

"He would." Liberty replied a strange ruminative shadow played over her lips nearly becoming a smile. "Probably more so now since it would keep him from forgetting his own stupidity."

The way she had spoken the last sentence McCoy had the uneasy feeling that she may either know or had something to do with Talmon's rancorous attitude. The way this day was going it wouldn't surprise him if she could tell him what the Vulcan ambassador had for breakfast, the current price for dilithium crystals on the black market and why soft hearted doctors always got in way over their heads for a friend.

'Well,.." She quietly sighed with another quick scan at the surrounding woods. "I'll give who came up with this nice tidy little well plotted cataclysm alot of credit. You can't help but think whoever it is sat back and picked out everyone he wanted to play a part in it."

Raising a hand to shield his eyes from the first bright rays of morning light coming through the trees McCoy was unable to keep from wondering about the woman's sanity. "Yea, Jim was impressed with the whole plan. Even if he's sitting in the stockade at the moment."

"I suppose we should get around and rectify that shouldn't we." Liberty said, a small sigh that had a reluctant tint following the words as she gave the body one final look and started moving back on to the path pausing once to glance back at McCoy. "That is what you want. That and saving the universe thing, right."

Giving her a long questioning look McCoy made a discontented noise then started back up on the path as well muttering under his breath. "Saving from who?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to the many of you who have been kind enough to pick this back up and continue with it after the absence. It means a great deal. And much thanks to any of the new readers who are also taking the time to read this monstrosity of what I hope is an entertaining and adventrous tale. I muchly appreciate you all!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

Standing just within the veranda, Rossenber stared down at the beach, only half listening to the waves below. He waited for Sinclair to begin his explanation for a decision that could destroy everything that had been planned and quite possibly end the little man's life. He had to find some sliver of gratification in this sudden disaster.

"You knew you were to come to me before setting any unplanned actions into motion, Sinclair. Now you've possibly put the entire plot into jeopardy because you had to panic." Turning from the view, Rossenber glared coldly down at the smaller man. "Everything was fitting together perfectly. Nothing was going to go wrong, not until you stupidly sent those two idiots to follow McCoy. What possessed you to have the Doctor followed? There was nothing to be gained by it."

Remaining in the open double doors Sinclair glowered passed Rossenber, his eyes fixed on the dark horizon. He had been raging for the last ten minutes and it didn't have the appearance of ending immediately unless Sinclair subtly brought it to end himself.

"I thought it might be prudent to know what steps the Admiral would be taking." Speaking in a quiet, tight voice, Sinclair shifted his gaze to watch Rossenber's reaction. "You yourself said he could prove to be more dangerous than anticipated. And you were correct Mr. Rossenber. Even in his present state of incarceration he's proven how dangerous he can be."

When Sinclair's pause hung in the air like a piece of bait Rossenber scowled well aware of what the little man was up to. It was his way of turning the situation to his favor, well aware of the temper that was kept under tight restraint that could be as destructive as any galactic sized ion storm when finally let loose. Once it had been vented, retribution would follow and follow just as swift, to the little man's delight.

Drawing in a heavy breath, Rossenber shifted his shoulders until they had shaken off the momentary tension. "Considering the scant amount time we have left, Sinclair, I suggest you get to the point while you're still capable."

A shade of a smile slithered across Sinclair's lips before he answered. "He had the Doctor find the Kirk woman."

Stiffening, Rossenber blinked once as he forced himself to focus his gaze forward again. For a brief moment, his mind raced erratically through a few scant torn memories, then immediately regrouped and reassembled as he absently licked his lips. With a quick mental check of his control and composure, he slowly moved his head just enough to peer over his shoulder at the little man, a dark eyebrow quirking enough to be mildly inquiring.

"This is to tell me what, Mr. Sinclair?"

Lip curling at the man's self-possession, Sinclair narrowed his heated stare at Rossenber. "That your plan maybe in danger itself. If I recall, the woman is as equal a threat, if not more, than the Admiral. She doesn't have the ties that he does to constrain her from any action. It's a fact that can prove perilous for the project, in many fashions."

In a quick motion Rossenber half turned and stared furiously at Sinclair, who had began to shrink rapidly in the doorway. "Be advised Mr. Sinclair, there are certain grounds that I allow no one to tread on. Any that have done so unwisely, have the unusual tendency to vanish shortly afterwards. Continue, and we'll see how many people mourn your loss."

Recoiling further under the vehement glare, Sinclair took a half step back inside, believing that he had managed to slip away within a hairbreadth of losing his existence, only to become frozen to the floor when Rossenber's voice reached him again.

"There's only a few hours left. And if everyone has done their jobs properly, as you claim they have, there is nothing anyone can do."

In a blind moment, Sinclair straightened slightly as he moved an inch back towards the door. "What of Star Fleet? Surely they mus,..."

"Star Fleet knows nothing. If they did, they would've been upon us by now. And the Admiral is wise enough to realize that, even if he is among the innocent again, Star Fleet will not be quick to listen to his story. Admittedly, he may have had a moment of genius when having the Doctor unearth Liberty." Rossenber paused briefly, as a random image flashed through his mind, before he caught himself and continued. "But there's nothing they can do now. Not even the audacious Kirks can prevent it from going through. You, Mr. Sinclair, just make sure that what you've promised is achieved. If the Admiral and the others are deluded enough to come here with the thought of stopping us, then let them come. I'll be here waiting for them."

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**Once more I want to thank all of you who have continued reading and those who have just started trudging through this tale. It makes keep thinking that this might be worth something after all when I do have my doubts when I sit back and look at a chapter in it's preview, right before I decide to post it. **

**On that note, I have to make a quick amends in reference to the last two chapters over a fact that I had once asked a beta reader not to change and they did anyway without letting me know. To say the least I trusted the person perhaps more than I should have and now I have to go over some of the other upcoming chapters to see if there are any such intentional/unintentional flubs in those too. Those chapter may take a little longer to post since I'm a little slow at such things. ****So I will be fixing the last two chapters but only replacing them not pulling them off. It's in reference to Liberty's eye color. It was and always has meant to be turquoise not hazel. The character is in my head for over 2 and half decades, since she was created in the heads of myself and friend from middle school. It was turquoise then and is turquoise now. To say the least I am going to make the corrections and apologize for this whole explanation at the beginning of this. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

If he was out among the innocent again, Kirk was completely unaware of the fact, as he stretched out on the concrete hard bunk again. Not that the notion hadn't crossed his mind in the last few hours, like everytime he wasn't thinking about Rossenber and what he wanted ultimately in the end of this chaos or as at this moment, where the hell was Bones at?

He had less than three hours until he would be brought back up to face the Judge Advocate, and he was becoming a little more stressed by the idea as the time scuttled by at a frantic pace. In that three hours he wanted a chance to speak to Liberty before they did haul him off to prepare for whatever bloody fiasco Talmon was setting up. At that thought he faltered in his mulling.

The anxiety he felt had nothing to do with actually seeing the woman again, as it should have, he realized with a growing hue of repentance. At any other time, perhaps, he could've found the appropriate feelings and words for such a fateful encounter, but at this moment, his mind was too focused on terminating Rossenber's scheme.

'Right. If it wasn't for Rossenber you wouldn't be laying eyes on the woman to begin with.' The voice from within his head sneered, as it came back to life after a respite of a scant ten minutes. 'You keep forgetting who you're lying to, Jimbo.'

Scowling, Kirk feigned ignorance as he tucked his folded hands under his head and fixed his glare on the ceiling. The last thing he needed and was in the mood for was a taunting rebuke from his own conscious. And he sure as hell didn't want to listen to it when it had the ugly tendency of being accurate ninety-nine point nine percent of the time.

'So what do you plan on saying to her?' The voice forged on quite used to the Admiral's usual silent brush off. 'Whatever it is, you'd better make it quick and sincere or you'll be picking your teeth off the floor.'

With an anger snort, Kirk bolted up and perched on the edge of the bunk, his hazel stare darting around the cell for the one thousand and sixth time while exasperatedly running a hand through his less than perfect hair. It was a sign that the inner voice had struck a nerve. Again.

He had to face the facts he finally relented. He had spent years ignoring them with intent and purpose, never thinking he would have to deal with any of it.

'Denial, Jimbo. Call it what it is.' Came the smirking remark from inside his head. 'Eons and eons of denial. And now it's come back to haunt you.'

Literally jumping off the bunk, Kirk started moving around the cell in an erratic motion as he tried to regroup his thoughts before he let his mind get another chance to taunt him for a few more seconds. What he couldn't stand was the knowledge at how the words rang in his head, letting him know that he had once again dug a deep and wide, remorseful hole for himself. And this time, he found that he couldn't really blame anyone but himself. He had been given the choice and chose to deliberately ignore it. It was an easy and cold way of saying unwanted. Correction. Flat, disillusioned refusal.

'That's better. Now that you've admitted it to yourself, maybe you can get yourself together enough to say it out loud.'

Snapping something incoherent under his breath, Kirk moved to the front of the cell, braced a shoulder against the wall and peered through the force field screen. Ignoring the next cynical remarks rumbling in his mind he peered down the corridor towards the guard station, just as the turbo lift doors opened.

To his surprise, McCoy, followed by a security officer, stepped out paused long enough to speak the pair of ensigns at the station. With startled nods, the two glanced at one another, and then sat back down, as the two officers made their way towards Kirk's cell.

Straightening up from the wall, Kirk nearly grinned but it died long before it found it's way to his lips when he caught the strange expression on McCoy's face. There was a mixture of relief, humor, and most bothersome, a dark, disturbed cast to the usually bright blue gaze. If he wasn't mistaken it almost had a black spark of dismay lingering in it as if it wasn't quite sure if it should ignite or not.

"Admiral Kirk, I'm Lieutenant Commander Calmin." Deactivating the force field curtain, Calmin half-attempted a smile when he met Kirk's rigid gaze. "I've been sent by Admiral Cartwright, to accompany you and Doctor McCoy up to Captain Talmon's office."

At the mention of Cartwright's name, Kirk shot a questioning look at McCoy, who at first merely rolled a single, slim shoulder, but was followed by a twitch of lip that gradually grew to a tiny, wicked smile.

The anxiety that had begun twisting up his stomach began looping into a hangman's knot as Kirk instantly realized what the expression meant. Something he hadn't anticipated. Liberty hadn't only come to Star Fleet Headquarters, she had also involved the Fleet's Council. Admittedly, he was impressed. The building was still standing on it's own.

"Bones...what's going on?" Kirk managed, as the curtain between them shimmered once and then disappeared after Calmin had punched in the last sequence.

Glancing from the Admiral to the Doctor, the Lt. Commander shot a glance at his chrono. "If you'll excuse me for a few seconds Admiral, I need to speak with the ensigns before we leave. I'm sure the Doctor can guarantee you won't be trying to escape."

Realizing what the young man was giving them, Kirk nodded his acknowledgement and silently watched as Calmin headed back to the guard station. He appreciated the young officer's silent vote of confidence, although it could get all three into neighboring cells. But, it was still evident that there were a few others who didn't think too highly of Captain Talmon or his methods in handling his office.

'All right Bones, what is going on!" Eyes shifting back to McCoy's face, Kirk kept his voice down, well aware of the audio and visual monitor's that surrounded them. "I didn't expect you to show back up here this soon. And I take it by that half-hidden insidious look on your face, that 'she' did come back with you."

Glancing down the corridor then back at Jim, Bones licked his lips and placed a hand on his friends shoulder and gave him a look that tried to be supportive and pleading at the same time. "I don't know how to say this Jim, so I'm going to be perfectly blunt about it."

Brow furrowing in uneasy agitation, Kirk tilted his head to one side and gave the Doctor a concerned look from the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure I want to hear it, Bones."

"She scares me, Jim. I mean, she scares the crap out of me."

"Was that before, or after the facial scrub Bones?" Inquired Kirk, noting the scratches on the Doctor's face.

Grimacing at the words and the slight stinging along his face, McCoy annoyingly waved a hand in the air. "This is a hell of a time to try and be funny Jim! That,...woman goes beyond the words hazardous materials."

Nearly smiling again, Kirk stared at McCoy for a full five seconds, trying to decide if he should admit that he did believe in the words of his friend, or continue to act mystified about the Doctor's words. He had had his suspicions about Liberty when he had first contemplated the notion of sending McCoy to talk with her. But considering the spot they were both in, he didn't think it would be the wisest idea to bring up what he did know about the woman's attitude before sending McCoy into the lionesses den. If he had digressed too much about he had known about the woman, he had serious doubts if McCoy would've gone.

"Bones...I think you might,.." He slowly began, only to be cut off by the bedeviled Doctor.

"Jim, she killed a man. It hadn't been twenty minutes since I met her, and she killed some poor guy right there in front of me. With her not so lily-white hands, I might add. And she was as affected by it as the Klingon's and Romulan's would be to hear about our untimely death's." Pausing in his tirade, McCoy glanced towards Calmin, who was still speaking with ensign's, then gave Kirk an odd look of pity. "And I won't go into the woman's private opinions of Star Fleet. If I did, you'd probably turn around and go right back into your cell and stay there until she goes back to that hole she lives in."

"Bones, I already had a pretty decent idea of what Liberty's point of view of Star Fleet and it's officer's before I asked you to go up there." Interrupted Kirk, waving aside the Liberty phenomenon for the moment. "I don't suppose you were given the chance to find out who this 'poor guy' was or working for before Liberty introduced herself to him?"

"No." Sighed McCoy with tired annoyance as his hand slid off of Jim's shoulder. "I wasn't given much of a chance to talk to him or anything else for that matter. There's little doubt in my mind that they were sent by Rossenber or whoever the hell is behind all of this. But that was my humble opinion. Some of us had others that you don't want to imagine."

The agitated, tired expression on the Doctor's face was enough for Kirk to know that his friend was still mentally dealing with what happened to him on the island. The look did little to improve his thoughts on the choice that he had made.

"Fantastically enough Bones," He murmured just, catching Calmin starting back towards them. "I bet Liberty did."

"Oh yea." Snorted the Doctor, his crusty attitude coming back to the surface, at least partially. "She had her ideas. But, I think in the end we both managed to agree it was Dalcrom, although 'her' mind is still open to other possibilities. You could've had the decency of forewarning a supposed old friend of what kind of maniacal, misanthropic malefactor he was going to be dealing with!"

"Malefactor? Bones, you're talking about a Kirk." Even as the words came out, Kirk knew his attempt at some minor humor was wasted on both of them.

"And that's another thing, Jim!" Growled McCoy, sounding less like a man of the Hippocratic oath with each syllable. "Why didn't you tell me that she was a Kirk! I walked in there and looked like the biggest jackass this side of the Orion Belt. Not that I wouldn't have anyway, considering the woman would've known I was from Star Fleet if I'd been dressed like a Vulcan sehlat dipped in sh...The point is, if she really is a Kirk, she must be some kinda mutant, with a mile wide streak of insanity thrown in just to keep it interesting. And if I were you, I'd seriously look into your family background if we live through this."

"By the time this is all over, Bones, you'll probably be closer friends to her than you ever were to me." Kirk hurriedly replied, patting the steaming Doctor on the shoulder with less comfort and more cajoling as Calmin rejoined them in front of the cell.

"Don't damn well count on it." McCoy snarled under his breath before meeting the inquiring gaze of the Lt. Commander.

"Admiral, if you're ready." Gesturing for Kirk to move head of him, Calmin gave both men a thoughtful glance but refrained from saying anything further.

Giving McCoy a nod of self-assuredness that he only half felt himself, Kirk slipped by the two men and headed down the corridor towards the turbolift. As he passed the guard station, he noted the half-concealed pangs of guilt on the faces of both ensign's as they watched the trio walk by them. He felt as if he should have said something to them in passing, letting them know that he didn't blame them or any of the other members of the security department that were under Talmon's authority. They were simply following orders, and to do otherwise was difficult enough for any well-trained officer; but, to consider the idea while stationed at Star Fleet HQ was like considering suicide.

Standing at the back of the turbolift, Kirk and McCoy were quiet until the lift started upwards and Kirk absently cleared his throat. "She's the one who brought Cartwright in to this, I'm assuming."

"Right out of his bed." Replied McCoy, his eyes remaining glued to the back of Calmin's uniform, but the first hint of an actual amused smile curled one side of his mouth. "It was almost worth the living hell I've been through the last few hours. Especially when Talmon got an eyeful of her when he walked into his office. It's a good thing I'm a Doctor, because that man came as close to having a conniption as I've seen in years."

Hearing that bit of news did nothing to boost Kirk's confidence in the decision he had made. He was aware that there had to be other's in Star Fleet who had knew of Liberty; but, at this point and time, he had always believed her name had hardly been known by anyone that hadn't seriously rubbed elbows, or anything else for that matter, with someone deeply established at the head of command. Talmon, being the blatant boot licker that he was, probably knew more about the top brass of Command than they themselves would or could recognize. It was either that, or Talmon had had the misfortune of cutting across Liberty's path in the past.

When the lift softly jerked to a halt, Kirk held back for a number of moments, braced against the lifts back wall. Glancing up and noticing the waiting look of Calmin and hard inquisitive stare of McCoy, he pushed away from the high polished metal wall and solemnly departed the lift, moving down the corridor towards Talmon's office. All the while, he tried not to physically drag his feet in the process Kirk instantly apprehended the knowledge that Talmon and McCoy had that much in common and were one up on him when it came to Liberty.

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Once more thank you for the readers new and old. Thank you for your patience and tolerance as well. Hope you enjoy what is forthcoming with this story as it unfolds.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Entering Talmon's office, Kirk hesitated for a heartbeat when he caught sight of the tall figure standing at the windows. If he had been asked beforehand, he couldn't have given an answer to what he had expected when first laid eyes on the woman; but, he somehow still hadn't figured on what was in front of him. The Doctor's behavior was now self-explanatory. He managed to hide his shock almost completely to all, except for McCoy and Liberty, when she finally moved enough to glance over her shoulder in his general direction, then gazed back out the window.

A nerve twitched ever so slightly along Kirk's face when he caught sight of the faint smirk that had brushed passed her face in the movement. He wasn't sure how she had anticipated his reaction, considering the situation he was in at the moment, and the length of time since he had last seen her. He knew better than to believe it was part of an act for the benefit of Talmon and Cartwright. He had also seen the dark glint in the compelling turquoise eyes. It wasn't hate, but most definitely a close second cousin to it.

Pausing beside Jim, McCoy noticed the nearly nonexistent exchange between the two Kirks, and he wasn't positive which of the pair he was more peeved with…or if he should be peeved to begin with. He had enough trouble trying to make up his mind how he should handle one Kirk, now that he had two to contend with. Each was quite capable of taking care of him and whatever else happened to be in their way.

He also noted the miniscule tic in Jim's face, and the sudden shadow that fell over the man's eyes, before they moved away from Liberty. That tiny reaction gave the Doctor a fleeting moment of trepidation on all three of their parts.

It was instantly forgotten, however, when Cartwright cleared his throat and began to speak. "Well, Jim, it seems that for the time being, you have been granted a reprieve by the Judge Advocate."

An eyebrow rose, an almost cautionary response to Cartwright's words, as Kirk regarded the man. He then glanced over at McCoy, then Talmon, and finally Liberty, before fixing his still dubious stare on the Admiral. "Reprieve?"

"'Momentary' reprieve, Admiral," Talmon interjected, with a strange combination of subtle outrage and relished determination from behind his desk.

As if he didn't already look exhausted, another wave of fatigue swept over Cartwright as he gave Talmon a less than appreciative look before continuing. "It would seem, then, that Doctor McCoy hasn't had a chance to fill you in."

Noting Cartwright's lackluster and unenthusiastic approach to the matter, Kirk suspected that it been had McCoy's intention not to 'fill him in' on the subject. Bones was one of his closest friends, the best medical man he knew, and a respectable amateur psychologist, but he also had a hidden wicked side that emerged at times that weren't always at the best chosen moments.

"I'm afraid the Doctor and I haven't had time to catch up entirely on my current situation. Someone will have to enlighten me," replied Kirk, glaring briefly at Talmon, then over at Liberty again, who hadn't moved a millimeter since he had first entered the office. "I'm taking that it's better than what it had been since the last time I spoke with Captain Talmon."

"For the time, Jim, yes," Cartwright said, moving away from the front of Talmon's desk, his tired, wary eyes darting over at Liberty as he made his way across the room. "A few hasty indiscretions have been pointed out to both myself and the Captain concerning this investigation. There is also some question concerning the autopsy report." Cartwright's eyes now shifted over to McCoy, who had suddenly become interested in the overhead light fixture. "To keep it short, Jim, you're being released...under certain conditions."

"Conditions?" repeated Kirk, the indignation apparent in the single word, but he maintained what decorum he could pull together as he forced himself to keep from glaring in Talmon's direction. "What type of conditions are we talking about?"

"I'm sure Captain Talmon can explain that much better than I could, considering it is his investigation." Checking his chrono, Cartwright quickly brushed passed Kirk and McCoy, heading straight for the door. "I have to explain all of this to the Judge Advocate in the next fifteen minutes, in a fashion that will satisfy them enough to make it presentable for public record, if it comes to that."

No one was positive of it, but a faint, ugly chortle came from Liberty's direction when Cartwright finished. The only hint that there may have been any noise at all was when McCoy glanced over at Jim and grimaced at the tightening of his friends frown.

Hesitating after he had passed Kirk and McCoy, Cartwright half turned back toward them, his eyes going from Talmon to Liberty, and then to Kirk's face. "Jim, be careful. I'm not sure how you managed to get yourself into this predicament, but then I don't know how you plan on getting out of it either. Just be careful...for all our sakes."

"Now, what was that suppose to mean?" murmured McCoy, glancing over at Jim in bemusement once the Admiral had left the office.

"I don't know, but I wish he hadn't said it," grumbled Kirk, having a sneaking feeling the comment was aimed toward his decision to bring Liberty into this.

Sitting behind his desk, Talmon carefully watched the two men, and then shifted his gaze over to Liberty who remained near the window. His stare narrowing a fraction, he let his mind wander, trying to decide how she fit into this situation. Somehow, he couldn't believe it as anything personal…it went against everything anyone knew about her, especially being a Star Fleet matter. That in itself was enough for him to become suspicious of the whole matter, especially after his one run in with her a few years back. But then, any Star Fleet officer or individual with an I.Q. above a slime mold would be suspicious of the woman.

Lost in his speculations, he froze in his chair when he found a dangerous glint of copper watching him from the window. A hint of a scalding smile nudged at a corner of her lips when she glanced back out the window, letting Talmon know that she was very much aware of his feelings toward her sudden appearance. He loathed her completely, and she delighted in the fact.

Gathering his nerves about him, Talmon sucked in a breath and rose from his seat before addressing the Admiral and Doctor. "Considering the circumstances, I should offer my apology to you, Admiral Kirk."

For a moment, Kirk gazed at Talmon in a fashion that suggested he believed that the man was crazy, drunk, or possibly both. "Well, Captain, I would accept them if I thought they were sincere."

Meeting Kirk's hard stare, Talmon let his smirk emerge as he moved around his desk and toward the two men. As he came in line with Liberty, Talmon was unable to keep his eyes from flashing in the direction of the tall figure.

In the odd movement, Kirk instantly recognized the animosity that the Captain held for the woman and wondered about it. But he also caught sight of something else that made him curious as well as slightly uneasy. A cast of dread lingered in the half a second look when Talmon glanced up to meet Kirk's eyes again.

Sensing that Kirk had caught the fleeting drop in his defenses, Talmon came within less than a foot of the man and gave him one of his better guileful smiles. "We seem to read each other very well, Admiral. In any other circumstance, I'm sure it would be an advantageous practice."

"The practice, possibly," replied Kirk, a quick minuscule shake of his hand to McCoy to let him know to back off for the time when it looked as if the Doctor was going to break in. "But not with the individuals. At any given time."

While Jim spoke, McCoy had caught Liberty shifting her weight to glance over her shoulder at them. The expression on her face was unreadable when she first looked in their direction; then, an unimpressed scowl began to come through and he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with their polite grammar.

"Jesus Christ, Talmon! Just get on with it so I can get the smell of this place out of my system before lunch," she snapped, bringing all three men around sharply to stare at her. "Nobody wants to listen to your bloated production number except yourself, anyway."

Kirk kept quiet as he glanced at McCoy, silently telling the Doctor to keep quiet as well; then, he let his eyes move back over to Liberty, a fleeting almost invisible curl moved along the corner of his mouth as he did so.

Somewhat surprised by Jim's reaction, McCoy blinked at his friend; then, at Talmon, who had turned his complete attention on the woman. An eyebrow stirred restlessly along the Doctor's forehead as the old, reliable, queasy feeling started rumbling in the pit of his stomach.

Lips twitching, Talmon hesitated at first, then took a step toward Liberty, clasping his hands behind his back as he moved. "You should consider yourself quite fortunate that you weren't arrested and thrown into the cell next to the Admiral's, just for stepping on to Star Fleet ground."

Turning even more from the window, Liberty's smile grew another three or four degrees more vicious. "I could say the same thing about you, Talmon. But then, you were always better at puckering up on your knees than I was."

Halfway between the two Kirk's, Talmon froze his face, flinching in a momentary ripple of rage before he could regain control. "You're still as vulgar and insolent as ever, Liberty."

"And you, Captain Talmon, are still a simpering, overly eager lap dog," was the quiet response. "Now, spit out what the Admiral needs to hear so he'll know it's all the honest to gosh 'truth' before we leave. I don't want the poor man thinking I'm just pulling his chain whenever I suggest anything."

Pursing his lips tightly, Talmon gave the woman a final scrutinizing glare before he started back toward Kirk and McCoy. "It's been brought to our attention that we have very little in actual evidence to keep you in custody. Not that we have any doubt of your guilt."

"Of course," murmured Kirk, trying not to let his repugnance emerge any further into the already thick mix of anger swarming around the office.

"What fingerprints we have are ones that would be expected to be in your apartment at this time. Yours, the Doctor's, and the girl's, of course. We also found a number of those belonging to a few of the cadets who have been assisting in your relocation." The touch of disappointment in his voice as he spoke grated on the nerves of the three remaining in the office. "And, after a thorough search of your entire apartment, Admiral, we were unable to detect one single cell of the girls blood, save for what was found in the moving crate. In fact, it seems we haven't been able to uncover enough that would satisfy the Judge Advocate to actually charge you with anything."

"If I'm not mistaken Captain, you sound a little broken-hearted," Kirk said, just imagining the type of investigative search Talmon would've lead as they tore the apartment into shreds. "I would hate to think that I've ruined your entire day by the fact that I am innocent."

"Hardly, Admiral Kirk," murmured Talmon, although the black anger in his face screamed otherwise as he tilted his head slightly in some vague attempt to hide the shadow from the two men. "Besides, it hasn't been proven entirely that you are complete exonerated of the charges. At this moment, I'm having the entire apartment building combed for any miniscule item that could be consider evidence in Finnegan's death."

"You sound like a determined man," Kirk quietly said in a tense voice as the younger man moved his face enough to meet his hard stare.

"Just as long as you realize that this is far from over, Admiral." Talmon's own gaze was on the edge of encouraging the contention. "And you are far from getting away from me."

Leaning towards Talmon an inch or so, Kirk let his smile finally come through, reflecting his aversion of the man and the situation. "You're not the first one who's said those same words to me, Captain. And considering everything you notice, it's me that's still standing."

Caught in-between the growing conflict, McCoy made a coughing noise that brought both men back to the here and now. "Not to sound pushy, with things being as they are Captain, but you did mention conditions. Wouldn't mind telling us what they are and we'll be outta your hair for the time being?"

"Like you, Captain, we have things we can be doing." Moving from the window, Liberty joined the three men standing in the middle of the office, but maintained a few feet away as a sign that she aligned herself with only herself. "Like taking care of 'your' job."

Forcing himself to tear his gaze from Kirk, Talmon gave Liberty a look that equaled the one he had just leveled at the Admiral, save that it grew two fold. "For someone who despises and is despised by Star Fleet, you seem to find it extremely difficult not to interfere in its affair's, Liberty. I would think you'd have enough of your own peculiar hobbies to occupy your time to even disregard this one."

A single, ugly twitch in the corner of her mouth emphasized the acrimonious shade that darkened Liberty's stare even more. "In my time, 'Captain', I've come across too many officer's who either abused their position or simply shouldn't have been given the position to begin with. Someone needs to interfere before the asinine stupidity runs rampant and metamorphoses into something more autocratic or brutal."

The words had such a ring of fervor and veraciousness that Kirk's gaze became slightly more prudent when he refocused it on the woman's face. Beside him, he was aware of McCoy's immediate uneasiness at the scene, making him wonder what sort of bloody hell he had managed to talk the Doctor and himself into. The flinch that nearly curled Talmon's upper lip hinted at the idea that he had some clue to that inferno personally and was still stinging bitterly from it…to Kirk's hidden delight and curiosity.

"Don't start crossing dangerous waters, Liberty. Not if you plan on wading into a murder case that concerns Star Fleet. Don't forget you're no longer in friendly surroundings. If a place does exist for you." Talmon's cool demeanor was slipping as his hackles began to rise with every other word. His blue stare narrowed vigilantly when the woman shifted her weight.

Taking a half step towards the trio of men, Liberty leaned in Talmon's direction. "As long as they keep you in charge around here, I don't think I'll have to worry about it. Now, why don't you get on with the Judge Advocates condition's, because I'm getting tired of holding my breath."

If Kirk wasn't crazy, Talmon visibly restrained himself from taking some physical action toward the woman. And he had the sneaking suspicion that the reason for the Captain's containment was the cause of the ready, almost willing cast to Liberty's face.

In the few minutes he had seen and heard Liberty, Kirk had already established to himself the fact that she could more than handle herself verbally, mentally and apparently by Talmon's reaction, physically when the need arises. For a brief moment Kirk was unable to completely smother the entire pleased smile from his face or from under the Doctor's inquisitive look.

Sucking in a long smoldering breath, Talmon pulled his attention back to Kirk and McCoy, very much aware of their amusement and bemusement at his expense. "First and foremost, Admiral, you are still under suspicion and investigation. You will be relieved of all duties and weapons until further notice. The Academy has already found replacements for both of you, until you're cleared or indicted."

"Both of us?" McCoy growled, bristling at the Talmon's quick glance in his direction.

He had intended to ask for a quick leave of absence when they left Headquarters. He wasn't about to let Jim go it alone, and he sure as hell wasn't about to let him try it alone with Liberty. If there wasn't a need for a medical man before, there was definitely a scream for one with her presence. But the thought that Talmon had intentional pulled him off his duties left a bad taste in his mouth, as well as having the intention of making him look partially suspect as well. This whole thing was getting more outlandish, he decided, especially with the Dalcrom business hanging overhead, unknowingly to anyone save for three people within that office.

The smirk had managed to crawl back on to Talmon's face at McCoy's incredulousness. "You've involved yourself, Doctor, so that casts a cloud over your head. The Academy, understandably, does not appreciate the off chance that anyone within their faculty might have an undesirable cast to them. They may taint the grounds."

"A little too late for that," grunted Liberty as she reached inside her jacket and slipped the large silver pocket watch out to give a quick glance at the time, purposely ignoring the decorative chronometer that was placed above the office door. "Finish up this little farce, Talmon. We haven't got time to waste on your dribble."

Refraining from casting his fuming glare in Liberty's direction with a control that was on the brink of toppling, Talmon stared furiously at the other Kirk before catching himself once more. "You are both expected to keep your noses clean during this time, gentlemen. Your assistance in any type of matter, official or otherwise, will not be appreciated or wanted in this case or any others under investigation. In other words, no heroics for your or anyone else's benefit, Admiral. Just take these few days to relax. They may be the last you have."

"With you watching me, Captain, I doubt I'll be able too. In fact, after all this, I doubt I will ever be able to entirely relax again," murmured Kirk, wondering how wide a path Talmon's hostility really was after seeing the rage in the younger man's face.

"I would hate to cause you any discomfort Admiral," murmured Talmon, moving a few inches to glance back at Liberty when he heard the pocket watch case snap shut.

"I bet." McCoy seethed under his breath, his blue gaze blazing when he shot a look over to Kirk then back at Talmon.

With a quick movement, Talmon leveled his stare at the Doctor, then let his own sharp eyes slide back over to the Admiral. "One other thing before you leave. Don't leave the planet. Not that there is a single individual who would believe that you would take an action that could question your innocent or guilt. Besides, you and I both know you wouldn't get very far."

Meeting the cerulean blue stare, Kirk let a corner of his mouth move enough to imply his vague amusement at the bothersome youth. "Whatever you think you know, Captain Talmon, I can guarantee is far and away the opposite of what I know. And it would be appreciated if you never made that mistake that again."

"What a polite threat, Admiral," mused Talmon, his eyes narrowing a fraction in Kirk's direction before throwing a speculative look in Liberty's direction. "Much more well mannered than the other present Kirk."

Lips twisting in a strange version of her own humor, Liberty angled her head enough to keep both the Captain and Admiral in her sight. Her resolute gaze, however, was fixed on Kirk when she replied.

"He was brought up better, in a much cleaner, tolerant civilization than I and I don't have the affability and graciousness that comes from rubbing shoulders with bureaucrats and diplomats over the years. Not to mention having regulations and discipline rammed down his throat for nearly thirty years. A fool can see that it's had an obvious effect on him. But he still has more common sense than the usual Admiral or Ambassador. He recognizes a jackass when he finds one, and he just has manners enough not to say such things in front of nice people like the Doctor. I, on the other hand, prefer to tell the jackass to its face that its an asshole."

Whipping around on his heels, Talmon took a carefully measured step toward Liberty, his gaze narrowing even more. "I suggest you go back home, Liberty. You've already overstepped your own boundaries by coming here, let alone involving yourself in this case. I don't see how you can think you can do any good for anyone with your less than amicable reputation with...well, everyone who falls across your tracks. You'd be better off leaving now before Star Fleet changes its mine and you get a ticket punched as well."

"I'm leaving now, Talmon, and I'm taking the Doctor and the Admiral along with me, unless you want to continue to prove what kind of an ass you are." Hesitating long enough to read the Captain's scalding stare, Liberty ran the tip of her tongue over her lips quickly before finishing. "Good. Now there's only one other thing we need to get straight before I go."

An eyebrow wavered, then slowly arched at the oddly calm, businesslike manner Liberty had taken as Talmon slowly read the woman's face. "I can hardly wait to hear it."

At this, the corners of Liberty's mouth tightly curled into a tiny, dangerous smile while her hands suddenly lashed out, grabbed the front of Talmon's burgundy tunic, jerked him forward until he was an inch from her face.

"I'm telling you here and now, Talmon, don't think about getting in my way. I don't want to hear about you. I don't want to see that repulsive burnt blood red uniform of yours. And I don't want to catch the faintest whiff of your stench. Remember that. Because if I do, you won't have to worry about where Star Fleet is going to be putting you from here, because they won't be able to find you."

With a final smirk of her own, Liberty shoved Talmon away and headed for the door, hesitating long enough to gaze back at Kirk and McCoy, then gestured toward the door.

"Gentlemen."

The tension in the room had hit a level that Kirk hadn't even expected as he gazed irresolutely at the woman for a heartbeat, swiftly working the situation over in his mind. His new won freedom had come, for the most part, from Liberty's misanthropic pointing out of Talmon's blatant sloppiness and hasty resolution to Cartwright. He hadn't expected it but did appreciate it, even if he wasn't quite sure how it all worked out. Yet, he couldn't get rid of the feeling that had lingered in the pit of his stomach and the back of his mind since that day in the library when he first spotted her name on the computer screen. Deep misgivings.

There was no way he could be sure as to Liberty's reasoning for actually coming back to San Francisco and the front doors of Star Fleet. There was no way he could be sure about anything when it came to Liberty, he grimly pointed out to himself. It wasn't the first time he had to deal with someone on such an uneasy plane, but this was different. This was a little too close to home.

With a final caustic glance at Talmon, Kirk sucked in a deep breath, then gave McCoy a quick nod. He may regret it before the day was over with, but considering the position he found himself in, he would take what help that he was offered. Even if it meant that it appeared he was turning his back on Star Fleet.

"If you'll excuse us Captain Talmon, I do have a few other issues that are preoccupying my mind right now. I'm sure we'll be meeting up again before too long," he finally said as McCoy moved behind him heading for the door. "Whether or not I'm looking forward to it or not."

An intrigued glimmer came to life in the blue stare as the Admiral had spoken, and Talmon slowly tilted his head as Kirk and McCoy left his office. The light dimmed instantly, though, when Liberty paused in the doorway and stared back at the Captain.

"Don't get any ideas, Talmon. I'm not in the mood to deal with you every time I turn around the next couple of days. Besides, we both know your ideas in general have the habit of always getting you into trouble. One of these times it may even get you killed." She flashed a poisonous smirk at Talmon before slipping through the door to join the others.

Absently running a hand over the front of his wrinkled tunic, Talmon scowled in rage at the closed door. Within less than an hour, his entire case, day and possibly career, had been torn apart the second he walked into his office to find the Doctor and Liberty already there waiting patiently for him, followed by Admiral Cartwright showing up.

She had been the last person he had expected Kirk to recruit for any kind of aid…he was well aware of her attitude, opinions and total disdain toward anything remotely touched by Star Fleet or the Federation. It was more than enough to make him wonder what it was that would pry her out of her cave and down here. He doubted loyalty had anything to do with it. But his curiosity was more than set on red alert at her sudden and unpredicted arrival.

Smoothing out the last wrinkle in his tunic, Talmon gave the door one final, thoughtful look, then turned toward his desk. Activating his intercom, he waited for the requested connection while leisurely perching on the edge of his desk. There was more to this than the trio was saying to anyone, including the heads of Star Fleet. That in itself would be consider suspicious even to a first year plebe, but it was more so when you added the detail of who was involved.

He would be derelict in his duties if he choose to turn a blind eye to such an odd contrivance. Besides, it was time to set things right between him and the venerable Kirks.

In the corridor, outside Talmon's door, Kirk and McCoy stood somewhat patiently waiting for Liberty as she paused long enough to readjust her leather jacket, then meet the inquiringly tense hazel stare of the Admiral.

"Cripes, you'd think you would be a little more happy to see me considering the barrel load of crap you were just pulled out of, J.T," she snorted while straightening to her full six foot two inches, then launched herself down the corridor toward the turoblift.

A regretful grimace swept over Kirk's face as he watched the woman stride down the corridor. It was already starting, and twenty minutes hadn't even gone by since he had laid eyes on her. He wondered how long it would take for the two of them to finally disintegrate into a full boiling, teeth gnashing, blood flying battle. Probably before they got to his apartment.

Beside him, McCoy was staring in total stunned befuddlement at Jim. "J.T.? She called you J.T.? I don't think I've ever heard anyone refer to you as J.T.?"

"Enjoy it while you can, Bones," sighed Kirk as he started to follow Liberty's lead and move toward the lift as well. "I'm sure it'll only get worse as time goes by."

**TBC**


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks kindly again to all the readers for their endeavor in putting up with my attempts here.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Stepping out of the shower, Kirk grabbed a towel from the bathroom counter and began to dry himself in a hasty but efficient manner, all the while his mind continued whirling with the events of the last forty minutes. The entire astounding confrontation in Talmon's office between the Captain and Liberty was still resounding in his head when they had arrived at his new apartment.

He was still dealing with a mix of reactions to the confrontation that had gone on between Talmon and Liberty that, had in all, lasted three to four minutes but had made an impact on all three Star Fleet officers. In truth, he wasn't sure if he was more stunned or outraged at Liberty's highly tense advisement towards the Captain, even if he did agree with her general opinion of the man. Talmon warts, blemishes, rashes and all, was still a Star Fleet officer and due some respect especially while standing in his own office in Star Fleet Headquarters.

Yet he wouldn't deny the small amount of satisfaction at Talmon's obvious humiliation at Liberty's hands and words. Possibly, underneath it all a tiny spark of some dark pride at the whole image of Talmon dangling in the grasp of the formidable woman.

The rest of his emotional workout circled around Liberty herself. And now, even with a few hours to prepare, he still had no clue as to how he was going to respond towards her once they met face to face and alone. A woman he had never met before; and, if he was going to be completely honest with himself, never intended to meet in his lifetime.

He had been given a minor respite when once they had departed Talmon's office, and she hadn't uttered a word to either of them. If she had, he had his doubts it would have been anything in the complementary tone towards Star Fleet or any of those poor individuals that had come across their path in HQ's lobby on their way to the transporter room. The only time she did utter anything was when they arrived at the new apartment and made a beeline for the kitchen. A short rumble of frustration came the vicinity of the room was enough for both men to refrain from broaching any further subject right away.

Now, as he finished pulling on his shirt, Kirk sullenly faced that fact that he was going to have to break the ice when he walked back into the apartment. Unfortunately, he hadn't a clue of what to say, let alone how to say it with out visualizing her seeing how high he could bounce from this height on to the compact ground some ten stories below. He strongly suspected that his infamous charisma wasn't going to have any effect on this woman. Then again, he also suspected, from what had heard and read, that there wasn't too much of any known or unknown force in the universe would have too much of an effect on the woman.

Running a hand through his damp hair, Kirk gazed at his reflection in the partially steamed up mirror and released a breath that felt as if he had been holding it for decades. Perhaps he had been, he thought, as he closed his eyes and felt the last few drops of water run down the back of his neck.

As his eyes snapped open, he stared at the image in the mirror and smiled in his best, most captivating fashion. It froze there in place for a heartbeat, then melted away when a relic of a ghost floated through his mind. Grabbing the damp towel again, he pressed it hard against his face, holding it there for until he was forced to come up for air. Lowering the towel, he again stared at his reflection for another handful of seconds, then set a resolute expression on his face and tossed the towel back on to the counter.

Absently running a hand through his hair again, he made his way back into the living area of the apartment, appreciating the change of cool air from the mugginess of the bathroom. Pausing just inside the doorway, he heard before he saw McCoy snoring away on the short couch facing the windows that looked out at the fog shrouded Golden Gate Bridge. Walking up behind the couch, he stared at the multi-gray environment that had encased the city, then gazed down at the Doctor, who had partial curled up on to the couch his back toward the windows, clutching a throw pillow under his right arm, while his left arm was thrown over the back of the couch. Children, cats and Star Fleet surgeons were all known to be able to sleep anywhere, at any time, and apparently under any circumstances.

Looking back out the window, Kirk let a corner of his mouth slowly pull back into tight half smile, then jerked his gaze in the direction of the door that opened into far corner of the apartment. Again, he heard the beeping noise of his computer and followed the sound into the other room, where he stopped just a few feet away from the desk and silently watched the figure sitting at it.

She was planted firmly in the leather chair, legs stretched out to the corner of the desk and crossed at the ankles, while a toe of a cowboy boot tapped lightly on the side of the computer monitor. The leather jacket carefully draped over the back of the chair, while a couple of beer bottles sat on the nearly empty desktop, the light from the screen reflecting off the reddish brown glass. A thin trail of white smoke emanating from the end of a half-spent cigarette made its way toward the ceiling, adding to the growing haze overhead. All in all, it was quite obvious to the nettled Admiral that Liberty had easily made herself comfortable, not just in his apartment, but seemingly into the folds of the whole situation.

Aware of the studious introspection from the doorway, Liberty shot a look in Kirk's direction, then gazed back at the computer screen. In the quick motion, the corner of her lips twitched in a shadow of an unreadable fashion.

A mix of disappointment and annoyance swept over Kirk at her initial reaction. Even if he hadn't been able to hazard a guess to what her attitude was going to be towards him he had been prepared for something atleast. The computer flying passed his head would've been better than absolutely nothing. Deadly, but it would atleast have been a reaction.

With the shadow of a scowl tracing along his face, Kirk moved towards the desk, his eyes darting from the empty beer bottle on desktop, to the half full one in her hand, to the interlaced Celtic knot tattoo band on her upper right arm and finally the steady, vigilant turquoise stare. For a moment, he returned the startling gaze unsure if he had really noted the deep patience behind the rigidness.

Finally breaking away from the visual exchange, Kirk walked over to the windows, his gaze shifting upward watching the rain streaking down the glass. Behind him, the computer beeped again, followed by the sound of leather creaking as Liberty shifted in the desk chair.

"He went to sleep as soon as he plunked down. So, I figured I'd let him sleep until we got ready to move." She broke the silence as if this was just another day and another mission as if they were just two ordinary people. "Considering what he went through already this morning."

Half turning from the window Kirk contemplatively gazed at the back of the chair, then glanced at the computer screen, and finally back out the window. He didn't like this. The way she was playing this whole awkward situation rubbed him the wrong way. Then again, he calmly reminded himself, that he was the one who had wanted her to come and she was probably expecting him to explain himself. Well, it would have to wait for now, even if he had some words that would've made sense.

"I take it by that parley with Talmon that you two have had the opportunity to meet before." He quietly said, his eyes following the trail of a raindrop as it made it's down the window.

A strange low rumbling came from the desk. "Oh yea. In fact, I'm probably the reason Talmon is always so eager to express his wrathful admiration to you."

Starting to turn his head to glance back at Liberty, Kirk stopped and reflectively blinked, then did look in her direction. "What do you mean?"

The chair shifted enough for Liberty to gaze back at the Admiral. "He should've been given command of a starship when he became Captain, you know. And I sort of prevented that from happening."

Taking a step away from the window, Kirk arched an eyebrow at the admission. "Prevented it? In what way?"

"He's not good under pressure. He has the tendency of getting those under his command killed for absolutely no reason. I pointed that out to the Head of the Promotions Board when his name came up. Right after an incident on Kalster XI, where half of his landing team was killed and the others had to be rescued. By then, however, he had already buttered up enough buns to still get the promotion, but someone with a few gray cells prevailed long enough to give him a position where they could keep an eye on him. Head of Security for the Academy. They hadn't figured there could possibly be a crisis here that would put Talmon in gung-ho heat and too many innocent people's lives in danger. In the meantime, Talmon ferreted out the report that put him here and found out it was that cemented his station in life. He apparently got it into his head that I didn't want him in command of ship, atleast not quite yet. It seems he believes I sent the report out of loyalty. Nice joke isn't it?"

The eyebrow rose even higher at the explanation as Kirk took the few steps towards the desk with incredible languidness. If what she said was truth. it would then elucidate Talmon's hostile attitude toward him since the two had laid eyes on each other. But the man hadn't apparently dug deep enough to discover the lack of any bond between the two Kirk's other than blood.

"You'll have to straighten him out one of these days." Murmured Kirk as he slid up to the edge of the desk, his eyes drawn back to the computer screen that was now bringing up what appeared to be a map.

"I would, but I hate wasting my breath." She replied, dropping the cigarette butt into one of the empty beer bottles. "That's why I stay far, far away from here."

Shifting his gaze over to the woman's face, Kirk frowned as he watched her drain the last of the beer, set the empty bottle beside it's twin, then retrieved their sibling from the knee hole of the desk. With a quick twist, she removed the cap and tipped the bottle in Kirk's direction in a silent offer, which he just as soundlessly refused with a shake of his head. Rolling a shoulder, she took a healthy swig, and then, with bottle firmly in grip, let it settle on the chair's arm. She settled her waiting stare on Kirk's face.

"But you, J.T., have my complete attention." She gave him a small smile that had anything but amiableness in it as she settled farther into the chair. "So tell me what you want."

"Liberty, I really didn't expect you to come to San Francisco, and I sure as hell didn't expect you to get me cleared of the charges." Kirk finally said, his eyes now scanning the scant items on the desktop before meeting the woman's gaze again. "What I wanted was you and McCoy to find out what Dalcrom's actual plan are. Find some type of evidence and bring it back to Headquarters."

Head suddenly cocking to one side, Liberty gave the Admiral a hard, skeptical look. "Do you honestly believe if I dragged this Rossenber in to Star Fleet Command with ever shred of proof there was to this in my hand, do you honestly think that even the custodial crew would believe me?"

"Cartwright believed you." Kirk pointed out.

"Cartwright believes in keeping his admiralty stars and ass out of any indelicate situations that crop's up at Headquarters, which means he's usually smart enough to stay on the side that has the biggest stick and most clout. Talmon has neither." Liberty replied, her free hand reaching up behind her and fumbled around the inside of her jack and pulled out the silver case cigarette case. "The Judge Advocate and Star Fleet Council sleep very close to one another."

This comment earned her a harsh scowl from Kirk as he had leaned forward to get better view of what was the computer screen. He had made up his mind that if she was going to stick it out, he would do his best to keep a halfway civil tongue in his head. Even if it killed him and the Doctor.

"Let's just say right now, the three of us are all we have. A frightening notion in some aspects and not the kind I believe you wanted." Slipping a cigarette from the case, Liberty had been careful to refrain from snapping out the first thing that came to mind when spotting the Admiral's expression.

"Not exactly." Agreed Kirk, jerking his eyes back to the computer screen.

"Well J.T., wait till I get warmed up. I've been known to be intimidating to a few in my time." Liberty said, tossing the cigarette case on to the desk, then began poking about in her jacket for the lighter.

The smile barely reappeared on the Admiral's face. "I got that feeling from Bones."

"Considering everything, I can't help but like the guy." Hesitating just long enough to light up the cigarette, she puffed twice until the tip glowed a bright red-orange, then gazed back at Kirk through the white haze. "Fight tooth and nail, or does a fine imitation of it, for friend and kingdom, even when he doesn't have a clue as to what's what. But then who of us does."

Glancing back over at Liberty, Kirk's eyes narrowed a millimeter. "Why did you really come?"

Exhaling a long stream of smoke into the air, Liberty nearly smiled in a lethal manner. "A: I don't appreciate too many strangers showing up on my island to begin with, and I sure as hell don't overflow with gratitude when they show up trying to kill me for reasons unknown. It tends to tick me off a bit."

"I know the feeling." Murmured Kirk, louder than he intended, his mind wandering to the more than couple dozen times he'd been that familiar position.

"B: If you were taking a chance to send the Doctor to find me, there had to be something much bigger going on other than your incarceration." Continued Liberty as if she hadn't heard, although her eyes had shifted a fraction to catch the reminiscent outline of the Admirals face.

"And C: I can not come up with a feasible reason of why you would want to murder the girl. I can come up with a couple hundred other notions of what you would've liked to have done, but not murder. Star Fleet seems to have forgotten, that underneath it all, way down in your militaristic trained soul, in the depth's of your very soul, you are forever a lover. Everybody else in the galaxy is quite aware of the fact, by the stories, lawsuits and limericks I've overhead in passing, of course. And I tend to listen to half truth's of the universe riffraff more attentively than I do anything that dribble from most Star Fleet members. In other words, under any circumstances, I can not believe you killed the Finnegan girl."

The smile grew on Kirk's face when he glanced back at Liberty. "With you, that makes three of us who believe that."

"For now. I may change my mind later on."

The unappreciative glare made it bluntly clear that Kirk was not in the mood for her ugly humor, even in this short amount of time. Sensing that annoying voice in the back of his thoughts on the verge on it's own sharp reply he stood up from his perch, shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans and began to circle around the desk.

Easily sensing his discomfort, Liberty took a moment to drain a couple of swallows from her beer, then a long drag from the cigarette, all the while purposely keeping her dark gaze averted from the Admiral.

"The Doc says you found my name in an article from a year ago talking about Talenton wanting to sell his company to me. If you think he's involved with this, forget it." Sliding the cigarette from one of corner of her mouth to the other, her eyes shifting up at Kirk when he came up beside the chair. "The man was one of the spineless wonders of our solar system. If he was trying to cut a deal with this Rossenber, then I can guarantee that he's probably been dead for the last year."

Turning sharply at the last words, Kirk's eyes narrowed in a moment of careful thought. "Saying something like that, I take it you've dealt with Rossenber before then."

Head tilting slightly to glimpse the Admiral from the corner of her eye, Liberty allowed a corner of her lips to twitch again at the shaded suggestion. "You sound as if you're suggestion you believe I have dealings on the seamier side of the universe."

"I think riffraff was the word you used." Kirk pointed out as he soundlessly moved around the chair until he could view her shadowed profile.

This comment did earn him a faint, barely amused smile. "Yes. Yes I did, didn't I. Well, atleast I admit to what I have to deal with everyday."

The glimmer of repugnance returned to the Admiral's hazel stare. "That doesn't answer my question Liberty."

Hearing the stern tone in the man's words, the dark gaze narrowed a fraction as she scanned his face and pursed her lips gently before hesitantly answering. "No. No, I have never crossed paths with Mr. Kasper Rossenber, in any fashion. Nor do I care to. The word that I have heard drifting through the stars from here to the Klingon border is that the man is good at whatever he chooses to try his hand at. And I do mean everything; but, considering the delicate ears in the apartment, I won't go any farther. But, he is also known to be one of the most deadliest. Dozens upon dozens of individuals have had the misfortune or stupidity of crossing the man and then seemingly are swallowed up by the night or their own greed or idiocy for their blunder. There were the odd one or two who were scathingly innocent, that were in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Talenton was far from being categorized as such. He was, as I said before, a spineless wonder who would've sold his soul to the devil and managed to skip with the money, intact soul and probably the devil's, if he could, before Old Scratch knew what hit him."

"And you think that's what he was trying to do with Rossenber when he sold his company to Dalcrom?" Murmured Kirk, his gaze shifting as he mulled over what Liberty had said and what she hadn't, which lead basically to the same path with the same end. Nothing.

Tapping a short amount of ash into an empty beer bottle, Liberty was silent as she continued to watch the Admiral from the corner of her eye. She was trying to make up her mind if she should be allowing herself to feel the first smidgens of irritation towards the man, or let it pass for the time, considering the crisis the usually overly-chivalrous jackass had managed to tangle himself into.

And if those first smidgens did ignite, which would she blame it on. His offhanded manner of giving the innuendo that she may have personally done business with the more sordid side of the universe? Not that she hadn't. Once or twice. And not that he hadn't either. But that wasn't the point. Considering how many time the pair had run into one another in her lifetime, he was hardly in the position to be making any kind of hints, suggestions, or flat out slur's. Especially when she wasn't the one who was just up on murder charges. Not that a few hadn't tried. But that wasn't the point either.

The Great Shipmaster attitude. It was steadily creeping back into his demeanor, without skipping a heartbeat, after being literally handed the preverbal blindfold and cigarette less than an hour ago. And that in itself was just barely tolerable on her scale. What wasn't was the automatic assumption that she was one of his tireless, genuflecting junior crewmembers, students, and whatever else leapt at his words. Something that would, if he planned on continuing, come to a uncomplicated, abrupt, and possibly bloody halt if he genuinely wanted her to stick around. She would stomach it for the time being, but another fifteen to twenty minutes of it would necessitate a meeting of the Kirk minds.

"It wouldn't surprise me a bit if that were Talenton's original plan." She answered with a sigh between drags from her cigarette. "Like most of us at this end of the galaxy, he hadn't ever dealt with Rossenber. Probably figured he'd play him the game and make a run for the nearest planet without any extradition laws or any way to communicate with the rest of the universe. However, being the gray matter underachiever that he was, he underestimated Dalcrom. While they, on the other hand, were more than aware of what he was."

For a moment, Liberty hesitated as she recalled Talenton's message from over a year ago in reference to buying out his company. It was unusually quick and to the point. The scant few she had received before were filled with enough snake oil to lubricate half the Fleet's ships as well as their crews. But the last had only a few sentences that lacked the usual tone of cunning con-artistry she had expected, and instead had the tone of being rattled.

The length in the Liberty's pause caught Kirk's attention as he refocused his sharp gaze back to her, and was silently stunned at the hostility that lingered in the stare that was partially lost in another train of thought. It wasn't so much that the resentment was there; he had expected it from the beginning when he had made his decision to send McCoy to find her. But what he hadn't anticipated was the intensity that boiled there even if only half fold at the moment.

"You think Dalcrom and Rossenber planned on using Talenton's company from the beginning?" He slowly said, deciding to overlook what could've been keg of gunpowder waiting for someone ignorant enough to throw a match in its direction.

Sitting farther back into the chair, Liberty blew another thin stream of smoke into the air while sliding her gaze back to the computer screen. "I think they picked Telcron because it had what they wanted at the right time. An owner that could disappear without anyone being shocked, considering Talenton's reputation. A location that was here on the planet, they could silently absorb. And a contract with Star Fleet and the Federation."

"In other words it could have been any company they decided to merge with. Telcron, itself, wasn't the specific target." Murmured Kirk, his mind fleetingly returning to the image of Toni Finnegan's body crammed into a moving crate, then just as quickly, he pushed it back behind all his other boulders of worry and guilt.

"I don't think any business, organization or network was specifically targeted when they sat down and began planning this." Studying the nearly extinguished tip of the cigarette in her fingers, Liberty considered what she was about to elaborate on, especially if the Admiral choose to press her. "I'd even go so far as to say that they truthfully could've cared less what it was that Telcron or whomever it was they decided upon actually did business wise. All they wanted was a place to set up shop here on terra firma without raising any scent, and an established agreement with Star Fleet. Or, at least a company on friendly terms with them. If that's possible. Making Talenton disappear and keeping their money was just gravy."

Circling around the desk, Kirk's expression more than hinted at his dubiousness at her words as he absently ran an index finger along the edge of his lower lips. "That's a big risk. There would be too many factors that could go wrong, or simply not happen."

Liberty made a snorting noise that made it clear of her opinion of the Admiral's conclusion. "Think about it. They spent over a year setting up this whole plot once they did decide on the route that would worked best for them. That takes a lot of patience. Tells me that they plan on making sure that this whole venture works exactly as they've been plotting. And that in turn tells me that they would also have the fortitude to take as long as they needed to dig around and find the right greedy, brain cell deprived dupe for the job. Enter Talenton. I mean, that pimple was made for the job. But right now, that's beyond the point."

"And..." Kirk began taking up a stance a few feet behind the computer monitor and stared over the top of the screen at the woman. "..I ask hesitantly, what is the point?"

A ripple of an unreadable reaction moved almost invisibly over Liberty's lips as she shifted in the chair, keeping her thoughts under extremely well practiced control before she choose the second to reply.

He wasn't liking this. He didn't like the fact that she wasn't jumping at his officious timbre. He didn't like the way she accommodated herself so smoothly into his surroundings, here and back at Headquarters. He didn't like her reaction to the situation at hand. He didn't like the way she was countering his thoughts. And he didn't like the way she was nipping away at the edge of Star Fleet and it's engendered integrity. And he didn't appreciate her too much period. Not one bit. And it broke her heart like a Gilbert and Sullivan opera brought a Klingon audience to their sobbing, melancholic knees. Probably less so.

"The point is, Admiral, in my opinion this has nothing to do with some mercurial terrorist group trying to make some ugly point. Or some adverse government bent on taking over the galaxy by cutting out the middleman. This has nothing to do with politics or power of any kind. This has to do with hatred. Whoever is behind Dalcrom has put a lot of time, sweat, and other people's blood into this. And from what the Doc tells me..." She hesitated for a moment to drain the remaining beer from the bottle she still held, then set it along side the rest of the family on the desk. "...That all of this comes down to one simple thing. There's someone out there with a powerfully personal grudge against Star Fleet."

When nothing more came forth right away, Kirk gave Liberty a look that appeared to teeter between disbelief, disappointment, and annoyance as he shifted weight slowly from one foot to the other. Waiting another full five seconds without any further comment, he made a noise that would've been nearly inaudible to anyone else, save for Liberty and a one time Vulcan first officer. He began to move around the desk again, only to pause once more on the opposite side of the desk.

"In your opinion." He slowly said, unable to completely hide his skepticism from both his voice and his face. "A rather well erudite sounding opinion, Liberty, although it does have a heavy trace of unlikelihood to it. I can't believe any one individual would go through such lengths, not to mention chances, to attack Star Fleet because of some obscure grudge that may or may not have footing in reality."

Lips tightening into an inflexible line, Liberty kept her flinty stare on the disparaging Admiral, while dropping the dead cigarette butt into one of the empty bottles.

"The idea that someone would take two years out of their lives to plan and scheme this whole campaign to dismantle Star Fleet, and then possibly the Federation, just for kicks. Then, drag some girl into this, who 'surprise', can be connected back to a certain Admiral, that winds up dead in same said Admiral's apartment for no other reason other than to humiliate you in the eyes of Star Fleet and put your glorified ass on the executioner's block? I suppose that you could possibly conceive that scenario, right?"

The room's tension level went up to the equivalent of yellow alert within the suddenly smaller room as Kirk stiffened at the icy words. His head came up a number of centimeters as he watched the towering woman jerk her feet off the desk and let them hit the floor with a thud, then stood up while whipping the leather jacket off the back of the chair in the same movement.

"Considering everything involved, I like to think I have advantage of experience in the greater percentage of these situations." Kirk quietly replied, his own hazel gaze riveted to Liberty's face as she slipped the jacket on in a single flourish.

"Oh yea, that's right I keep forgetting." Came the instant shot back as she straightened out the jacket collar under the thick auburn-copper mane before aiming an equally seething stare at the Admiral. "You're the only one who's had any experience in anything that counts in star ships, Star Fleet, and life in general. Real success stories there, too."

"I never said that." Kirk snapped back, ignoring the small goading voice in the back of his head while trying to keep in place a heavy restraint that was trying to maintain some hold on his temper. "What I was doing was suggesting that Star Fleet is going to be a little harder to convince with a theory like that. After this many decades, it's a little difficult to swallow the possibility that there is a lone individual out there who can plan out and push forward the action of exterminating any force as large as Star Fleet. There has to be more to it than that. And I don't recall using one damn word that pertained to taking this whole farfetched situation personally!"

Lip faintly curling in sarcasm, Liberty charged around the desk like a mad mustang heading for open land, then paused between the Admiral and the door. For a moment, she glared into the other room, her gaze flitting over the barely twitching form of the still sleeping McCoy, then whipped back to face the now visibly piqued Kirk.

"Right now, Star Fleet would just as soon touch a Romulan flagship loaded with contaminated photon torpedo's and carrying the Veltronxian plague than even consider acknowledging your serial number, rank and existence in their Dewey decimal system, let alone your former command of a Starship. If you think they're going to sit up like eager puppies to listen anything that comes out of your mouth, you're crazier than hell. In their eyes, you are pure poison from the bottom of your lacquered boots to the tips of your equally varnished hair. They didn't believe you before and they don't believe you now, or there wouldn't be someone one watching both your apartments. They sure as hell aren't going to believe you any more an hour from now if you walk in there to hand them whatever explanation you decide to give them. You, Admiral, are on your own until you make one slip, and then you belong to who ever gets to you first."

"I'm not going to stand by and do nothing when I know Star Fleet is in danger, even if I'm regarded in a less favorable light at the moment. I'm still an officer, and I still have my responsibilities to Star Fleet." Kirk threw back his irate stare narrowed a fraction as he digested the thought of being watched by the very administration he was now defending.

Choking back her first response, Liberty let her weight shift to her back foot while giving Kirk an unreadable look. "Well, I wish you good luck J.T. I hope you enjoy spending the rest of your life in a mental rest and recreational home. If you live that long."

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Barked Kirk following Liberty out into the sitting area as she stormed towards the door.

He had barely been able to stop himself from adding the tag line of being dismissed as he entered the sitting area and was grateful he had when Liberty stopped on her heels and spun around to face him from the other side of the room. Even from that distance, he was well aware, judging from the menacing expression on her face, that she had sensed his near mistake and more.

"Home. You don't need me. Or should I say you don't want me here to help if you're going to reject every suggestion I give you. And I sure as hell don't have any other reason to stay here. So I'm going home, where I can watch the fall of your brave little organization with the knowledge that it could've been stopped except for a loyalty that bit them in the ass."

Behind Kirk, McCoy suddenly sat up on the couch and glared groggily from Liberty to Kirk. "What the hell is going on with you two! Is my sleeping bothering you two that much? Would it be better if I curled up in the bathroom sink, or would you two rather have me stick around and referee?"

The less than humored glare that he received from both Kirk's confirmed his first half asleep thought. It would have been wiser to just continue to pretend he was asleep and let the pair kill each other. At least he would've been out of the line of fire for a change. His medical instinct was getting the better of him again.

Giving the Doctor a warning look from the corner of his eye, Kirk turned back towards Liberty, who was now less than two feet from the apartment door. There was a single infuriating second when he would have happily watched her dart out the door and never lay on eyes on the fractious maverick again. But it just as quickly subsided, although it didn't completely disappear, and was replaced with a small amount of disgruntled consideration that was being fueled fervently by the small, exasperated noises in the back of his mind.

"You've gotten something else you want to add to this, so why don't you do it. I haven't stopped you yet. You started it, you might as well finish it." He said, the tone surprisingly tempered as he slowly folded his arms in front of him and leaned against the back of the couch.

From his spot on the couch McCoy glanced up at the Admiral, an eyebrow cocked at an angle indicating that he thought it was possible the man had finally gone off his onion.

Also raising an eyebrow, Liberty took a half step to the right to move her weight and give Kirk a cautious scanning. She didn't like the way he smoothed down his feathers so quickly, and slipped easily back into high suspicion mode as her hands slipped into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Okay, but you're not going to like it."

"He hasn't sounded to thrilled with the first of it." Murmured McCoy, pushing himself to the edge of his seat and slowly getting up.

The eyebrow rose a scant centimeter or two more as Liberty shot a look past Kirk at the Doctor, then leveled the nearly impenetrable dark turquoise stare on the Admiral again.

"Someone in Star Fleet is involved."

**TBC**


	26. Chapter 26

Muched thanks again to all of you readers. Good to know that this mess of a story still has some life in it.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

The graveyard shift in the Communications center of Star Fleet Headquarters was on the verge of changing when the doors opened. Several heads turned, but frowned in disappointment when they sullenly realized it wasn't their relief and, just as glumly, returned to their tasks.

Entering the half filled room, he glanced around at the humming machinery, blinking consoles, and flickering monitors while absently tugging at a deep red-colored sleeve. A faint smile curled his lips as he moved among the scant crew, his eyes taking in everything with each step. Within ten seconds, he had spotted both the officer and area he needed to successfully bypass to finish his assignment for the day.

Looking up from her readings, Lt. Commander Garriton looked slightly surprised at the man who had silently slipped up beside her. "Talmon, what are you doing down here in the bowels with the common folk? Especially this early in the day?"

Smile broadening, he glanced down at the readings that were being processed from incoming feeds from halfway across the galaxy. Even after the years he had spent traveling through space, then the time he had put in with Star Fleet, he was still amazed at what technology could accomplish, even when he understood most of it.

"Actually, I haven't had a chance to get to bed yet, not with everything that's been going on," he responded quietly, his half closed blue gaze thoughtfully watching as he ran a finger down the console and among the multitude of switches.

"Tell me about it," murmured Garriton, rolling her eyes in disbelief. "I realize that no one is suppose to know about any of this, but it's hard to keep from hearing about it here in communications. It's twice as hard not to hear something when it's the Admiral Kirk that's involved. It's so hard to believe."

"Mmm, that seems to be the mutual feeling that I've run into." The blue eyes darted toward the attractive young woman who was still shaking her head in wonder and let a perfect pseudo-sympathetic expression emerge on to his face. "It was quite a shock to the entire Command. You can imagine how diligently they are working to keep the Klingons and Romulans from hearing all the morbid tidbits before it gets completely out of control."

In the glow of the console, Garriton's face became pensive at the comment. "They could have a field day with that sort of news. If it's true, that is."

"We all have to think positive," he murmured, letting his smile grow when Garriton moved her gaze to meet his.

The younger officer was unable to keep her own smile from spreading as she found herself drawn to the dark blue eyes, then abruptly came back to her surroundings when she was reminded by an ugly beeping from one of the monitors.

"So, Talmon, why are you down here?" Retrieving her data pad, Garriton activated it while switching the volume down on the console and scanned the incoming messages. "I thought you would be doing what you could in assisting Command in its investigation."

Watching the woman's mild embarrassment from the corner of his eye, a single corner of his smile smoothly pulled a millimeter upwards. "Everything is being taken care of at the moment. Since I had a few moments to spare before heading to my own bed, I thought it would be wise to see if anyone has finally tracked down the interference with our transmissions and power. There should be something worthwhile to report to Command before the day is through."

Quickly making a few notes, Garriton nodded in agreement. "At this point, I think everyone is going to try to stay on their toes just to keep in the good graces with Command."

Turning away from the console, Talmon glanced around the communication center again. "Nothing unusual since yesterday's interruption?"

"It's been quiet all night. But I've had all systems thoroughly checked when we came on, then a second time halfway through the shift, and right now, we're completing a third check." Pausing, Garriton glanced up from her datapad to give Talmon a slightly curious look. "Why? Should we be expecting any more trouble?"

"I like being meticulous, Commander," he easily replied, the blue eyes sliding back over to the Garriton, an aspiring glint appearing in the gaze.

"I've heard that rumor about you," murmured Garriton, instantly getting over her momentary inquisitiveness as she began warming up again. "But not specifically pertaining to your duties."

The curve of the smile took on an even more provocative shadow. "What time is your crew's shift done, Commander?"

"Less than 30 minutes. But I personally have another hour to put in before I'm done for the day." Making another note on the datapad, she pursed her lips, trying to hide her nearly transparent ardency before speaking again. "Reports need to be completed of any repairs we made over night. Nothing too dramatic. Did you need something?"

"Yes, but it'll have to wait for another hour or so, Commander. Say…around 0700 hours?"

The last words emphasized more than a mere suggestion on Talmon's part, but he had slipped a mask of all business back on his face when one of the crew approached the pair.

"Excuse me, Commander Garriton." The young Aurelian lieutenant handed the woman another datapad while the wide, circular black eyes looked in Talmon's direction briefly. "I've rechecked all security systems within the center and everything is stable, but I thought you would personally prefer to check my report and findings with the reports from the previous shifts."

Taking the separate datapad, Garriton scanned the report with a slight look of irritability. "It looks satisfactory, Lieutenant. We'll look over the other reports in my office, just to be totally satisfied, though."

Starting to walk away with the Lieutenant, Garriton hesitated long enough to turn back to Talmon. "If there's anything you wish to inspect yourself, feel free. I know you have experience down here."

The fleeting expression on Talmon's face indicated that inspecting the communication center was the last thing that he had on his mind as he watched the Lt. Commander's shapely form disappear through her office door. Lost in the moment, a rakish shadow moved over his face then disappeared as he noticed a pair of ensigns suddenly watching him from their post, with an adolescent expression of flirting. With a quick flash of a lewd grin in their direction, the pair went back to their own assignment and he returned to his original reason for coming down to the communication area.

Fifteen minutes later, Talmon stepped out into the wide corridor, checked his wrist chronometer, and let the smug expression settle on to his face. Shooting a final glance over his shoulder at the door, he thought of the disappointment the Lt. Commander was going to have when she was finally off duty and briefly reflected on his own loss as he scanned both ends of the corridor.

Concluding it wouldn't be a great deprivation on his part, he let his dutifully hollow, affable mask fit easily back onto his face, then slowly headed in the direction of the lifts.

**TBC**


	27. Chapter 27

Much appreciation to all the readers out there once again!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

It was barely after three o'clock in the morning when a wide-awake Rossenber walked out onto the veranda of his estate to scan the night sky. Pausing at the edge of the stone patterned floor, he braced against a wooden support and sucked in a deep breath of confident expectation. He had already sent Sinclair back home after he had finished running the last of his tests and checks. What remained to be done would take place there anyway, and he had put up with the treacherous little insect long enough, in his opinion. Someone else deserved the sniveling bastard's company for a change, giving him the opportunity to enjoy a moment of celebratory silence.

He had accomplished everything he has promised, and for the most part had nothing more to do than sit back to wait for the countdown to begin. At this point, there was nothing left for him to worry about until after the switch had been pulled, so to speak. Star Fleet nor the Federation had any clue of what was going on within their own buildings, let alone on the very planet they occupied, giving him very little to worry about on either one of those fronts.

If he did have a concern at the moment, it dealt with what Sinclair had literally crowed about earlier that night. Considering they had planned everything carefully for any unforeseen emergencies or minuscule interruptions, he admitted to himself this was one he hadn't expected to ever occur.

Somehow he couldn't doubt the words that Sinclair had said, and he was unable to come up with an explanation for that either. One way or another, she had conceded to help the Admiral and Doctor. It was a fact that, the more he let himself think about it, the more it bothered him to no end.

His immediate thoughts scattered when he caught the sound of footsteps approaching from the right side of the veranda. Without glancing in the dimly lit direction, he knew it would be Tane with what should be the final organization report.

"Everything is finished in Frisco. Talmon reports everything has been seamlessly integrated with our computers to Star Fleet and the Federation. And if anyone, by chance, does trip over any of the assimilation, there isn't anything anyone can do in time to intercede with the plans now."

Turning his head enough to give the other man a look that had the faint tinge of approval to it, Rossenber half smiled. "I congratulate you on remembering your old associate, Mr. Tane. All of this might not have been possible with him."

Clasping his hand behind his back, Tane took up a sentinel position beside Rossenber with just a trace of what could have been smugness in the blue-grey scrutinizing stare. "Thank you, sir. It was hardly difficult, considering that in my time, there were few who crossed my path on their way to Star Fleet's doorstep."

The smile grew briefly on Rossenber's face as he pushed away from the support and pulled back his shirtsleeve to read his wrist chrono. "That still gives us less than eighteen hours. In that case, Mr. Tane, I suggest that it might be a good idea to find some suitable accommodations for our impending guests. I have this profound feeling that the Admiral will be showing up quite soon."

Glancing over at Rossenber, a tiny, cruel smile twitched at the corners of Tane's lips. "Of course, sir."

Noting the minuscule expression on the other man's face, Rossenber leaned against the support again. "I thought you would appreciate the chance to exchange philosophies with Admiral Kirk. I'm sure he'll be just as eager for the two of you to become reacquainted, Mr. Tane."

**TBC**


	28. Chapter 28

**NOTE: **Just a reminder that this does all take place between the Star Trek: The Motion Picture and Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan.

And once more thank you to all you readers out there!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX**

Twenty minutes had gone by since Liberty had uttered her staggering words. In that time, both Kirk's argued vehemently, and some of it managed to stay within the subject, while the Doctor tried to keep his near heart failure from interrupting the ongoing verbal brawl. Once the shouting, bellowing, and gesturing on the Admiral's part had subsided and the Doctor's breathing and color had returned to normal, Liberty settled on an arm of the couch to begin, in rapid fire mode, to make her case.

Kirk was standing at the window, meditatively staring at his own reflection, when she had finished, and grudgingly admitted to himself that, at the moment, what she said made sense. Behind him, McCoy was stretched out on the couch again, gazing at the ceiling. Occasionally, the blue eyes darted to the back of leather jacket clad woman who seemed to be enjoying bringing down the walls of Rome around their ears. What really rankled his fur was the idea that she made more sense than anyone else had in the last few days.

Studying the Admiral from her perch, Liberty patiently pursed her lips, already certain that the man had made up his mind and was trying to grasp the reality of it. She had expected the reaction, considering it wasn't the first time she had to deal with someone react to news that went against their purist thoughts of certain establishments. She was impressed that once everything had settled down, he had taken apart, analyzed, and then accepted what she had said. Not that she was worried about it, or was going to let it break her heart if he decided to prove how mule headed one man can be and possibly destroy the entire planet because of it. Annoy her, maybe, but not break her heart.

"Why would anyone from Star Fleet take such a risk to follow her? To follow her until he found the right opportunity, to corner and kill her before hiding the body long enough for an accomplice to plant it in my apartment? Why would anyone jeopardize their entire career like that?"he slowly inquired to himself as well as the other in the room.

"Probably for the same reason Tane would take the chance to wait for you two to leave for Dalcrom and put the girl's body in your apartment." Liberty explained, meeting Kirk's hazel gaze when he moved away from the window when she started to speak. "A whole lot of money and promises of more when everything is finished. You can't tell me you haven't personally run across someone in your extensive travels that didn't do anything unless they were assured of monetary gain from it. Other than those who are in comfortable positions in well known organizations."

Choking down both rejoinder and the matching sneer at the last comment, Kirk started walking back toward the couch. "I don't suppose you have any of your own ideas as to who it is involved with this? And please try to keep it to a short list."

An eyebrow twitched at the Admiral's sarcastic tone, but a pinhole-sized glimmer of amusement achieved a moment of life in the turquoise stare when Liberty regarded him. "No, I don't. But then again, I've only been here a couple of hours. If you wanted me to give you all the answers, you should've called me in sooner."

Oddly, a smile with an undertone of humor flickered over the Doctor's face and remained there, even when Kirk gave him an unappreciative look as he walked by. He may wind up dead or worse, dishonorably discharged and unemployed without a pension, but at least he was going to enjoy the notion that the man who got him into this was going to be suffering for it as they went along.

"It has to be someone that was either a past associate or comrade in arms to one of those yahoo's in Dalcrom. It was probably Tane, as long as he finished setting up the whole tete-a-tete for you. Of course, from what the Doctor has told me, it would be hard to pick just one from that bunch. But fear not, I have Eugene back home working his little fingers and gray cells to the bone, searching out all the information he can scrap off the floor as well as from under it concerning everyone the Doc was capable of remembering after we got back to my place and managed to get down five ounces of bourbon. I would say that in less than hour, we should have our culprit or the other way around. Depending on how our luck holds."

"You're not a real morale booster, Liberty," grunted Kirk, as he stopped in front of her and gave her an ill-natured look.

"That isn't why you sent for me, J.T." Liberty replied, straightening up from the couch. "And I wouldn't want to cut in our Pollyanna routine. I couldn't pull it off, since it's difficult to be so darn blindingly optimistic and throw up at the same time."

"I hope you don't mind if I interject here with a question that is relevant to the reason we're supposedly all here." Sitting up on the edge of couch, McCoy gave the pair of Kirk's a contemplative look. "I mean, if you're right, and I'm not saying you aren't right, Liberty, but if this Finnegan girl was going around knocking on doors asking for help to anybody and everybody in this town that had the thinnest connection to either Star Fleet or the Federation, how did the killer know that Jim would be the one to foolhardy enough to agree to help?"

"Simple."

"Oh, sure," grumbled the Doctor with a roll of his eyes.

Glancing over at McCoy, Liberty gave the man a look that was to him, anyway, thankfully undecipherable before elaborating.

"It's highly feasible that she may have gone to the killer, unknowingly at the time, to ask them for help. Now, by this time, you have to figure that Tane or someone from Dalcrom has notified him of the girl and her intentions. If she does show up at his door, he probably managed to put a tracer of some fashion on her." As she talked, she once again pulled the cigarette case from within the folds of her jacket. "These days, if you know what rock to look under and have either the cash or blood to pay for it, you can pick up a tracer that also has a listening device built in. You could slap someone with it, and they wouldn't have a clue. You could follow them from Waukesha, Wisconsin to the Great Barrier, as well as listening to them murmur sweet nothings in their sleep. The only draw back is the listening capability is short range. At it's greatest, from one side of Star Fleet ground to the other. But for what he needed it for it worked perfectly. And when Tane moved the body, he removed the tracer."

"And that's simple?" asked McCoy, looking up at Liberty with a pale blue dubious gaze.

"For me, it's simple," replied Liberty, after lighting the cigarette dangling from the corner of her mouth. "I don't know what it is for you."

"How then, did Captain Talmon know that her body was in my apartment?" Kirk questioned, ignoring the minor bantering between the two. "You're not going to tell me that someone in Star Fleet has seen fit to start bugging senior officer's private residences?"

"Okay, I won't tell you that." Liberty said, sliding her lighter back into her jacket, then blew a thick cloud of smoke into the air. "But I don't think that's what happened. I'd be willing to bet the Doctor's retirement benefits that when this is all over with, you can go back into the files and find that old reliable Mr., Mrs., or Commander Anonymous sent a message in. It's an old story, J.T. It's just after this many years charging into the bright future of super intelligence, a lot of us have become ignorant of what's still going on around us."

"What are you saying? That if I cheese off some breeches wearing Commander one day, he may have a bug put into my shower or in my drawers?" McCoy worriedly murmured, face scrunching up in heavy recollection.

"In your case, Doctor, those are two of the last places you'll have to worry about debugging." Liberty said, with a touch of what may have been comfort, but coming from this woman, McCoy was seriously skeptical of the idea.

Barely listening to the Doctor or Liberty, Kirk wandered back over to the windows. The fog had shifted and raised some, but the weather conditions that were still persisting made it difficult to make out anything distinguishable below. He found himself straining to find an outline of anything that may have been a person as his silently mulled over Liberty's elucidations. It all made sense, when configured with what he knew first hand, as well as the other pieces he had before she had shown up. And he wasn't so catechized by regulations and loyalty that he hadn't noticed the slowly growing restlessness that was seeping through the walls of Star Fleet. He had just let his own problems take complete precedent over his judgment and resolution.

It also reminded him of his thoughts a year ago when he had been staring out the view ports of the starbase at the space dock and the starship tugging against its moorings. And now he was beginning to question the decisions made by Star Fleet and his own that had been based upon what had been explained to him. Add the ugly situation he had managed to get himself trapped into, and he began to sullenly realize that his career and the more personal blow his reputation was in far greater jeopardy than he had anticipated.

"They're watching me because they do believe I have something to do with either Toni's death or why she came to San Francisco." He only half realized he had spoken the words out loud when he finished, and found himself gazing in the window at the reflection of McCoy and Liberty staring at him.

For a moment, neither spoke as McCoy glanced up at the woman beside him, then back over at Jim. He had known his friend enough years to have the sneaking suspicion that there was more going on in Jim's head than he was willing to relinquish now, and it more than mildly riled the Doctor, considered the circumstances. But for some unknown reason, he took an unusual step for him and kept his tongue, having the idea that right now, he wasn't the right one to be answering.

"Pretty much," sighed Liberty, with a solitary nod. "Talmon is having us followed because he's already convinced himself that you did murder the girl, and he doesn't trust me any further than the Doctor could throw a ten pound bag of manure. Star Fleet Command isn't too sure what to believe, especially with Talmon in charge of the case. But between them and the Federation, they both have to be curious. Whether they do or don't believe that you killed her, they are still going to want to know why she was here as well as how and why you've become involved. They all realize that something is going on, and you're the one they can link with it. Now they want to know what it is you're linked to."

"Wonderful," snorted the Doctor, rolling his eyes heavenward, then gave Liberty a hard, challenging look. "Why the Federation?"

Raising an eyebrow a quarter of an inch at the McCoy's pointed inquiry, Liberty kept her steady gaze on the Admiral. "It only seems feasible that if she had spoken to nearly everyone at Star Fleet for help that she would have also done the same with the Federation. I mean, if she was totally convinced that Dalcrom is bound to shut down Star Fleet, then to most, it would seem prudent to notify someone in the Federation in case Dalcrom was thinking that far ahead."

"Besides," she continued, turning a cool, meaningful eye down onto the Doctor. "While you were taking your cranky nap and J.T. was washing the stockade stink off, Eugene sent a report that the girl had been in Paris one week before she decided to come back to try Star Fleet again."

Seemingly on the verge of coming back with one of his numerous barbed repartees, McCoy blinked, then glanced over at Jim who had turned from the window to watch his friend's response.

"I'm gonna make some coffee. You want some?" He snarled at Kirk, then turned on his heels and headed for the kitchen before the Admiral had a chance to reply.

"I don't think his opinion of me has improved much," murmured Liberty after the Doctor had groused into the kitchen and started rattling around.

"The more cantankerous he gets, the more he likes you," Kirk said in a small attempt of alleviating the heavy mood.

"The man must love everybody then," was the quick deduction.

Walking back towards Liberty, Kirk ran a hand over the back of his neck, trying to ease some of the tension. "I don't suppose somewhere in that bag of deduction and guess work is a haphazard answer of what Dalcrom is planning on doing exactly?"

"Off the top of my head? No," she answered, ducking back into the computer room and bringing back one of the empty beer bottles to use as a temporary ashtray.

"To quote the Doctor, 'Wonderful.'" Kirk quietly sighed with even more disappointment.

"I said I didn't have an answer, J.T., but I do have a few ideas to offer, if you're willing to listen." Tapping a length of ash into the bottle, she nearly gave the man a smile when he cautiously gazed up at her from the corner of his eye.

"I hate to hazard a guess as to what you're thinking, Liberty, but I'm willing to listen," he said after a moment, still unsure if he had seen the corners of her mouth faintly curl upwards in encouragement.

With one final drag, she shoved the cigarette butt into the bottle and set it down on the floor against the side of the couch. "Whatever it is has to do with the work they do on the bases. If memory serves, they deal with the systems that do all the recycling of the oxygen within the bases as well as any other devices that are needed by species that don't breathe oxygen. In my little pea-sized brain, I can't help but think that would be the perfect way to get rid of everyone and still have a fully operational, unmarred starbase to play with."

"But...why? Especially if whoever is behind this is after revenge against Star Fleet and not to take over its position?" The words were spoken not in argument against Liberty but in bewilderment to all within the apartment.

"That I don't know. I'm sure whomever it is that we finally find behind this will be more than gleeful to tell us, even if we don't ask." Liberty said, the words holding the tone of someone who had gone through similar scenes every other week and was bored by it. "So, it would seem that our task is to find said person and let him have the delight of waving it under our noses until we can come up with a plan to stop him."

"So, what your basically saying then," McCoy stood in the kitchen door, holding a cup of coffee that was steaming as thick as the cigarette smoke that had slowly dissipated towards the ceiling. "Is that this unknown criminal is planning on totally disabling Star Fleet by doing what? Somehow infecting their air systems and taking over the star bases?"

"Bascially that's what I think I said." acknowledged Liberty, shifting enough so she was capable of glancing from one man to the other easier. "But you did leave out one part, Doc."

A tentatively petulant scowl settled on McCoy's face. "Yeah, what?"

"There isn't going to be room to hold that many hostages within a single starbase. As well as the fact, why go through all of this to take over one starbase or a small handful of starfleet ships? They aren't trying to simply make a point to the rest of the populace. They want to wipe out everything and everyone for whatever reason they deem important to them. Besides, we already know that they don't hold too much regard for life of any kind when it gets in their way. Why would they suddenly decide to change their principals when they're this close now?" Liberty pointed out, with only the slightest amount of reaction to the idea herself.

For several seconds, neither man said anything as they gazed at one another, then they became lost in their own horrified thoughts.

Coming around surprisingly before Kirk, McCoy cleared his throat softly and focused his blue gaze back on Liberty. "What do we do then?"

Rolling her shoulder as she slipped her hands into her back pockets again, Liberty shot a quick look over at the Admiral, and then glanced over at McCoy. "Well, I'd say grab your grass skirt, Doc. We're heading for Hawaii."

**TBC**


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks to readers!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

Kirk could detect the first streaks of morning light were breaking the eastern Hawaiian horizon, even as he gazed out the glass doors towards the western waters of Auau Channel. In spite of the darkness that was barely lifting, the area held an intoxicating beauty to it, with the sounds of the foaming surf, the heavy scent of tropical flowers and the gently shifting warm breeze. With all that, the Admiral was far from feeling either enchanted enough to book a luau or filled with the urge to run out to the beach to take a kick board lesson.

His focus was far removed from the paradise around him, and instead, was divided between two formidable if not aggravating objectives. One being how to stop someone from brining Starfleet to a screeching halt, by disabling all starbases from here to every corner of the known galaxy. As well as preventing the deaths of thousand's of innocent people in the process, who happened to be aboard the aforementioned starbases. And with any luck manage to polish his reputation back up to it's valiantly prestigious level.

Second, was the damnable realization that at this moment the only one he had at hand who was willing to stick their neck out was the blunt, insolent, inexplicable, ribald pain in the ass standing out on the balcony, just a few yards away.

Not that he hadn't had to deal with other's who had similar attitudes in their first encounter. Possibly not all attributes combined, but they shared one or two of the same traits, and he had managed to work through it successfully. The difference here was the latter generally had little clue about Starfleet or him, unless you count the entire Klingon and Romulan population. Those who weren't, were generally forgiven for their lack of insight. Save for the Klingon's and Romulan's.

But now he had to contend with an individual who apparently knew about Starfleet as well as he did. If not better, by her demonstration in Talmon's office and the rousting of Cartwright out of bed to be present. And had the dividend power of pin point speculation. Although he knew a few who would have referred to it as a kind of offhand logic. And that he could handle. Tolerate would be a more appropriate word, considering his mood. But he could manage it.

It was the whole cocky, self-possessed, sarcastic way she seized the entire task at hand, without so much as a nod in his direction that rankled his hackles the most. Which increased two fold when you added that she was also a Kirk.

"So what do you think?" McCoy asked, knowingly breaking into his friends thought's.

Mouth twitching in an inclination of what his first response would've been, Kirk scowled faintly at his reflection in the glass door. The one thing he liked the least about McCoy at times, was his shrewd way of cutting to the heart of a matter that went unspoken in his bucolic psychoanalytical way. How a man who walked around crowing he was nothing more than a simple country doctor, seem to be aware of more than one believed any rustic physician should have any business knowing.

"About what?" He finally answered glancing over his shoulder at McCoy, trying to keep the annoyed glint from his gaze.

Fiddling with the medical equipment Liberty had doled out to him when they had made a quick side trip to her home, McCoy paused in his familiarizing and gave Jim a sour look.

"You're gonna be carrying one hell of a load of slow burning gall yet when this is all said and done. I mean if we're not all in prison or dead." Sigh McCoy turning his attention back to the equipment laid out on the couch beside him. "I just thought you might want to get some of it off your chest before we get tangled up into this anymore."

Turning towards McCoy, Kirk unknowingly let the frown come through as an eyebrow rose irascibly. "What exactly do you think I need to be getting off my chest?"

"Do you want me to list them alphabetically or by order of popularity?" Came the acidic reply from the Doctor as he looked up at Jim again, his own frustrated frown settling into place. "Aside from this Dalcrom situation, which isn't making any of us real happy campers, you haven't been too thrilled about one solitary iota of anything to do with the woman. Even when you found her name in that article, before any of this ever transpired, you were upset. And now you find yourself caught between Starfleet and Dalcrom, with her to thank for keeping your butt out of prison and in the pink. Of course, the caustically intimidating manner she took over when she swept into Starfleet didn't help any. Yet you can't tell me the way she came so close to wadding up Talmon like a used Kleenex didn't bring you some miniscule amount of repletion. Which I realize means nothing, considering the way she commandeered our little group and tromped on your sensitive administrative tootsies in the process. She's abrasive, frank, malicious, admonishing, self-willed and overly cynical. There's no question of that. And maybe I'm crazy, which I'm sure Spock would have a long exasperatingly dry recitation on, but I don't think any of it would bother you so much, save for one little thing. She's a Kirk."

At that last quiet, almost pleased comment, Kirk's gaze narrowed frostily. "That has nothing to do with any of this, Bones."

"Bullshit. It has everything to do with it. Or atleast for the most part it does." Grunted McCoy, placing the instrument he held on the couch, then sat back and laid an arm along the back of the couch. "From the moment I met her she's never hidden the fact she's a Kirk. And you haven't as yet disputed that notion. You weren't even surprised by it, if I remember right. Which makes mewonder why I've never heard you mention her before now."

"Probably Doctor, because it wasn't any of your damn business." Snapped Kirk starting to prowl around the room, glancing around as if in search of his coffee cup he had been suing earlier.

Watching Jim move around the room with an unfettered expression, McCoy cocked his head to the right wondering how many times the two of them would play this same game over the years. If they managed to live long enough to have more years.

"Okay Jim. But considering I risked my neck getting her here and she is being agreeable enough to help us, I would say that it is my business now."

Freezing at the opposite end of the couch, Kirk regarded the Doctor with a hard obstinate look. "I'd say you were wrong."

Now, both surprised and peeved at his friends reaction, McCoy glanced towards the figure of Liberty precariously perched on the wrought iron railing circling the balcony. He wasn't looking for anything as he watched the woman calmly puffing away on a cigarette in the brightening morning light. His concern was growing as he wondered about the obviously painful specter that she had brought back to life the second Kirk had first recognized her name in that article.

With a determined glint in the blue gaze, McCoy decided to take on more shot and slipped a cautionary look back up at Kirk. "All right then, just answer two questions and I'll let it go for now. How exactly does that woman fit into your gallant little family? And how much of your frothing attitude is really about her?"

For a brief moment, Kirk appeared to be on the verge of making a quick and straight to the point reply only to pause when the glass door suddenly opened.

Standing within the doorway, Liberty removed the nearly spent cigarette from the corner of her mouth, turquoise stare shifting from the Admiral to McCoy and back again.

"Thought you boys would like know we've had company fo the last fifteen minutes."

"Yea? And what does he smell like?" Inquired McCoy scooting himself forward to the edge of the couch before standing up.

A ripple of what could have been the slightest hint of an amused smile appeared on the woman's lips at the Doctor's inquiry. "Like Starfleet. But he isn't Starfleet."

"You spotted him? From here?" Kirk asked starting towards the balcony, a curious cast appearing in the hazel eyes at the odd comments made by the other two.

Straightening up and stepping into the room, Liberty blew a stream of smoke outside before answering. "Believe me, I don't have to. There isn't too much that can cover up a militaristic stench. But I do have it on good authority that he checked in less than twenty minutes ago."

Kirk, after giving the tall woman a hard curious glance, slipped around her and stepped out on to the balcony. "You said Starfleet, but not Starfleet. Care to elaborate on that for the rest of us."

Unsure if she had heard a note of strained affableness in the Admiral's voice, Liberty shot a look over at the Doctor who was a few steps away. Receiving nothing more than a single eyebrow wiggling two millimeter's as a response, she moved her gaze back down to Kirk and did let the smile's shadow come through.

"Simple. The man wears a Starfleet uniform, but takes his orders from someone else." She said with a roll of a shoulder as her own gaze returned to the beach then locked eyes with Kirk. The smile suddenly becoming wicked. "You want to take a stab at who it possibly could be, J.T.?"

"I have a pretty good hunch. What I do want to know is if it's the same one who murdered Finnegan. And where is he right now." The tone of the words were hardly that of a simple question, but instead were grimly cool.

Pushing the sliding door open further with the palm of a gloved hand, Liberty pressed her back against the door frame an stretched her lengthy legs out along the metal track. The expression on her face hadn't changed when she settle din and scanned the Admiral's face with an unreadable gaze, apparently making up her mind what was going on in the man's head.

"Undoubtedly so. Dalcrom has already taking a big risk by taking a year to booby trap a multitude of starbases right under Starfleets collective nose's. As well as managing to slip one of their own into their higher rank's of Starfleet. They wouldn't be ass enough to put more people in than they need. All that would do is make their chance of getting caught greater." Hesitating long enough to take a final drag from her cigarette. She tossed it at a large vase of anthurium's just inside the door. "And before you get all noble-minded with retribution J.T., consider this. The man is now here, not Starfleet Headquarters. That says all the toiling, sweating and slaving is done. Countdown has started. And it's a countdown on their terms."

The contemptible look on Kirk's face lingered for a par second, then gradually dissipated into a more controlled annoyance. "What are you suggesting then? We let him continue watching us, as if we think he's here under Starfleet orders. What gain will we get out of that?"

"Nothing right now. And maybe nothing later." Liberty said with another roll of a shoulder, looking vaguely bored. "But if we leave him alone for the time being we won't be giving away the fact that we know more than they believe we do. They knew we would be coming here as soon as we could get you out of your cell and by the fact of those two boob's showing up and flopping miserbily in the attempt to kill the Doctor and I, they know about me being involved. More proof of that is our not so covert friend seven floors down. If we deactivate him now they'll realize we know a bit more than they originally thought."

"And if he claims to be here on official Starfleet business concerning Jim, what then?" McCoy challenged, his gaze fixed on the woman's impassive face.

"He'll be lying." Was the simple response.

"If you don't mind me asking Liberty, how do you know he would be lying?" Countered Kirk ignoring the uneasy look that McCoy was giving him from the corner of his eye. "What if by some obscure, unprecedented occurrence, you're wrong and he is out here on Starfleet business that does concern us? Do you still plan on not doing one damn thing about the situation, when he could possibly be of some assistance? Or are you going to invite him in for one of your lethal parley's?"

A tight frigid smile broke through the stolid mas at first, as Liberty's face tilted to the side in a slow action, followed by the turquoise stare becoming narrowed flinty slits. "Jesus, you do hate it when anybody else has the upper hand in a situation, don't you J.T.."

Quietly clearing his throat McCoy shot a quick look at Kirk and wisely became intrigued with botany, as he stepped closer to the bouquet of anthurium's and proceeded to give the intriguing flowers a close inspection.

His own gaze becoming immediately obstinate, kirk managed the impossible and kept his eyes fixed on the cruelly amused face. "Only when that someone seemingly has the potential and desire to eradicate the goal as much, if not more so, than the enemy."

"Oh Admiral. You wound me...not." Murmured Liberty, the smile twitching briefly as she laid a gloved hand over her heart. "Not that I wouldn't or couldn't mind you but if I did it would also destroy my favorite hobby of chastising, disgracing and humbling those who so obviously need it. As well as no longer having any asinine situations to pull out from under the bureaucratic and commanding rugs they've been swept under. The only thing I would have left to do is digging up my loving relatives and paying what respect they are so deservingly due. And we all know we don't want that, don't we."

The anger exploded to life in the hazel stare as the Admiral appeared to be on the brink of completely imploding on the spot. If she hadn't made a direct hit, she had come close and they both knew it. Something that only added to Kirk's ire as he stepped over the lengthy legs to enter the hotel room again, threw one furious glare at the Doctor, then disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, I can say that you probably won't be invited for his retirement part when it comes around. And I don't think I would bother sending a gift either." McCoy quietly said taking a half step to the right, placing himself in front of the open door gazing over his shoulder after Kirk then carefully glanced up at the woman. "If you thought he was an unhappy officer before, he's going to be one infuriated Admiral from here on out."

Pushing herself away from the door frame, Liberty seemed unimpressed while reaching inside of her jacket for her cigarette case. "Yea,...Well let him scratch where every the hell he's the maddest. We all have other things to be worried about besides each other's feelings right now."

Pursing his lips McCoy, gave the woman an uncertain look admittedly surprised by her brusque response when her first reaction to being brought into this was comparative to a Vulcan being pestered by a five year old to explain why the sky was blue again. Of course Vulcan's were less known for being a disturbed malcontent.

"I realize I'm risking my neck when I ask this Liberty, but how exactly do you know this guy would be lying about the business that brought him here?" He slowly asked his own curiosity at her resolute certainty piqued, while keeping in mind to be ready to duck, roll and run.

"A long time ago Doc, after learning a few harsh lesson's, I made a few decisions that would prevent that from happening again." Hesitating long enough to light the cigarette hanging from the corner of her lips, Liberty took a step away from the door forcing McCoy to jump to the side or be knocked on to his butt. "That's why I had Eugene beam us from the Admiral's apartment to my place and then on to here. That transporter in my home was developed specifically to keep anyone, especially Starfleet or the Federation from tracking it's use. And as of today, no one has. Now as far as I'm aware neither you, J.T. or I mentioned coming out here to anyone back at Headquarters. So that only leaves the other one who's playing a part in this. Dalcrom."

An eyebrow rose in astonishment at the explanation over a pensive blue eye. "I get the feeling you don't trust anyone."

Half turning to gaze back at McCoy through a white cloud of cigarette smoke, she gave him a look that was half filled with weariness. "I don't."

Okay then, he thought realizing that was probably the best elucidation that he would get on the woman's whole personality. As well as solidifying one of his first opinion's of her. She was dangerous.

"Listen, I've got a few things I need to check out. You can hold the fort down here for a few minutes, can't you doctor?" She gave McCoy a look that clearly said that she didn't really have any other choice than to leave him in charge and wasn't thrilled with the prospect. "I mean you can keep the Admiral from destroying anything in here or burn the place down or anything else that might cross that agitated clouded mind of his. I mean I'd hate to get his ass out of this with a clean bill of health only to have his downfall be the fact the man set fire to the curtain's and burn down a prominent hotel to the ground, before wiping out the entire chain of islands."

"And if jim wants to know where you're at, what do I tell him? You've stepped out for a fast round of barroom Tiki torture?" Barked McCoy as Liberty brushed by him starting for the door.

"Tell him I'm out picking a retirement home for him or mental institute that specializes in bad tempered, placating egomaniacs." She said over her shoulder while stepping out into the corridor then quickly headed to the right before the Doctor had a chance to respond.

Staring at the now closed door for another handful of seconds, mouth still open in preparation to stab with a cutting retort McCoy stood silently. Then coming back to cantankerous life he glared around his now empty surroundings, scowling at the wound just outside of seagulls, as if they were laughing at the irately bewildered Doctor.

In exasperation he threw up his hands and wandered over to the couch again and glumly planted himself, casting one disparaging glance heavenward.

"You and I both know lord, if I was smart I'd leave now without either one of them knowing and tell everyone I was kidnaped by a pair of squabbling psychopath's. Once they heard this story they'd have to give me a medal for valor. Or commit me."

**TBC**


	30. Chapter 30

Just want say once more thanks to all the faithful readers out there!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Streaks of the first morning light spread slowly over the bedroom ceiling above the stretched out half naked figure on the king sized bed. He was barely breath, lost in a remembrance that had recently been exhumed when the door to the bedroom sounded.

Taking in a sudden deep breath he frowned faintly, vaguely annoyed at the interruption. "Come in Tane."

As the door slid open, Morlix Tane stepped into the bedroom his eyes darting towards the windows then over at Rossenber's outstretched form.

"They're here. Just outside Kahana."

"Yes." Murmured Rossenber refraining from moving a millimeter as he listened.

"Talmon has also arrived. He's also outside of Kahana. Watching them." Tane informed quietly taking up his militant stance just within the doorway.

Slowly breathing in another lungful of sea air, Rossenber could hear the dark anticipation in the man's voice at the impending meeting and made a careful not in the back of his other thoughts to consider replacing him after this was over with.

"Yes." He again said, remaining motionless.

Clasping his hand's behind him, Tane shifted his stern blue-gray stare back down at the bed, a nerve jerking along his lips. "She's heading for the labs."

"Yes Mr. Tane." He whispered with a blase note, trying to ignore the slight twitch of his eyelids that were the only give away to his reaction to the other man's words. "Have you notified the others?"

"I thought you would prefer to make that decision, sir."

"Tell them,...nothing as of yet." Opening his eyes, Rossenber stared contemplatively at the sun covered ceiling. "They are here but they still are no danger to obstructing the plans. Wait one hour. At that time it'll only be a few hours until the announcement is made. If they prove to be of any type of difficulty by then, we will still have time to deal with them. I just as soon handle the matter ourselves than let it go any farther. Understood Mr. Tane?"

"Of course, sir." Tane's voice had a pleased not to it as he started taking a step backwards through the door again.

"Before you leave, there is one more thing. Tell Talmon unless something radical occurs, all he is to do is to keep an eye on them. I know how disappointed you would be if you were unable to resume your consultation with the Admiral and Doctor McCoy." Eyes remaining fixed on the ceiling, Rossenber silently consulted himself on the third party of the trio.

The smile that broke through on Tane's face had an ugly brutish tinge to it as he again started backing out of the bedroom. "Yes sir."

Hearing the door seal shut, Rossenber immediately sat up on the edge of the bed and stared coldly at the door. For the last three years Tane had been his right hand man off and on, without a discriminatory mark against him. However, his opinion of the man was slowly changing as he realized he was becoming too close and too treacherous. It would seem astute to terminate the man completely after his job was finished.

Standing up he moved over to the windows stretching one arm then the other over his head, reawakening the few muscles that he allowed to relax during his brief rest. Ordering the windows to open further he stood in the sunlight drinking in the tropical air, highly aware of every molecule of his system and felt himself unrestrained and at ease.

With everything virtually on the line in the next few hours, he needed to be unconstrained of unnecessary worries and inane situation. There were only two objects he had to keep in focus now. One of which could determine the outcome of two year's of work, unless he managed to change that. And he realized, as his gaze shifted towards the outline of the western shore of Maui, that it could be the most formidable task he would face. Yet he couldn't help but feel a surge of anticipation wash over him as he moved away from the windows. A wistful glint in the hazel green eyes as he constructed in his mind what may play out.

-/\- -/\- -/\-

With little else to do with himself at the moment, McCoy started placing the medical instruments back into their pack, still mumbling what obscenities he could recall in Latin under his breath. Behind him he could hear Jim still banging around in the kitchen and hoped against hope that he would remain in their until Liberty reappeared from whatever nightmare she had wandered off to.

"Where's Liberty?"

It had more of demanding tone to it than the Doctor had heard from kirk in some time and considering the mood he was in he didn't appreciate I one damn bit.

"She went out for a paper." Was the waspish retort.

"What!" Snapped Kirk standing in the kitchen doorway, starting irritably at the back of the physician's head.

"I didn't stutter. She went out." McCoy threw back then waited for inevitably clatter of a coffee cup being slammed on to a tiled counter.

He waited, maybe two seconds afte the words came out of his mouth when the sound of china hitting ceramic splintered in his ears. Rolling his eyes, he grumbled yet another string of incoherent words as Kirk came storming back out of the kitchen heading straight for the door.

Grabbing the small medical pack, McCoy bounced off the couch and followed the Admiral. "I realize there is absolutely no point in me saying this Jim, but she did want us to stay put."

Pausing in the corridor long enough to lock the door, Kirk shot a look at the Doctor, a decision had already been made by the determined set to his face. "Well, it's about time someone else had their day ruined."

"I don't know where the hell you think you're gonna go, Jim! She has this aggravating habit of not telling either of us anything, so I don't have a clue where she headed." Snapped McCoy fastening the medical pack to his belt, glancing up to see Kirk already halfway to the lift.

Hesitating in his tracks long enough to gaze back at McCoy, Kirk nearly smiled. "At this moment Bones, I don't give too much of a damn where the hell that woman went. Right now, the man I want to speak to is only a few floors below us. Coming?"

Glancing back the sealed door then back after Jim, McCoy sighed exasperatedly while readjusting the medical pack to a more comfortable spot and began to trudge after his friend.

"Like I ever had a choice from the first day I met you."

**TBC**


	31. Chapter 31

Much thanks to all of you again and more thanks to sabrevague

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**

Standing in the lobby of the Dalcrom laboratory, Liberty slipped her hands into her jacket pockets, an oddly patient look on her face, as the anxious secretary continued to scan her monitor. Suddenly, she jabbed a finger at the screen, a look of relief sweeping over her face when she glanced up at the tall woman.

"Here. L. Kin. 8:45 a.m."

"Right." Murmured Liberty, making a mental note to give Eugene a raise if and when she got back home.

Squinting at the time on her wrist chrono that read 8:10, the secretary shot a questionable look back up at Liberty. "You are a little early. If you want you could wait back in the cafeteria. You'll be able to have a cup of coffee while waiting. That is, if you don't mind a bunch of scientist who are as ornery as cat crap at this time of the morning."

"I've already dealt with similar personalities this morning. It shouldn't be anything I can't handle." Liberty replied, a half a smile emerging on her face as she glanced towards the wide corridor to her left. "Everyone I've come across lately seems to be in hypercritical mode."

"Tell me about it." The secretary huffed while rolled her eyes. "You'd think there was a high security project going on instead of developing oxygen filters for shuttles and garbage scows."

"Well, you know how sensitive these scientists are now a days." Commented Liberty, noticing three figures emerge from the direction of the cafeteria and headed farther down the corridor. "If you don't mind, I think I'll get that cup of coffee now. I may need it before the mornings over with."

"Wait. You haven't got a patch yet."

Retrieving a small device from a drawer of her desk, the secretary recorded a handful of numbers into it. Less than ten seconds later, it beeped and produced a clear sticky patch, circular in shape and less than an inch in diameter. Sticking the patch on the end of her index finger, she replaced the small device back into its cubbyhole, and then scanned the patch into the computer at her desk.

"It's a security patch. It'll clear you through the door, otherwise, you'll be locked out. Just stick it on your jacket and it should work fine. We found it's easier than everyone having to stop and remember his or her codes to punch in." She explained handing the clear patch over to Liberty.

"Everyone has to wear one of these around here?" Inquired Liberty, slapping the patch on her left shoulder, giving the nearly invisible applique an intrigued look.

"If you want to get through any of the doors around here you do." Answered the other woman, turning back to her monitor while retrieving her communication ear piece when it began buzzing at her.

"Can't say you people aren't accommodating." Mused Liberty as she started down the corridor without a second glance back at the lobby or the secretary. "Almost too accommodating."

Giving the patch another glance as she headed towards the glass doors, Liberty wondered at the minds working behind Dalcrom. Someone who had a good grasp of security methods was either on the payroll or perhaps was the payroll. Oddly, she had the vague feeling she may have a clue as to whom, while a nerve twitched along her lips at the notion.

Approaching the glass doors, she threw a cautionary look directly above them, noted the minuscule security scanner, and faintly smiled. She didn't expect any of the everyday employees to recognize her. It would be stupid on Dalcrom's part to give away too much to all of their employees that would hint at the plans they had made. Too many questions would've been asked, and that would've lead to a growing number of missing people reports.

Yet she wasn't jackass enough to think that no one had a clue of her presence from the second they had arrived on the island. If they had been on the ball enough to send two killer's, albeit two bungling killers, after the Doctor they knew she was not involved. And call it ego, vanity, or arrogance, but Liberty suspected that Dalcrom had sat up and paid more attention to the possible threat once they realized she had chose to jump in.

Strolling through the glass doors, the dark hazel gaze went straight to the pair of turbolifts at the far end of the wide corridor. Considering the option of by passing the cafeteria all together, a half-hidden grimace swept through her eyes when a crackling noise erupted in her right ear. Pressing a finger against the concealed miniature communicator snuggly fitting in her ear canal, she kept from clenching her teeth when Eugene's voice assaulted her eardrum.

"Eugene, either lower your voice or get your ass ten feet away from the console." She hissed, just as one set of lift doors opened. "I don't need the opposition hearing your broadcast."

There a moment of dead silence at the opposite end of the communicator before the young man's voice returned at a less damaging decibel. "Thought you would want to know about any connections I made with the names you gave me."

Saying nothing in response to Eugene's news, Liberty automatically turned to enter the cafeteria while watching the two men that had departed the lift and were apparently heading for the cafeteria as well. The pair were dressed identical in pale gray-blue coveralls and work boots, with just the occasional flash of light bouncing off the slick security badges they both sported on the front of their uniforms. One was close to fifty-five years of age, short and had been losing his hair since his early twenty's. The other was barley past the legal drinking age, needed to be seeing a dermatologist badly who specialized in teenage acne and was three inches taller than his companion. Neither looked happy to be there, and the expression only become more so when they spotted the towering woman that slipped into the cafeteria ahead of them.

"I've found one connection so far, but I'm still running the names through the systems. Would you like me to tell you now, or wait until you've rejoined the Admiral?" Was the hesitant inquiry from the voice within her ear.

Clearing her throat as she walked across the nearly empty cafeteria towards the food processor, Liberty did a quick check of her surroundings. A dozen tables, only two occupied. One had three similarly clad scientists; the other a single coverall wearing middle aged woman. If worst came to worst, she should be able to get out there cleanly with little muss and fuss and a luke-warm cup of coffee.

"Now. And make it quick." She grunted, making a point to appear to be speaking to the processor when she ordered a single cup of black coffee.

"Morlix Tane used to belong to a military band based in the Balrixian sector, just on the outskirts of the Orion territory. It's been rumored that they would occasionally take on a few jobs for the Orionians when they needed someone who could fit into a situation without too many questions." There was pause on the other end of the communicator as the soft hum of a working computer filled Liberty's ear, then the young man's spoke again. "During the time Tane was involved with the group, he was head of small tech group that included one Norris Talmon. A Norris Talmon who now is a Commander in Star Fleet stationed at Headquarters here on Earth. He's assigned to environmental engineering and when necessary communications. He is the older brother of Captain Nathaniel Talmon."

"Damn." Snarled Liberty, banging a fist against the food processor's interface, followed by a Styrofoam cup full of coffee immediately popping out on a tray.

Reaching for the tray, she flashed a well-practiced faux genial smile at the older of the two men that had followed her into the cafeteria. "Damn thing's are about as slow here as they are back in Frisco."

Arching an eyebrow, he said nothing in response to the comment, but exchanged a quizzical look with the youngster that was standing behind him.

Setting the tray down on the nearest table, Liberty picked up the coffee cup took a cautious sip, and barely kept from spitting out the hardly heated java that tasted as if someone had merely dunk a used filter in the water before attempting to warm it up. No wonder everyone around here was as sour as a cat who only had curdled buttermilk to drink, she concluded pursing her lips to keep the highly disappoint liquid within her mouth. With another less enthusiastic swig, she headed for the door only to stop short when the older of the two men spoke up.

"I take it you were just transferred here from the San Francisco labs."

"Yes and no." She instantly replied, turning just enough to meet the questioning stare of the elder of the group. "I actually came down from the Sound then to Frisco then here. And it's security I'm in."

"Security?" Repeated the acne infested young man, trying to meet the hard dark hazel stare but fixed it on his superior after only a few seconds. "Why would be needing a security check?"

"A former employee has been making waves with Rossenber. Making threats. Talking about going to Star Fleet and the Federation with a number of unfounded allegations. He just wanted a quick check of all the main offices and laboratories in case there was anything to the threats. He's not taking it too seriously, so you people shouldn't have to worry either." Starting to leave again, she hesitated once more and swept a ominous look around the cafeteria at the six indecisive faces. "Unless there's something you all know that the rest of us don't."

After a full five seconds had gone by and no one had attempted to speak up, Liberty again flashed her well rehearsed smile given the group an affirming nod. "Glad to hear it."

Stepping back out into the broad corridor again, Liberty shot a look in the direction of the glass doors and the lobby beyond it. If there had been any concern of the secretary noticing her departure, it was unnecessary. She was preoccupying her time by flirting with another of the blue-gray clad worker bee's, who was centimeters from falling over the counter into the girl's lap judging by the leering angle he was perched at.

Glancing down towards the lifts again, Liberty drained half the coffee from her cup then started down the corridor, activating the tiny communicator once again. "Can you scan this building in the next couple of minutes? Give me an idea what they've got hidden around here."

"No problem." Eugene eventually replied, his voice having the muffled tone of having sneaked a nap during the lull.

Finishing the rest of pathetic brew in a single gulp, she tossed the empty cup into a recycling chute in-between the turbolifts. Slipping her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, she threw a final glance back towards the lobby, then towards the cafeteria door just as the lift door's hissed open.

"This Commander Talmon." Stepping into the lift, Liberty moved to the back and braced her back against the wall.

"Yes?" Coughing to clear away the dry throat acquired from dropping off with ones mouth open, Eugene tried to sound completely attentive.

"Don't suppose there's anyway we can find out where the hell the man is right now, is there?" Crossing her arms in front of her, Liberty glanced up at the digital panel above the doors as the slide shut.

There was another short pause. "Mmm...he left headquarters this morning at approximately six o'clock."

"From there?"

"Nothing."

"Damn." She growled shifting her weight against the wall.

There was an awkward silence from the other end of the communicator after the curse before Eugene quietly spoke again. "Do you want me to do a check?"

"No, Eugene." Sighing out of frustration, she had sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that wasn't being helped any by the morbid tasting coffee she had drunk. "I have a pretty good idea where the man is at."

**TBC**


	32. Chapter 32

Much thanks again to all the readers out there!**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY**

"Jim, you do realize that we are totally unarmed? I mean, we have a complete lack of any kind of defense on our part if this guy decides to stand his ground." McCoy pointed out from his spot at the back of the turbolift, looking thoroughly like a man who's entire life was ruined in one fell swoop.

Watching the changing numbers on the digital panel above the lift door's, Kirk felt a corner of his mouth tug slightly upwards. "You brought that medikit that Liberty gave you. If worse come to worse, there has to be something in it you can use."

"Oh sure." Snorted the Doctor, rolling his blue eyes then pinned a discontented scowl on Kirk's back. "What am I going to do? Shake a hypo at him in a menacing manner if he tries anything funny?"

"Only if it's loaded, Bones." Kirk replied, the small smile barely spreading on to his face.

An exacerbated noise erupted from the back of turbolift that pretty well lead the Admiral to know what the Doctor's opinion was of that idea.

"I can't believe any of this. One Kirk is being a pain in the ass, and the other is just being a smart ass. And the possibility that all three of us could be dead before lunch and no one is going to have a clue about it. And if that weren't enough, no one other than myself seem to give a damn!" Snarled McCoy when the lift came to a gentle stop at the main floor.

"I'm sure someone will notice when we don't show up for the next semester classes." Kirk said, not even bothering to try and hide the amused from his face as the two men stepped out into the quite lobby.

"That makes me feel better." McCoy sighed, knowing even before he started the tirade it was going to fall on deaf ears. But it helped to let off the steam, considering the predicament they were in. "All-right, so tell me how are we going to find this guy with out being so obvious that everyone in the building doesn't notice?"

"Contrary to what Liberty believes or says, she must've made some visual contact of the man. " Kirk said, pausing only a few feet from the lift to scan the lobby. He only spotted an elderly couple chattering away over a display of orchids in one of the large displays set up among the wicker furniture. "If she did, then he either has to be in the lobby or out on the hotel's veranda."

"Or back in his room. Or on the other side of the island. Or the other side of the planet. That was fifteen to twenty minutes ago. He could've gone anywhere by now." The Doctor grumbled, pushing aside a small palm frond out of his face as he stopped just behind Jim as he stood next to another elaborate display of local vegetation.

"No. He's here to watch us. He has to stay close." Kirk pointed out with a final scan of the lobby before heading for the front desk.

"He's probably up in our room with a set of titanium knuckles waiting for one of us to use the shower." Groused McCoy, slapping the palm out of his way as he followed after Kirk.

"Excuse me." Standing at the lobby desk, Kirk glanced towards the doublewide open doorway that lead out to the veranda before meeting the helpful look of the young man behind the counter. "I don't suppose you could help us?"

It took only a few seconds for the dark eyed youth to recognize the man addressing him, and broke out in a large eager grin. Evidently Star Fleet had gone completely out of their way to keep a lid on the Finnegan murder case, Kirk realized. Otherwise, he wouldn't have been surprised if the boy had tripped the silent alarm before diving for cover under the counter.

"Yes sir. What can I do to make your stay more pleasant?"

"We're looking for a colleague of ours. He just checked in this morning, probably not long after us." Queiried Kirk, ignoring the curt utterance to the question that came from McCoy.

"Oh yes! Talmon. He came in less than hour ago." Activating the monitor, the desk clerk gave it a brief look before looking back at the Admiral.

"Talmon?" Both officers repeated, as they exchanged significant looks. McCoy shook his head and started to walk away.

"Captain Nathaniel Talmon?" Inquired the Admiral, glancing over his shoulder at the agitated physician to make sure he didn't wander off into anything or one...like Talmon or the surf.

Peeking over at his monitor again, the clerk puckered his lips as he read. "No. A Commander Norris Talmon."

"Commander Talmon." Kirk murmured, throwing another look over toward McCoy who was leaning against the back of a wicker sofa, trying not to slide over backwards. "I'd forgotten that Captain Talmon had a brother. Environmental engineering and dabbles in communication from time to time if, I remember right."

"Don't ask me." Grunted McCoy with another shake of his head. "I can't even remember the name of the old gal who cleans my apartment."

Turning back to the clerk, Kirk gave the young man a speculative look. "Do you know where Commander Talmon is now?"

"I told the Commander it would take a few minutes to have a room ready for him. He's having breakfast out on the veranda." The clerk instantly replied, pointing out toward the open doorway and the brilliant blue-green water.

"Thanks." Kirk called back to young man as he started to walk way from the counter, gesturing for McCoy to join him.

"What are you going to do? Offer to pick up his breakfast tab if he tells us what's going on?" Was McCoy's sarcastic comment as the two men hesitated in the doorway that opened out on to the beach and deck that lined the entire backside of the hotel.

"Nope. Just going to have a little talk with the Commander." Kirk replied, moving toward the raised area at the end of the deck where several tables with linen tablecloths had been set up.

"A 'little talk'. Whenever you say that, I get this queasy feeling in my stomach telling me that I should turn around and walk the other way." A half a step behind Jim, McCoy could only imagine what this was going to actually lead to. "I don't suppose you remember if this Talmon is anything like his brother, do you?"

"I've never spoken with him. I do remember he's older than the Captain and came to Star Fleet late." Planting a foot on the step of the raised area, Kirk's eyes darted from occupied table to occupied table in search of the Commander. "Clean record. But before he came to Star Fleet, I don't have any idea where he was or what he did."

"Then Liberty is probably right. This Talmon probably has some military background if it was Tane that contacted him." A concerned blue gaze also began scouting out the tables, but found only ones who were also having breakfast consisted either of families or older couples. "I suppose this means he probably knows sixty different ways to snap our necks with just his pinky."

"Bones, if you don't shut up you, won't have to worry a complete stranger snapping your neck." Kirk hissed back under his breath as young perky jet-black haired woman came up to the two officers.

"Can I find you a seat?" She innocently inquired, the deep mahogany colored eyes glancing from McCoy to Kirk.

"And wouldn't you know that we're actually here on business, Jim." McCoy half smirked, hooking an elbow around one of the rungs of the railing that partially encircled the veranda. "Of course, don' t forget what happen the last time a pretty girl with big brown eyes asked you question."

Glowering at the Doctor from the corner of his eye, Kirk composed himself as he spoke to the young woman. "We're looking for Commander Talmon. The desk clerk said he had come out here for breakfast."

Turning back toward the tables, the waitress frowned as she studied the tables. "He just left only a few seconds ago. I think he mentioned he wanted to take a walk through the gardens."

"Gardens? And how would we get to these gardens?" Kirk noted the steps that were built off the end of the veranda that lead down to a section of paths.

"The paths at the end of deck. Just take the one that goes straight back. There are markers as you go along." She explained, pointing out the aforementioned white gravel paths, then glanced back down at the Admiral, her smile growing a centimeter or two. "Why don't you come back for dinner and I'll see what I can do about getting you that seat."

"God." Drawled the Doctor in utter disgust as released his strangle hold on the rung and moved passed the grinning Kirk on his way off the deck.

After thanking the waitress, Kirk easily caught up with McCoy who was a few yards down the beach towards the paths. "You know, Bones, you always said a little pleasure mixed in with the business was good for the cardiovascular system."

"Making it an occupational hazard is not what I meant, Jim. If we get out of this, I'm asking Star Fleet for funding to begin a research project on your behavioral patterns, and the female species in general." Huffed McCoy cursing the dumbass that came up with the idea of putting this particular hotel on a sandy beach. "There wouldn't be any need for asking for pledges. I'd probably have funding coming in from every corner of the galaxy."

Arching an eyebrow at the cynical comments, Kirk forced the grin to dim down to a smile as they came to the head of the trails. Standing still for a handful of seconds, he gazed steadily into the dense flowering garden that covered several acres of the hotel grounds. His first thought was that it was a classic set up even as his eyes tried to penetrate the shadowed depths of the vegetation. If this Talmon had followed them out here to keep an eye on them for Rossenber, Kirk had little doubt that the man would defend himself if he believed he was found out or cornered.

"Listen Bones." He finally said, glancing over at McCoy who was also surveying the thick greenery with all the enthusiasm of Vulcan confronting a class of underachievers. "Why don't you go back to the hotel, just in case Liberty decides to show up."

Giving Jim a suspicious look, McCoy crossed his arms in front of him trying to ignore the ten ounces of sand that accumulated in his shoes. "You think I'm going to let you walk into that jungle alone with some bozo who's probably in there right now figuring out a way to kill you with a pebble and twig, you're nuts."

Placing a firm hand on McCoy's shoulder, Kirk gave him a stern pointed stare. "For once, Bones, don't argue with me and go back to the hotel. Or Star Fleet will have a legitimate reason to want me for murder."

Eyebrow rising in both irascibility and uncertainty, McCoy gave his friend a long, hard look. He glanced down the path before slowly turning away and stomping back around the deck, shaking out one foot as he walked.

Watching until he was sure McCoy had indeed done what he asked, for a change, Kirk shifted his gaze back up the trail steeling himself for whatever lay ahead. As he ducked under bright red hibiscuses, he crept along the edge of the path, eyes continually moving searching for any type of motion around the leaves and branches. After a few yards, he stepped up on to the soft ground from the gravel once he found space enough to duck under the bushes to cut across a small patch of the garden.

He knew that he was at the disadvantage in this contest when he did catch up with Talmon as he paused among the branches of a blue ginger to scan the curve of the trail as it started back towards the beach. And with some careful hindsight he now wondered why he hadn't thought of grabbing something for a weapon. Even a decent sized rock would be a Godsend at the moment. Or atleast one of these stupid shrubs could've been honorable enough to have some rotten fruit cluttering their base.

Shifting his weight, he peered through leaves, eyes following the path that again turned heading north and gradually ascending. It disappeared as it curved inland, once more following a fern and moss covered set of cliffs. After a moment, he released a long held breath when he heard nothing save for a few songbirds overhead and the background noise of incoming surf. He hardly relaxed, though realizing that the man had also left the set trail and was undoubtedly standing in the heavy vegetation waiting for him to make a mistake.

Creeping along through garden, he spotted one of the posted signs a few feet away right along the edge of the path. With some practice, a little skill and a lot of luck, he crept up behind, stuck a hand through the leaves and yanked the sign from the ground then pulled it back to him.

It took less than two seconds to remove the actual sign from the stake and throw it to the ground while knocking off some of the excess dirt from the its end. The end had been cleanly cut down to a nice point, and although the stake was just over twenty four inches long, it would come in handy if the two men came into a close contact fight. It boosted his own morale a few degrees as he slinked back into the vegetation.

Slowly creeping along side the trail as it began to follow the cliff's edge, he knew he was going to have to cross the path before it reached the top. Slipping between several palm trunks, he made a swift dive over the gravel path to the opposite side rolling under a huge, prehistoric-sized fern. On his feet instantly, Kirk ignored the dampness and botanical debris that clung to his back as he checked his surroundings before moving north again.

Squatting under the branches of dripping mango tree, Kirk gazed past the trail and through the split railings of the safety fence that kept walkers from tumbling into the bay some hundred feet below. Year's ago, it hadn't been necessary for such a precaution not until the string of earthquakes that struck the entire 'Ring of Fire' in 2080, devastating any and all coastlines in the Pacific as well as activating several dormant volcanoes. Here, landslides had carved out small bays and coves along the fringe of the island, dumping rock, dirt and vegetation into the channels.

Nearly two hundred years later, a perfect secluded little bay had been formed with black sand beach that accessible only by boat, or someone with the hiking skills of a Mountain Goat. Three quarters of the way around the bay, a thin waterfall that had bored through the rock after shooting off of one of the local rivers splashed into the incoming waves of seawater and foam. If his life wasn't in jeopardy of being extinguished at any second, Kirk could've spent a few moments of repose lounging along the split rail fence, or possibly taken the chance of testing the trail down to the beach itself, to the Doctor's horror.

Creeping closer to the edge of the path, Kirk glanced in both directions, keeping a firm grip on the stake. He half-expected Talmon to come charging from either way. Why, he couldn't explain, considering he didn't have any idea of the man's thinking process in any situation, let alone one that included the extermination of a Star Fleet Admiral.

Time. That was what this was really about, Kirk had concluded when diving off the trail and started beating the bush for the man. At this point, Rossenber was probably trying to keep the plan working on schedule, which meant eating up time. Oddly, Kirk didn't believe Rossenber was the type of man to kill anyone without a specific purpose in mind. Talenton was dead to make way for Dalcrom to take over his business without too many question's being raised. Toni had been murdered to keep Star Fleet busy enough not to notice any type of subterfuge infiltrating their Headquarters and computers. At this moment, there was no real reason to kill him or the Doctor, other than just to get them out of Rossenber's hair. They had no way of knowing exactly what Dalcrom was up to, which made it nearly impossible for them to prevent if from happening, let alone trying to prove it to anyone else. Looking back on it, Kirk couldn't help but thinkthat if he weren't in the middle of it, it would sound totally insane.

Insane and yet…he couldn't help but seriously consider something that Liberty had said back in his apartment when they had been verbally swinging at one another. Finnegan had come to him as though preplanned from the beginning. Even if Toni had gone to several other old associates of her father's, they had no way to prove that she had spoken to any of them about the same matter that she had with him or McCoy. Was it possible that whoever was behind all of this was an individual seeking revenge against Star Fleet and, although it sounded ludicrous even to his thinking, possibly him?

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Kirk all but jumped out of his skin at the sound of something brushing against the damp foliage that surrounded them. Halfway straightening up, he slowly turned and took a single step back, keeping his eyes constantly moving as hescanned the ferns and shrubs for the slightest twitch. After a few seconds, he allowed himself to relax a degree or two when he spotted the scarlet and black feathers of the iiwi honeycreeper dancing among the leaves. All right, so maybe in his mind he could be wrong and Rossenber could careless if was dead before brunch.

"My, my, Admiral." A voice spoke from behind Kirk with a faint hint of amusement in the low tone.

Spinning back around to the trail, Kirk shifted his weight to his back foot while tightening his grip at the base of the stake he held. He dropped the stake immediately when his gaze landed on the tiny, slim phaser aimed at his chest.

The smile grew on Norris Talmon's face as he gestured for Kirk to move back with the phaser he held. Kirk reluctantly stepped back farther under the mango and guava trees. Norris Talmon was a good two inches taller than his brother was and much thicker in the muscle department than Nathaniel ever thought about being. The steady hard blue eyes and tight, unpleasant smile matched his siblings with near perfection, save that there was an actual hint of delight in this man's expression. Then again, that may have something to do with the fact that he was the one holding the phaser.

Following the Admiral into the garden undergrowth, Talmon let the smile increase a centimeter, then two, as the phaser remained uncomfortably steady in the man's hand. "It would seem, Admiral, that you picked the wrong time to take up bird watching."

**TBC**


	33. Chapter 33

Once more much thanks for putting up with this extravaganza of I don't know what!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

He doubted the last twenty- four hours could've gotten any worse as he glared maliciously out the rain streaked window of his office. He knew his ass was in a sling with the Council due to the way he handled it; specifically when he leapt onto their 'Golden Prince' as the main and only suspect. There was little doubt he would be contending with the heat from that for several months, if not years. He could possibly deal with that. Having that belligerent, obstinate malefactor come waltzing in and walk all over Star Fleet to gain Kirk's freedom, making him look like a fool in the mix now, that was something he was damned if he was going to have handed to him without a complaint.

Turning from the window, Captain Talmon glared around the office as he ran a hand through his hair, realizing he had another load of havoc he was going to have to explain to Cartwright once he caught wind of it.

In less than two hours of leaving his office, his men had managed to lose the trio somewhere within the Admiral's apartment building. He had his own hunches how, but he doubted that Cartwright or the Council would want to hear it; they were more concerned with why he had chosen to have them watched to begin with.

At this point, he cared very little what was being murmured about him within the walls of the Council Hall or the Judge Advocates offices. He needed to find out what Kirk was involved with, even if it meant a total expulsion from his position and Star Fleet. Especially now that he knew that the Federation has also been watching the apartment.

As soon as he had received word of their disappearance, he had set into action a number of his people to find out what they could about Toni Finnegan. There was very little that he had received in the files or records that were of any help. She was clean. Exceptionally clean, considering her father's history. The only notable exception was her release from Dalcrom a few months ago, and that was never explained in a truly satisfactory manner. Since that time, there was nothing added to the files; however, rumors were beginning to seep out of her making inquiries with a few of her father's old cronies. The reasons why were still a mystery.

Circling around his desk, he finally perched on the edge facing the door, folded his arms in concentration, and stared at a blank spot on the floor. For the last half an hour he had been seriously deliberating contacting Paris and the security offices of the Federation. It was possible they had some clues that would point them in a direction. Convincing the head of Federation security to share information was going to be the most excruciating part. The admittance of needing any type of help to a member of the Federation security division would be looked upon as a breakdown of his command in their eyes. It was a moment that would be nominated for ridicule. But if he was going to be out of Star Fleet on his ass in less than twenty-four hours, it wasn't going to matter much.

"Captain Talmon." The intercom came to life behind him.

Straightening up he scowled more as he touched the switch. "What Lieutenant?"

"There is a Major Haylie Julxin here to speak with you." The voice on the other end of the intercom sounded as startled by the fact as Talmon as he stared curiously at his office door for a moment.

"Have her come in, Lieutenant." He finally said slowly as he moved around his desk his gaze shifting back over to the rain streaked windows.

Sinking down in his chair, Talmon absently pursed his lips as he contemplated the sudden appearance of a Federation Agent on his doorstep. He had little doubt of the reasoning for her showing up so unannounced; on the other hand, he was surprised that they had sent someone so quickly. It did give him the upper hand instead of having to crawl into the Federation offices himself, and was unable to hide the sly, shallow smile that swept over his lips just as his office door opened.

Entering the Captain's office Major Haylie Julxin immediately surveyed the room, then set her unimpressed robin egg's blue star on the man sitting behind the desk. After a pause, she began to make her across the room, glancing over at the windows when a rumble of thunder echoed across the bay.

Letting his chair tilt back a few degrees, Talmon let the smile curl a fraction more while his narrowed gaze took careful note of the fit figure of the Major. "It's good to see you again Major Julxin."

"I wish I could say the same, Captain Talmon." Replied Julxin with a thin tight smile.

A feigned ripple of pain ran across Talmon's face, as he let his chair swing slight back and forth. "What brings a member of the SSD to my humble office?"

"Don't be stupid enough to be cute, Talmon." Replied the petite woman with a hard stared. "We both want the same thing right now."

"Really, Major?" Talmon screwed his face up into a bemused expression. "And that would be?"

Folding her arms and shifting all her weight over to her right side, Julxin took on the demeanor of a mother confronting a child too slick for it's own good. She had a reputation for seeing most Star Fleet members as being that way. In her mind, they were all simply t failed Secret Security Division personnel due to their lack of the necessary qualifications. Such as skill, instinct and intelligence. It galled the hell out of her to be standing in the office of the man who lead that parade.

"Kirk. And whatever it is he's up to his devilish hazel eyes in." She retorted, her eyes narrowing a fraction watching for Talmon's facial response.

The chair quit moving as Talmon slowly began to steeple his fingers and gave the woman a shadowed look of suspicion. "If you're referring to the Finnegan murder, that is a Star Fleet matter that is currently being investigated, Major. It's hardly a concern of the Federation or the SSD, which gives me pause to wonder how or why you are concerned?"

"Because the girl's death has possibly triggered something that smacks of bigger events."

"And why do you say that?" Talmon asked, becoming increasingly curious as to how the SSD had glommed on to that conclusion.

"It's rare that any outsider is allowed to take part in a private Star Fleet matter, even murder. But even the Federation has to consider Armageddon is on the approach when Liberty Kirk makes the sojourn from her cave to investigate." Julxin calmly pointed out, an eyebrow narrowly rose a half a centimeter.

Flinching inside, Talmon forced his smile to widen a cold degree or two. "And what makes you think that Liberty Kirk is remotely involved in this? It's no secret that she has little, if any, regard for Star Fleet let alone the Admiral."

"Or for the Federation. But there were inquiries made concerning this Finnegan at Federation Headquarters only a few hours after the Admiral, McCoy and Liberty had left Star Fleet Command. Since we were unable to directly trace them, we easily surmised that they weren't coming from your offices, Talmon. That left either Liberty or whoever is behind this charming plot. My bets are on Liberty."

"Plot?" Talmon tried to chuckle, but it withered away before it had a chance to be heard. "We haven't any proof of any plot other than Finnegan girl's murder. It sounds as if the Federation is again trying to meddle into Star Fleet affairs, simply on the idea that the girl had at one time worked for a company that maintains equipment used both ourselves and your own Federation."

On the brink of continuing, Talmon stopped himself and reconsidered what he had just said, specifically the last sentence. It had been brought to his attention almost immediately that the girl had been recently released from Dalcrom. As per his usual procedure, he had made the customary quick inquiries to the company on the reasoning of her departure and was handed a generic explanation. At the time, he hadn't given it much consideration with what he then thought was a cut and dry case against Admiral Kirk. But now, with the Federation deciding they wanted to become involved, he was forced to rethink his initial case and the possibility that Julxin was on the right track. A fact that did little to help his already endangered butt.

"You 're suggesting that someone within Dalcrom, if not Dalcrom itself, may have something to do with this?" He finally murmured, again steeping his fingers while the chair began to swing back and forth with a little more energy.

Blue gaze becoming increasingly wary, Julxin fixed a stern look on the Captain. "It would seem that there is a more likely suspect than Admiral Kirk, from what I've been able to ascertain on my own."

An eyebrow tipped upward slightly as Talmon glanced back up at the SSD officer. "You have proof then?"

"No." A cloud of displeasure swept over the woman's face when she was forced to admit the truth. "But I have been out to Dalcrom's Headquarters and the place seemed to be vacated for the most part. And when I questioned their head of security, he claimed to have no idea of Mr. Rossenber's return, or if there would be any."

Digesting this bit of intriguing news silently, Talmon began to wonder what Miss Finnegan had been doing at the Admiral's apartment in reality. Maybe she had been there in search of aid after all.

"Any thoughts on where he may have relocated so suddenly?"

"Several and none. Mr. Rossenber strangely has a limited file in our department. I doubt yours has any more. Probably less. " There no mistaking the smirk that followed the comment as Julxin shifted enough to perch on the edge of the Captain's desk and still be able to watch him. "He could be hundreds places with the range of locations that Dalcrom has between here and the Great Barrier. If he is away on business."

"There's less know about his supposed partner that was behind the entire company in the beginning from what I've been able to piece together from 'our' own records. This Dalcrom requires some looking into, doesn't it?" Studying his flexing fingers for several seconds, Talmon instantly reanalyzed his precarious situation and the options he had left.

"Yes, it would seem so." Julxin murmured, gazing at Talmon's computer monitor from the corner of her eye for any kind of delectable information. "Especially when one is in need to saving one's gonads, eh, Captain."

A resentful glint flared briefly in Talmon's eyes as stood up and began to move towards the windows again. "Why don't you spit out what's on your mind, Major, so I can get back to my own case."

"It seems to me, Captain, that we would both benefit if we combined our efforts in uncovering what the Admiral and his entourage are delving into with so much secrecy." Explained Julxin, slowly following Talmon over to the windows. "If there is more to this than a simple case of murder, there is the off chance that even the illustrious Admiral Kirk or nefarious Liberty Kirk are incapable of solving it themselves."

Glancing over at the small woman, Talmon let a slight treacherous shadow momentarily appear along his lips. It was always comfortable in the dark recesses of his soul to know there were others who had as little regard for the pair of Kirk's. And there was solace in the knowledge that it was an ever-expanding assemblage.

"Perhaps you're right, Major. Perhaps it would be advantageous to both of our respective organization's if we join forces."

A thin smile spread along Julxin's lips as she gazed at her reflection in the water-streaked window. "I'm glad you see it that way, Captain."

An eyebrow twitched indecisively as Talmon fixed his eyes back out the window, doubting that either one of the Kirk's would see it that way when they finally all met up again.

On the verge of pointing this out to the Major, Talmon's attention was diverted when his office door abruptly hissed open and admitted Admiral Cartwright He was followed by a junior security officer, who already looked as if he was in desperate need to change his trousers.

"Admiral Cartwright." Brushing passed Julxin, Talmon knew instantly by the aggravated mask on the Admiral's face that he might have to more to worried than trusting the SSD or confronting the Kirk's . "What is it, sir?"

"It concerns your brother, Captain." Snorted Cartwright, nostrils flaring in his growing anger and frustration.

Lines of annoyed surprise emerged along Talmon's forehead at the response. He had been expecting this day to arrive, but why did the son of a bitch always seem to know the worse days to pull this crap.

"Norris? What about him, sir?"

"For starter's Captain, where the hell is he!"

**TBC**


	34. Chapter 34

Once more I thank all those readers who keep coming back! Muchly appreciated!

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY TWO**

Standing in the doorway of his bedroom overlooking the beach, Rossenber stared meditatively through narrowed eyes at the water's edge. Shifting his gaze slightly to the outline of Lanai across the channel, he sighed in tired annoyance and a faint shadow of apprehension in the hazel-green eyes. With a final heavy sigh, he wiped a hand over his face and stepped back into his bedroom.

Bare feet moved soundlessly across the floor as he crossed the bedroom on his way to the shower, pausing once in a panel of morning sunlight to gaze in the direction of the island of Maui again. A dark eyebrow twitched as he contemplated what was possibly taking place there at that moment, but was brought back out of his reverie when a shudder of heat passed through him. Sucking in a deep breath, he ran a hand through his black hair in an agitated manner as he continued on to the bathroom.

As the hot water poured over him, Rossenber blinked away the odd droplet of water from his eyes as he braced a hand along the slick tiled wall, just a few inches below the showerhead. Soaking up the nearly scalding water and steam for the first few moments, he stared down at the slotted drain blankly watching the water run down the slits.

He took this time to let himself run through everything that had been carefully set up in the last two years. A faint, dark smile curved his lips as water droplets ran down the side of his face at the notion of his involvement in the plans being considerable longer than its architect realized. A fact that he in turn knew would come to light; aware that his 'associate' was intelligent enough to grasp what had brought him into this plot when it finally began to emerge. Once that happened, the dangers from within the group would begin to rise possibly to a deadly point.

Ten minutes later, emerging from the shower, Rossenber wrapped a thick towelaround his waist when he heard the faint signal of the bedroom the door. Stepping out of the bathroom into his bedroom, Rossenber scowled faintly in annoyance as he ordered the door open. He wasn't surprised to find Tane standing there. The expression on the man's face, that was more contemptuous than usual, did bother Rossenber.

"What is it, Tane?" He asked with only a faint touch of irritation as he started back toward the bathroom.

Taking only a few steps into the room, Tane glanced towards the open window that faced the island of Maui, then shifted his eyes over to the bathroom door.

"There's a small unforeseen problem that's suddenly come up, sir."

Hesitating, Rossenber glanced at his reflection in the mirror above the deep sink, his frown returning at the disturbed tone of Tane's voice.

"Problem? Explain?"

"We've received word that Sinclair has been dispatched to the laboratory."

Reappearing in the doorway, Rossenber controlled his instant fury at the action taken without his knowledge so that it barely appeared in his face when he met the blue-gray gaze of Tane. "Do what's necessary to intercede, short of permanently damaging the man. That I will handle personally when I have the man in front of me again. You just keep Sinclair from crossing paths with the woman."

A thick eyebrow rose a number of centimeters as Tane stared in checked surprise at Rossenber's embittered, curt response. "If I may sir, wouldn't it be more prudent to contact the security at the laboratory now to detain the woman? They could atleast hold her in seclusion until Sinclair is…'taken care of'."

Considering the suggesting for several seconds, Rossenber glanced toward the open window, then over at the waiting Tane. "No. It would be considerably easier to put Mr. Sinclair in seclusion until we find out what Liberty has on her mind. She has very little time left and she's aware of it. She will need to do something within the next hour. Have her kept busy while Sinclair is being detained and brought here."

A dark dubious light rippled over the blue-gray eyes as Tane listened to the orders. "Sir, if I may, I can't see any reason why it shouldn't…."

Starting to step back into the bathroom, Rossenber hesitated at the sound of Tane's voice, a deep flicker of agitation coming back to life in his hazel-green stare.

"Mr. Tane, I would hate to think that you are suddenly developing a nasty streak of reservations or worse, the beginnings of seditiousness in your thinking." Rossenber's tone matched the growing animosity in his face as he spoke. "I've given you your instructions on the matter. I don't expect any recommendations or arguments. I expect you to act on the orders given, not contradict them or me. Understood, Mr. Tane?"

For a heartbeat, the two men regarded one another with an equal level of hostility that had been building in the last weeks. In addition, it appeared that neither was willing to give an inch, until Tane abruptly took a slightly staggered breath and stepped back towards the door.

"Yes, sir." He grunted after another heartbeat, the turn for the door.

"Thank you, Mr. Tane." Was the growled reply as the door shut.

Returning to the spot in front of the sink, Rossenber again glared on his reflection, slowly pushing aside the surge of malice that had leapt into his system at Tane's exhibition of ambivalence. It was coming to a critical point, and it was starting to effect everyone's thinking and nerves, he silently told himself as he ran his hands through his damp hair. It was the temporary excuse he gave for it, as he carefully tucked away the scene in the files at the back of his mind. When the appropriate time a rose, the situation would be given its finality.

Bracing his hands against the edge of the counter, he shut his eyes, a sudden notion nudging against his brain. After nearly a minute had passed, he slowly smiled as he gazed at his mirror image again. An instantaneous plan had come to mind that would guarantee some satisfaction out of the morning. Atleast for him it would.

Half dressed, he activated the tiny communication device on his nightstand and waited for the response to his signal as he strapped his wrist chrono back on.

"Yes, Mr. Rossenber."

"Mr. Tane has departed." It wasn't a question, but he waited for a reply while removing a dress shirt from its drawer.

"Yes, sir. Do you want to establish a link to him?"

A faint trace of a smirk appeared on Rossenber's face at the note of disdain in the young voice on the speaker, at the mention of Tane's name. The man hadn't made much of a favorable impression on anyone within the 'Company', with his intense belligerent demeanor always hanging over the scene when he was present. But then, that was the intention. His confrontational character meant that he wouldn't become beer swilling chums with everyone he came in contact with.

"Have the transporter ready, Mr. Koler." He ordered, ignoring the question as he slipped the dress shirt on then hesitated to gaze toward the open window again.

"Sir?" There was a note of surprise in the young man's voice.

Glancing in the direction of the intercom, Rossenber allowed a corner of his lips to pull back into a sinister half smile. "I have some unfinished business with a pair of Star Fleet officers."

**TBC**


	35. Chapter 35

Appreciation to all the readers once again! So many sticking with this after this long is always a wonderful surprise for this old soul. Thanks muchly as always.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY THREE**

Bird watching was the last thing on Kirk's mind as he took another step farther back into the undergrowth of the gardens. His eyes remaining fixed on the slim silver phaser Commander Norris Talmon had leveled at his chest. He was more concerned with the idea that his conclusion about Rossenber allowing them to stay alive might have been wrong. Percentages had always been one of Spock's strongest skills. Too bad he had never taken the time to ask for some pointers on the subject.

"Now we have to decide what to do with you, Admiral." Sighed Talmon, looking vaguely irked at the realization a decision was going to have be made quickly. "If I had my choice, I wouldn't even be needing to deliberate this matter."

"Well, I'm for one glad that you listen to atleast one of your superior's." Kirk quietly said, taking a moment to glance up into the face of the older Talmon, then gaze down at the phaser again.

"Oh, I bet you are Admiral." Talmon grinned maliciously at Kirk as the pair painstakingly continued to move deeper into the garden undergrowth. "However, you could so conveniently have an accident. Perhaps a tumble over the barrier back there on the path? A hundred-foot drop can accomplish the same effect as a phaser blast. I would still have the Doctor to contend with, but I doubt it'll take the same amount effort as dealing with you."

Positive that McCoy wouldn't have taken too kindly to that last remark, Kirk refrained from making a comment on the issue when he recognized what Talmon hadn't said. Moreover, that absence instantly put Kirk on the next level of tension as he tried to quickly come up with useable escape plan with little damage to his person.

"While you're considering your options, I don't suppose you'd mind answering a couple of question's." Kirk said, his boot heel barely skimming the top of mango tree root as he took another careful step back.

"Like why I so willingly became a traitor to Star Fleet? Is my dear baby brother Nathaniel, participating in this endeavor? Would I be so obliging to tell you who is behind all of this? And, do I have any clue as to the ending gambit of said endeavor?" The man's grin became cynical as he paused under a jacaranda tree and braced a shoulder against the grayish bark

"Those would be at the top of my list." Acknowledged Kirk, as he also came to a halt a few feet away from the dangerous end of the phaser. "Unless you have something else planned for the moment."

An ear numbing bark of laughter erupted from the man. "Unlike my brother, I like you Admiral. I can't understand his dislike."

"Neither can I." Kirk said, attempting some levity with less than perfect smile.

Eyebrow quirking at the Admiral's flattened humor, Talmon's own grin dimmed. "Also, unlike my brother, I am not a man made for Star Fleet. There are times, which I'm sure you would agree with, that I don't believe Nathan is either. For different reasons compared to mine, however. And he's greatest flaw just happens to be that he honestly thinks he belongs there, while I, on the other hand, really don't give a damn what happens to your precious Star Fleet. All I worry about is getting paid for my energy, no matter what it's applied to. My only concern is myself, not what my current employers intention's are. I will tell you thar with this job, I don't have a clue beyond Rossenber who's behind all of this. They've kept a very good secret of that."

"And you don't mind working for someone anonymously? I'm surprised you'd be that trusting." Murmured Kirk, while sizing up the chances he had of taking the man without being killed in the process. "In your line of business, I would think you'd like to know everything that's going on and who you're dealing with."

"I know as much as I need to know, Admiral. Any more, and I become a liability to my employer and myself." Talmon replied, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly as he became aware of what Kirk was doing. "I do what I'm ordered to do to get my money."

"Including killing innocent people." Kirk growled as the image of Toni Finnegan's body crumpled in a moving crate flashed across his mind.

Choking back another bark of laughter, Talmon flashed a grin that nauseated Kirk. "I was wondering when you would get around to that, Admiral. Knowing of your 'gallant' reputation I would've expected you to be frothing some high-minded intention's of retribution. I'll admit that I'm a little disappointed. I would've expected more from you, considering the girl was also the daughter of a supposed old Academy chum of yours. I can't imagine the guilt you must've gone through when you open that crate and found her in there. That was Tane's idea, by the way, putting her in that crate. We had a bet going, Tane and I, if in fact you would find the body before my brother arrived or not. I'm happy to say I that I won that wager, but then, I usually do. Tane does better dealing with dead bodies than live ones, so it's understandable if he doesn't grasp the nature of the living. Which reminds me, when you found her, how damage did he have to do to fit her into that crate? Not much, I sincerely hope. Personally, I thought she quite attractive, so I kept myself from doing any unnecessary damage when I 'disposed' of her."

Rage was a few degrees from the boiling point as Kirk listened in disbelief. It wasn't so much at the fact the man admitted to the murder, but the pride that was exuded as he spoke about Toni's death. He had crossed a number of killers's in his time, under many circumstances, but there was only a handful that he would admit made him feel frigid from inside out. Norris Talmon was now on that list.

Caught up in his ire at the man's smug admission, Kirk hadn't realized that he had taken a step toward Talmon, both hands clenched angrily until his knuckles were transparent.

"Please Admiral." Pushing away from the jacaranda trunk, Talmon's face clouded over again as he raised the phaser. "I don't have time for your late heroics. I still have to make up my mind what I plan on doing with you. The easiest, I suppose, would be to leave you here until Rossenber asks for you, as long as getting rid of you at the time is unwanted."

"I hope you're aren't expecting me to be grateful of that decision." Grunted Kirk, resetting himself into a cautious offensive stance in case a fleeting moment did catch his eye.

Talmon snorted at the comment. "I don't expect anything, Admiral. It would be idiotic in my profession to give a damn about anything. Now, do both of us a favor and try to refrain from doing something valiant. I would then be forced into an action that would be regrettable and deadly."

Eyes narrowing a fraction, Kirk kept his eyes fixed on the hand that held the phaser, trying to judge the split second the muscles would begin to twitch as the phaser was activated. Within the same instant of the initial action, Kirk leapt forward, lashing out with his right fist that just grazed Talmon's chin while his left hand latched firmly on to the right wrist of Talmon, managing to deflect the phaser aim.

Sliding back a foot and a half from the attack, Talmon snarled something incomprehensible into Kirk's face as his finger pressed the phaser's switch. The beam sliced through the air, searing the air next to Kirk's ear before slicing through the overhead branches sending green debris down on the two struggling men.

His own rage kicking in, Talmon released his grip on the phaser, letting it drop among the leaves on the ground, and then seizing Kirk by his shoulder, slammed him against the jacaranda's trunk. Feeling the sharp pain running along his spine from the blow, Kirk winced as the air burned from his lungs. Talmon's fist landed squarely in his mid section. Managing to block the next swing, Kirk felt himself began to gradually sink down to one knee, still trying to regain the oxygen he had lost.

Grabbing the pummeling fists in his hands, he started pushing against the power that Talmon was still bearing down on him. Clenching his teeth, Kirk couldn't help but think if this man was considered to be second to Tane, that it was going to take a little more effort on his part if they tangled.

With a rush of energy, Kirk shoved against Talmon's solid blows, throwing him back into the branches of a Plumeria. Jumping to his own feet, Kirk started forward again, this time guaranteeing his aim would be on target as he set himself to throw another punch at Talmon's jaw.

Spewing a string of profanity that would've made a Star Fleet Marine blush, Talmon launched himself out of the bush, took two, maybe three, steps toward the Admiral and then suddenly went pale. His gaze now filled with surprise, his blue eyes rolled back and he collapsed at Kirk's feet.

With an oddly disappointed expression, Kirk stared down at the prone man, whose head was lying between his feet. Pursing his lips speculatively, he slowly unclenched his hands while taking a half step back, then jerked his gaze toward the Plumeria bush just as a beaming McCoy slipped from within the fragrant branches, a recently used hypo twirling in his fingers.

"Bones?" Blurted out Kirk, staring from the Doctor's pleased face, then at the gleaming hypo he was playing with. "What are you doing?"

Absently brushing at the stray Plumeria flowers that had tangled in his hair, McCoy's grin became even larger as the hypo came to a halt, aimed down at the unconscious Talmon.

"Well, you said not to use it unless it was loaded."

**TBC**


	36. Chapter 36

Much thanks again to all the readers out there!**  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR**

Nervously brushing back a stray lock of hair from her eyes, Garriton pursed her lips into a thin, uneasy line while carefully watching the readings as they flashed across the monitor.

She had been three steps from walking out of the communication center when a highly agitated Admiral Cartwright knocked her back a number of steps in his haste. Immediately, she knew something was extremely wrong even before the Admiral had demanded to know the whereabouts of Commander Talmon.

Cartwright was a raw nerve on his best days, but when upset or under any kind of stress, it was the equivalent of dealing with a Klingon with an abscessed canine tooth right after losing a major skirmish. This seemed to be one of those situations, judging by his outraged ranting when she had reported that she hadn't seen Commander Talmon since he'd left the Communication Center earlier.

Now, for some unexplained reason, she was running a full check of the Star Fleet Headquarters communication system: internal, external and all local links. None of this would've bothered Garriton, except for two small facts: One being Cartwright fulminating on her shoulder the entire time, and two, no one had given the remotest hint at to what, if anything, was expected to be found. A frustrating factor at the quietest of moments, but the strain could be felt through the huge room and wasn't helping the Lt. Commander's already harried nerves.

Hearing the door hiss open, she dared a quick peek, then felt herself sink farther into her boots when seeing Captain Talmon with an expression on his face that made Cartwright sputter even more.

"I left the security team at his apartment, but I seriously doubt they'll find anything, sir."

"You sound quite positive of that, Captain," snapped Cartwright as he spun around toward Talmon.

An affronted angle appeared along Talmon's eyebrow as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Are you trying to make an accusation, Admiral? If you are, sir, then please do so. I'd be most interested in hearing it, especially when I have no idea of what it is you think Commander Talmon has done."

Cartwright was barely capable of concealing his outrage at the combatant attitude of the younger officer. "The Judge Advocate may find your lack of concern over your brother's movements interesting, considering his history."

"I notified the Judge Advocate when my brother enlisted of his past record, Admiral. I can't be blamed for the any shortage of insight on their part. They knew of my suspicions of what the man was capable of," the Captain responded in a low, tense voice, his cerulean stare meeting the Admiral's dark one. "I can't be held responsible for whatever you seem to believe he has done, even if he is my brother."

"We'll see if the Judge Advocate agrees once we've caught up with the Commander and uncover the truth of this Dalcrom issue." Cartwright bristled even more, before glaring back over Garriton's shoulder at the monitors and instrument panel.

"If I may, Admiral, am I to assume that you think that my brother is somehow connected to the Finnegan murder case?" The level of Talmon's voice had dropped a few decibels in thought as he delved back to what details he could piece together of Norris Talmon.

Squinting briefly at the incoming readings, Cartwright glanced back at the Captain with a nettled glare. "Someone does, Captain. We won't know that for a solid fact until we either find the man, or dig out whatever it is he's left behind."

Talmon had only half heard what was said to him as he let himself become caught up in his own contemplations of the sudden upheaval of events. Everything was coming in at a rate that only signaled that the climatic pitch was imminent, and it gradually dawned on the man that he may have had the people who could've lead them to the truth in the palm of his hand only hours earlier.

Taking in a sharp breath, Garriton blinked incredulous at the readings that had just popped up on her monitor, then gazed back at the pair of senior officers.

"Sir. We've found something."

Both men stepped up to the instrument panel and stared at the monitor as the readings continued to fill the screen. Within a few seconds, the entire screen was crowded with the same sentence that repeated itself continually.

'All outgoing communications have been disabled.' 'All outgoing communications have been disabled.' 'All outgoing communications have been disabled.'

A heavy bead of sweat instantly appeared on Cartwright's forehead as his eyes followed the repeating words as they appeared in rapid succession on the screen. After a heartbeat, he absently wiped a hand over his perspiring brow. He shot a quick, uneasy look toward Talmon, whose own face was stricken with apprehension.

"I want the whole base, including the Academy, put on red alert, Captain. Now!"

**TBC**


	37. Chapter 37

**CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE**

Entering the offices of the Earth Ambassador, Major Juxlin didn't bother to wait for the protesting secretary to notify anyone of her arrival as she charged straight into the Ambassador's office.

"Sir, it appears that our suspicion's were true, but late." She spoke as she approached the massive desk, ignoring the two other men in the office who stood as she drew closer.

Sitting behind the desk, the surprisingly young Ambassador Britt stared at Juxlin as if he wasn't completely surprised at the news, considering where she had just come from. His own faith in Star Fleet was not on the most solid of ground's at the moment with what information he had been receiving in the last eight hours.

"You do remember the President and Col. Halstrom, Major." He spoke in an unusually soft manner as he waved a hand towards the two men who had resumed their seats while Juxlin had blurted out her news.

Eyes widening a fraction, Juxlin shifted her gaze momentarily over to the pair of men and gave a slight nod of acknowledgement toward them. "Mr. President. Colonel Halstrom."

When Ambassador Britt had first asked her to look into the Finnegan/Dalcrom matter, she knew it had to be of some importance if he had taken the time to already know the key players. He had this inexplicable talent of sensing something larger lying behind a tiny insignificant bit of news when it crossed his path. Nevertheless, she hadn't considered it as serious as the Ambassador had, when first accepting the assignment only a few hours earlier. That was until she discovered that the Ambassador hadn't been the only one investigating the matter within the last hours, and more specifically whom had been the one doing the probing.

After her excursion to Star Fleet Headquarters, and witnessing a scene that Cartwright as well as Talmon would just as soon not anyone, especially a SSD member, had overheard. Then returning to Paris to find both the Federation Council President and the head of the SSD in the Earth Ambassadors office, was more than enough for her to realize that this heading straight for a high level crisis.

"I've brought both gentlemen up-to-date on our problem." Murmured Britt, sliding farther back into his own chair, his posture showing little anxiety while his facial expression had darkened considerably with trepidation. "I'm taking it by your brusque entrance, that Star Fleet has also been following the same lead as we have?"

"Yes, Mr. Ambassador. However, it appears that both Star Fleet and our own investigation are belated." Juxlin replied unsure of how to explain what information she had obtained. "It appears that Dalcrom has managed to slip one of their own agents into Star Fleet's ranks. A commander on the Headquarters base. Star Fleet believes he was secreted into the base to attempt to cripple it in some fashion."

"Who is this commander?" Halstrom immediately demanded jumping to his feet again.

"Is there a chance he may have come here under a joint assignment at some point?" Asked the President while sliding to the edge of the seat he occupied, his gaze fixed on the Ambassador.

Meeting the heedful stare of the President for a brief moment, Britt shifted his eyes back to the Major. "Do either you or Star Fleet have a clue as to what this commander had in mind for disabling the base?"

Mouth quirking into a small tight frown, Juxlin gave the Ambassador a thwarted look and started to reply when the intercom on the desk blared to life with a tone that verge on frantic.

Leaning forward, Britt slapped the switch in the first hint of frustration. "Ambassador Britt here."

"Lt. Colonel Ulman here, Ambassador. I need to speak with Colonel Halstrom."

The stunned hollowness could be heard by all in the room, as Halstrom moved to the desk to speak into the intercom.

"Halstrom here. What's the problem Ulman?"

"I'm afraid I can't give a solid answer to that Colonel." There was a pause on the other end as a muffled voice could be heard in the background speaking to Ulman for a moment before his own voice returned. "It appears Star Fleet Headquarters has shut down their entire output of communications. In the last minute and thirty-six seconds, there has been no messages or signals of any kind coming out of San Francisco."

All four within the office stared at one another in astoundment, as the president and Ambassador also rose to their feet. The Major glanced uneasily from the Colonel to the Ambassador and back again, while the President slowly started pacing the width of the office.

"Are any message's getting in?" As he spoke, Halstrom gazed up at Britt as he moved over to the President and started to quietly talking with the man.

"We don't know, sir." Again there was pause that stretched out for several unnerving seconds before Ulman's suddenly shaken voice came back. "I'm afraid sir, that we've also lost our entire communication systems to all outside ships, bases and worlds."

**TBC**


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you to all the readers out there!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER THIRTY SIX**

Absently stroking her chin, Liberty stared meditatively at the blank wall on the other side of the empty storage area. The fact that it was completely empty wasn't a surprise to her. If Dalcrom was in the midst of setting everything into motion, any equipment or supplies would've been long gone by now. What was perturbing to her mind was realizing what had been here and what it added up to.

"I've patched into the communication system." Eugene's voice sounded quietly pleased in her right ear.

Slowly sucking in a lungful of air, Liberty blinked and slipped her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. "Anything interesting floating through the air?"

"A 'Sinclair' is expected to arrive at any moment." A note of perplexity had entered the young man's voice. "There's something that's odd, though."

"Sinclair?" murmured Liberty, taking a few steps across the bare floor, her eyes narrowed in agitation at the name. "That worm has resurfaced through the mud, eh. I wonder who he managed to blackmail?"

"That's weird." The tone of Eugene's voice had become increasingly bemused, but an underlining pitch of intrigue was also evident. "The messages are appearing and disappearing in the middle of nowhere."

Halting in the middle of the room, Liberty arched an eyebrow. "What?"

There was a curious hesitation for several seconds before Eugene's voice returned in increasing interest. "The messages, both incoming and out-going…they just seem to be originating and dying in thin air."

Lips becoming a hard line, Liberty fixed her eyes on the instrument panel next to the storage room door. "Can you pinpoint the area?"

There was silence from the other end for another handful of seconds.

"Eugene," she hissed with a scowl, raising a hand to the miniscule communicator.

"Umm…are you sure you want to know? Because you're not going to believe it," he finally said with a half-hearted chuckle.

"Eugene, do you believe that an individual can be physically pulled through a communicator?" snapped Liberty, the corner of her mouth jerking faintly at the quiet echo that surrounded her in the empty room. "Because you're going to be in ten seconds."

A spasm of coughing could just be heard through the tiny communicator before Eugene continued. "I can't pinpoint it specifically; however, I have narrowed it down to the general area of the…U.S.S. Arizona Memorial."

"Where?" A vexed line appeared along the normally smooth forehead.

There was another hesitation on Eugene's part, as he wondered if it was necessary to repeat it. "Over the general area of the Memorial."

"How long would it take to pinpoint the specific area?" Again running her fingers along her chin, Liberty brought up the images of the area in her head.

"If the activity keeps going at the rapid rate it has been for the last thirty minutes, and 'if' I can breakdown the security shield, an hour. An hour and a half at the most," answered Eugene, the sounds of his finger's running over his instrument panels heard in the background. "Unless I get really lucky and grab a thread of out-going message before it disappears under the shield."

"If you don't get 'lucky', Eugene, make it twenty minutes." She made it sound like a reasonable request, contrary to what was being thought by the youth on the other end of the conversation.

"Yes, ma'am," sighed Eugene, already resetting his calibration's for communication signals. "Anything else?"

"If the signal's coming from here, then where are they located? And how far are they from the transporter?" she asked, deciding time wise she would wait until she was within close proximity of the young man before correcting his attitude.

"Both are in the same area, two floors up from where you are right now. And I think you should know, someone has just transported in from the south coast of Molokai," he quickly added before she had a chance to throw something else at him. "From the messages still being sent, it's not Sinclair, though."

"It figures. Nothing ever goes as planned, does it," she said, more to herself than to Eugene while glancing at her wrist chrono. "Okay, you're still getting a signal from the Admiral and Doctor, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Loud and strong. However, it's been moving slightly, just outside the hotel. Wait a minute…" He broke off abruptly, causing Liberty to pause on her way toward the door. "I'm picking up a bunch of internal racket from Star Fleet Headquarters."

"Let me guess…someone's coffee maker isn't working," Liberty grunted, deciding to wait until she received an explanation before heading out. "Or the Judge Advocates office has run out of toilet paper again."

"They've discovered Commander Talmon's disappearance," came the musing response. "Admiral Cartwright is trying to have the entire planet sealed until they've located him."

"In other words, Star Fleet's finally been kicked in the ass and had their collective brain's dislodged." Rubbing her forehead tentatively, Liberty swiftly weighed what this was going to mean. "I'd like to know who and why, but neither one of us has the time. Keep an ear open, Eugene. They don't realize it, but if they do or don't shut off the planet, it's too late. If Brother Talmon is here, then everything is set to go, and there isn't anything they can do now; however, keep me updated on their progress. That is, if they make any."

"Shouldn't Admiral Kirk be notified?" The words came out after a short barrage of coughs, as if he hadn't been thrilled about asking the question.

"Oh, God, no." She sighed again. "Right now, I've got their attention diverted enough that they won't go galloping into anything in a heroic rush. They hear news like that, the Admiral will decide he has to swim Molokai, grab this Rossenber and swim back to Frisco with the guys' collar between his teeth. At the moment, he and the Doctor are playing tag with Commander Talmon. I'd just as soon leave it like that until I have a better idea of the set up. You find out where that incoming signal is originating. Time is working against us here, especially when they catch wind that Star Fleet is panicking. Thank God the Federation hasn't jumped into this yet."

"The day isn't over," Eugene dryly pointed out.

Grimacing at the comment, Liberty shot a look heavenward. "Don't remind me. Before I forget, you mentioned Norris Talmon was also assigned to partial duty in the Communication Center."

"While I'm at it, do you want to see if I can manage to slip under Star Fleet security again and see if the ex-Commander Talmon left anything behind in the system?"

suggested Eugene, already setting up the computer for its full workout for that morning. "Would you also like me to send off a notification of billing to the Judge Advocate's office for services rendered?"

"Cute," Liberty snorted. "But the case would be in court until the next 'Big Bang'. Just keep track of everything I've asked about, and get back to me when you find something. I doubt Star Fleet would appreciate any more of our help, but if we can prevent them doing more damage to themselves as well as the rest of the universe, I'm sure they won't begrudge us too much. They might actually let us remain on the planet after it's all over with."

**TBC**


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks Abibliophobia for the wonderful review and I wouldn't mind one of the those bourbon biscuits right about now! Well any kinda cookie right now!

And thanks to all of the rest of you readers out there still sticking it out for this story!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN**

"I suppose you already have an idea of how you're going to explain to Liberty what we were doing?" Was the hopeful inquirer of McCoy, as he watched Jim finish binding Talmon to the trunk of a small palm tree with the strap from his medikit. "You know, just so we have the same story in case she does ask before doing anything physical to either one of us."

Giving the leather strap one tug to guarantee it's security, Kirk straightened up from his work. "At this point Bones, she may actually be thrilled that we even exist."

Raising an eyebrow, McCoy stared at Kirk as he snapped and unsnapped the medical case he now had to carry in his hands. "I hate to ask what that means."

"It means, that the Commander here, in his long winded discourse mentioned Liberty's name." Explained Kirk, giving the still unconscious Talmon a not so gently kick as he spoke. "I can't help but think that his omission, may mean that he already knew that Liberty was walking into a trap. How long is he going to be out?"

"For a couple of hours, three at the most." McCoy said, glancing down at the inanimate Talmon, then refocused his troubled stare back on Kirk. "I kinda got the feeling she expected a trap when she left."

"That would explain why she didn't want us going with her. As along as were separated, one of us still has a chance of stopping Dalcrom." Brushing off the floral and fauna debris that he had accumulated in the tussle, Kirk glanced around at their surroundings. "Let's get our of here. I'm tired of sight seeing."

"I hear ya." McCoy agreed, giving Talmon one final glance before following Jim back toward the established path.

Leaning against the wooden barrier over looking the bay, Kirk stared down at the blue-green water a familiar determined expression set on his face. Beside him McCoy was staring at the line of palm trees on the other side of the bay, the distress deepening in his eyes.

After a number of seconds the Doctor finally sighed tiredly then spoke. "We can't even contact her, as long we agreed not to carry communicators so Dalcrom wouldn't pick up our signals. If she has or hasn't freely walked into a trap, we've still got to do something Jim. I sure as hell hope you've had a back up plan in the works."

Taking in a lungful of sea air, Kirk pushed away from the barrier. "Let's get back to the hotel. I just may have an idea."

A relieved smile spread slowly over McCoy's face as the two men started making their way down the path. "It's brilliant, Jim. Whatever it is, it's brilliant."

"That's more confidence than you usually give me, after I've actual explained an idea to you." Kirk replied, half-smiling in spite of himself and their situation.

Tucking the medikit case under his arm, McCoy half hearted shrugged. "Generally, that's because I know that Spock already had better one in mind before you started talking."

In the hotel lift, Kirk quickly broke down what he was considering to the Doctor. "Liberty may not have handed out communicator's, but I'd bet my life she wasn't about to let us go walking around on our own without being sure she could keep track of us."

Leaning against the back of the lift, McCoy gave Kirk a speculative look. "She bugged us?"

"Don't sound so surprised Bones." Kirk grunted with a slight scowl. "I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't have Command and Federation Council bathrooms thoroughly bugged."

Giving the Captain a scowl of his own, McCoy pushed away from the wall as the lift came to a gentle halt. "You know one of these days, you're going to have to climb down from that condescending charger of yours and tell me what it is that's really got you acting like a jackass."

Glaring after the Doctor after he started down the corridor toward their room, Kirk ground his teeth to keep from snarling out the first retort that came to mind. Swallowing the unspoken words, he slipped through the lift doors as they began to close again and jogged after the Doctor.

Hesitating at the door, McCoy gazed back at Kirk then tilted his head slightly in a moment of thought. "What you're thinking is trying to use the tracking device to reach that kid she has running that little 'batcave' of hers."

"That was the plan." Murmured Kirk sullenly, as he deactivated the lock.

"Okay, say we find the bug and you do manage to figure out a way to signal the kid, what good is it going to do us? So, we get a hold of him. I don't think Command is going to pay too much attention to a prepubescent Jeeves, especially one that works for Liberty. More than likely, they would hold him for consorting with a public enemy of the free galaxy."

A perturbed twitch ran along Kirk's left eyebrow as they two men entered the hotel room. "True Bones, but he could also either contact Liberty, whom I'm sure has kept in constant contact with her home base. Or possibly, with some luck, we can establish a link with him ourselves and track down Liberty's signal. I have a feeling we would have better chance of trying to catch up with Rossenber ourselves, than trying to convince Command what was going on."

"Actually Admiral, you might be surprised."

Both Kirk and McCoy froze just a few feet in the living room at the sound of the familiar quiet self-satisfied voice that was coming from the direction of the balcony.

Stepping into view, Rossenber stood in the doorway for a heartbeat, slipping his hands into the front pockets of his trousers, his complacent smile shining at the two Star Fleet officers.

"What the hell do you mean!" Growled Kirk, taking a threatening step towards the man.

"You mentioned that Star Fleet would be hard to convince of all of this." Rossenber said as he stepped from the balcony back into the room, while pulling his left hand from his pocket to eye his wrist chrono. "I would think, as of right now, if you could contact Star Fleet they would have very little choice to believe you."

"It's started then." Kirk's words were barely heard as he blinked, everything finally sinking into his being into one solid frozen mass.

"Yes, Admiral. It has started." Acknowledged Rossenber with a single nod, signaling to the two security men he had brought along with him, well aware of Kirk's reputation. "And you two gentlemen, are going to be watch a wonderful new beginning to our universe from the comfort of my home. Then perhaps you may meet the individual behind it all. If you live long enough, that is."

**TBC**


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you Abibliophobia for the wonderful review again (and cookies!)

And thank you Gilbert H. Karr for the supporting words of welcome back!

To all the other readers out there thanks for hanging in there!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT**

Standing behind the transporter console, the young security guard watched the glittering mass before him solidify into the form of Ralin Sinclair. For a moment the smaller man glanced around the room with an air of apprehension as if he expected there to be someone to be waiting for him. Satisfied there was no one else there he stepped down from the platform absently tugging at the sleeves of his jacket and was half way to the door when the guard spoke.

"Mr. Sinclair, it's been asked that you wait here."

Freezing in mid-stride, Sinclair looked sharply over at the guard an eyebrow moved slightly hinting at uneasiness that had filled him again after the momentary respite.

"Why? By whom?" He spat out showing his growing nervousness.

"I've just been ordered to tell you that you're to wait here until the next party has beamed over." Replied the guard, barely glancing up from his instrument panel to meet the worried stare of the small man.

At that instant the intercom within the panel came to life. "Ready to beam over one, Mr. Travis."

"Ready here, sir."

Travis scanned his instruments once, then shot a look over at Sinclair just as transporter began it's familiar hum. The shimmering lights lasted less than eight seconds when they took shape and Morlix Tane finally appeared on the pad, the steady blue-gray stare already fixed on the shrinking figure of Sinclair.

Stepping down from the transporter pad, Tane threw a single look at Travis as well as made a gesture that clearly informed the young man he was undoubtedly needed somewhere else in the building.

It took little prompting for Travis to make a swift exit from the room, having heard enough rumors about Tane to know that he didn't want to stick around any longer if he wanted to continue breathing in the usual fashion. As he left his station he didn't even take the time to give Sinclair a piteous glance as he passed him before ducking out the door to escape the lethal tension that filled the room with Tane's appearance.

Taking a wavering step back, Sinclair moved as if he was also going to fly out the door when he felt Tanes heavy hands grab him by the front of his jacket and jerked him back around to face the bigger man's dark smirking face.

"Rossenber would not be pleased if you were dead before he was given the chance to see you, Mr. Sinclair." Tightening his grip on the thin fabric of the jacket, Tane smiled chillingly down at the little man.

"You realize you're interfering with direct orders from…" The rest of Sinclair's words were cut off as was his oxygen when Tane instantly moved one hand from it's hold on the flimsy jacket to latch on to the smaller man's throat.

"I take my orders from Rossenber. Not from you, you're employer or anyone else." Loosening his grip on Sinclair's throat when the man started to change color, what ugly humor had been in Tane's face vanished as he spoke.

"That can always change." Gasped Sinclair, a shaking hand grasping the thick wrist right below his chin as he took the only chance he had to get out of this with his life. "A man like yourself doesn't tie himself to someone like Rossenber out of complete loyalty."

The corner of Tane's mouth pulled upwards a few degrees in what was far amusement. "True. However, I am also a man who prefers to work for employer who's face I've seen."

"Can you truly say that about Rossenber?" Sinclair picked up the only thread left to him by the larger man.

For a heartbeat Tane studied the pale, sweating face of Sinclair, his steel gaze reflecting his evaluation if he should let the laboring man continue talking. Fingers beginning to loosen their grip on the thin neck of Tane's eyes narrowed a fraction while his free hand started searching the inner pockets of the tailored jacket that Sinclair wore.

Capable of sucking in a shallow breath of air, Sinclair knew he had caught the man's interest and was willing to play the gamble. "In all this and now a single woman has him warily ambiguous? In addition, tells you nothing of why? Apparently his trust in you is dwindling Tane, or why would he personally go after the Admiral while sending you to detain me instead of putting a permanent end to the woman?"

This bit of news caught Tane off guard by the infuriating shadow that slide over the already simmering stare, when his fingers slowly pulled a disk from within the jacket. Holding the thin object up between two fingers, he shifted his gaze at it for a par second instantly recognizing what it represented then gazed back at Sinclair's ashen face.

"It would seem that you and your employer have decided to take the situation into your hands. I wonder how Mr. Rossenber would react if he knew what was being planned without his knowledge? You and I both have come to the same conclusion that the woman is important to him for a reason." Abruptly Tane hesitated, as another thought entered his mind and he gave Sinclair a hard look from the corner of his eye. "Or is it your employer that is she is important to? Possibly this little disk is your own little idea."

What Tane was insinuating remarkably brought a sly smile to Sinclair's thin lips. "Either way, she obviously is a proven complication to the entire project. None of us can afford anything to happen now that it's initiated. True there is only the woman, Admiral and Doctor. Yet, they worry someone among us."

Looking at the disk again, Tane pensively pursed his lips as he mulled over what Sinclair had pointed out as well as what he was already aware of. A grin began to spread over his face after a number of seconds as his dangerous gaze shifted back to Sinclair's pale face.

"You make a valid argument." Tane's grin continued to grow, taking on grisly baneful shadow. "Enough of one, that I personally can't see why it shouldn't be seen through. Don't you agree, Mr. Sinclair?"

**TBC**


	41. Chapter 41

Much thanks again to all of you out there who have taken the time to keep reading and to those who keep trying to follow this!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER THIRTY NINE**

Uneasiness seeped through the walls of the Telcrom building as Liberty stepped out of the turbo lift into the main corridor of the second floor. Pausing for a handful of seconds, she glanced down the narrower corridor to her right then in front of her again when a door opened and a young man wearing coveralls exited a room.

By the anxious expression on his face, Liberty knew immediately that he had just come from the room she was looking for and began to saunter in his direction. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting when she arrived on the second floor, considering that at this point she knew that someone was watching every move she was making. When she found herself dealing with nothing more than a disturbed security flunky, she should've figured something was brewing within the cold walls.

Halfway down the hall, the turquoise stare fixed on the young man when he abruptly glanced up to meet the startling gaze of the approaching woman, freezing in his tracks as he did so. The look on his slightly pale face change only a minuscule, with a trace of suspicion appearing in a single line between his eyebrows.

"Can I help you?" He hesitatingly asked, his voice failing in the first word as his eyes widen as the woman drew closer.

A corner of Liberty's mouth nearly twitched at the first thought in her head, as she came abreast of the man and slowly gazed down at him out of the corner of her eye, nailing him to the spot.

"I'm looking for Sinclair."

Mouth quirking under the rigid stare, he glanced toward the lift silently praying that some friendly face or heavily armed unhappy one, would step off. When no one did, he was forced to pull his gaze back up at the formidable figure looming over him.

"Mr. Sinclair is in the transporter room. But I really don't think they want to be bothered, right now." He quietly said jerking a thumb in the direction of the door he had just exited, his expression becoming even more distressed.

An eyebrow twitched a centimeter, as Liberty gazed over the shorter man's head at the door with a hard contemplative look that one could almost believe she was observing the scene taking place on the other side.

"Tanes with him then." It was a guess on her part, but in general her assumptions had a greater chance of being right than the general public's well educated fact's.

Casting a curious look back at the door, the security-men slowly glanced over at Liberty again. "Er…yes. Mr. Tane just arrived. He's the one who 'requested' that they be left alone."

That definitely had an ominous sound to it, Liberty mused while pursing her lips into a grim line. However, it also hinted at the idea that there was perhaps a discontented rumble was starting to rattle the foundation.

Dissension among the ranks especially among the higher stations, was a two way street to what it could mean. There was the off chance that one or the other maybe temporarily persuaded or threatened into helping in the termination of the whole Dalcrom plot. Then again, it could also mean that one of the two separate groups could prematurely activate the deadly project, as well as attempt to destroy anyone who they looked upon as an adversary equal to Star Fleet. Divided they could prove to be more reckless and dangerous.

Keeping her agitation concealed, Liberty threw the disquieted gentleman a reassured gaze. "Believe me, Tane will be more than pleased to see me when he realizes that I'm here."

Making no attempt to stop the woman any further, the security-men silently watched her over his shoulder until she paused in front of the transporter room door. He flinched again before turning and heading for the turbolift, when Liberty tossed a mock salute in his direction then slipped through the opening door.

All he wanted to know at that time, as he waited for the lift, was if complete optical and dental insurance coverage was worth dealing with all the parade of whacko's that had been coming through here lately.

**TBC**


	42. Chapter 42

I wanna thank all the readers out there again who are stopping by and to the few who send a few encouraging words and thoughts to me to keep me wanting to post this! The words are always appreciated believe me!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY**

Standing silently in the middle of the Command Center, Admiral Nogura had never felt so completely helpless in his entire Star Fleet career as he gazed around the crowded room and the throng of baffled officers that surrounded him. He had come down from his office when Cartwright's anxiety ridden message had come through, thinking in the back of his mind that the man was one of the biggest irritants that had ever come through Star Fleets door.

From the beginning he had had trouble convincing himself to take Cartwright seriously when he had been a Captain, let alone when the man managed to be promoted to Admiral. There had been something in the man that had always bothered Nogura, although he couldn't pin-point it enough to even consider bringing the matter up to the any of his colleagues. The tendency that Cartwright had of always being on the outer fringes of questionable operation's and amplified reactions toward other situation's, made him a less than sterling in the Commanding Admiral's mind.

Nogura had been mulling these thoughts over irritably, when he had left his office to join Cartwright and Captain Talmon in the Command Center. He was well aware of the minor malfunction's of the orbiting satellites that had been ongoing for the last days, but it would be Cartwright who would take it as a sign of an impending subversive act.

That had been his opinion less than ten minutes ago, now as he stood in the middle of chaos and anxiety, as officers charged from on console to another to another, praying that someone would find an answer, Nogura knew that even Cartwright's apprehension couldn't have foreseen this.

Remaining composed and stolid in the eye of the hurricane of growing fear, Nogura's eyes fell on the two figures hunched over the security stations. Aware of the sudden stare that touched them, both Cartwright and Talmon glanced up and met the only steady gaze in the entire room.

Breaking away from his post at the security station, Cartwright instantly was at the Commanding Admiral's side. Barely containing his growing trepidation as he paused beside Nogura, Cartwright nearly flinched openly under the well controlled cool stare of the larger man.

"Report." Was the single quiet spoken word, that cut icily through Cartwright.

Absently wiping away the beads of sweat running profusely down his face, Cartwright half turned to look back out at the semi-managed uproar that was slowly flooding the room.

"All communication satellites orbiting our system have either been disabled or have had their security codes changed. All communication of any kind, going in or out have been cut. The Federation offices have also lost contact with their outside satellites and posts. Apparently they're systems became effected from the continual contact with our computers. The security system's have been placed in a suspended mode with a new code, that as far as we have been able to detect, can only be activated by the outside source that constructed it."

"In other words Cartwright, we are trapped within our security seal sitting on a security system that is controlled by a force that we know nothing about and incapable of contacting any of our own ships or bases, let alone anyone else." Hesitating, Nogura surveyed the room again before fixing his stare back on a chagrined Cartwright. "And this Commander Talmon. Has anyone found the man yet?"

Again there was a ripple of nerves over Cartwright's perspiring face at the question. "No. The Commander slipped out of San Francisco before were able to begin our investigation."

"Then he is still on the planet." Concluded Nogura, just as a junior officer clutching a PADD a grim expression on his face as he approached the two men.

"The transporter room is ready and waiting, Admiral." The younger officer reported, giving the PADD he held a quick glance before looking up at Nogura again.

Throwing a quick look down at the younger officer, then back around the combustible filled center before eyeing Cartwright from the corner of his eye, Nogura made the slightest of gestures for him to accompany him.

With a reluctant twitch of his lips, Cartwright slowly spun on his heels and followed the Commanding Admiral from the command center. He was sure that Nogura would wait until the crisis was over before completely unleashing his choler on the entire staff over the current situation. Yet, he knew this little stroll out to the shuttle pad was not going to be filled with small talk over the latest treaty news or a discussion of the weather, and would've gladly remained back in the fiasco of the command center.

Cartwright had never been fond of Nogura since the day the man had been tapped to replace the last Commanding Admiral. The man's demeanor had always been total self-controlled and assured to the point that some thought him to literally exist on icy water instead of hemoglobin or sanguine juice. He rarely minced words when in a private discussion within the walls of his office, and generally came within a breath of the same mannerism in public at times. The overly official and careful deportment, with a disciplinary sting that came at a moment that was unexpected and usually as debasing as they were punishing. Lackluster reaction or performance from anyone under his immediate command had a zero tolerance level, and he took care to point it out to those that feel into any of these categories before it did come to that plane. This no doubt, would be a hint toward a longer conversation in that direction.

"It's come to my attention that the girl reported murdered earlier this morning, may have had some information about this situation." Nogura's voice was low but the irritation filled it fully as the two Admiral's made their way down the wide corridor. "I've also discovered that this girl had tried several weeks before to contact someone within command. I'm also going on the assumption that you were aware of this, Cartwright."

The tone of Nogura's voice made it clear he already knew the answer and didn't expect anything in reply, causing Cartwright to perspire more.

"The girl's death is connected to this. It may have been catalyst to all of it. Captain Talmon was more than remiss with his narrowed investigation of entire case, including ignoring any attempt made by the girl to offer information that may have prevented this disaster. I'll contend with him later. For now, I'm on my way to Paris to meet with the Federation President. We still have some limited communications left to us here on the planet. I want every available and unavailable individual brought in to work on this."

As they approached the sleek gleaming door of the private transporter room, Nogura paused to speak to Cartwright again, throwing a look at the Lt. Commander that had been following them along the corridor. Without a word, the young officer began to study the information he had gathered on his PADD while taking several steps back from the two Admiral's.

Satisfied with the reaction, Nogura fixed his attention back to Cartwright and began speak. "As of now we have very little time left until we receive the first message from the madman behind this. Tell me, Admiral Kirk and Doctor McCoy are still missing."

A churlish shade appeared in the slight scowl of Cartwright's face at the mention of the two names. "We believe they are in the company of..."

"Yes, yes. I know, Cartwright." Snapped Nogura with a sever wave of his hand. "At this point, they are in a better situation than we find ourselves. The question is, do you know where they are at this time?"

Lips all but disappearing as he tightly pursed his lips, Cartwright couldn't believe that what he thought Nogura was contemplating was true. "No. We have no trace of their whereabouts since they left Headquarters. Sir, I would have serious doubts about considering that there is a chance..."

The words trailed off into the air, when Nogura narrowed his flinty stare and shifted his weight to face Cartwright full on. "Right at this moment, I con honestly say I have more faith in those two men and even enough in Liberty Kirk, that it is several levels higher than my senior security staff. One of them at least had enough sense to know the girl had something to sayand believed in it. And considering the dire emergency that we find ourselves this morning Admiral Cartwright, it might be an idea to start thinking along the same lines. Because unless we suddenly have a miracle drop from the gates of Heaven, those three individuals may be the only chance we've got to keep this planet as well as all Federation space from being destroyed."

In a crisp movement, Nogura started for transporter room again his Lt. Command shadow hot on his heels brusquely brushing past an angry and stunned Cartwright, who was on the verge of speaking up then stopped when the Commanding Admiral whirled back on him again.

"As of now, your orders are to maintain red alert throughout the base, all security crews are to have reported in from every location on the planet. I want all senior officers stationed on earth located and have them report here before I return from Paris. Work in the command center is continue until it's discovered how they managed all of this or we receive our first words from the maniac. Now that we are cut off from all ships and base, any and all ships that are within a few minutes to hours of our vicinity will be heading here as quickly as possibly. That may or may not be what the goal is to this. Either way, we need to find a way to communicate with those ships when they arrive. Have a separate crew work on it in nonstop shifts if necessary. Also, step up the search for finding the base that is managing all of this. If we can pinpoint that, we may be able to send some assistance."

"Assistance, sir?" Repeated Cartwright, an eyebrow moving slightly in dubiousness.

"Yes, Cartwright. Kirk maybe capable of a number of his own miracles to save his ship and crew, but I think even he would be glad to see reinforcements coming to his aid in these circumstances, even if they were in the middle of a tropic island." Answered Nogura, as he started to step through the open door.

Boiling with fury, Cartwright cared little how much of it reflected in his voice. "Is that all, sir?"

Hand clamping on to the doorway, Nogura froze and gazed speculative into the transporter room then glanced over at Admiral Cartwright. "No Cartwright, there is one more thing. Pray. Pray that both those Kirk's and the Doctor are trying everything possible to prevent a universal catastrophe from occurring. Then pray that when Admiral Kirk returns he is more willing to turn the other cheek than most and maybe you'll live to see your retirement."

**TBC**


	43. Chapter 43

Much thanks to Abibliophobia and kane41. And thank you to all the readers out there for taking the time to keep trying to figure out whats going on in this story! It's all appreciated!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY ONE**

Sliding through the slit as soon as it became wide enough to get through, Liberty braced herself defensively expecting there to be some type of assault from atleast one of the occupants if not both of the room. They may have expected her to be wandering around the vestibules of the building looking for any trace of their activities, but she doubted they anticipated her interrupting a torture session.

A mixture of disappointment and suspicion swept over her when she found the room abandoned. Relaxing from her stance, she continued scanning every millimeter of every corner while moving over to the instrument console. Absently laying a hand on the blinking and humming panel, Liberty gave the transporter room another look then moved her gaze down at the readings of the last known coordinates used when a disturbed voice came to life in her ear again.

"Ma'am, I think whatever you were thinking was going to happen has just started."

Hearing the heavy anxiety reverberating in the young man's voice, Liberty placed her fingers on the nearly invisible ear piece, as she continued studying the control panel for any kind of information.

"Meaning." She flatly said, eyes darting over the readings that were still logged into the computer.

"Star Fleet. It's communication's have literally gone stone cold dead. I've been trying for the last few minutes to pick up any kind of thread from them that might be leaking out, but there's nothing. All signals from within Headquarters are dead and I'm picking up hundreds of signals from all surrounding sectors trying to contact Star Fleet." The strain of Eugene's voice oozed with remarkable softness as the noise of beeping, buzzing and whirring of the multitude of signals being picked up on his console.

"What about the UFP's offices?" Demanded Liberty, at the same instant her eyes stumbled over the disk port.

There was a pause from the young man, as the sound of increasingly growing numbers of earthbound signals blared away in the background until his quiet voice returned.

"Nothing. Their communication center is just as dead as Star Fleet's. Signal's are coming in but it appears as if they're all being blocked off as soon as they reach our atmosphere. It's like they're hitting the surrounding relay stations and substations then die." There was a hesitation, followed by a barely audible murmur of disconcert.

"Eugene, it would be in your best interest if you would speak up instead of keeping impending disaster's to yourself. It's very selfish and could possibly get your ass kicked right into the unemployment line." Liberty snarled, touching the computer control's while keeping an eye on the readout.

Another louder disturbed noise filtered through the ear piece. "Cartwright's order for sealing the planet to prevent Commander Talmon from escaping was one of the last orders to get out of Headquarters. From what I can tell, the order is in the process of going through. If it isn't stopped…"

"If it isn't stopped, we could all be sealed up on our own special little time bomb." Finished Liberty, suddenly feeling extraordinarily tired as she realized what this meant. "Damn."

"Yea." Was the sullen acknowledgement within her ear.

"There's no way to stop it?" She asked with more of an edge to it than she intended, her aggravation at the entire situation starting to seep through.

"Only through Headquarters or the computers at Dalcrom's hidden base. And that may end up being the only place." Replied Eugene wisely ignoring the sharpness in the woman's voice as he continued tapping information from his computer. "Dalcrom is basically in the progress of trying to completely merge their computers into Star Fleet's and eventually override them."

"Damn." Liberty again grunted, as the small display screen began to light up next to the disk port. "They've managed to cut off the rest of the universe from us, making sure they have the only access to the relay stations. I'll give them this much, whoever is behind all of this was planning big and way ahead of any of the rest of us. Literally caught all of us sitting on the can. Damn it."

Hearing the aggravation in her voice, Eugene remained quiet unsure of what words he say that be of any use, as his fingers continually ran over the instruments in front of him. In the back of his mind he contemplated about the several million's of individual's who had no clue as to what was happening on the planet and that this might be the last day any of them spent on it.

"What about the Admiral and the Doctor? I have this nauseating feeling that those two have wandered into a booby trap like two little innocent lambs into a meat market." Liberty sighed, as she continued scanning the readings.

"They've moved." The surprise was blatant in the young man's voice at the sudden comprehension. "Molokai…They've been moved to Molokai. To the exact point of the two who recently beamed away from your location."

"Crap." Pursing her lips in the growing frustration, Liberty managed to keep from pounding a fist through the console. "Can you get a reading on the security out there? See if there is possibly a chance that I might be able to beam in without too much blood and guts being dispensed?"

The answer she received was a high pitched squeal that nearly exploded her eardrum from the excruciating sound. Ripping the communicator from her ear, she stared at it in a brief moment of fury, then tentatively raised it back to her ear but heard nothing as the signal had been cut.

Giving the communicator a finally disgusted look, she slipped it into one of the hidden pockets of her jacket while trying to shake off the ringing that filled her head.

Only half hearing any noise around her, she stiffened when catching the distinguishable hiss of the door behind her being sealed shut. Instantly to the metal door, she ran hand along the seam, knowing it was pointless and slammed a fist in the middle of her reflection that scowled back at her.

With a furious growl she charged back over to the console and began in earnest to re-read the words flashing over the minimal display window, the comprehending ire burning more intensely as the words flashed at her.

'Warning. Warning. Extermination process has begun. Warning.'

Spewing a sting of curses from her lips, Liberty glanced overhead at the air duct slits that started emitting a barely traceable thin cloud that immediately began to cover the ceiling and sinking downward toward the floor. No odor, virtually invisible and easily concealed within the air supply systems by using their own equipment to hide it. It was a perfect way to wipe out a mass amount of unwanted witnesses or excess baggage in the form living, breathing individual's who were just in the way. And apparently they were willing to murder a building full of people just to remove one single thorn in their side.

**TBC**


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks to all the readers and for the words of encouragement!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY TWO**

When Nogura materialized in the transporter room, he met the concerned gazes of Ambassador Britt and Colonel Halstrom. Even without being able to communicate with one another, the Federation staff had been expecting Star Fleet to attempt a beam over as soon as it was realized the crisis they were all in. If he hadn't found himself in the eye of the storm, Nogura would've allowed himself a small complacent smile at the silent admission of the need of at least the presence of the shadow of Star Fleet for some comfort for a few members of the Federation.

Behind the two men stood Major Juxlin, whom he recognized as the Ambassador's semi-personal security officer, a frown of worry mixed faintly with a hint of guilt on her face.

Giving the young major a pointed glanced as he stepped down, Nogura made it clear that he was aware of her earlier visit with Captain Talmon and was far from impressed. Although he had a fairly good idea that it was on Britt's order, or perhaps suggestion was a better term, yet it didn't excuse the fact that she had refrained from reporting her presence at Headquarters upon her arrival. He had a good idea as to why Juxlin hadn't bothered to report, but this wasn't the time nor the place to give a speech on proper protocol.

"The President is waiting for you in his office Admiral." Halstrom stepped forward looking equally as grim as the Admiral felt, as he met Nogura's gaze. "We've already had the entire building to go to full alert. Considering the communication situation though, I'm hesitant though at how effective it will be if we do find ourselves under attack."

"At the moment Colonel, I don't believe that's the first intention of our enemy." Replied Nogura, as he paused long enough to give Britt a curt nod of acknowledgment before moving out of the transporter room. "This is their way of getting our attention."

Halstrom raised an eyebrow as he glanced questioningly at the Admiral from the corner of his eye, as the group moved down the corridor. "They've managed that Admiral, quite effectively. What makes you assume that this is nothing more than announcement of their intentions?"

Hearing the quiet note of disdain in Halstrom's words, a nerve tightened along Nogura's jaw. Even in the middle of an emergency the ugliness of contention arose between these two old soldiers, something that didn't totally surprise the Admiral but did disgust the man considering the situation they were in.

The blood between Star Fleet and the SSD wasn't what he would call entirely bad, it merely bordered on the expiration date. It was the caustic relationship between the two men who were the heads of the two separate military groups that steadily maintained the frigid standoff amongst them.

"You and I both know Colonel that if their intent was to eliminate us entirely they would have done so as soon as our communications were disabled. With no means of contacting even the McKinley station let alone any ships or bases farther out, they realize we're nearly defenseless as well as sitting ducks with the planet now in a sealed condition. Whoever is behind this wants to have our undivided attention." Nogura replied, nearly a step ahead of the others as he was very familiar with the path that lead to the President's office. "And as of right now, I am more than willing to listen than to be foolish enough to attempt any kind of retaliation."

"It's too bad you weren't willing to be as patient when it was time to choose trustworthy officers for your own base, Admiral." Murmured Halstrom, just as they came to a momentary halt just outside of the guarded door of the President's office.

Giving the shorter man a cold contemplative look, Nogura kept the tight tiny smile on his face as he quietly spoke before stepping into the President's office. "Considering that your own people seem to choose for themselves whom to take orders from Colonel, I would be extremely careful what I would be saying."

A thick eyebrow barely wiggled in resentment, as Halstrom clenched a hand then threw a glare back at Juxlin, who paled ever so slightly, then shifted the look to Britt who kept his own stare fixed on the Colonel's.

With a low disgruntled grunt, Halstrom followed after Nogura into the outer office of the barely glancing at the small congregation of Federation staff and security that were anxiously milling about. Storming through to the next door, he curled a lip in his hostility keeping his flaring temper in check when he entered the office trying not to pin his heated stare on the Admiral who was already exchanging words with the President.

Hearing the others, the President glanced toward the door, if possible his face expressed even more of the burden that he had suddenly found himself carrying along with Nogura.

"Colonel, it would be appreciated if you and the others would wait outside for a few moments while the Admiral and I speak." The tone was quiet as well as edged with weariness, but the control that remained left little chance for Halstrom to argue. "Once the Admiral and I have had a chance to talk, I will want to speak with you, your second in command and all ambassadors' that are here. Understood?"

Taking a step forward, Halstrom appeared to be ready to argue the point, then stopped when he caught Nogura's slightly narrowed stare and the vaguely impatient scowl on the President's face.

Slowly releasing a tired breath, the President stared at the closed door after Halstrom and the others had left. Moving his slate hued eyes over to Nogura, he pursed his lips contemplatively and slowly sat down again.

"We could be sitting on total extinction and yet old pains and jealousy's manage to rise to the surface."

Corner of his mouth quirked at the words, as Nogura glanced toward the door then down at the man sitting in front of him who suddenly appeared to be as ancient as the Pyramids.

"There is always going to be those who will never get around the fact that they are not seen by the rest of us as they see themselves, Tyriq." Replied Nogura, his eyes darting over to the computer screen on the desk out of habit.

Twitching his lips, the President tilted his chair back a degree or two. "Is that what you think were dealing with here, Akoni? Someone who is feeling neglected by both of our organizations?"

A small attempt of a smile failed on Nogura's lips. "If you want an honest opinion Tyriq, I don't know. What information we may have had is gone. The Finnegan girl is dead. Norris Talmon has disappeared, making quite sure he left nothing behind that would hint of what he was involved with. What worries me the most is whoever is behind this has spent a great amount of time, effort and expense to accomplish this much. I can barely fathom what else may be waiting in store, but I do seriously think that the people behind this want both our organizations shut down permanently."

Silent for a half dozen heartbeats, the President considered the words then slowly spoke. "They want sole control of all Federation space."

Nogura nodded solemnly. "That's the only conclusion. What else do we have that they would want? They obviously have everything they need if they were able to construct such a scheme and pull it off."

Resting his hands on the edge of his desk, Tyriq studied the empty desktop then swept a sideways look back up at the Commanding Admiral. "Not Klingons or Romulans. The Orionian's would not be directly involved in something this grand scaled. It's not a specific alliance or subversive group. Someone new. Someone no one has heard of. That makes it more treacherous."

Folding his arms over his chest, Nogura puckered his lower lip up as he thought of about what he planned on saying next. "I think it may be made more complicated in someways, by the idea that it may actually be only one or two people really behind it."

Eyes immediately returning to the Admiral's face, the President was unable to entirely conceal his shock at the idea. "One or two people? Is that possible?"

"If you would've asked me if any of this was feasible yesterday Tyriq, I would've said no. I would've been proven wrong, quite obviously." Nogura sighed. "Yes, I think it is possible. We've been absorbed in the big picture so long, with the Klingons and Romulans that we've been neglecting the ones that are closer at hand. As well as the ones who don't make a blip on our sensors. Someone took advantage of that flaw."

Spreading his fingers along the smooth surface of the desk top, the President blinked at Akoni Nogura his surprise fading from the gray eyes. "Ideas?"

"My idea right now is simple. I plan on doing nothing for the time and I suggest you tell Halstrom to do the same." Moving closer to the desk, Nogura moved his head to the side a few centimeters. "They may be expecting us to panic in response to our communication being cut. From what I've observed from my own command center, it would seem to be a reasonable assumption. Wait until we hear from them first."

"Just sit here and doing nothing? That is an odd reaction to this whole situation, Akoni." The President said, giving the Admiral a dubious look. "Surely there is something that can be done? Major Juxlin mentioned the Hawaiian islands during our earlier briefing. It's unlike your nature to do nothing when the danger is so close. Something needs to be at least attempted."

"I whole heartedly agree. And something is being done about it as we speak." The first shadow of reassurance began to reappear in Nogura's gaze.

A bushy eyebrow cocked at an extraordinarily high angle for someone not of the Vulcan persuasion, as the President regarded Nogura with a look that suggested a hesitant slyness. "Meaning, Admiral?"

The corners of the Admiral's mouth tugged in a slight upward gesture. "That unintentionally, I have, right now, my best people working on the matter."

**TBC**


	45. Chapter 45

Again I want to thank all the readers and those who leave the encouraging words to keep this going! They are all appreciated muchly!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY THREE**

"Before this brought me back, it had been nearly 12 year since I walked on this planet."

There was a hesitant motion as Kirk slowly tilted his head toward the larger man beside him, studying the dark profile through narrowed eyes.

They stood on the edge of the grass that lined the top of the beach that faced the green blue waters of the Kalohi Channel, a steady warm breeze sweeping over them from the south-west. None of the three men had spoken since leaving the estate, as the two Officers followed Rossenber down to the grassy edge that overlooked the endless golden sand beaches.

Automatically pausing at a small bare spot among the brilliant green grass, the larger man clasped his hands behind him, stare scanning the half hidden outline of Lanai. Kirk had stopped beside Rossenber, his own gold flecked gaze scanning the small island, then the southern beach that they stood above. A handful of seconds went by before the Admiral shifted his eyes enough to catch sight of the troubled outline of McCoy standing a few yards away.

Three separate men, working on three separate struggles. None of the same and yet all were connected. The future of the entire Federation space, including that of the planet they were standing on.

It would then seem explanatory that the Admiral was vaguely perplexed at the soft spoken words and even more so at the strange recollective shadow that covered part of Rossenber's face. There was something in that tiny time frame that had fleetingly exposed a man carefully fingering the files of his life.

"Time before that..." Sighing as if some unseen hand had suddenly laid a mountain of marble pillars across his shoulders, Rossenber blinked while his gaze fixed on the rippling tide. "I couldn't begin to count the years, decades...far too many to even begin to count. Not that I do any more. I have little reason to even bother looking back. There has been very little here that kept my attention. Nothing that I found remotely interesting or meaningful, even from my childhood. This place holds nothing for me for the most part, Admiral. Save for an amount of frustration and resentment. Then again, those are my own demons and shadows that I chose to run away from, just as everyone else does."

Remaining silent, Kirk moved a few degrees to give the man a more scrutinized look. The words had momentarily caught him off guard slightly. There was less of a cold edge to them. Yet there was no inflection the he sought any response from the man, much less some sort of recognition. It was as if he was talking to reaffirm his own decisions to himself. The nearly satisfied expression that slipped through the shadows of his face, verified that it had.

Aware of the Admiral's speculative stare, Rossenber let a smile curl around his lips that was as near to amusement as he would allow as he moved to meet Kirk's gaze. The hazel-green stare momentarily glinted with peculiar unambiguousness as he slid his hands into the front pockets of his trousers and quietly spoke.

"I'm not expecting you to take this as a allegorical contrite on my part Admiral. Because it's hardly meant to be one. I have no reason or obligation to apologize for any of what has happened or will be happening. I'm sure you have found yourself in similar circumstances, however I doubt at this very moment you would willing admit to it." Pausing, he gazed out at the channel again while his smile faded then abruptly grew again as he faced Kirk. "There are times though, that men like you and I need to hear ourselves just to reinforce it for our own contentment of soul and peace of mind. We're incapable of letting anyone know about our true selves, including our own doctrines of everything we've come across. Privacy as a prison, is at times a living hell as we both know Admiral. Especially when it's self-imposed."

Moving a fraction to face the larger man completely, a nerve twitched at the corner of Kirk's mouth. "You may believe that you and I are somewhat alike, but I don't. I don't classify myself as a megalomaniac who has to destroy a planet as well as terrorize an entire galaxy for revenge against some paltry act that happened decades ago. I have this funny thing about handling these matters one on one. I don't hide behind others or use innocent lives to attack others. Any who do are nothing less than common thug who doesn't have the stomach to get blood on their own hands."

Rossenber gazed at the Admiral from a corner of his eyes, his self-satisfied smile spreading even more while nodding to himself. "A very nice speech Admiral. However, you're telling it to the wrong man. I whole-heartedly agree with you. Personally there is very little need for a man who can order death and is incapable of tasting blood himself. Be warned though Admiral. Remember those words when you do finally meet the one who is behind this."

He wasn't sure what caught him off guard the most, Rossenber's words or the fact that he actually sounded forthright with them. Which made Kirk hesitate before attempting to respond but never did manage to speak when a soft beeping emitted from Rossenber's jacket.

A familiar irritated wave came over Rossenber's face as he retrieved the tiny cylindrical shaped communicator from his jacket. Throwing a curious look over Kirk's shoulder at the Doctor, then at the still perplexed Admiral he touched the side sensor on the communicator.

"What is it?" He grunted into the device. His tone clear that he was far from pleased for an interruption.

"Mr. Tane has returned from the Dalcrom Labs." There was a pause that had a silent feel of uneasiness to it. "With Mr. Sinclair."

Kirk kept his eyes fixed on Rossenber's face, trying to catch what this new information meant to the man. A tightening along his mouth and the corner of his eyes was the first reaction. The savage light that flashed then disappeared in the dark eyes was all that was necessary for the rest of the story.

"Tell Tane, to have Mr. Sinclair detained in my office. We have a few things to clear up."

"Yes sir." The voice on the other end had changed indicating they were also aware of the ending of this tale.

Touching the sensor again, Rossenber glanced back at Kirk then at McCoy who had silently walked up beside the Admiral. If either one of them had had any doubts about Rossenber's taste for violence it was quickly squashed in that heartbeat.

"Well gentlemen, I have some minor business to attend to and even though we are all aware that there is basically no escape from here. I just can't feel comfortable leaving the two of you out here to wander freely."

The look on Rossenber's face made the Doctor shiver slightly as he exchanged a glance with Jim, who was now noticing the deep concern that had settled in McCoy's pale eyes. Somehow suspecting that it had nothing to do with what Rossenber had been talking about moments ago, Kirk was in the process of making a mental note when the communicator beeped again.

There was a terseness in the action as Rossenber reactivated the communicator. "Yes."

"We just picked up an alert, sir." There was a hesitation that held nothing but reluctance and dread from the poor man on the other end. "The 'system'. It's been activated in the Dalcrom building."

An immediate shift could be felt as well as seen in Rossenber as the words tumbled helplessly from the communicator. A storm came over him and settled in the green-hazel stare that was now blind to all around him, including the two men standing in front of him.

"That bastard. That bloody bastard." The nerves along his jaw worked furiously as Rossenber tried to maintain his control before barking back into the communicator. "I want security down here now for the Admiral and Doctor McCoy. Send an emergency crew immediately to the Dalcrom building for survivors. And tell both Sinclair and Tane I want them in my office when I get back. Then notify the command station that we've lost one man to an accident. By the time I'm back to house, I'll be able to give you a full report."

"I can't believe it." Whispered McCoy realizing what it was that Rossenber was fuming over. "If they're successful, they've murdered over 60 people to get rid of one."

Kirk said nothing. He wasn't sure if he could find his voice let alone the words, as he watched Rossenber run back toward the house, while a dozen or so security men were already sweeping toward them. In a handful of minutes he found himself learning a little more about the man but was possibly more perplexed by Rossenber than before. From both his words and actions.

More so by his actions, Kirk decided as the guards started herding back toward the estate and his gaze lingering momentarily on the slim metallic gold communicator that had been cleanly snapped in two by Rossenber before he threw it to the ground.

**TBC**


	46. Chapter 46

Again much thanks to all of you readers and much gratitude toward all who take the time to leave a few words along the way!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY FOUR**

Static rippled, crackled and echoed in the room as Eugene stared at the instrument panel under his hands. After a heartbeat he glanced up at the screens that were flashing images, numbers and words yet saw nothing.

Swallowing the dry lump that had formed in this throat, he blinked once while his numb mind began to shake off the horrified fuzz.

Fingers again danced over the instrument panel, retracing the exact path he had taken before losing contact with Liberty. Again there was nothing but heavy static for his efforts. In frustration he slammed both fists on the console, biting the side of his mouth to overlook the pain that rippled along the sides of his hands.

Running his stinging hands through his hair, he rested his elbows on the edge of the console and briefly glared blankly at the blinking switches. Suddenly shifting his gaze he studied the small screen to his left. Two tiny bluish-green dots were still rythmically pulsing on the dark screen.

Sitting back in his chair, he fixed his smarting eyes on the screen unsure if he should be relieved or not. quickly he moved his gaze back to the now dead screen to his right, that only seconds earlier had been alive with its own pulsating pin point of light. The longer he stared at it the more he realized what it was he was feeling was despair. For all of them.

Lips pursing in a tight worried line, he seriously toyed with he idea of trying to contact Star Fleet headquarters. He was aware of one or possibly two deep in the impregnable superintendence that had some obscure connection with his employer. Would they listen thought, considering the whole ludicrous situation and whom he took his orders from. That is if he even knew who to contact to begin with.

Overwhelmed with the impact of his futile situation, he slumped in his chair, trying to fight back the first set of helpless angry emotions. Stifling himself he tried to focus on what should be his next step when his ears caught the quiet murmur coming from the opposite end of the room.

An eyebrow twitched uneasily as the young man barely moved in his chair as he peered toward the half dark transporter. The murmur dimmed, causing him to stop breathing until the hum cam back stronger.

Hesitantly, he began to rise to his feet as the already incredulous dark stare widen as a soft multicolor glow emerged from the air and shadows. Taking a half stumbled step forward, his mouth fell open several centimeters when he was able see the start of a figure coming together.

The soft multicolored sparkle momentarily brightened as the DNA of what was taking form on the transporter pad. In the glow it was easy however, to make out the familiar tall lanky form of the woman that only seconds ago he believed to be dead.

Shoulders heaved upwards then sagged in relief and surprisingly exhilaration at the site of Liberty becoming a solid, breathing figure as Eugene let a small grin come through.

Sucking in a deep breath just as the beam was in the last stages of fusing her molecules, Liberty caught the young man's half subdued elation from the corner of her eye. Head moving slightly, she exhaled loudly reminiscent of a grizzly bear dealing with a diligent cub then barely let a corner of her lips hint at a smile.

Gloved fingers brushed against the young man's face as she stepped down from the transporter making a point of meeting his wide umber eyes.

"Now you'll understand why I choose to do the things that I do, including keeping a transporter link open when I'm outside." She murmured, a ghost of something came through the breath that seem to settle the youth's rattled nerves.

Mouth still partial a jar, Eugene felt the whisper of the gloves slide away from his face as Liberty continued to move passed him. Half-turning he watched as she headed straight to the computer console and made a mental note to never question, even to himself, a decision she made.

"Anything exciting or remotely stirring happen in that 15 seconds of diversion?" Landing on the edge of the chair, Liberty scanned the readings in one sweep purposely ignorning the one blank screen in the process.

After a heartbeat, Eugene dragged his voice back up once he managed to suck in a quick breath. "Admiral Nogura returned to Star Fleet Headquarters. The Federation President accompanied him."

"That can't say too much for the Federation offices, if Tyriq is entrenching himself at Headquarters." Liberty grunted her gaze shifting back over the separate screen that filled the walls while retrieving a slim disk from inside of her jacket. "Halstrom is probably crapping Klingon yan's the second he caught a whiff of Star Fleet transporter beam."

Both eyebrows wriggled at the thought of the SSD Colonel's reaction, as Eugene quietly cleared his throat as he followed her steps across the room. Standing behind the chair, he glanced back at the two bleeps on the one screen then down at the disk Liberty had slipped into the console.

"I also picked up two individual's beaming from the Dalcrom building back over to Rossenber's compound only seconds before losing contact with you."

Giving the inserted disk a final look, Liberty pulled a small notebook and mechanical pencil from the inner folds of the leather jacket. Flipping back the cover of the tablet, she began to scribble notes at quick clip hesitating once to flick a questioning glance up at the young man before returning to her work.

"Tane and Sinclair. Undoubtedly it seemed like a wise idea to high-tail it outta there after deciding to give everyone there permanent pink slips." Pausing in both speech and writing, she shot a look off to some obscure spot in the shadows then was abruptly back to her surroundings. "Which reminds me, when you get to Headquarters let someone know about the sixty-four dead in the Dalcrom laboratory. There might be someone who like to be notified somewhere."

A wave of somberness washed over the young man at those words which cemented the entire deadly situation that they were in. It wasn't as if he hadn't suddenly found himself in the middle of a precarious circumstance, but this from the beginning had had an ill-fated feel to it. However, he had refrained from saying this somehow sensing that she had been aware of it. Then again, he couldn't shake the notion that she had also been knowing this day was coming.

"Headquarters?" A slightly wary, definitely alarmed Eugene stared at Liberty when he recalled word for word what she had said. "Er...mam'..."

The console beeped interrupting the rest of the young man's words and was immediately snapped off by Liberty's gloved fingers before she addressed Eugene again.

"I need you to find everything we have on oxygen recycling components for all Star Fleet and Federation ships. Classes Excelsior thru Miranda. Any and all planet side bases that have population's over 75,000. All star bases under Federation law. And they have to have been 'inspected' within the last fourteen to eighteen months. Then dig up all the files you have on security codes for Star Fleet in the last six months. Specifically those for Headquarters and the Federation building. Nothing older than six months. If you can find one within the last two weeks or so would be best."

One worried eyebrow cautiously made an attempt to rise at the orders as Eugene stared at Liberty with an expression of a man deep in calculation. "Is that going to be all?"

Pencil still flying across the narrow pad, Liberty flipped a half hidden droll glint in the direction of the small man as he took a back step and began to walk toward the door.

"In between everything else, you might seriously brush up on your bomb disposal skills."

**TBC**


	47. Chapter 47

Thank you to all the readers out there and specially to any of those who are kind enough to leave their words of encouragement and thoughts

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**

The rain had become a heavy deluge when Admiral Nogura ad the Federation President arrived at Star Fleet Headquarters. The mass of deep grey sheets that fell from the somber clouds only intensified the heavy mood that permeated the entire building. Finding it nearly unbearable to remain in the tension filled communication center, the two men retreated to the Admiral's office to await the first crackle of news to come through.

"This brother of Captain Talmon. Has anyone been able to find a connection with him to any known subversive groups?"

Raising a cup of coffee to his lips, Nogura hesitated to contemplate a spot on his desktop, then took a cautionary sip of the hot liquid. Setting the cup silently back on to its saucer, the Admiral gazed over at Tyriq sitting opposite him.

"As of now we only have information that suggests an association with a small independent militant group, that possibly had connections with the Orions."

"Suggest? Possibly?" Repeated the President, then sighed frustrated before taking along sip from his own cup. "As impudent as this is going to come across Akoni, how did a man with even the slightest whiff of belonging to any insurgent organizations, managed to slip into your fold?"

Running a finger along the edge of the saucer, Nogura came within a hairsbreadth of allowing his remorseful smiled to appear.

"I anticipate that question will be asked numerous times once this is over with. If we do survive." Pausing, the Admiral studied the half empty cup then met the President's waiting stare. "By that time I may have an answer Tyriq. I seriously doubt it will be satisfactory to anyone else or myself."

Quiet for several seconds, the President stared reflectively into his own coffee cup before speaking again. "the fall out of this is going to apply more pressure on you and your command. As you say, if we survive this catastrophe, this could give those who are in opposition ofyo the leverage they need in your Council."

An eyebrow slowly rose as Nogura glanced down at his desk again. He was more than aware of whom Tyriq was carefully referring to and had, at moments, let that same realization cross his own mind.

There had been rumors flying for a few years of discontent among the more senior officers within the Star Fleet Council. A few had started rumbling directly after the V'ger episode, and it had steadily grown louder as well as spread. It usually did when a situation arose that could mar, if not destroy the façade that those within Star Fleet had been painstakeningly constructed. This new threat and the security breach would no doubt fuel the developing disparagement.

Eyelids flickering, Nogura drew in a breath. "At this point, my career's future seems to be paltry compared to the situation at had. My first concern is to the well being of this planet and its inhabitant's, as well as all other Federation space affected. When, and if, we do come through this I will then concentrate on the opposition within my own people."

Raising his cup again, Tyriq reflected on the unusual heaviness that had entered the Admiral's words, as well as in his face. In the years of knowing the man, he had always been impressed with the way Nogura always maintained the calm veneer in all situations. However, in the last few months it was becoming increasingly noticeable of his growing agitation at the stress that was coming from within his own group of people. This Dalcrom threat, no matter the outcome, would only damage the man's integrity publicly and privately.

"What about this young Captain Talmon?" Tyriq decided it best to refer back to the original matter at hand. "You don't believe he has anything to do with his brother's activities?"

Again the Admiral's mouth quirked. "Hardly. If Nathaniel Talmon were involved he would have disappeared long before there would have been a hint of endangerment of being caught."

Nodding in complete understanding, the President finished his coffee before speaking again. "Whomever is the one giving out the orders behind this, obviously has a very good idea of the workings of Star Fleet as well as that of the Federation. If your assumption is correct and it is a single individual behind it, one has to seriously consider what else they know about our operations and how?"

Tipping his cup to scrutinize the remnants of coffee at the cottom, Nogura pused his lips in a pensive line. "I'm more concerned with why and who."

The quiet beep of the communication system brought the two stolid men out of their somber preoccupations.

In a quick motion, The Admiral gave the switch a flick. "Admiral Nogura here."

"Cartwright, sir." Came the familiar overwrought voice.

A nerve twinged along Nogura's face at the man's tone. "What is it, Commander?"

There was a tedious pauase, as Cartwright's voice could be heard speaking angrily to one of the other officers before addressing the Admiral again.

"We're receiving a coded message, originating from own communication station."

Chewing his lower lips, Nogura glanced at the President before speaking. "How long will it take to decode it, Commander?"

"It's already been done, sir. I'm having the message patched through to your office."

There was a few seconds of static before the universally well recognized computer generated voice came through the speaker.

"Greetings, Admiral Nogura. President Tyriq. As of now all communications are interrupted from this planet to any and all outside parties. If any attempts are made to contact any Star Fleet or Federation ships or bases, a starbase of our choosing will be eradicated of all parties within it. At twelve hundred hours Pacific Coast time you will be contacted with instructions for your surrender."

"Again, do not attempt to contact any outside parties, unless you wish the annihilation of thousands of your own people."

Flat, chilled silence filled the office when the message ended. The only noise was the continuing chatter and squawking computers on the other end of the desk speaker.

"Sir…" The impatiences in Cartwright's tone was becoming increasingly thick. "What do you want to do?"

Tapping a finger along side of the communication instrument panel, Nogura kept his narrowed stare on the man sitting opposite him.

"Well, Akoni?" Murmured Tyriq, leaning forward in his chair to place his coffee cup on the desk. "If it's me you're waiting for, I will stand by whatever decision you come to."

Lips twitching, Nogura sucked in a breath. "Commander, have my senior staff gather in the council room, immediately."

"Yes sir." Cartwright's obviously pleased reaction, caused the Admiral to grimace as he shut off the communication link.

Folding his hand's in a careful manner, Tyriq watched his friend with a half concealed sympathy.

"So, what are you going to do, Akoni?"

The chair groaned as Nogura sat back and shifted his gaze to the windows, blindly staring at the wall of water rippling down the glass.

"The only thing I can do. Nothing."

**TBC**


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks to you all again for reading this...well whatever you wish to call it. I'm glad that people are still enjoying it enough to keep coming back to read more!

And much thanks to Abibliophobia, for the continual boost that keeps me wanting to post this monstrosity as it creeps towards it's evitable end and trust me were getting there! ;)

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY SIX**

Alone in the computer room, Liberty finished scribbling out another line before activating the console again. Across the screen directly above the instrument panel, several pictures flashed. All of men who had recently been in some physical contact with the disk, that she had managed to slip away with before beaming out of the death trap. Not surprisingly all were also known to have more than their share of criminal activity in their backgrounds.

Six different faces had gone by twice, when Liberty finally came out of her brief two seconds of disbelief touched the switch that froze the face of the third man on the screen.

Contemplatively chewing on the edge of her lower lip, she glanced in the direction of the door hearing the sound of Eugene returning from his research trip. Casting another quick look at the familiar face on the screen, she grunted something that remained a rumble in the base of her throat. The vicious curl that formed across her mouth quickly vanished, as did the picture from the screen when the young man stepped through the doorway.

Already to her feet by the time Eugene was half way across the room, Liberty hurriedly added another half dozen sentences to her note. Satisfied with what she could managed in a short amount of time, she straightened up from the panel removed the disk from the computer system, which she handed to Eugene.

"You keep that in your possession at all times. Right now, it's the best thing we have to prevent the surviving population from having to fight over crumbs the Klingon's throw out their back door for us. " While she spoke, Liberty made a point of staring straight into the dark walnut gaze of the young man reaffirming the graveness of the situation. "I don't care who asks for it or whatever the hell reason they give, you don't let anyone else touch that disk. Got it?"

The disk looked extraordinarily ordinary to Eugene, as he held it between his fingers. Yet, he had found out early in his employment that anything that appeared so common, was generally the most dangerous.

"Got it." He softly replied shifting his eyes passed the disk to the riveting turquoise stare.

With an assured nod, Liberty slipped the mechanical pencil back into her jacket. "I figured you were eager to live past puberty and see your first date."

A smile emerged in a quirky manner along the young man's lips, unsure if he should react in such a fashion considering what they were in middle of. When she said nothing to his reaction, he let the smile linger as he slipped the disk into the box that contained the material he had gathered.

"Now there's something else I need you to do, but it needs to be done before you and the Doctor leave for Headquarters." Liberty ripped the page she had been writing on from the notebook, folded it once then handed it over to Eugene. "When Doctor McCoy arrives, give that to him immediately. Make sure he reads it. All of it. And tell him if he needs help with the big words you'll be more than willing to help."

The smile formed into a ruminative pucker, as Eugene gave the piece of paper a curious study then temporarily tucked into the waistband of his pants.

"If you don't mind me asking mam', how exactly are you going to get the Doctor here, let alone to Star Fleet Headquarters? Both Doctor McCoy and the Admiral are not in any possession even with the system's you have, to be beamed through a maximum 7.5 security shield." Tucking the file box under his arm, he moved back over to the computer system his eyes scanning the readings again.

Sliding the small notebook into the inner folds of her jacket, Liberty gazed after the young man. "The micro-transmitter's are still working and passing through the shield. So we do know they do have some limitations. Not like those of Star Fleet, but some limitations. "

Placing the file box to the side of the console, Eugene slowly sank into the chair silently watching the woman light a cigarette before she continued.

"Besides, I have a pretty good idea that in the next two minutes they'll be dropping that shield to beam a party back to the Dalcrom building." Through a cloud of cigarette smoke, her eyes narrowed in a deep unappetizing instant. "Someone is going to be looking for something particular and that will be our one chance to take. Thank God our own transporter system isn't as simple to pick up as Star Fleet's or anyone else for that matter. Remind me, if we come out of this alive and without a prison sentence over our heads, to give you raise."

The shy smile came back with a crooked hitch in the corner along Eugene's lips, but subsided feeling the heaviness of the forthcoming events coming down upon the both of them.

"You want to switch places with the Doctor when the shields are dropped." He surmised as he maneuvered the chair about to give his instruments a more serious study. "What about the Admiral?"

Blowing another stream of smoke into the air, Liberty came close to grinning as she moved toward the transporter. "I have this feeling, may God have mercy on both our souls, that we'll be glad of having the other around before the end is remotely near."

Reaching up to touch the nearly invisible ear piece that he still wore, Eugene focused his attention on a smaller screen in the middle of panel under his hands. Within seconds he glanced over at the lanky figure stationed on a transporter pad, his face now showing the uneasiness he felt.

"It's beginning. Words reached Rossenber's compound and he's ordered an immediate security crew to the laboratory. There's also a message going to the hidden station in Pearl Harbor." Eyes narrowing as he stared at the woman, Eugene envied the way she always managed to carry herself with a self-assuredness that worn like a second skin. "Are you sure,...you have everything you'll need?"

"As always." Acknowledged Liberty sliding her gloved hands into her jacket pockets. "If I did or didn't they wouldn't let me keep my toys at any rate when I get there."

She sensed what was really going through the youth's mind and understood it completely. There was more than once already, that she wondered if she really wanted to keep sticking her neck out for Star Fleet or the Federation. Well, she reminded herself, if this didn't this work out none of them would have to worry about each other or anyone else.

"When you get to Headquarters, remember what I said about the lion's den. There you'll find it damn more treacherous. Even if you have the Doctor with you, it isn't going to matter to them. Be careful."

On the verge of replying, Eugene was jerked back to his controls. "The shield is in the process of being lowered."

"You know what to do." She said crushing out the stub of her cigarette in the heel of her boot then flicked it across the room, where it bounced on to the console.

Eyes fixed on the small screen inches from his face, Eugene waited, his lips moving silently as he counted the tenth's of seconds until a soft beep announced the action was starting.

It took only a few second for him to hit the scanner and the coordinate selector then the transporter switches. Looking up he watched the always mesmerizing multicolored lights fading into view until they nearly encapsulating Liberty, he caught the last words she managed before vanishing.

"If this works and I still don't see you again, don't let the Doc take all the credit."

**TBC**


	49. Chapter 49

Much appreciation to all the readers out there again. And special thanks to Abibliophobia, Zedoc, and lamujertuerta! Thanks to you guys and to all the rest of you who are still trudging through this and for the time taking to leave a few words of thought and encouragement!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY SEVEN**

Kirk watched Rossenber with an interest that bordered on heavy apprehension as the man tossed aside the guard standing behind his computer console in the transporter room.

Briefly he glanced at the young man as he struck the wall with a solid thud then slipped down to the floor, where McCoy immediately went to his aid with no one trying to stop him.

They all seem to be aware that something unexpected and ominous had occurred only seconds ago. Something that no one had foreseen by their reaction or lack there of, as they literally stood around their attention focused on Rossenber.

Pursing his lips, Kirk watched the man's face that had regained its control completely as he took up a determined stance behind the console, eyes quickly scanning everything. He hadn't made up his mind what it was that had set Rossenber off the most. The fact that either Tane or Sinclair had blatantly gone against orders and activated the 'system' at the Dalcrom laboratory. Which Kirk instantly pinned the traitorous act on Tane without having to set an eye on this Sinclair. Or the fact that now something was out of his hands and possibly being picked up in some fashion by Star Fleet Headquarters. Yet, Kirk was unable to shake the nearly cemented idea that even if the island itself began to sink it would do nothing to ruffle the man's slicked down feathers.

The wide doors abruptly hissed open allowing a squad of men to hurriedly enter the room and scamper up onto the transporter pads, all dressed in hazard suits of blazing yellow and orange.

Barely getting out of the way of the group, Kirk scowled when met the grim set of Rossenber's face again. There was little left to conclude as to what the outcome was. There had been this odd span of time, that always followed these critical periods, that one still felt there a sliver of hope that what they all knew hadn't happened. The moment was fleeting though, as it always was and the truth would return to the surface just like blood.

"Are any of those men doctor's?" McCoy straightened up from the young security guard at his feet, easily slipping back into his chief medico posture. "You're gonna need one if none of them are."

Looking up from his inspection, Rossenber still managed to glower at McCoy through his stolid mask. "There is no one left that is in need of a man of your profession."

Outrage erupted in the Doctor's blue eyes, as he took a challenging step toward the larger man, who had moved from the console to meet the two officers as they started forward.

"Are you outta your ever-loving scurrilous mind! There's a chance of at least one survivor or more if you let me..." Snapped McCoy trying to push passed Kirk, who had automatically stepped in front of his friend.

"Bones." The tone was soft but firm, as Kirk grabbed the Doctor by the arm before anything foolish could be attempted. "I realize instinct overrides everything else, but this once I believe Rossenber."

Jerking his incredulous stare at Jim, McCoy pulled his arm free from the grip. "Instead of standing here agreeing with this homicidal jackanapes, you should be doing everything possible to get..."

"Doctor McCoy." Rossenber gave the Doctor a pointed stare that had a rueful darkness to it. "Heed the Admiral's words carefully. At this stage I would hate to be forced to add your name to the list of the deceased."

The twitch along the man's lips may have hinted at a smile for his audience, however Kirk sensed it was halfhearted attempt to cover up more.

"Sir, the shields are ready to lower." A second guard had taken Rossenber's place behind the instrument console.

Turning back toward the console Rossenber hesitated, his narrowed hazel-green stare shifting back at the Admiral and Doctor. Satisfied with whatever he saw or hadn't seen, he gave a nod then stepped away from the transporter.

Activating several switches, the guard paused for breath then started the transporter process. His eyes darting over at Rossenber, then the crew on the transporter pads before his gaze shifted over to the two Star Fleet officers.

"Sir!" Pointing passed his superior, the guard stared at the Doctor and the familiar iridescent twinkles of a transporter pattern surrounding him.

Several of the security men around them were already leveling their phaser's at the vanishing Doctor, who was disappearing faster than the hazard crew. The sound of the phaser being switched up from stun to destroy was repeated half a dozen times as they closed in on the dissolving form.

More concerned with finding himself unexpectedly surrounded with the lethal ends of six phaser's, Kirk shot a look at the area that the startled McCoy had once occupied. At that moment, he wasn't sure if it mattered now that the man they intended to kill was gone considering that he was, if not more so, the antagonist to these people. Especially with the time restraints underway and the more direct problem, that he was now in their direct line of fire.

Eyes moving around the row of phaser barrels, Kirk forced himself under great self-duress to keep from going into his well-practiced defensive mode and came surprisingly close to showing a relaxed shift.

"Don't be idiots!" Rossenber shouted pushing two of the guards away from Kirk, giving the rest a cold malicious glare of rebuke. "You'll be destroying the entire damn building, aside from killing each other."

Turning on the Admiral, Rossenber noted the man's reaction that seem highly out of place with the situation and was on the verge of interrogating him on that point when he found himself whirled around then skidding across the floor resting at the base of the console.

Blinking more from the surprising amount of pain, Rossenber gingerly touched the side of his mouth and felt the blood that had come to the surface of his skin. A small smile cautiously came to his bruised lip as he found himself looking up at a well-remembered figure that glared down at him before speaking.

"Long time no see, bastard. Too bad it wasn't a hellva alot longer."


	50. Chapter 50

Another shout to all the readers who are sticking by this story! You are all appreciated believe me!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY EIGHT**

If he were asked later about the incident, McCoy wouldn't have hesitated a second in admitting he had been scared spit-less when the transporter beam had first encompassed. When he materialized in the computer room of Liberty's own abode he literally fell off the transporter pad somehow catching himself just as Eugene quickly appeared.

"Doctor? Are you okay?" Resting a hand on McCoy's shoulder, the younger man studied his face.

Glancing around at his surroundings, the Doctor finally paused long enough to gaze at the face in front of him then nodded.

"Yea. I guess." Hesitating, McCoy glanced around again suddenly grasping that something wasn't exactly as he expected. "Where's Jim?"

"Still at the compound." Replied Eugene, giving the Doctor one final look over before heading back to the wall of computer screen's. "She believes that we'll stand a better chance of stopping them if we split up our effort."

Raising an eyebrow, McCoy stared after the youth then slowly gazed around the room before quietly clearing his throat. "We're it? You and me? We're gonna stop a subversive group who have control over this planet for the most part, and more apt to kill someone than pass gas."

Fingers touching a few switches, Eugene was unable to hide the miniscule smile from his face when he glanced over at the Doctor. "It's not as if I've never done before, sir."

Eyebrow arching even higher, the Doctor's blue eyes narrowed as he silently determined if he was being handed the unvarnished truth or having his leg pulled. He chose to accept the junior undercover adolescent possible tall-tale, considering who is employer was.

"Okay then, I like playing these types of games. How are we gonna manage our end? One of us run around like an injured speckled red-bellied, bottle-green necked booby on the Star Fleet grounds until someone upstairs notices then rush the offices to get an appointment for May Day?"

Smothering his amusement at the disparaging McCoy, Eugene again looked in his direction and retrieved the hand written note tucked in his pants. "You need to read this before we go. I have to check the ground security and reset the scanner's for the island. Then we can leave."

"Really? Well I'm glad you find your urgency of the matter refreshing after all the lackadaisical carpetbaggin' dullard's I've been forced to parley with for the last few hours. Remind me to give your a blood pressure check before we go, so none of us will have to worry about you having cardiac infarction at a most inappropriate second." Grumbled McCoy, snatching the slip of paper from the boy's hand and gave it a half-interested look. "And why the hell does she write things down to begin with? She's got every known and unknown, legal and illegal piece of technology in this badger's burrow. Doesn't she know how the hell to use any of it?"

"Better than I do." Replied Eugene, the tiny smile remaining on his lips as he was more than accustom to such sarcastic diatribes. "These days it's too easy to pick up words and plans out of thin air than plucking it off a sheet paper. That's how she explained it to me when I was idiotic enough to ask, at any rate."

Easily grasping what was being meant in the explanation, McCoy studied the patient but worried walnut colored eyes. "How many times in a day do you wonder if you should be scared to death or not?"

"I found out in a short amount of time that it was much simpler, and I had less chance of going insane if I just didn't dwell on it, sir." Head tilting to the left, Eugene let a corner of his mouth half way attempt to draw back. "Is there anything that you'll need when we leave?"

Giving the note he held a quick but startled scan, McCoy tore his eyes upwards to meet Eugene's face. "Er,..a medikit if you have one handy. I feel like I don't have my pants on, when I'm running around in the middle of full scale crisis without one, even if it's not needed."

With an unnoticed nod, the young man quietly left the room leaving McCoy to finish the message alone, aware that it was probably best for the Doctor to soak in the information that he was reading.

The corners of McCoy's mouth kept tugging farther downward with each sentence he read, until he had to stop and move over to the chair in front of the computer console. Plopping down heavily, he moved his hands enough under the lights of the multi computer screens and began reading once more.

Trying to allow the words he read to soak into mind, McCoy began to seriously muse at the capabilities of Liberty Kirk. If this merely hinted at them, the Doctor couldn't help but believe that somewhere along the line someone, somewhere in Headquarters sure as hell screwed up royally. Or, as he drew to the end of the note, maybe they were more aware of what type of formidable enigma was shadowing them.

'Talk to no one but Nogura. By now he has finally received all the info on what has lead up to ship full of crap he's in now. He'll know that I've been roped into this, so once he knows you're there he shouldn't make any hesitation of wanting to speak with you. If no one else gives rat's ass about this, other than saving their career and coming out smelling like a perfumed rose, I'm sure he'll still want to save the planet before anything else.

Eugene is carrying the disk used to activate the components within recycling system that released the gas into the Dalcrom laboratory. I've already made it clear to him, not to let it out of his possession, so don't bother asking him about it because it ain't gonna happen.

I know if he's given the chance, Eugene will be able to use the disk to map out the systems in Headquarters and detect the same components used at the laboratory operation, as well as the necessary password/code. If so, he should be able to disarm it before it can be activated.

Consider this a warning; don't trust Cartwright. No matter what he says, breath's, spray's, emits, ooze's, exudes, or fluctuates don't trust him any farther than you could throw J.T. And if we live past this day I suggest you keep that as a standing suggestion.

I don't believe he has anything to do with this, but he would crawl on broken glass through hell to kiss the devil's own butt to prove himself in front of Nogura. He can smell that type of situation when you arrive, so don't give an inch to him .

By now, I'm also aware that you've come in contact with the man calling himself 'Rossenber', who has in his whimsically menacing manner hinted at brushing shoulders with me. Don't be concerned. Believe me. The matter will be personally cleared up between myself an Mr. Rossenber. If you still do have worries, then you should be concerned. About yourself .

Lastly, if by some fantastic fluke of nature we do pull this off but we don't make it back, don't let the kid take all the credit.'

**TBC**


	51. Chapter 51

Much thanks to you all for the time you take to read this tale and the words of encouragement and thought towards it!

And always big appreciation holler to Abibliophobia!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FORTY NINE**

"You can't be serious!"

"What do you suggest we do Cartwright? Destroy the entire planet ourselves to keep the enemy from getting their hands on it?" Sneered Admiral Halgrim from his spot at the rain splattered window, staring coldly into his empty Styrofoam cup.

Cartwright had continued on as if he hadn't heard Halgrim. "Even with the loss of outside contact, we still have more than enough munitions at our disposal to use in this emergency. We're temporarily crippled, but we are far from being obliterated."

His dark glare skimmed over the faces of other senior officer's that filled the room before letting it rest on Nogura at the end of the table, the defiance just barely kept under the surface.

Silently observing his staff while nursing a headache that felt that it ran all the way down to his toenails, Nogura had kept his half closed eyes fixed on the young officer that sat to his left. The man he expected at some point and time, in the near future, would be taking his place. It was merely his choice for the most part, when he felt he was ready for it. The only other man, whom Nogura would've even considered the job to be offered to, wouldn't have taken it if everyone within the room had gotten on their knees to ask.

Captain William Smillie was here, both on the planet and attending this meeting by sheer chance. His ship, the 'U.S.S. Valor' had returned to McKinley station for an overdue refurbishment a week earlier, allowing his crew a much needed and appreciated shoreleave. Smillie himself had chosen to remain at Headquarters, with a different agenda other than rest and recreation on his mind.

The idea of someday being in charge of all of this organized chaos, was one of the farthest things from his mind for the most part. He was more than merely contended with his lot in life at that moment and wasn't seeing any further into his own future other than what would be his destiny when he awoke the next morning. However, he was also wise enough to take every opportunity to observe the workings of those above him in rank. One never knew when such an observation education would be useful later in ones career.

Nogura was aware of this in the young Captain, as well as the lack of greed for control or that crack of near religious fanaticism that could spread quickly the more power one gained. What he did have was a skill, intelligence and the personality that made him a man that was trustworthy in everything asked of him. More importantly it also gained him the loyalty of practically any that crossed his path. Something that he held in common with he only other man that Nogura would ever consider for his replacement.

At that thought, the Admiral sighed out of sheer exhaustion as he flicked his gaze over to the still frothing Cartwright, then back over at Smillie.

The Captain's own stare was half closed as he let his eyes move around the counsel room but always returning to Cartwright. At those times a nerve would move enough along an eyelid that hinted at the Smillie's thoughts on the man and his reaction. In reality it said nothing, but it also reflected a great deal specifically to a man like Nogura.

"I appreciate your...bolstering attitude Cartwright." Shifting forward in his chair, Nogura tried to keep his irritation reined in. "However, I remind all of you, we are sitting here with literally no information of whom we are up against, where their base is located, let alone the sophistication of their weapons. We have nowhere to focus our attention on if we did agree on taking action."

"I agree with Admiral Nogura's decision." Looking down the table toward the C and C, vice Admiral Lynne smiled faintly. "There is nothing we can do until we are able to pull together enough data from our own records to gain some ground on this new antagonist. We simply can't go around the planet attacking 'hotspots' of known criminal activity in hopes that someone will volunteer information on either the plot or the people behind it. That choice would possibly get more innocent individuals killed here, as well as risking the lives of any one who is onboard one of our ships or stationed on a base under our authority. That's too high of a risk to take in my opinion."

"How can you be so sure it isn't an enemy that we don't already know." Grunted Commodore Probert, slipping a skeptical glance tward Lynne before meeting the patient but serious expression of Admiral Nogura. "If the data that we do have is correct and this Commander Talmon is working for the Orion's in some capacity then there is a high probability that certain groups or even governments that we have dealt with in the past as well as present could be behind this."

"You're referring to whom Commodore? The Klingon's or the Romulan's? Or both?" Sitting opposite of Lynne, Admiral Morrow gazed at Probert with half concealed contempt. "Accusations and paranoia isn't what we need at this crucial time. Let's just face the fact, that right now we should consider ourselves damn lucky that we were notified of our situation instead of being simply eradicated by this madman and instead of aruging who 'is' behind it, pull together what we do know and see if we can come up with a solution to regain control of what we can."

"Explain how we accomplish that when our own people are incapable of tracking down the original security crack that Talmon used to get into the systems." Snarled Cartwright, both hands clenching the table edge as if trying to keep himself from jumping over it and attacking the seemingly impassive Morrow.

"Please,..." Nogura spoke quietly but with a strength that brough the nearly erupting situation to a silent standstill. "People, at this popint we are hardly benefiting our own crisis and no doubt assisting the plans of enemies, whom ever they maybe if we destroy ourselves from within before they do put their full plan into operation. It maybe what they are waiting for as we speak. They seem to know us and our inner workings better than we do ourselves."

A quiet discontented murmur started and died at the opposite end of the table as Cartwright reluctantly slumped down in his cahir. He emphasized his discontent on the subject by fixing his dark narrowed gaze on the C and C who seem to purposely overlook it. With an inaudible grunt he momentarily shifted his attention to the Admiral's new pup, when a whisper of a flinch swept over his face when he found a contemplative Smillie watching him. After a second of returning the Captain's steady stare, he abruptly scanned the table once more before focusing on the man at the head of the table.

"I suggest, even with our temporary limitations that we attempt to traverse every avenue that we can find since by all appearance we only have our skills, intelligence and each other to rely on. We have a short amount of time until the next message is to arrive and we should use it to our best abilities. There has to be a way to discover the exact spot that Talmon infiltrated our security systems and shut down our communications. If we manage to gain some knowledge we may find it useful before we decide upon any actions of attack." Hesitating Nogura briefly glanced out of the corner of his eye toward the windows in a second of private meditation then instantly addressed the people gathered in front of him. "Care is most important as of now. Care in the idea of keeping the enemy unaware that we are attempting to impede their tactics. They have implied that they are also in control of ships and star bases. A heavy liability if we're caught in the troop. Secondly, it's also come to my attention that these 'terrorists' have their base located here on earth. We're tempting the fat of everyone on this planet as well as our own if we do try anything. Hence my hesitation in trying anything immediately. We do have more here to consider our own positions and place in the universe."

Again a ripple of contention wafted up from the other end of the table but dissipated in the same heartbeat, followed by the soft squeak's of people moving in their leather chairs. The last words had made their mark even if a few were still disgruntled by the valid explanation.

Nogura continued when nap one, specifically Cartwright, made no further response. "I have spoken with the President and he has acknowledge that whatever we decide upon as our action, that he and what Council members present will be prepared to back us up. For the time being, unless a miracle does land in our laps, we are isolated from our own people and must do what we can before someone else does flinch."

"You mentioned that you were aware that the enemies base is locate right here on Earth." Probert's chair tilted back as he watched the C and C through narrowed eyes. "How are you aware of this, Nogura? And is there a chance that this 'source' of yours might offer more information or assistance?"

Nogura regarded the Commodore with an etched expression of an eternal long-suffering tolerance, that he then shared with Cartwright who shifted slightly under the look.

"At this very moment," As he spoke, Nogura closed his eyes trying not visualize the individual's that he was discussing. "I don't even know if that line is even operational any longer."

The small group of officers stared at the Rear Admiral speechless, as they were all aware of what was being meant and of whom, as they all had by now heard the rumors if not the actual reports of what had initiated this entire horrifying nightmare.

Sensing a lull as an advantage, Cartwright was on the verge of expressing an opinion on the matter when the rush of voices could be heard on the other side of council room door, before it snapped open allowing a handful of people to tumble into the room.

Two thirds of the officers stood up from the table at the confusion and the odd assortment that had besieged them as several security men plugged up the doorway with their mass and phaser's.

"Admiral! Before you do anything else give us a chance to explain this interruption." Untangling himself first, a familiar figure lunged for the table more for a brace to catch his breath than to keep from collapsing to the floor.

"Eyebrow shifting faintly, Nogura stared at the dilapidated man in front of him with a dubious shadow before he recognized him. "Doctor McCoy? Where are the..."

"McCoy? What's going on!" Demanded Cartwright instantly pouncing on a turning point in the tense moment.

Purposefully brushing passed Cartwright, McCoy moved toward the C and C, while Eugene shrugged violently out of Captain Talmon's grasp to follow the Doctor.

"There isn't a hellva lot of time Admiral to explain all the damn details about this but I can say that if you give me a minute to talk with you, we might be able to put a kink in one man's tail." hand resting on the back of Smillie's chair, McCoy kept his blue star fixed on Nougat's introspective face.

More intrigued with the Doctor rather than what was going through the Rear Admiral's mind, Smillie slipped up beside McCoy. "You think you've got a way to find the embedded security breach patch?"

Both McCoy and Nogura looked at Smillie, who showed no reaction totheir sudden attention and maintained his waiting face as he anticipated the Doctor's words.

"No." Was the honest reply that McCoy gave while giving the Captain a double take as he glanced back at the Admiral.

"Then what exactly was your asinine purpose of disrupting this meeting!" Growled Cartwright pushing his way up behind McCoy and Eugene. "We are in the middle of what could be the most crucial hours of Earth, Federation space, not to mention Star Fleet itself. your interruptions could only be more damaging that helpful Doctor."

Nose and eyebrow twitching in a slow boiling choler, McCoy managed to ignore the foaming Cartwright as he pointedly stared a Nogura. "Liberty found what maybe the key to discovering how Dalcrom has done all of this or at least the basic blueprint to it."

Sucking in a sharp breath as he studied McCoy's face, Nogura straightened his shoulders into a tight line then cast a quick gaze around the dumbfounded group. Coming back to Cartwright, his lips pursed then relax as he caught the sight of Smillie who was one of the few in the room who was far from bedeviled by this intrusion or news. Finally meeting the apprehensive blue eyes of the Doctor, he swiftly whirled on his heels moved around the table heading for the quickly clearing door as he quietly snapped.

"We need to talk, Doctor."

**TBC**


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you all again for the time you take to read this! I appreciate all of you who are stopping by to see how it is coming along and hope there is an end in sight!

Much thanks to Abibliophobiafor her words. They are encouraging me to keep working towards the finish of this tale!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY**

There was a grin on Rossenber's face as he started to push himself up from the floor, almost offhandedly waving off the surrounding security team. His whole demeanor had shifted into a strange persona of a requited, enthusiastic boon companion when he stood up, rubbing his sore jaw with an air of respect.

"Did I not say Admiral, that she wouldn't disappointment me." Eyes glinting in a honed fashion, Rossenber let his gaze linger on the face of Liberty before looking over at Kirk. "And here she is, quite prepared to...What? Eliminate myself? Project Dalcrom? Star Fleet? You, Admiral?"

Weight shifting from one foot to the other, Kirk kept his stare fixed on Rossenber's face that had nearly recovered it's mask of satisfaction. However, the Admiral wasn't about to give him that a brief smug glory that he was wanting. Out of everything he had gleaned from the encounters of men such as Rossenber over the year, Kirk knew that they, like all flawed beings, did have an Achilles heel.

An innate streak of egomania that had a difficult time of grasping the slightest notion that anyone, from the highest raking individual in Star Fleet to the lowest moss suckers in the depths of a Klingon max. prison, didn't perceive him in the same light.

Yet, Kirk had this flicker of a notion in the back of his mind that told him that Rossenber was more than aware of this imperfection. What's more he also seem attune to the fact that other's knew this about him. That was something about Rossenber that set him above his peer's. Part of his ego had accomplished the skill of controlling his own reactionary conceit. He found humor in it instead. Albeit his own humor.

When the Admiral had refrained from taking the bait, Rossenber let the grin tone down to a cryptic smile when he looked over at the contentiously set face of Liberty.

"The Admiral has been harboring his own inner debate. He has been trying to determine if he should follow his Star Fleet guidance and believe that you may actually have something to do with all of this, Liberty.

With a quick flare of her nostrils, Liberty's eyebrow gave an inclination of moving a half a millimeter. "Somehow I find that very hard to believe. Even though we are talking about a Star Fleet officer, I still find it doubtfully. You see Jarrod, the Admiral has the inclination of speaking his mind when he thinks it's necessary. As in calling a spade a spade. Such as anyone who may be carrying the tinge of the stink of this contamination of yours. And inasmuch he hasn't said that to me, specifically to my face, I don't think I have to be too concerned with that idea. Do I J.T.?"

"Actually Liberty, you were the far from my mind at the moment." Grunted Kirk, his gold flecked gazed flashing in the woman's direction once before fixing his eyes back on Rossenber. "You could say I've been a little preoccupied as of late."

If Rossenber heard Kirk, he never let on. His attention was trained on Liberty, as it had been for the last minute. The gaze narrowed followed by a nerve pulsating once at the name that she had used. One couldn't have called it anger, merely hostile regret at hearing a name that he had apparently thought dead.

The reaction brought a cruel little glint to the turquoise stare, as Liberty moved her gaze over to Kirk. "We've all been a little preoccupied lately. Some of us so much so, that we've been slipping in our usual overly vigilant persona. That's the only explanation I can come up with since I can't imagine you being ass enough to hire someone who is actual able to outwit you, Jarrod. I mean, how is that going sound once it's bounced around the universe a couple of times?"

Glancing back at Rossenber from the corner of her eye, an acidic shade touched Liberty's lips as they pursed into a minuscule smile.

She was waiting, Kirk quickly determined. Not for a physical reaction, but a mental one. A reaction from Rossenber that dealt with his silent deliberation. But what the matter was truly about, the Admiral had a suspicion he only knew half of it.

Again, Rossenber found his inner composure and pulled himself to his six feet three inches while lips moved to a decisive angle. Hazel-green eyes remained pinned on Liberty's face until he abruptly whirled on his heels and headed for the door, pausing long enough to bark over his shoulder.

"Before she moves an iota, remove her jacket and search thoroughly. Shred it if you must. I'm sure she won't object."

Liberty's expression barely changed as she glanced from the door over to Kirk, save for a wiggle in the end of an eyebrow. Behind her a pair of the security men were already trying to wrench the leather jacket she wore off her back. Pulling away from the violent motion, she whipped around and scowled at the pair of men as they immediately brought forth their phaser again.

"It's amazing boys, but if you'd try a little politeness you might find that people might actually like ya." She sniffed while tugging off on sleeves of the jacket, her rigid stare taking in the faces of the small group surrounding them. "Then again, if you were worried about that you wouldn't be working for the people that you are. Just like you J.T."

In spite of himself and the impending cloud of death clinging to them, Kirk couldn't help rolling his eyes heavenward.

"I'm glad that you still managed to maintain your humor through all of this, Liberty." He sighed giving the phaser waved in his face a sour look.

"I speak nothing but the truth, Admiral." Replied Liberty casting the jacket into the waiting arms of the closest security man. "I can't help it if I'm the only person in this room who doesn't have flawed choice skills when it comes to picking employers."

"That doesn't explain your other choice skills." Kirk grunted as he folded his arms in front of him, and watched another of the guards quickly give the woman a pat down.

A curve appeared again on Liberty's lips, yet lacking any real amusement while jerking a thumb toward the shut door. "You mean,...Please! I'm sure you yourself have many, many times run into people that you're 'acquainted' with that you wouldn't want any of those high minded yahoo's back at Headquarters to see you with. Mudd comes to mind right away."

"You two can chew the fat back in your room for now."

Both Kirk's hesitated as they stared in the direction of guard who spoke, causing the man to blink and swallow at their duplicate frosty glares.

After giving the smaller man a swift look up and down, Liberty sighed then glanced in the direction where her beloved leather jacket was unceremoniously having it's innards ripped out by another guard.

It was the only moment so far, that Kirk saw a glimmer of dejection in the turquoise slits that flitted over the ravenously thrashed jacket.

"I doubt I'll be wanting that back, even if they offered it to me." Sighing loudly, she moved a shoulder then sucked in a breath before recovering to her full lanky height and turned her attention back to Kirk. "So, I suppose we might as well do what the man says."

**TBC**


	53. Chapter 53

As always, the support from all you readers out there is appreciated more than you know. It's what keeps anyone who tries to scribble anything out, be it for fun, entertainment or our own sanity, going. And that's means more than a great deal of people understand. Thanks again.

-/\-/\-/\-

**CHAPTER FIFTY ONE**

McCoy stood over Admiral's Nogura desk, a grim intense frown set into his face as he waited with only a few shreds of patience that God had granted him. His legs were beginning to ache from the rigid stance that he taken up beside the large desk, while he had been in the midst of explaining the situation up to that point. Although while he had been uttering the words he wasn't sure himself if everything coming out of his mouth was or wasn't believable.

After another uncomfortable slowly ticking away minute had gone by, the Doctor shot a look over at Eugene and forced himself to give the young man an encouraging nod. The actual emotion had to be dredged up from his own well of hope, considering how long he had been standing thereanticipating the response from Nogura. Considering the time it was taking the man to make a decision in a crisis, McCoy figured things possibly were starting to stumble their way. Or the Admiral was deciding the neatest, cleanest way of permanently dismissing the pair.

Perched precariously on the edge of his chair, Eugene clutched his small box of disks with white knuckled hands while his eyes went from the Doctor's face to the dignified man behind the desk.

Once being ushered swiftly into the C and C's office, by a small pack of guards, that was followed by a smaller pack of protesting senior staffers, he had sat silently by listening to the Doctor as he made their case. Occasionally he would unintentionally jump whenever McCoy would made a sharp gesture at him or spoke his name among the fervor tinted words. He felt like he was either the pinnacle of the overall survival of the universe, or was being auctioned off as the Rear Admiral's new galley slave. It had done little to soothe his frayed and unseasoned nerves that had already been tying a secure knot at the end of their fibers when they arrived. Yet, the last forty-five seconds of silence wasn't doing him or his disintegrating nerves any better.

The repeatedly folded paper with it's quickly scrawled words, remained between Nogura's fingers, in what appeared to be careless manner yet would've remained in the grasp in any storm. He had listened to the Doctor's explanation that hovered closely to that of a demand of action as it came to it's end. The reputation of McCoy's tenacity once stirred up and especially when it concerned those he was loyal to, had become as legendary as that of his one time Captain's intrepidness.

Seemingly to settle further back into his chair, Nogura gazed at the note again that McCoy had handed him as soon as the office door had sealed shut.

It was brief, curt and straight to the point. So like the woman when she was actually present. When she was either cursed or they were blessed enough to have to deal with Star Fleet or the Federation.

Smothering the small, nearly nonexistent smile that pulled at his mouth, Nogura hauled himself forward in his seat and rest his arms flat on the desktop. Taking the note between both hands, he scanned it again then shifted his eyes toward the young man across from him.

"You are capable of accomplishing what she has claimed in this note." He spoke in a gentle manner, however the underlying tone exhibited the man's concern and weariness.

Absently running a hand over the lid of the file box, Eugene cleared his throat and tired to smile. " I can say with certainty, that I think I'm able. You see sir, I haven't had the time to look at the information on the disk."

Nogura blinked at the calm response, then glanced at the Doctor from the corner of his eyes, who maintained his determined assurance in his face. He wouldn't have doubted McCoy's belief in the young man or what the plan that they had brought to him. But with the flimsy piece of paper he had been given solidified his decision, although for that one second he had been given a momentary pause in his verdict.

"Do you want a few minutes of time to examine the disks before attempting to access the security and communication systems?" He inquired pushing himself out of his chair, while picking up the note in the same motion from the desktop. "You have free usage of my own computer if you do."

"If it's alright with you sir, I'd just as soon get started at it now." Answered the young man, again grabbing up his box and tucking it under his arm as he jumped to his feet.

An impressed glint appeared in the Admiral's eyes, as he shot the young man a quick glance from the corner of his eye as he moved around his desk. He didn't begrudge the boy his task, considering what it may cost if he failed. Add to that the burden of having a room full of fleet senior officers, as well as the top security men breathing down ones neck, a few with fire and venom. No, he didn't begrudge the young man a bit in his task.

"Very good." As he spoke Nogura refolded the note and hesitantly handed it back to McCoy. "Is there anything you require from my staff or myself?"

Pausing, Eugene stared at the Rear Admiral in uncertainty then glanced over at McCoy before regaining his jittery composure. The whole process of getting to his appointed job was taking more out of his nerves than the actual mission.

"Er,..not that I know of sir." He quietly replied while licking his lips apprehensively. "I just would like to get started as soon as possible...Sir."

"Understood." Eyebrow twitching, Nogura began to reach for the control panel on his desk then paused to regard the Doctor again. "Is there anything else you... need to tell me, Doctor?"

Giving the Admiral a curious look, McCoy ruminated for heartbeat on what the question was meant to say. He dashed it away though, more in the need of time that they were losing, than unable to determine what was really behind Nogura's attitude.

"Not at the moment, Admiral." He finally said tucking his hands into his jacket pockets, a heavy shadow of concern sliding on to his face. "I hate to tell you your job Admiral, but you do plan on sending some kind of assistance out there to them. You've got the coordinates for the estate from the transporter patterns and there has to be some information on that disk to disable the security shield around the grounds. You can't leave them out there to take the rest of this all alone. I don't care what the hell they think themselves."

The smile broke threw at the last words of McCoy, as Nogura finally activated the communication switch. "Commander Garrett, I need immediate clearance for one Mr. Eugene Harmon on all levels. I also want Captain Smillie and Talmon in my office in five minutes."

"Yes sir." Came the quick surprised reply from the speaker, followed by a deliberating pause lasting four seconds. "If I may sir, who is Eugene Harmon?"

The corners of the Admiral's mouth faintly twitched as both eyebrow drew together while his eyes fixed on the young man again. "One of the few who is going to get us out of our own self-dug hole, Commander."

Briefly McCoy thought he was going to have to pull out his travel bottle of smelling salt, when he watched Eugene literally drain away to a pasty white and sway under his weakening knees. He didn't blame him one bit. His own constitution hadn't been feeling it's prime one hundred percent as of late, and this whole interlude with it's heavy curtain of doom that sporadically went up and then threatened to come down wasn't helping.

Apparently sensing the Doctor's steadily growing uneasiness, Nogura flipped the switch off and stood up to face McCoy, bringing forth a completely reassuring look in the process.

"Right now, I think it best if we find a way to disable any connection Dalcrom may have over our own computers, security and communications. Any attempt we would make now, will be no doubt bring about retaliation. And I for one, will take them at their word of what they are capable of doing. They've accomplished more already than any of our known enemies could begin to imagine. I won't risk the lives of those on our ships and starbases. However, I guarantee the second I know that Headquarters is clear and communications is at the least, in minimal working capacity, security will be have the word to take that estate and the island's apart if necessary."

There was a movement in McCoy's stance that suggested that just for that moment that he would consider that satisfactory. But only for that moment. After that he would worry again. Only with more emphasize.

**TBC**


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had two separate chapters for this one written ahead sometime ago, as well as other chapters for this story. But as I sat and began rereading them, I just loathed them. I rewrote the two chapters into one. And I do plan on some rewrites on later chapters as well. Not all but a few of them. It's amazing how you can write something that works on time and after some time has gone by it just sucks. (To the writer at any rate). So I apologize for the minor delay.

Again much thanks to all the readers out there who are taking the time to come back to this chapter after chapter. I appreciate it very much as I do those who take the time to give feedback. All of this I am grateful for.

-Schemer

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY TWO**

The sound of the incoming tide that could be heard faintly over the crackling of the security curtain, was one of the few remnants left to remind one that this was supposedly a place of paradise. The grounds that surrounded the partially covered veranda gave only scant clues to the fact it had indeed been apart of a one time beautiful tropical gardens. The wind that rode along the tide had become cooler as if nature herself was aware of the ugliness that was being rendered on her.

Several of Rossenber's men were in the midst of security sweep that had been going on for several minutes. Little was being left in tact as they stormed through the flowering bushes leaving them mangled and broken, as well as stepping carelessly on anything remotely recognizable as green foliage. They carried weapons in hand signaling that preparations were done and the program was one heartbeat away of beginning. Nothing more was to be left to chance and no one was to be left alive if found.

"One would say they are done hiding and ready for business." Murmured Liberty, the turquoise stare moved from one clump of guards to another as they moved furiously through the grounds.

"One would say." Kirk acknowledged his gold flecked hazel gaze narrowing at the snap of faint green directly in front of his face as the security screen fluctuated. "Now if we had a better idea of that intended business. They seem to be very closed mouth about it even to this point."

A corner of Liberty's mouth twitched as she sucked in a breath. "Maybe that means we still have a chance. When no one is willing to gloat about their impending deadly deeds on the cusp of their being set into motion, wouldn't you then like to think they might believe we could still stop them before said deed is done?"

"It's glimmer of hope Liberty." Eyebrow rising slightly as he looked over at the woman, Kirk could help but let a tiny half smile appear. "Hope doesn't need to sound any more complicated than necessary."

Folding her arms, Liberty gazed after the man as he began prowling the covered veranda area they had been ushered into that overlooked the expansive lush grounds. After a few moments she shifted her weight from one foot to the other and wiped the attempt of minute smile from her face as she stared ruminatively at the grounds now being laid to waste by Rossenber's men.

They had been bidding their time in the luxurious furnished cell for the last fifteen minutes silently observing the steadily growing tension as time continued to tick away toward the unknown heinous event. Neither finding any comfort in amply ostentatious golden-pink marble floored terrace, aware that it was nothing more that Rossenber's taunting humor again.

Once the force field had been activated behind them, they had gone off to their own corners to quickly collect their own thoughts and possibly regain some control over any emotions that might have tried to break free from their bridles. If Rossenber had expected either of them to stage any type of high minded indignation or sarcastic contempt play for him, he would've been disappointed since he barely gave them his usual noxious smile before vanishing again.

Kirk admittedly had to force himself to bite his tongue and seek a momentary solitary spot for his own temper and sanity before choosing to join Liberty at the veranda edge facing the ongoing ravaging hunt. In his own mind he knew it was nothing but show for either their benefit or perhaps for Rossenber himself in some attempt of flexing his muscles independently of whomever it is that was the mind of it all. He recalled the words that Liberty had used back in the transporter room before they were so unceremoniously herded to their stockade by the sea, it was then easy to suspect that she had struck the nerve she had been intending. At that point, the anger he had been struggling to keep abated abruptly diverted itself as he had quickly latched on to what could be a miniscule shard of optimism, as he again replayed the scene.

"What's happened to McCoy?" He abruptly asked halting in his reflective prowl then swiftly rejoined Liberty at the force field.

Coming out of her own dark reverie, Liberty frowned slightly at the Admiral before pushing her lips to one side as she replied in a feigned bored tone.

"By now he's probably sitting sullenly in Nogura's office waiting to see if they think he's certifiable or being ignored like a giant Georgian elephant in the middle of the Security hub in Headquarters. Depends if he was smart enough to let Eugene do some of the talking after they arrived."

"How are the odds?" The short pointed question came with a satisfied quick nod as Kirk clasped his hands behind his back and fixed his expectant stare on the woman's face.

Half turning to face the man, Liberty gave him a hard, vaguely amused look.

The switch had been completely flipped and the man of action and quick decision's had emerged full blown. Without a second thought, nor a moment of hesitation to second guess his judgment, he had picked up his well worn mantel and seemingly chose to temporarily accept her into his tight battle worn kindred. No matter how the bad the taste was going to be to his palette.

For a brief moment she nearly flirted with an attempt with what may have been a smile but quickly smothered it, well aware that too much might have been assumed by it. If she was expected to handsprings because of this unspoken honor, he was in for a rude wakening but she doubted that was the case. He was too far into this to care what she thought in that department to worry or be indignant any further. The here and now was everything. And everything was on the verge of disintegrating into apocalyptic dust. Especially for the man standing in front of her.

The lips twitched again. A brief alliance was one thing. She could accept that in somewhat grudging willingness. The idea that it was expected to be accepted without a word in request beforehand had a way of being a concoction that burned long after it was digested for her. For now, she would let it go. There were officers in Starfleet Headquarters who never be offered this chance and would gladly slit one another's throat for this moment, let alone planets of wannabe cadets. She would allow it to pass but guaranteed herself as well as the Admiral it wasn't going to be forgotten.

"You're not going to tell me that you don't have some type of answer for me, sarcastic albeit, are you?" Kirk suddenly asked breaking that slightly festered thought that had been running around the darker reaches of Liberty's mind.

"I just wondering how are you gonna sleep with yourself at night, when it comes to light that the two of us had to work in collusion to save Starfleet's neck." The twitch finally twisted itself into a quarter of a smile, as Liberty cocked her head to the right. "I mean if we somehow manage to walk away from this somewhat in tact and breathing."

A slight grimace flashed over Kirk's face as he shot a badgered glare out towards the beach then just as quickly fixed a sever stare on the woman.

"I'm not a fool Liberty."

"I don't recall saying you personally were."

"I don't recall calling you one either." A tight cutting smile briefly appeared on the Admiral's face when he noted an eyebrow ever so slightly twitch. "So I would hazard to say that we are both aware that we need to work together in whatever fashion is the best at the given moment. If you want to have nice long misanthropic argument about it later, I'll schedule time for it when I can find it. Like it or not, this brief compromise is the only shot that either of us or Starfleet may have. And I know enough to know you're too much of a fighter to just sit back and let this happen to you."

A sly smile came forth as Liberty began to forage in the front pockets of her jeans until retrieving a crumpled cigarette. Tucking it into the corner of her mouth she started searching another pocket until she managed to withdraw a broken wooden match.

"You got me." She acknowledged with a faint nod before igniting the match with her thumbnail and immediately lit the halfway crushed cigarette. "That last bit. Very good."

"Thanks. I wish I could say I got if from clean living, but we both know that would be a bald faced lie." Grunted Kirk while watching the bent end of the cigarette glow like a tiny hell fire.

"No argument. I will say I'm flattered by it." Liberty let the smile fade a degree. "Next time don't assume on compromises. Ask."

This time Kirk allowed his own smile to grow a fraction. "Assuming was much easier when you really didn't have that much of a choice. Besides I see very little point in asking someone if they want to live or die. I've found they generally are fond of going on living."

"You didn't learn that from Starfleet." Snorted Liberty, a doubtful glint in her eyes that had an amused shadow to it. "It consists of too much common sense."

"There a number of things I've been forced to learn that Starfleet doesn't know about." He countered, as he glanced back out at the grounds as a group of guards ran by. "Like odds. Which you're going to tell me about."

"Odds." Liberty repeated blowing a stream of white smoke into the field screen and sent it softly crackling as it ate up disintegrated the substance. "I know Eugene. If your Doctor can manage to fan dance their way into Nogura's office, if he can't disengage the device he'll keep damages to a minimum that'll shame the Council."

The corner of Kirk's mouth jerked at the last few words, but refrained from a suitable retort as he studied the woman from the corner of his eye. "In your opinion, what are the chances of Dalcrom setting off the device early?"

As a miniscule line appeared along her brow, Liberty narrowed her gaze a fraction in the only indication of her suspicion. "I wouldn't know. However we are talking about an unusually large mass assemblage of ego's here. I doubt whoever is behind this is going to be moronic enough to sabotage their one time of gloating in the face of Starfleet and the Federation. They've managed to outsmart and outmaneuver them, if you were in their shoes would you miss the chance to rub it in?"

"Not hardly." Sighed Kirk feeling another wave of frustration sweep over him as he pinched the bridge of his nose forcing himself to ignore the ever growing headache. "I suppose we should file that as a hidden stroke of luck."

"I suppose. But I doubt Mother Fate would like to take credit for it, considering the group of people were discussing here. On either side." Taking another drag from her cigarette, Liberty eyed Kirk with an irksome scowl.

"How well do you know Rossenber?" He finally asked very much aware of the intense, irritated stare that was piercing him closer than he would admit.

"Ah! Finally!" There was no tinge of triumph in her voice, instead it seemed to have exasperation and tedium weaved together in the syllables. "You took your time getting to that question. I hate to think it's due any notion that what was said back in the transporter room by the bastard."

"You're evading the said question, Liberty." Growled Kirk feeling his head slowly taking root along his spine and swiftly making it's way further along.

"So I am." She sighed after one finally puff the crushed the cigarette under a boot heel, before pinning a rigid searching look on Kirk. "Originally I met him over ten years ago a million miles from here. He went by the name of Jarrod Byrnes then, but then he enjoys going by many names. He likes to make deals with everyone and anyone over anything. All generally gaining him everything if he wants it or not. The wealth that he has is all illegally gained. And if he has the time and the audience he would be more than willing to tell you how he went about it. The last time I encountered him was four years ago at Starbase 37 in passing. He was slipping easily through a trap set by a Federation investigation on his way to Aesargell Si VII and set up a nice little extortion ring in their government. I've never taken him seriously when he ever offered me any of his 'business enterprises', even when we were first forced to meet. I always have this feeling that he's more disappointed in me than anything else, hence the way he likes to tangle and entwine the truth and his own fabrications. To be truthful though, finding him in this is more than a little surprising to me."

For several seconds Kirk remained silent as he digested everything said and trying not to second guess what hadn't been said. Personally he believed Liberty's disdain was real when it came to Rossenber, or Jarrod or whatever the hell the man wished to call himself. It was very easy to grasp that she never hid much of anything when inquired. What he was finding increasingly aggravating and equally perplexing, was the necessity of the forethought one had to have before making that inquirer and expect to get all the information that you would like. And he was as certain as Vulcan culinary writings weren't high on the Klingon's reading list, that he didn't have half of everything she knew. But he had no time to argue with her over the matter, however it would be something that he tuck into his own mental files for later use. If there was a later for them.

"Meaning?" He finally barked while turning on his heels and pacing the distance to the closest pillar.

Giving a the answer some deliberation as an eyebrow rose a number of centimeters, Liberty stared toward the horizon then back at Kirk when he turn to face her again.

"Meaning I never knew him to ever work for anyone else." There was a pause as she pursed her lips in her period of mentally thumbing through her recollections. "He isn't the type who likes to share the riches of the crime with anyone. He see's no point in it and just as easily leave no one around to make an argument about it. And the whole scale of this operation is larger than anything I've known him to become involved with. I've known him to wrap up unsuspecting governments and full capacity starbase with intricate bows with little effort. Yet,...this Dalcrom business is more than he cares to bite off. More so, considering he's not the one holding all the pieces."

There was hesitation, slight though, in Kirk's steps as he turned from the corner pillar and briefly gazed around the now sealed off veranda before leveling a calculating stare on the woman. He hadn't yet decided completely on the connections these dots were starting to make, but there something going on amongst the individual players of Dalcrom that some of them weren't aware of.

He had the words of that effect on the tip of his tongue when the sharp crackle of the force field that surrounded them was deactivated and he was forced to keep his thoughts to himself. As he moved to face the doorway, he took a note of the expression on Liberty's face that mirrored his own thoughts and the smile grew a fraction as she met his gaze.

Moving through the wide doorway, Rossenber's smile was still in place as he glanced from one Kirk to the other. Behind him was Tane, as well as three guards all with phaser's tightly held and steadily aimed at the pair of Kirk's. The glint in Tane's gray glare was literally willing Kirk to even halfheartedly ponder the notion of making one iota of a wrong move. Seemingly aware of the simmering volcano behind him, the corner of Rossenber's mouth tugged upwards even more as if to goad the Admiral on.

"I would apologize for the weaponry, but it is a necessity as we all know." Rossenber explained with a small wave towards the deadly devices that flanked him on either side. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to think me rude, by believing that you would come without too much of a quarrel. Altho Tane would have appreciated the chance."

"It's refreshing to know that there are still some manner's out there." Liberty grunted with a deep cut of sarcasm, while giving the Admiral a less than impressed look.

"If that's what you want to call it." Kirk made a point of meeting the hardening look of Tane as he spoke. "Deportment and intimidation have at times blurred their lines when it suits the individual. There's nothing wrong with a little incivility from time to time."

Eyebrows rising in mock surprise, Rossenber absently tugged at the sleeves of his coat his smile continuing to grow. "My, my...I have a feeling that it might be an interesting next few hours after all."

**TBC**


	55. Chapter 55

Much thanks to all of you readers and those who have taken the time to review, Peckster and Nilz Baris for encouraging and pushing me to finally get this story completely and posted. I have to admit there are times I don't know about it, but with the that little review and push I might get there yet! Much thanks again as always to all of you out there!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY THREE**

The rain pounded on Ambassador Britt's windows like that of ghosts of Paris wanting to gain sanctuary from the downpour and the unseen terror closing in on them all.

A shiver of cold uneasiness swept along the Ambassador's spine as he let his eyes fall on the deserted grounds below then gazed back out at the city. For a moment he strained to catch a glimpse of anything that could remotely be called life in the heavy gray that surrounded them.

"Ambassador."

A nerve twitched along Britt's brow as he gave the city a final scan then turn in the direction of the voice.

"Colonel I think we both are of the same understanding." He quietly said before meeting the stern expression of Halstrom.

A flicker of ambiguity momentarily came to life in Halstrom's mind at the words of the Ambassador. In the same amount of time it was quashed when he noted the contemplative glint in Britt's gaze.

"However," Pausing the Ambassador nearly let the small smile slip on to his face. "if you find it necessary to seriously consider the idea of going ahead, don't you think you should be discussing this with the President instead of me?"

Halstrom's face clouded at the mention of the President, his eyes hardening a fraction but he refrained for the moment from saying the first thing that came to mind.

Watching the older man, Britt did allow a smile to barely appear. He knew in his own mind that the Colonel wasn't exactly thrilled with the latest choice for President. Then again he wasn't alone in that opinion from the ripples that spread throughout the back corners of the offices of all Federation members between here and the Neutral Zone.

"The President has made his decision to follow Nogura in this. A mistake in my opinion. He puts more trust in Starfleet than in his own people." Came the response from Colonel after he carefully edited his words.

Studying the man, Britt pursed his lips in thought. They were treading cautiously, as they moved into hazardous grounds. Not unfamiliar to either of the two men, as they seem to always work along the line.

However they both realized this time they were risking more than a few broken promises or hiding a minor indiscretion to save themselves and the office they worked for. The two were subtly conversing on the idea of countering the President's decision. A quiet notification of disloyalty in more than one sense, even if it was for the best interest of the Federation or the galaxy.

"I think we both agree that it again shows the President is nothing more than a bootlicker to Nogura and his people."

The ambassador's head titled a fraction at the word 'bootlicker', conceding himself that it was a slightly strong word to be using at this time. Then again he knew Halstrom was picking his words with some care and could've been more forthright than he was. And if the full truth was to be know Britt agreed for the most part with the Colonel's opinion of their President. Even if he tended not to exhibit so openly as the officer's of the SSD did.

"What are you wanting to suggestion, Colonel? Something to persuade the President that you and you're people are just as capable as that of Starfleet? It would sound like a jealous child demanding attention from a busy parent." The smile played even more on Britt's face knowing he was purposely needling the SSD officer even more. "He would be more apt to shut you out completely. Especially with Nogura so willing to take on the brunt of this threat."

The color of Halstrom's face instantly exploded to deep red as he abruptly took a angry step toward the Ambassador as he spoke. "At this point I find there is no reason to give a damn about the President nor Starfleet."

Again Britt felt his own lips move as he made note that Nogura's name had been omitted. It only strengthen his belief in the Colonel's intense hate for the Starfleet Admiral and the need to discredit the man in a grand fashion.

"The Federation is and has been my greatest concern. We are in the center of one the greatest threats since the Federation's inception and yet the President has again choose to allow Starfleet to oversee any and all action's taken." The Colonel's eyes studied Britt's face as he spoke, trying to determine if the man was of the same mind as he had hinted at. "At this stage, what information we have from investigating our own crippled security and communication system's is practically useless. What contact has been made by the terrorists, has been with Starfleet and as always we are left waiting for Nogura to hand out whatever grains of information he deems harmless."

"Colonel, I whole heartedly agree that it's foolhardy on our part not to show more of a defense for our own sake, if not that of the entire Federation space." Pausing Britt glanced back out the window sensing Halstrom physically bristling, then gazed back at the Colonel as the smile finally fixed itself permanently on his face. "However, as you pointed out, what information we have been given from Starfleet is worthless, and it does appear that Nogura is in no mood to even acknowledge the offer of assistance let along accept it. Unless you have any suggestions what more can we be expected to do?"

The pause that clung to the air between the two men literally crackled with the same intense electricity that filled the gray sky just above the city. It was a silent three second interlude that both men were waiting for and wanted. One that needed very little elucidation on either part.

"Ambassador, any suggestions that I may have would only be that. Unless I have a direct order and consent from either the President or that of the Pro Tem Lead Counsel member, I'm powerless." The edge in the Colonel's voice was thick with semi restrained anticipation.

Britt gave Halstrom a long sideways look as he folded his arm in front of him, giving the appearance of weighing the unspoken proposal with some consideration.

A streak of white illuminated the sky and partially darkened office freezing the two men for a fraction of a second in their conclave, the room heavy with a combination of angst and earnest.

Once the momentary brilliance faded into the now familiar obscure gray, Britt stared out his rain streaked window at the bleak city of Paris fleetingly satisfied at being alone again.

Fingers absently stroking his chin, Britt let the dark smile play completely along his lips. Admittedly, he had been forming a plan to wedge himself and the Federation into this Starfleet/Dalcrom horror story.

He loathed being brushed aside under any circumstances, considering his position in the Federation as well as the counsel. As the representative of Earth, he held the position that could be looked upon as one of, if not the largest force behind foundation of what is now viewed as Federation space. As well as one of the principal backer's of Starfleet in it's infancy of exploration and contacting the greater unknown galaxy. The notion of being virtually ignored based on the simple follies of a man who been placed in a position of President on the whim of absurdly cruel fate, was too bitter of a pill.

Starfleet may consider themselves the self-governing protection of space, but they were far out exceeding their designated lines by maintaining a code of silence in this crucial time. It was a need for protection that had forced this temporary subtle coup on their part, even if the greater populace of the alliance were unaware.

He knew once Halstrom had entered his office that it was merely going to take some careful and precise stealth on his part to ensure that the Colonel did as he anticipated. An act that took very little effort knowing Halstrom's deep seeded hate for Starfleet and Nogura, as well as his quietly contained contempt of an Academy trained President. When all was said and done, and man was forced to step up from the barbarians of war to men of peace, old tricks and habits came in handy when dealing with the dinosaurs of the militaristic era.

Satisfaction at the progress of his morning reflected in his gaze when he felt a familiar warmth slip up behind him, then pressed against his spine. Closing his eyes briefly at the impulsive wave that washed over as he felt first the confident arms encircle his waist then bold, playful fingers slowly began their own intricate game.

"You can't trust that old fool."

Head tilting a fraction, Britt gave the young woman a vaguely amused look that glinted unpleasantly behind it as a corner of his mouth curled.

"I gave him no inclination of trust on either his part or mine. It would've been a foolish act for both of us to do so." He replied meeting the fiery blue eyes of Julxin as she nuzzled the back of his neck. "Just as it is between you and I."

"True, but then that's what I like Ambassador." Murmured the Major letting her lips brush against his skin again. "I never know what you will do."

A soft, sharp inhale of pleasure slipped from Britt as Julxin's fingers continued their intricate game.

"I need you," There was strained pause as Britt gritted his teeth momentarily before continuing. "to keep an eye on the Colonel during this time."

There was a low unhappy noise from the woman as her actions became increasing aggressive.

"He may not be intent on to actually throwing himself openly in this fray," Britt pursed his lips as forced himself to refocus. "however, if he does or doesn't, I want you to be there. In case he does, again, show the signs of imploding into a disaster."

"Is that all?" Was the warm whisper along the nape of his neck.

"A hint of a breakdown, do what's needed to keep it from reverberating back." With a low, nearly uncontrollable grunt he abruptly caught one of her wrist's in his hand, and barely managed the smile he gave her over his shoulder. "I suggest you leave now, before you get to the point of starting what there isn't the time to finish."

"The diplomat coming through." The words were hissed in frustration, her free hand maintained it's voracious sport before Britt literally shrugged her off his back.

Rolling his shoulders, Britt glanced back at the young Major with half concealed surliness. "As we both know Major, I'm also a thorough man. I want Halstrom attended to well, no matter what that entails at this time. No one can afford, specifically the Federation and all our level's, to have one man's bruised ego destroy it."

"Worrying about your own ass." Mused Julxin an eyebrow cocking over an eye that still smoldered hungrily.

Lips again pursing, the Ambassador looked her directly in the eye then grinned slightly. "I'm a diplomat, Major. I worry about my own ass first. Then I eventually get around to being concerned with everyone else's ass."

"Yes, you do" The Major acknowledged as she started to turn toward the door, while running one of her still fervently aching hands over her own well toned posterior. "With exceptionally diligence, Mr. Ambassador."

An appreciative eye watched the departing silhouette of the Major, as the Ambassador's grin darkened with the many appetites he was dealing with at the moment.

"As I said, in every aspect feasible, I am a highly thorough man."

**TBC**


	56. Chapter 56

Thank you again to those of you who are still reading this tale. I hope you are still enjoying what you are reading and are wondering who is behind all of this. At any rate I do appreciate all of your time that you are taking to keep coming back to read this. Much thanks again!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR**

McCoy scowled at the sea of burgundy that moved continually below him, as he surveyed the command center for what felt like the fifth time and harrumphed loudly in his ever growing frustration.

If he had truly expected anyone to respond he would've been highly disappointed, as the mass of Starfleet personnel remained transfixed on the banks of computers. With the expected lack of reaction the Doctor merely sighed to himself and allowed his lower lip to pucker outward to express his exasperated thoughts.

He felt oddly neglected. Neglected and useless. Something that he realized he had never felt when on the bridge of the 'Enterprise' when they were up to their collective navels in danger, terror and hell itself. With all they had endured together in a short amount of time, he had earned that spot on the bridge just a step behind the command chair and felt in some indescribable way that he was needed there even if nothing more than as a silent support for Jim. Perhaps he hadn't been able to do anything in a physical sense for the Captain, the ship or her crew during those times. Yet his presence had been wanted and more importantly to him, appreciated.

Now, as he stood in the midst of a well orchestrated tornado of security and uncertainty, he felt as if he was mere nuisance. A reminder in a sense, of what had rudely interrupted their early morning hours and put them in the nearly helpless position they now found themselves in. Unless the planets did line up perfectly, the Gods did smile upon their less than shiny faces and the one petrified young man that he had dragged into this viper's nest performed one damn big miracle.

At that despairing notion, McCoy rolled his eyes toward the Heavens, and silently repeated the prayer he had been mumbling since the first time he stepped on to a transporter pad. When the last syllable had reverberated in his head, he let his blue gaze roll back over to the young man sitting only a yard and a half way from him.

For the last twenty minutes Eugene had remained rigidly hunched over the computer console that Nogura had negotiated from a highly aggravated and slightly frothing Cartwright. He still had the absorbed pensive mask that he had somehow managed to screw on to his face the second he found himself facing the critical glares of the waiting C and C staff the moment Nogura's office door snapped open.

McCoy envied the young man's nerve considering what was being asked of him by the greater population of Starfleet, not to mention all of the Federation space. However, the Doctor suspected that he was more harried by what his employer might have to say as well as do if he didn't pull the phenomenal act off that she had assured all of them that he was capable of doing.

A nervous wave prickled along the Doctor's shoulders as a brief picture of the aforementioned woman flashed through his head and he refocused himself on his chaotic surroundings.

The only other soul in the room who maintained an ounce of calmness was Nogura. He stood in the center of the storm hands clasped and tucked in the small of his back, surveying the ongoing insanity like a man observing a field of battle five hundred years in the past. A moment that captured everything expected of a soul that choose to take on the mantel of protector and command.

Again reminded of those who were not present, McCoy found himself scowling as he let his eyes move past the Admiral to the worried form of the Federation President.

He was sitting uncomfortably in a chair in front of a abandoned communication station, his own gaze leaping from one area of confusion to another. His face was etched with age that swooped down on a man in a matter of hours when he was forced to place all the hopes and lives he governed on the shoulders of an administration that was generally viewed with suspicion and mistrust.

Lips quirking in his fleeting sympathy, McCoy shifted his gaze toward the moving mass below but found it increasingly difficult becoming aware of the hard, resentful glare that felt like a pin point laser from the other side of the Command Center.

Out of annoyance the Doctor finally shot a bold and equally rankled stare at Cartwright who had been protesting since Nogura had laid out the plan to all of his staff. But then the man was the type to protest if he was hung with a new rope. His temper had been quickly doused with cold water by the C and C when he made it clear if there was any hesitation by any they could sit out the remaining time in their offices or stockade cell. Which ever they preferred.

McCoy suspected Cartwright had clamped his temper down in order to stick around and keep notes on everything as well as everyone for later use in his position. If there was going to be a later for them. Knowing Cartwright he would figure a way around that small issue if he thought it would gain him some tiny approval toward a promotion.

Unaware of the disgusted frown that had dug deeply into his face, McCoy visibly jumped when Nogura spoke, seemingly to have appeared by his side from thin air.

"A problem, Doctor." The words were quiet as the Admiral's eyes glanced in the direction of the Eugene then back McCoy's face.

"No. Nothing that we don't already know about." Was the Doctor's quickly made up response as he darted another look in Cartwright's direction. "I was thinking about Jim and wondering what the hell he was in the middle of."

Nodding in a gentle manner, Nogura returned his attention to the mass of ordered frenzy below them. His eyes seemingly following every action taking as well as those that were still merely a thought on their part.

"I understand and appreciate your concern for Admiral Kirk, Doctor." He murmured, a strange almost remorseful smile touching the corners of his mouth. "However, if he hadn't been resourceful as well as a man who embraced a challenge in whatever shape it chose to confront him, I seriously doubt that he would be the man that he is today."

For a second, McCoy wasn't sure how to take the comment then sensed there was more to it in the C and C's mind that he care to share at that time and decided it best to refrain from saying anything further.

Nogura apparently didn't expect a response either, as he moved around the Doctor to peer over the shoulder of Eugene who was oblivious to the presence of the man who, for all intent and purpose, ran Starfleet.

Eyebrow wriggling upward in concern, McCoy watched as Nogura silently again amazed at both men and the control they had over themselves.

Sagging a little more under his own strain, the Doctor glanced over at the President again and did little to hide his surprised frown.

During the brief interlude between he and Nogura, Ambassador Britt had slipped into the Command Center and sidled up beside President Tyriq like a pet fringe tailed lizard. From what he could read from the Presidents reaction, McCoy guessed he was also surprised by his appearance but not as irked by his presence as the rest were who had noticed his arrival.

McCoy recalled only meeting the Terran Ambassador once, and that had been one time too many in his opinion. The man oozed too much snake oil for his taste and had always found it questionable how the man had slipped into the Federation ranks with very little investigation. But then no one had bothered to ask him to begin with of his opinion, so found it highly unlikely they would care what he thought now.

It took little for him to notice that his opinion of the good Ambassador was shared when he caught sight of Cartwright on the verge of a well rehearsed muted conniption. Britt had done his fair share of ruffling feathers all over mused the Doctor as he kept his speculative stare on the Commander. There must be a set of classes the run these bureaucratic candidates through to help weed out the humbled, modestly honest souls before they had a chance to infiltrate the old school of the Federation.

It was highly suspect in McCoy's mind that the Ambassador would be the one who show up at Starfleet Headquarters in an apparent show of support or protection for the President. Especially when one counted the number of times Britt had more than once carefully danced around with words hinting at his less than graceful acceptance of the man chosen to be the President.

With the immediate jeopardy he was allowing himself to be purposely placed in, one would've assumed that the head of SSD would've personally made himself a conjoined twin to the President. Or at the very least one of Halstrom's recent addition to his elite sub-commander's.

Julxin, with a wicked smile and figure, with an attitude that was all business, if McCoy recalled properly with an unreadable shadow in his eyes. Generally business that dealt with anyway feasible to leave Starfleet looking the jackanapes and the Federation the forgiving Uncle cleaning up what appeared to be a Fleet faux pas. Damn good at it too he also remembered, the glint of steeled irksome returning to his blue eyes as his mind began picking up the pace with what he was adding up in his mind.

He had the nauseating notion that Cartwright was gradually scrambling through his foaming malice and grasping at what could be the same conclusion that he was finding himself centering on, when the Commander literally bowled his way across the Command Center heading for Nogura.

Hearing the sputtering, snorting Commander approach, Nogura took a careful step away from Eugene to meet Cartwright before he had a chance to disturb the young man.

If he wasn't mistaken, McCoy saw a sourness creep into the Admiral's face at the approaching Commander long before the man had a chance to speak his mind. Quickly focusing his attention in front of him as Cartwright charged by him, it was becoming clearer to the Doctor that what he had dealt with for five years on the 'Enterprise' was a cakewalk compared to the going-on's of the hierarchy of both Starfleet and Federation.

Whatever Cartwright was on the verge of huffing into the Admiral's face was cut off at the movement of Eugene as he abruptly sat up then sat back heavily in his chair.

Waving off Cartwright with the air of man who had done it many times and also knew the numerous ways to turn the awkward scene around during a quick apology, Nogura took the step back toward the young man.

Pushing past the Commander, McCoy paused beside the chair and glanced from Eugene to the monitor and back again immediately wishing he hadn't once seeing the perplexed expression on his face.

"I take it there is a slight problem?" Was the hesitant inquiry from the Doctor as he tried to force a smile on his face when he gazed up at a stern Nogura.

"Not exactly sir." Came the quiet but stubborn voice, the young man's steady stare still glued to the monitor. "I've found part of the source to the patch. It's intricate, so I have to presume they had quite a lot of time to spend working on the computers while here."

There was a strained pause as Nogura gave Cartwright a piercing look, with a somewhat satisfied smirk when the Commander was unable to find someone at hand to fix his own glare of blame on.

An uneasiness appeared more brightly in the blue eyes of the Doctor as he peered cautiously at the two senior officers then gazed back down at Eugene who didn't notice anything swirling around him.

"So what exactly is it?" He nudged sensing the fact that letting his nerves take control and allow his mortal terror to steer the conversation wouldn't get them too far.

Absently running his fingers over his lips in speculation as he studied the monitor with narrowed eyes Eugene released a pent up sigh. "They're very good. When they executed this patch they were taking every possibility into consideration. Including someone attempting to break the code and remove the patch."

Sucking in his lips until they disappeared, McCoy managed to keep himself from looking over at the Admiral and the momentarily simpering Cartwright. The only thing he could find to cling to in his mind was finding the jackass who came up with the phrase, 'It's always the darkest right before the dawn.' If he lived through this, he would make a point of finding the descendant that imbecile and giving him a shift kick in the butt.

Abruptly the young man sat straight up in his seat, his resolute, absorbed stare fixed on the far wall for a number of seconds. After another heartbeat he glanced back down at the screen in front of him and again ran his fingers over his lips.

Trying to hide some of his anxiety with a half-hearted swallow, McCoy glanced over at a slightly frowning Nogura. With an even a more difficult attempt at a small half smile, the Doctor opened his mouth only to let the words die at the back of his throat.

With the determined look set firmly in his eyes, Eugene was to his feet and turned immediately toward Nogura. The nervousness had vanished completely from the young man's face as he seemed to thoughtfully scanned the older man's face.

"I need to get to the communication center. I want to take a look at the patch."

Eyebrow rising a degree then two, Nogura returned the surprisingly steady gaze of the young man trying to determine in his own mind if this was a diversion of uncertainty on the young man's part. But what he saw was a deeply concerned man who was well aware of situation that he had been placed in and how much was being weighed on his shoulder's.

It was somewhat frightening and yet impressive to find in any young soul when it came to something they themselves were truly a part of. This however, Nogura had to admit was quite admirable. He may have been called foolhardy and no doubt would afterword's. If there was an afterword's. However those who would be the first in line to make such speeches didn't have a chance to see into the ascertainment that he did in the young man in front of him.

"Of course." He finally said more to himself than to either McCoy or the young man, his eyes momentarily darting over to a still frothing Cartwright.

"I realize it's unusual request sir." Eugene quietly replied making a point of pulling himself up to his full height as he spoke. "But I believe I may be able to do more if I'm able to lay my eyes on the actual device."

"Yes, of course." Nogura said again, with an understanding nod making a point of pinning Cartwright with a hard look that somehow managed to keep the man quite. "If you'll come with me."

With a sharp movement, Nogura turned toward the door while glancing toward the President. There was brief acknowledgment between the two as the Admiral started across the room with McCoy and party falling into place behind him.

Perhaps more went through the air than the others were aware of since Britt frowned at the blatant disregard that he was given by the Admiral. Taking a step toward them, he only paused when aware of the President's hand making a quick gesture in front of him, putting him quickly in check.

At the door, Nogura came to a halt, grimacing as he turned when found Cartwright literally elbowing his way past McCoy and Harmon. The last thing he wanted at this critical minute was having the Commander start a production of protests and tantrums over circumstances that no one was sure they would be around to argue over later.

"Sir, if I may..." Sputtered Cartwright planting himself firmly between Nogura and McCoy.

"No, Commander you may not." Nogura quickly threw back stunning the man into silence. "I have neither the time nor the patience for you and your...concerns. My only thoughts are saving this planet and those who are inhabiting it. As well as hoping that if I can't keep ourselves alive that I prevent anything short of the extinction of Starfleet in every corner of the known universe. If you are incapable of doing anything of a productive nature toward this endeavor I suggest you return to your office and await the outcome. If you do intend on showing some support in this crisis then do so my keeping yourself still and as close to the President as he will allow. Understood, Commander?"

Frozen to the spot, Cartwright seem unaware that his mouth was still quite ajar as he gaped at the Admiral for what felt like several minutes in his surprise. After what was actually only a few second, he snapped his mouth shut, regained some of his tattered dignity then glanced over at a wide eyed Eugene and a nearly smiling McCoy.

"Aye, sir." He muttered then took a quick side step clasped his hand behind him and started to moved in the direction of the President in what was only to Cartwright a nonchalant stride.

A nearly silent Romulan curse slipped through Nogura's lips as he pressed his thumb and forefinger against the bridge of this nose. Sucking in a deep breath he dropped his hand then blew the air out and glared after Carwright, eyebrow twitching.

"Come along gentlemen." He managed as the door hissed open, allowing the trio to jog down the corridor.

"Sir, there is one thing." Eugene hesitantly said as they passed a security crew.

"Only one." Gasped McCoy as he gallantly brought up the rear of the now jogging trio.

"What would that be?" Nogura asked as they dodged through a security door and caught sight of the turbolift.

"Even if I'm correct and am able to break the code, I'm afraid that you'll need to answer a question that won't be too popular." He explained with a somewhat sick smile while they waited for the Doctor to dive into the lift with them.

Planting a hand on the lift wall, McCoy gulped in air as he shot a look heavenward, then to Eugene and lastly a vaguely amused Nogura.

"Like that's the first time you've done that today, Admiral."

**TBC**


	57. Chapter 57

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE**

I must say the silence is deafening." Rossenber mused loudly as they moved farther into the surprisingly huge house. "Where are the strings of disparaging comments Liberty? The expected valiant speech of our power hungry folly that will inevitably fail due to our own impetuous suspicion of our own inner working, Admiral? I'm truly disappointed."

The man had been talking since they had finally broken up the minor tête-à-tête earlier, although he had shown the good manners of refraining from showing his distraught at the lack of the slightest motion of a melee. There was nothing of any substance within the words that he spoke that pertained to anything to the inconceivable reasoning of why this entire convergence was happening to begin with. He hinted at things. Made suggestions. Innuendo's came in quick jabs. With rhetorical question's sparsely thrown in for his own humor.

If nothing more he had the disturbing pattern of seeming to keep his smooth ruthlessness in check while exhibiting at moments a decorum that could put a few bureaucrats to hostile shame. It was an unnerving pattern that he went back and forth with that one wasn't quite sure if he was aware of it himself or not. Had he been aware there was little question that he could've cared less over the matter or the bewildered thoughts of any who were lucky enough to walk away from his presence with their lives in tact.

He many aptitudes at his command, the Admiral had decided upon his first encounter with the man. They ticked off as either cunning, charming or simply deadly. Somewhere within that Kirk had concluded swiftly that listening to his own voice fell. Especially when there was an audience of any size within listening range.

As they walked from one room into another, Kirk noted the vaguely, at times seemingly permanent jaded expression on Liberty's face as she gave Rossenber a sour look then rolled her eyes in his direction.

"Even if there was some remote possibility Jarrod, that either the Admiral or myself cared enough to utter a syllable of cynicism or some belly dropping moral fiber of how goodness overcomes evil in the end. I don't see how we could have with you spouting off like an Ambassador smelling the trail of opening for the Federation Presidency."

Whatever the word that had been on his lips instantly evaporated, as Rossenber came to a halt and turned to face the woman in one motion. The hazel-green eyes brightened briefly in a mix of emotions before simmering into an unreadable pool.

"You haven't changed one iota in any beneficial fashion, have you Liberty." He spoke in a low, strangely dissatisfied tone while his mouth curved into an annoyed line.

"I hadn't realized I was expected to, especially by anyone of your standards Jarrod." The instantly harden turquoise stare met his and the tinge of an infamous sardonic half smile slid easily back into place. "But then one could say the same about you. One could. But one can't, can they Jarrod. It must cut you to the core to not be the one in complete control of this operation."

Even with the warm breeze that swept throughout the open villa scenting the rooms with jasmine, there was little that kept the abrupt sheet of frost from spreading from the spot Rossenber stood to every corner of the building. It had even crept up along Kirk's spine and danced nimbly for a heartbeat then slipped away under the tiny shiver that he had tried to push away. The air itself was permeated with ice particles if one had been tempted to squint and make the attempt to catch them in the breath that swirled from those in the space before the gentle tropic wind thawed the atmosphere.

"The family resemblance, be it in flashes, is remarkable." Came the quiet darkly filtered growl from Rossenber, as he shifted his weight to the other leg and sliding a hand into the front pocket of his trousers. "Audacity and obstinacy alive and well in the next generation. I find this version much more entertaining and challenging."

Sliding his questioning gaze over to Liberty, Kirk met the equally reflective turquoise stare. Whatever it was that Rossenber was touching upon, he meant to leave it garbled in a haze as he gave both a slightly smug look as he moved smoothly on his heels and continued walking.

"And what of you Admiral?" He finally grunted after they had moved another several paces, his voice barely rising a notch from the dark pit earlier. "Am I not to be privileged of you famous way of using words to subdue my possible doubts of my next steps. Force me to question what it is I'm allowing myself to willingly let loose on the universe? Don't I atleast deserve that for some reward for the work that I have done?"

The guileful smile had returned to the man's face when he paused at the top of short but wide stairway and turned toward Kirk. He had managed to regain some a great deal of composure but even so there was the evidence that something within the words that Liberty had spoken to him had grated against a partially hidden nerve. A dark glint remained half buried in the green hazel stare he leveled at the Admiral that even as he spoke he was silently battling with the demons he kept tucked away.

Noting the still burning reaction, Kirk pushed forth his own small smile his mind still in the process of connecting what dots he had of his own with the ones that were merely possibilities as of yet. He had misgivings he admitted that went in too many directions than he liked, as well as suspicions about all involved with what he had knowledge of. Somehow, even with the years of starfleet mission's, danger's unintentionally tripped over and conflict's unceremoniously thrown into his lap, he couldn't shake the behavior he was a witness to.

"What is there that I could possibly say?" Deciding it more prudent to let whatever drama Rossenber had set into motion proceed, Kirk choose cautiously to let the man continue to hang his baited under his nose. "You've seem to have said more than enough for all us here and considering how close you came to having this precise plan fall apart, with Dr. McCoy slipping from under your nose, I wouldn't think your...employer would approve of the glibness." Confidence sprang through the smile along with a touch of beguilement that was notorious in any visited section of space, as Kirk noted Rossenber's stare narrow minutely. "After all you keep a tight lead on your own pack of hounds, I don't think it would be highly regarded if the master of the hounds doesn't follow his own creed in the eyes of your master."

From the corner of his eye, Kirk could see Tane, who had taken a careful position off to the far side of Liberty, had stiffen immediately at the words. Briefly his eyes shifted to the phaser held tightly in the big man's hand as it's aim shifted from Liberty to him and back again. The grip had tightened more until the Admiral saw the faint trace of a tremor in the phaser barrel as it was momentarily shifted in his direction. Gaze shifting upwards Kirk meet the diamond hard blue-gray stare of Tane and was unable to resist letting the curve of his lips tug further upwards when seeing the ugly curl that had settled on the man's face.

He had struck a mark with what he had said and that was enough. There was a weakness somewhere in this madness that would finally break. Arrogance was at the forefront for both Rossenber and Tane, albeit from two separate points. It was there however, and that was enough.

Bemusement was reflected in Rossenber's face as he watched the exchange between the two men then quickly caught Tane's attention. With a slight gesture he made his point clear that he in no mood for any further 'accident's' no matter the cause or purpose.

"Admiral you're games are pointless here." With a swift step Rossenber smiled down at Kirk the stare becoming just as coldly unamused as that of his right hand man. "Plans are set into motion that I have put much into or you would be dead now. If you want to continue with your poor attempt at diversion's before everything has been revealed that can readily be changed. I would be highly disappointed." Hesitating, the poisonous smile grew along his face as he leaned a few degree's toward the Admiral. "But I could live with it."

The words instantly brought an image of the Finnegan girl wedge in the moving carton again flashed through Kirk's mind causing him to clench his fist's at his sides until his knuckles were bloodless.

Chuckling to himself at the reaction, Rossenber straightened while again tugging at the sleeves of coat then winked in the Admiral's direction before descending the few steps. He was enjoying himself. Never denying the lethal devastation that was on the verge of being unleashed and his part in it. There was nothing that suggested his detachment of his surroundings or those within it. The control was such that he even had managed to construct a private joke that he seemed almost more intent on seeing through than possibly the larger more deadly plot. And he was enjoying every millisecond of it.

Slowly Kirk unclenched his hands while drawing in a slow breath, pointedly ignoring the small grin that now appeared on Tane's face as he began to take the steps down to join Rossenber.

Beside him, Liberty appeared more perplexed as she continued to keep her steady gaze on Rossenber as they moved down the steps. She knew the man. In what way Kirk hadn't hazard a guess yet, but was beginning to understand that was partially his mistake. Questions were going to have to be carefully worded between the two of them if they were given the opportunity to do so again.

She knew Rossenber, or Jarrod as she referred to him. The expression that shadowed her face suggested either not as well as she thought or better than perhaps Rossenber himself realized. Either way, to Kirk it also suggested that whatever was going on in the man's head was more complicated than even the one who was behind it all was aware of.

Evidently aware of the scrutiny, Rossenber walked around the oddly smaller, circularly constructed open area giving the pair of Kirk's his best salesman smile as he retrieved a tiny remote from the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. Without breaking stride, he moved around the curved couch that faced toward the ocean view and easily perched himself on the edge of the couches back the smile refusing to vanish.

"I hope we all make this as painless as possible." He said as the miniscule remote moved deftly around his fingers for several seconds before he finally caught it up between thumb and forefinger. "We do have some final business to attend to and, I atleast, will find it highly riveting. By now I'm sure Admiral you're interest has also been piqued. No matter what I doubt you would be foolish enough to attempt anything that will keep you from the answer's that you are in desperate need of."

Corner of his mouth tugged upwards ever so slightly as he ran the edge of this thumb along the remote then slipped the tiny device into the front pocket of his trousers. Behind him a faint almost faraway hum could barely be made out, followed by the sudden crack of security force fields activating at each of the wide doorways, blurring what at any other time would've been a scene of tropic paradise.

Eyes narrowing as they scanned the thin fissures that would brightly glare then just as quickly die within the shimmering curtain, Liberty raised an eyebrow speculative then looked over at Kirk.

"Chimera force field." She murmured pausing at the back of the couch as well while folding her arms loosely in front of her. "A little higher grade of technology from your basic security field. It works basically like a straight forward force field save this type can be programmed making it possible that you can place any looping image within it so visually no one has a clue as to what you're up to. Let me guess, if some poor unsuspecting, underpaid gardener walked by right now this room would appear empty to them, an I right Jarrod. Or more to your taste a Romanesque orgy with disco ball, Argelian show girls and nice all you can eat salad bar in the back."

With an appreciative nod tempered with a faintly sour expression in her direction, Rossenber stood up from his narrow perch. "Very good. It's reassuring to know that you do retain a few of those qualities that made so many of us admire you."

"You'll have to pardon me if I don't beam with pride at that thought right now, Jarrod." She sighed leaning forward until she rested against the back of the couch, her hard stare still studying the continually fluxing screens, her lips pursing together. "Outside sensor's…Starfleet and Federation, they can't pick it up can they."

"It's a nice little bit of modification, isn't it." The acidic shadow lifted from Rossenber's face as he watched the woman his obvious admiration increasing by the glint that shifted in his gaze. "Uses some of the basic idea's of holographic projector crossed with hybridized ionosphere and troposphere particles. Very technologically advanced."

"I know." Was the flat, disturbed response from Liberty as glared over at Rossenber, eyebrow arching even higher. "If you have this technology, I'm surprised you didn't have it installed around your estate."

"We arrived upon it after we were started with our plans," Rossenber commented with a nonchalant roll of his shoulders. "and it seemed unnecessary, possibly even foolish if someone did become curious."

"As in, if the man finds it necessary to secure his house in such a fashion what else can he be hiding?" Kirk was also scrutinizing the force fields with new interest until he became of the hum growing louder.

It was a familiar noise to him as he pulled his eyes away from the flickering force fields and began scanning the room. Within a few seconds he found himself drawn to the glow that now emanating in a thin circle on the floor circumventing the large glass coffee table. As the light brightened a quiet pop followed by a hiss could be heard and the table as well as the floor under it began to rise. In less than twenty seconds a turbo lift, that in shape and size matched that of any of the refitted constitution class starship stood waiting in the center of the sitting area.

"Shall we go?" Retrieving the tiny remote from his pocket, Rossenber again ran his thumb along it activating the lift door to swish open.

His own eyebrow arching over a dubious gold flecked hazel glare, Kirk drew in another breath as he looked from the lift to Rossenber then to the still frothing Tane and the gleaming phaser barrel, then shifted his gaze back to the man in obvious charge.

"Nice that you imply we get a choice." He murmured as he moved around the couch, while giving Tane a pointed look letting his smile grow a fraction as he brushed past the phaser. "Not that I would want to miss this for anything."

"Of course not." Agreed Rossenber giving the Admiral a feigned look of understanding in his fraying frustrated patience all the while of gesturing for them to step into the lift. "You are this close to everything you want to know. Unless someone has an ignorant moment of intrepidness, I am certainly not about to prevent you such a privilege. You're going to die, it's almost an obligatory concept to know why, isn't it?"

**TBC**


	58. Chapter 58

Many thanks to all the patient readers out there again! Much thanks to mtcbones and Chibi-Gai as well. I appreciate you for taking the time to stop and read this everytime I do post a new chapter or are just now finding this story to read. Every single one of you are greatly valued!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX**

Cold rain lapped at the edges of the shuttle bay as another sharp gust of wind snarled along the waters edge outside. Fog clogged the early morning hours of the city and bay only added to the tension and apprehension that clung to it like a shroud. A shroud that Headquarters found itself embraced within and felt it slowly tighten around them.

Stepping back out of the range of the lashing weather, Captain Talmon stared with a dismal scowl at the last shuttle of base personnel regarded unnecessary on base for the time.

It, along with two others, where heading for Portland while others were making their way to Seattle, Vancouver and Mexico City. They would be expected to work on means to repair communication within the planet as well as prepare backup security force if required.

Those who remained behind were those who Nogura had requested to stay for reasons he preferred to keep to himself for the moment. It was a characteristic of the C and C that most were aware of, few challenged and all acted upon. The Admiral well aware of this, could play his cards with more care and precision. The man didn't arrive at his post by pure accident, nor did he plan on losing it under anything that remotely resembled anything similar.

With one final scowling glance at the dense vapor that had swallowed the last shuttle, Talmon sucked in a breath of damp air with a vexed line deepening along his brow.

Aware of the approaching footsteps, he half turned toward the wound and momentarily let the glower darken then managed to wipe most of it away before Captain Smillie drew any closer.

The Captain had changed from his dress uniform into the darker gear of the stealth combat unit, a small standard phaser II hung from his belt as did an assault phaser. He had the air of an Admiral stepping into the aftermath of a poorly executed Kobayashi Maru scenario instead a man who was on the verge of leading a possible suicide mission of an entire planet. The idea of a smile made it's way on to his lips as he let his right hand touch the smaller sleek model phaser attached to his belt.

Eyebrow jerking slightly, Talmon did little to hide his aversion of having to deal with the man even if only temporarily. He had dealt with the Admiral's pet pup enough when they had clashed in their Academy years. The ugly realization that at some point in the future he would have to look upon him as the C and C for Starfleet was blood boiling enough. Having to work with him shoulder to shoulder, was something he tolerated only due to the fact that it was a momentary and there was an off chance that he would permanently be rid of Nogura's latest fair haired boy.

Cruel twist pulling at one side of his mouth, Talmon shifted his weight to fully face the man, ignoring the biting cold wind that rushed passed him and rumbled throughout the nearly empty shuttle bay.

"Enjoying my memorial services already Talmon." Tone reflecting the mutual disdain for his less reputed counterpart, Smillie folded his arms over his chest, gave a brief glanced at the wicked weather then fastened hi steady eyes on Talmon. "I hope you don't seriously think I'll be requesting your participation when it does happen."

Snorting contemptibly, Talmon stretched his sneer further. "Don't flatter yourself in considering that I would want to be involved, unless it was connected to the act for such a necessary service."

Seeming to give the response a viable deliberation, Smillie nodded in deep insight. "So I can plan on a long life then."

"If Nogura gave you the word, I'm sure you'd oblige him and leap from the roof of the Vulcan embassy." Lips curling even more, Talmon let his resentment poke through with every other syllable.

Aware that three quarters of Starfleet knew of Nogura's hope of his inevitable succession, Smillie refused to let it interfere with his conduct with others. Professionally or personally.

"I didn't take her from Nathanial. Your actions or lack there of, is what lost you your command and ship."

The control began to slip away again from Talmon's face as he bore a glare of unconcealed hatred into the skull of the man in front of him. He needed the bastard's off handed feeble patronization in reference to his own inner crisis like that of any man in need of assistance of his own self-crucifixion.

Lips twisting once again, Talmon was forced to bite back on his own venom as the antiquated communicator tucked in his belt beeped for attention.

Eyes noting the slight tremble in his fingers as he retrieved the larger communicator, Talmon drew in a quick breath to regain his composure then flipped open the device. Pointedly swiveling around forty five degree's he glared down at the instrument in hand frowning at the slight muffled tones that came through the tired speaker.

At this stage of their emergency, it had been decided to revert back to whatever unaffected equipment they could get their hands on to begin their slow regain of ground. This included handing out several low frequency communicator's that were altered further to keep any signals correlated amongst the few staff in contact with one another, from going any farther than a one mile radius.

Sensing a twinge of thinly diluted pity as he let his gaze slip away from the back of the man, Smillie surveyed the half dozen shuttles that were being readied and rigged for his mission. A mission that admittedly wasn't that of the norm for any Starfleet officer, let alone a starship Captain. If he had had the time to pause and allow himself to consider that single notion he doubted that the improbability of all of it would've been the last thing to trouble him.

Improbability was expected and in some cases wanted. It's what kept a good officer's wits and nerves keen. It also kept his crew and any of those under his protection alive.

A quiet snort escaping him, Smillie pulled himself back from the edge of unneeded distraction's and refocused his attention on those quickly refitting the shuttles.

Snapping the communicator shut, Talmon slowly turn back toward the other Captain an odd mix of bemusement and annoyance settling on his face as he meet the narrowed stare of Smillie.

"Nogura." Sliding the communicator back along his belt, Talmon briefly allowed himself to reflect on a private thought before addressing Smillie further. "They are working on the force field frequency as we speak. Another thirty minutes at most and it should be disabled long enough for you to beam over then permanently shut it down."

Studying the man's face, Smillie easily surmised the rest of the news wasn't as advantageous as the first and swiftly went through every dilemma they were dealing with at the time. Doing so he calculated what unexpected juncture could be screwing things up worse for them.

"The main computers?"

Talmon nodded more from habit than really responding. "They've found the overwriting patch and circuitry boards. It's been set up that if it detects tampering or removal to engage the self-destruct sequence for the entire computer system for Headquarters and offices connected to it posted on the planet."

Registering that crippling factor like a physical blow, Smillie blinked as he let gaze drift toward the suffocating fog that hung just a few feet from them.

"They're working to find someway to at least disconnect the self-destruct sequence from the other office's." Whatever loathing that had filled Talmon was now washed away under the stress and frustration of the new. "If it's unsuccessful, operation 'Ditch digger' scrambles."

"Meaning Nevada." Acknowledged Smillie with his own distracted nod as continued to let his own stare survey his surroundings before pinning the other Captain from the corner of his eye. "Go on with the mission as scheduled. No secondary plan no matter what does happen."

Somber comprehension aged Talmon's face. "None."

The first irate spark came to life in Smillie's eyes as he straightened his frame and gave the other Captain a painful look.

"Not as if we have any choice."

Eyebrow rising slightly at the quiet comment, Talmon could only silently agree not wanting to misconstrue Smillie by showing his full accord with the man he loathed.

Hate and repugnance was easily pushed aside in the face of extinction. Not completely, but those with some grey matter or the strong will to continue breathing knew enough to do so when it became necessary. After all it was only a temporary adjustment.

However, there was also the unwritten, unspoken knowledge that basically all Starfleet officers had one single combined silent umbrage that festered under their skin that was going to put the two men on line to continue in working together.

"Ambassador Britt has shown up to hold the President's hand in this critical time." The contempt that weighed Talmon's words down was nearly as thick as what he reserved for Smillie. "Odd. I was lead to believe that the S.S.D. had a department specifically designed for mollifying bureaucrats with rattled nerves and palpitations."

In the process of moving back toward the group of shuttles, Smillie hesitated then shifted enough to fix his annoyed stare back on Talmon.

"When it comes to bureaucrats and the S.S.D, one can be lead to believe anything. I find that to be one constant to rely on in my career. When the day comes that changes and they agree to work with us, is the day I start to worry."

-/-

TBC


	59. Chapter 59

Much thanks once again to all of you who continue reading, following and wondering where the hell this is going. Yes, it is definitely going somewhere with an actual ending already constructed, it's just getting there that is the twisting turning ride. So much thanks for all you choosing to hand in there with me and this tale. It is always greatly appreciated.

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN**

What Kirk expected when the turbo lift door's opened he truthfully couldn't say. With everything that he heard and seen in the last hours he wouldn't have been able to form a solid idea of what was waiting for them.

When the doors hissed open and the pair of security men stepped out, he froze for a moment once passing through the opening. Stunned for that heartbeat he glanced around quickly at his new surroundings trying to literally glean every microscopic piece of information that was around him.

"It's a miniature shuttle-bay. They've constructed a nearly perfect replica of a standard starfleet shuttle-bay, save for the fact it's a smaller size. I have to say I'm impressed."

It was Liberty's voice that filtered through Kirk's stunned mind, as he also realized what they stepped into. Figuratively, as well as literally.

Prodded by a pistol jab between his shoulder's, Kirk moved forward taking a moment to cast an aversive glare back at the challenging expression of Tane. Muscles tensing up more, Kirk's jaw worked furiously as he jerked his attention toward Rossenber as he emerged last from the lift.

"The basic floor plan had to be modified for a smaller area as well as taking into consideration that we are surrounded by rock. Lava rock for the most part. But we do have the fortification of decades of coral growth between us and the warm waters of Kalohi Channel. As well as the skeleton's of dead ships that they live on." Rossenber had moved passed the group and stood at the top of half a dozen steps smiling down on operations that hadn't missed a stroke upon their appearance. "Even with our cramped lodgings and the need to maintain a covert position during the construction, I believe we can equally match any of your own security bases in Starfleet, Admiral."

Gazing around the room that was half the size of that to the command centers of deep space bases, Kirk paused before speaking. He wasn't sure what to believe or in truth, what to say in response to what was laying before him. It hinted at one of the worse case scenario's that could possibly occur.

"Of course, unlike starfleet's operational bay's, our modest bay's are not necessarily constructed for standard shuttles." There was a streak of pride in Rossenber's voice that nearly turned Kirk's stomach as he listened. "Shuttle's were not practical for what we had in mind and maintain secrecy."

"Bay's?" Kirk quietly said as he took a step down and stared cautiously up at Rossenber. "You're suggestion that you have more than one of these constructed."

"Yes, Admiral." Giving Kirk a look of infinite patience mixed with a smug-like sympathy, Rossenber stepped down next to him. "We have a number of similar bay's located over a good portion of the Pacific sea floor. Including San Francisco and a few other's within this area. As well as one or two smaller communication beacon's. As a secondary precaution."

"The communication from the 'Memorial'." Liberty gave the room another quick scan, before looking over at Rossenber again. "You use them as decoy's in case anyone did a little too damn nosy for their own good."

Rolling his shoulders in a heedless gesture, Rossenber started down the dull metal steps. "It was a precautionary decision as I said. We designated such installations wherever we found it to be the most prudent. Anyone with an inkling of defensive or offensive strategy grasps that concept. A moment of subterfuge for an escape or a chance at a successful strike out of thin air."

Having taken two steps down, Kirk hesitated watching Rossenber confidently move through a bank of computers. The gibe was not meant to be missed and it hadn't been by the Admiral or anyone else who had caught it Kirk noted, when he glanced up at the others behind him.

Descending the rest of the stairs, Kirk slowly scanned the room once more still only half believing what was around him. The wall glistened like black carnival glass under the hidden white lights, giving the ominous atmosphere a macabre festiveness that settled with a coolness in the Admiral's bones.

At the opposite end of the room was single large slanted viewing panel set in the black volcano rock. The movement of the water of the channel reflected off the walls and metal paneled floor, making the mood if possible, more illusory. A few small school's of brightly colored fish would dive by disappearing amongst the coral that were encompassing the outside of the panel. At intervals a solitary dark streamlined mass could be seen passing several yards overhead before it too would slowly vanish from view. Encircled with the kaleidoscope of the dark gleam of the walls and the hypnotic movement of the aquamarine waters only inches away, it felt as if one was only a half step away from falling through the rabbit hole.

Briefly scanning the viewing panel, Kirk felt a chill steadily becoming colder when he noted the lack of the interest in their presence as the entourage swiftly made their way through the maze of consoles.

At this point, they were well known by now to everyone that was a part of the Dalcrom operations, probably from the second that Toni Finnegan had stepped into his apartment. He could imagine they had all merely waited to see who was the one that would take the bait and be lured into the trap that had been set up meticulously nearly two years ago.

In the midst of this thought he also began to realize how expertly Toni had been set up as well, being feed information that would make her seek out help from someone that had known her father and be connected to either Starfleet or the Federation. Her death hadn't been a hurried and fortunate after thought on Dalcrom's part, it also had been planned among the other tiny minute painstaking points they had made in their colossal plot. The girl had been nothing more than a tiny easily discarded cog for them. Making her death all the more cold.

The image of the Finnegan girl wedge in the moving carton again flashed through Kirk's mind causing him to clench his fist's at his sides until his knuckles were bloodless. Fixing his glare on Rossenber he wondered how many others there were that had been merely looked upon props.

Eyes narrowing, Kirk climbed the last step keeping his gaze trained on Rossenber as the man swaggered over to the pair of guards stationed behind an instrument console that had the suspicious contour of a weaponry panel. The more he was around the man, the more Kirk began to sense something about him that he couldn't put into actual words at that moment.

"Was he always such a warm, modest humanitarian?" Kirk murmured out of the corner of his mouth, when Liberty slipped up beside him.

Irked line appearing along her forehead, Liberty gave the Admiral a vaguely exasperated look. "Hardly. He wasn't the most endearing or charming personality I had met, however he was better than most Starfl..." Stopping herself, she shot a look towards the ceiling while a corner of her mouth quirked before going on. "Let's just say, he has obviously soured in the last years."

Glancing once up at the woman with a mix of bemusement and vexation, Kirk released an irritated breath trying to maintain the control on his growing anger. He had to remind himself that as the moment they stepped on to Rossenber's private lift, no one had one iota of an idea that they were no longer above ground let alone at the last spot that McCoy had left him at. As well as the fact that it would be beyond foolish to try any idiotic action due to his ever festering resentment and a blind moment of revenge for the death of young girl. Not this close to the truth and still possibly have a chance to prevent the madness from ever being ignited.

A momentary burst of frustrated anger, he also ruefully reminded himself, was far from a what Toni Finnegan deserved for what she ultimately sacrificed. It did nothing but tarnish her memory even if he knew little about her, he knew enough and that was what he had to keep telling himself.

"He isn't as I remember him." Liberty was again speaking, bringing Kirk back to their strange surroundings. "Something about it is off though. That it isn't real. Don't get me wrong; he is a pompous, narcissistic, coldly ruthless ass. Something in all of this is just not right. But I'm beginning to get an idea of what he could be playing."

"Are those supposed to be words to brighten my day." Murmured Kirk as he kept his eyes on Rossenber who was speaking to one of the individuals stationed at a monitor.

"If so, then it's your turn to say some to me, because they did nothing for my attitude." She grunted back her eyes suddenly drawn to the set of wide doors under the viewing panel.

The slight crooked smile on his face twisted into a grimace of malice as he felt Tane press the phaser barrel with increasing force. Shifting a handful of millimeters, Kirk managed to refrain from throwing another dangerous glare at the smirking man. Instead he shot another look over at the woman beside him and curled a corner of his mouth when catching the turquoise slits giving him an unreadable stare. Yet, he sensed the same ire steadily growing within her as they were drawing closer to the crux of their situation.

From where he stood speaking sternly with those at the instrument panel, Rossenber broke off and firmly set his stare on Liberty as if he had been aware of what they were talking about. The stare remained on her for another heartbeat then shifted in the direction of the Admiral momentarily then back to Liberty before he started back into his instructions once again.

Tilting his chin in sudden contemplation, Kirk instantly realized the cold glare that had cut in his direction had only grazed him. It's mark had been the man now beside him, that was on the verge of literally trembling in his state of choler.

Again casting a glance in Liberty's direction, then at Rossenber, Kirk had to force back a miniscule smile. Possibly the man was working toward a group objective, as he kept proclaiming at every chance, but he was also dealing with his own singular quandary. He also recognized the issue that was plaguing the man. His quandary either was unaware of it or simply could have cared less over the Rossenber's side preoccupation.

Slowly licking his lips, Kirk stepped in front of Tane, throwing a causal look at the phaser barrel still level with his midsection and made his down the second set of steps to walk among the computer consoles.

Eyes fixed on the woman, it took Tane a second to realize that Kirk was pointedly brushing passed him and appeared momentarily startled then shifted gears instantly. Fingers twitching along the sweat covered grip of the phaser, he started to track the Admiral only freeze when he caught the slight but curt gesture from Rossenber. The deadly glower however, lingered on Kirk then on Rossenber as the phaser grip became even more comfortable in the eager hand.

Stepping down to the main floor, Kirk cast an idle look toward the surprisingly enormous viewing panel overhead, then swiftly moved his eyes to the right, in the direction of the instrument controls and more importantly the monitors that were tucked into the wall behind them. Narrowing his eyes slightly, he read what bits and pieces he could grasp as he moved by barely coming with an inch of Rossenber who paused in his instructions eyebrow twitching slightly as he watched the Admiral go by over his shoulder.

Clasping his hand and tucking them into the small of his back, Kirk continued another few steps passed Rossenber. His gaze now following the over head row of lights that illuminated a stable of differing types of hover crafts and what appeared to be heavily modified large scale anti-gravity sleds. Beyond those he noted what he would guess were cargo areas, sealed off with metal doors as well as the tell tale flickering signs of force fields. Something gnawing at the back of his mind was slowly crawling forward and the closer it came to the light the more he felt his stomach drop.

Eyes moving over the carefully aligned row of vehicles again, Kirk froze when he heard the soft sound of approaching footsteps. He knew it would be Tane before he ever turned to meet the savage grey glare of the big man, refusing to acknowledge the phaser that was glinting under the overhead white lights.

"Move." If Kirk hadn't been expecting something of that order to come from Tane he wouldn't have recognized it through the animal like growl that came from the man's throat. "Now."

The tight smile again found it's way on to Kirk's face as he remained rooted to the ground and stare pinned to Morlix Tane's face. He had no plan's on taking the man on at this moment but Kirk wanted to make it quite clear that when the point arose he would have no claims in accepting whatever came his way.

"Mr. Tane." Rossenber's voice filtered through the aggressive tension filled room.

For a moment the quietly spoken interruption seem to unheeded, until Tane finally snarled something under his breath before stepping back to quickly look back at Rossenber. It was only a split second yet there was enough exchanged between the rigid looks of the two men that Tane threw another volatile glare at the Admiral then took another step backwards.

Slowly, almost casually Kirk drew in a deep breath while looking beyond the glowering Tane at Rossenber who was frowning with equal displeasure. His was aimed at his supposed right hand man however, briefly looking away when Liberty came up beside him with her own hard questioning stare.

"There's very little that they can do now. Let the Admiral look if that's what he wishes to do." Recovering himself, Rossenber moved away from the technicians he had been speaking with and was again smiling in his sly fashion. "Whatever he discovers there is nothing he can do with it."

"Actually I've seen more than enough." Kirk said as he walked by Tane making a point of once again nearly brushing along the barrel of the phaser. "I'd like to meet the one who is the actual deranged genius behind all of this."

Coming toe to toe with the Admiral, Rossenber regarded the man as the smile slowly grew a handful of centimeters as unreadable ripples passed through the green hazel eyes.

"Of course Admiral." Corners of his mouth tugged upwards for only a heartbeat, Rossenber gave Kirk one final cold ambiguous look before gesturing in the direction of the stunned technicians. "That's been my intent from moment one."

The tone that Kirk caught in the words was controlled but had the underlying feeling of someone on the verge of opening a long awaited present. Check that, Kirk quickly thought. More in the line of watching someone opening am unexpected gift. Oddly he then found himself slightly frowning as an immediate flash of Pandora's box struck him.

He didn't shake the feeling off entirely. With as many years as he had tucked under his belt, he knew better than to dismiss or flat ignore such premonitions, if one chose to call them by that name. Instead he tucked it off to a side file, reminding himself that the man in front of him delighted in his own cruel streak. Whatever may happen in the near future, Kirk was determined to disappoint Rossenber's anticipated reaction to his plans.

Leaving his spot on the instrument panel, one of the young technicians jogged past the odd intense quartet, making a struggling point of not looking at any of the individuals involved. At the closest of the small hover vehicles, he slid into the front seat and began running his hand over the control panel. With a soft whoosh of the air the vehicle came to life and the steady thrum of the engine echoed in the bay.

"Someday your little games are going to bite you in the ass, Jarrod." Liberty said in a quiet dissatisfied voice. "And yet I think you would enjoy that too."

Head jerking to glance over his shoulder at the woman, Rossenber seem to be on the verge of a wily response but let it go when he realized she had already turned away to scan the monitors again.

There was an odd, strained empty space hanging in the bay, as the hover craft slowly moved forward, passing the silent group while the reflections and shadows that passed through the viewing panel cast haunting layer over the area.

The vehicle hummed steadily as it continued to move down the gently downward sloping ramp toward the gates directly under the viewing panel. The nose of the hover craft was within a foot of the middle gateway, when it silently stopped and the technician cautiously glanced over at Rossenber then instantly fixed his thoughtful gaze back on the gateway.

"If you would." The level of his pompous graciousness had dropped several degree's as Rossenber motioned toward the vehicle while moving in it's direction as well. "Please, it would be preferred if you would both take the second seat. I seriously doubt either of you are of the mind of to attempt anything of a foolish nature at this point. But I still have to advise against it. Although Tane would relish such an opportunity if you were to take it Admiral."

Kirk already understood the meaning of the words, 'you make me tired all over', but Kasper Rossenber and Morlix Tane were giving them new meaning in his aggravated mind. Even if they weren't caught in the middle of a crisis of this magnitude, Kirk somehow suspected that both men would be as they were now and that thought seem to drag at his being as well.

The dark tiresome feeling gave him pause, as he glanced overhead at the life that continued unaware of what was going on all the way around it. A half smile, heavily touched with regret slid on to his lips as he realized that in reality most of the inhabit of this planet could lay claim to the same obliviousness. Including those who were the protectors and safeguards of both planet and those who were now calling it home. Until it was too late.

No! It wasn't too late as of yet, he quickly countered. Checking himself before he sat bolt upright in his seat, Kirk did allow his smile to return with a complicated yet meaningful shadow tucked in around the edges. He knew. Yes, he knew there was a chance. There was always a chance somewhere. It may not be sitting there in his lap right that second but there was that chance just waiting to be taken. He also had to realize that it may not be him that was giving that moment to grab lady chance when it peeked from behind her obscuring drapes. Still it was enough for Kirk as he settled back into his seat once again and let the smile spread another handful of centimeter's at that one small but solid piece of hope. That's all he needed.

The metallic grind that followed the pop of the locks of the gates, brought Kirk completely around as he straightened in his seat ignoring the phaser he could barely feel touching the back of his neck and the audacious smiling Rossenber half turned in his seat in front of him. It was an impossible feat to be sure, however Kirk made it appear quite easy as if this was nothing more than an expected side outing while on shore leave.

Stretching as much as possible in the seat, Liberty managed to cross her legs and rest her hands in her lap. Eyebrow rising higher in it's bored skeptical manner, she eyed the nearly grinning Rossenber and couldn't help but pull her lips off to the side in a hypocritical frown.

"So Jarrod, this isn't going to be your general nickel tour's is it? Because I'm sure the Admiral would be highly disappointed if flash photography isn't allowed and that they've run out of free samples before we get there."

**TBC**


	60. Chapter 60

Once more I want to thank all of you who keep coming back and reading! I appreciate it every single day!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT**

'I'm about as useful as tit's on a boar.' McCoy groused to himself as the glared about the nearly dead communication center for the umpteenth time.

The silence within the dimly lit room was more unnerving that the continual orchestrated insanity that had been going on in Command. Yet within all that apparent well planned madness, everyone had a duty to keep them from playing with their toes. Everyone that is but him.

What job he had been given was not over with once he was able to get himself and Eugene passed security, the conniption machine Cartwright and get Nogura to listen to them. Now all he was doing was taking up space and feeling completely useless while wasting that space.

Folding his arm's in front of him in stubborn irritation, McCoy slumped further into the chair that he had procured from the numerous unmanned station's and fixed his annoyed stare on the young man laying on the floor, half buried under the console panels. Atleast here there wasn't as much of an audience to observe his lack of participation as well as his growing exasperation at his lack of doing something that qualified toward assisting. It didn't make him feel any better, but at least he was able to be cantankerously frustrated without spectators.

At moments he would shift the hard glare up at the face of the Rear Admiral who was standing over the form of the younger man, the red and green glow from the instrument panel adding to the determined look on Nogura's face.

The weight of the last hours had taken their toll quickly on the man as one would expect, and as one would also expect he had easily kept it within himself knowing any iota of the stress that appeared easily would've been picked up by those aides and associates closest to him. There was too many amongst them latched on to those miniscule traces, tuck them away and find ample ways of using such moments against him in their own climb upwards. It was part of the territory when one choose the path that Nogura had. Still, the fact that waist deep in a universal emergency that you have to be just as careful with the scorpions in your midst that wore the same uniform as you did as you would be with the enemy, was a factor that undoubtedly kept most officers from leaping toward that brass ring from the top rungs of the ladder.

Sensing the Doctor's stare, Nogura turned his head slightly to regard the man in the limited lights of the room. A vague slow curve managed to eek it's way out on to the Admiral's face as he knew what was going through the Doctor's mind at that moment and possibly agreed with the opinion that followed those thoughts.

The two men had been in Starfleet collectively over thirty odd years, had briefly spoken to one another on occasion's that were of more celebratory or of the official protocol nature. Nothing of real consequential save for the ones who were of the pomp and circumstance following. A few words passing among them that in the reality of things meant very little at the moment let alone in the future.

Now they were briefly tied together into a span of perhaps a few hours at the most. From the second McCoy managed to bulldoze his way into Nogura's office, to the end which neither had a clue would be in their favor or nothing more than particle dust hanging over Frisco Bay. It was not a situation that warranted conversation, even if they had any true familiarity with each other, but words would've been pointless and they both knew it.

If possible McCoy settled farther down in his spine numbing chair, as he let his gaze again roam the deserted communication area. Console panels were half alive as were the sets of monitors that encircled them. If he let his imagination truly run away with him, he found it similar to being tucked into a cave with the eyes of the hungry creatures that called it home just biding their collective time.

Wiggling uncomfortably in his seat now, McCoy was on the verge of saying something to break the unnerving sensation that was stifling the air when Eugene suddenly hauled himself out from under the consoles.

"I found it." Placing the small hand light on the edge of the console just above his head, the young man studied the small device in his other hand. "It's an elaborate device. Set to shut down all communication at the appointed time. Security is a incendiary frequency with it's own code mixed in with the known codes of Starfleet's own security system."

"Please say there's a but, in amongst all of that." McCoy urged with more hope than he might have felt, as he moved forward to the edge of his seat.

In the limited glow, Eugene glanced in the Doctor's direction with a mix of surprise, inquisitiveness and just a touch of humor. Unsure if he should smile or not, he swiftly looked up at Nogura who gave McCoy a sidelong half-hearted look of rebuke that instantly disappeared when he returned his attention to Eugene.

"You do have an answer to that, don't you Mr. Harmon?" He gently asked, his eyes darting to the small scanner the young man held, catching a glimpse of the tiny screen.

"Oh yes sir," Was the quick response as Eugene made a number of mental notes as he gazed at the device in his hand again. "There is a but."

Somehow McCoy managed to swallow the chortle that nearly exploded in the back of his throat, while rolling his eyes toward the ceiling, knowing better than to make any eye contact to with the Rear Admiral.

If he had taken the chance to look in Nogura's direction he would have been no doubt pleased at seeing the near smile on the Rear Admiral's lips. Even in these dire periods even he could see a moment of humor was necessary to loosen some of the iron grip on ones nerves.

"Mr. Harmon, you will explain what that but is for the Doctor and myself." He prodded as he nabbed one of the closest chairs and sank down into it as if he was really holding the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Running his fingers over the device he held, Eugene frowned at whatever he read before he started speaking again. "It's delicate. I've come across more intricate though. And I'd get my money back from whoever it was that patched it into the system. I understand that he had limited amount of time to merge it, but this guy was…well, a slob."

Both men straightened immediately in their chairs as they exchanged looks of cautious hope before fixing those stares on the young man sitting on the floor.

"Elaborate." Nogura was leaning forward now, his eyes narrowing as he watched the young man's face.

"Simple. He knew what he was doing I'll give him that." He explained with a roll of a shoulder, before taking another quick peek back inside the console panel then returned to continue speaking. "He either waited too long before placing it and had a shorter amount of time than he original planned or to borrow words from my employer, didn't give a rat's ass by the time he got around to it."

"You can remove the device?" The confidence in Nogura's voice oddly stirred McCoy's own level of optimism more so than he even expected.

At this Eugene sighed heavily as he let his eyes fall again to the scanner he held then to the handful of tools on the floor beside him that the Admiral had managed to retrieve from the supply hold within the room.

"You can't do it." Gurgled McCoy feeling his pessimistic tendencies starting to scratch at the back door again.

"Not in the amount of time we have sir." Eugene answered as he reached for one of the tools beside him. "Like I said, it's delicate even if it is only a slap dash job. If I try to do anything too hasty it'll trigger the incendiary codes and every building that's connected to Headquarters computer system will basically go into an automatic self destruct sequence. Which is what I think you wanted to avoid sir."

"Yes Mr. Harmon, if possible I would like to avoid that very much." Closing his eyes, Nogura sat back in his chair apparently summoning up some much needed words of meditation before slowly opening his eyes once more. "You have a solution that is feasible for the amount of time given."

For a moment, Eugene absently toyed with the tool he held, a half smile curving the corner of his mouth as he contemplated his words to the request.

An eyebrow rose as McCoy watched the younger man. In that tiny window of time he saw that a little bit more than merely sayings had rubbed off on the youth from his employer. At another time he would've found something pithy to say towards the subtle theatrics, but considering their circumstances he refrained and tucked it away for later. Sending a silent prayer to the whomever was listening that there would be that later.

"Sir, I have what you could call a solution, however this is where you may have a problem." Hesitating Eugene abruptly screwed his lips up and rolled his eyes upward at the Rear Admiral. "Those disk's I brought with me, I should be able to place them within the system to basically trick the patch into believing it's still communicating with the system's outside of this building."

"What about Headquarters itself. Is there nothing you can do to…'trick' this patch to shield it?" Nogura asked his eyes again fixed on the open console panels behind the young man, while his brain was doing some swift calculations.

"That's where our problem is sir. The patch is set up to become integrated within the Starfleet system. Your system literally see's it's code as their own." Explained Eugene waving a hand at his scanner and then back at the opening he had just emerged from, a look on his face expressed his own irritation and minor awe at what seemed to be an inconvenience to him.

Bottom lip sticking out, McCoy gave Eugene a look that would've wilted a few good, well experienced ensigns on any starship under any command into the same status as dead skunk cabbage.

"Meanin' what exactly young man? And please use words that a very tired, worn down old country doctor can at least partially understand."

Mouth quirking as if he was trying to hide the appreciative smile he wanted to show, Eugene ducked his head then glanced at the Doctor again.

"Meaning this; the computer system doesn't recognize it as a patch at all. It reads the code as if the patch is just a part of it's originally installed system. The originally programmer of the patch was extraordinarily slick on that part." With an appreciative nod, Eugene started began fiddling with the device he held before continuing. "They set their own security code into the patch. If I try to remove it or completely disable it, the security code activates triggering the main security system of all the departmental computers and automatically tricks the self destruct system into activating. But they were intelligent enough to also place their own trigger in the thing."

"So if they smell anything fishy they can set it off from their own little hidey-hole, right?" McCoy instantly added seriously wondering who he would have to strangle to get his hands on some real aspirin or at least a bottle of bourbon.

"Right." Again his mouth quirked but his face exhibited the graveness of what he was explaining to these two men. "However I think it's possible to half fool that section of the patch as well."

"Half-fool?" Repeated Nogura obviously sensing this was the area that the young man had been referring to that he wouldn't take delight in.

"Yes sir," Pushing himself back to his feet, Eugene tucked his scanner under his arm then brushed his hair from his forehead. "As we all know time is limited. I may be able to trick the patch into believing that it still is logged in with some of the departments here, but not all of them. It will be connected with a handful of others until we do have the appropriate amount of time to disable it entirely."

"I see." Nogura grunted ignoring the Doctor's ugly snort, as he tucked his hand behind his back and began a slow measured pace toward the door, then stopped and stared back at the young man. "I take it that this is more to what you giving us as answer to the situation."

"Well sir, I thought you would like the opportunity to decide which departments should be preserved." Shrugging his shoulders, Eugene couldn't help but let the small grin come through when he saw the look of disbelief on the Rear Admiral's face.

"You can do that?" The tone of his voice clearly astounded as well as heartened by the news, as Nogura nearly afforded himself a tiny almost triumph smile.

Before anyone could say a word, the communication's door opened revealing Captain Smillie in the doorway dressed in combat gear including weaponry. There was a smile on his face, but it didn't conceal the mild surprise of the trio that he found sitting in the otherwise vacant communication center.

"Yes Captain?" Nogura moved to face Smillie as he strode into the room.

"Cartwright said you were down here. I thought I had better report personally before we leave." Entering the room, Smillie nodded in the Doctor's direction before taking up a positing next to the Rear Admiral.

"Of course." Pursing his lips Nogura glanced about the numerous consoles and monitors about him then briefly nodded toward McCoy. "Pardon us, Doctor."

Folding his arms in a motion of harrumphment, McCoy flopped back into his seat gave Eugene a noncommittal shrug which automatically sent the young man back to his task.

As he silently fumed at his lack of contribution towards this whole expedition, McCoy watched as the youth in one smooth retrieved his scanner from under his arm, sat back down on the floor and ducked back into the bowels of the communication console. Bad enough he wasn't contributing but he had to watch a spry, wet behind the ears child showing off in front of him. He allowed another harrumph to pass through his lips as he glared off into some obscure corner of the room.

A flash of Cartwright's choler face entered his mind just then and he a slowly grin spread on to his face. He could imagine the reaction the Commander had given Smillie when appeared looking for the C and C dressed to the nines for deadly combat.

The Commander, during the best of days, had the charm of manicured fingernails on a chalkboard. On worse days, two compound wisdom teeth, hot appendix and a fresh set of infected hemorrhoids. And the frame of discontented mind the Doctor was already in, it wouldn't have taken much from the Commander for him to happily give the man a double colonic and gin chaser.

Granted the lack of having anything constructive to apply himself to in this melee grated on McCoy's nerves and emotions, but it had to be killing Cartwright with not being allowed to do anything he saw as suitable for his position, but not having a clue as to what else the rest of Nogura's staff was up to. The second Smillie stepped on to the floor Cartwright went into his bandy rooster persona and started pecking and scratching all the way around the Captain. It was the only way he seem to be able to wrangle any speck of information from anyone. Pester them to near death, either theirs or his.

There was little doubt that Smillie had giving Cartwright some information. In bold lettering too, if he remembered the Captain properly and that thought added to the grin on the Doctor's face.

As he swung the chair around to bestow that approving grin on the Captain, he nearly froze so quickly that he came within an inch of sliding off of his seat from the movement. A thought entered his head as firmly planted his feet to keep the chair from moving around any further, and he cocked his head as he gave it some consideration while letting his narrowing baby blues slide in Smillie's direction. One that he wondered why he hadn't had it before now, but then knew he had an earlier obligation with the word he had given Liberty. Now though, that obligation was filled and it was obvious the young man was in surroundings that he felt more than comfortable in literally waist deep in technology that the Doctor was as knowledge about as he was with Klingon ornithology. But there was a sliver of light that was leading him in the direction that he knew he could be of some use and he was immediately to his feet when Smillie broke away from the subdued conversation starting for the door.

Slipping by Nogura as he returned to his post beside Eugene, McCoy hurriedly followed the Captain and snagged him the arm before he had a chance to duck out the door.

"Doctor McCoy." An unreadable flicker vanished from Smillie's face when he identified the man who had latched on to him.

"I'd like to volunteer Captain." McCoy managed to screw an embolden smile on to his face when Smillie leveled a dubious gaze on the doctor. "I've already had the bad luck of meeting most of these people and I can assure you that you're gonna be needin' someone who knows how properly use a meditkit."

Appreciative angled attached itself to the Captain's face instantly recognizing what lay behind the words and beseeching blue eyes.

"I understand loyalty Doctor, but I can't allow you to come along. It's too dangerous and I can't guarantee your safety once we get through the force field."

Obstinacy found it's well worn path on to McCoy's face as he straightened his frame with an indignant snap while removing his grip on the Captain's arm.

"I spent five years on a starship with about as much guarantee for my own personal well being as you're offering me, every single damn morning I crawled out of my bunk." McCoy argued too peeved and frustrated to let anyone pat him on the head with a patronizing thump.

Giving the Doctor a hard look, Smillie gave a slight knowing nod. 'You're a doctor, on of the best if not _the _best. I would be more distressed if you flat footed refused. You wouldn't be the doctor of song and lore if you didn't want to offer your services no matter the situation. Deadly or not. Then again, I wouldn't be much of a Captain if I agreed to allow you to tag along. There's too much risk involved for me to say yes. I'm sorry Doctor McCoy."

Matching the Captain step for step heading for the door, McCoy again managed to stop Smillie, determined not to be put off so easily.

"Listen Captain, when I was so unceremoniously yanked outta there both of those infernal Kirk's were pretty well in one piece. I can't be so sure they're in the same health now. For all we know they both could in a serious need of medical aid."

"Doctor from what you've already explained to us," Began Smillie, his entire attitude changing to full blown soberness, his facial expression also altering into a somewhat tempered mask. "Concerning Dalcrom's usual path to resolving situations, medical aid may no longer be needed. I'm sorry Doctor, even with your acceptance of what could happen and tenacity I simply can't allow you to come along."

Unsure if he should be more angry or offended by the young Captain's rebuff, McCoy snapped his jaw shut as he stared after the departing Smillie. Settling on low boiling stymie for the moment he flicked a sullen look back at Nogura who was now squatting next to the opening that Eugene was buried in speaking quietly to the young man as he placed a stead hand on the instrument panel by his head.

With a loud unsatisfied snort, McCoy moved closer toward the two men as the Rear Admiral waited patiently for the answer to float from the gaping hole to his inquiries.

"With the amount of time you're asking sir, I wouldn't try deactivating or removing the patch, too much of a chance of it setting off the self-destruct sequence. It's the best option I have for you." The young man's voice was mixed with torment, speculation and weariness as he came back out from his hole. "Then again sir, we don't have a clue as to the Dalcrom schedule compared to ours. There is a possibility they may be planning to activate the device anyway. With what I can do with what I did bring with me there is a chance to minimize the damage if something does happen."

Straightening up once again, Nogura eyes focused on the lights that blinked back at him from the instrument panels in front of him. It seemed ages as he weighted the possible success to the probable chance of destruction. Time was limited, giving them little choice for plans let alone any real freedom in considering said plans. The one he had been given was achievable even beyond theory but it came back to time. Time to weigh the consequences. Time to come up with a plan to fall back on in some tragic case this one failed. More importantly, finding the essential time to pull this off.

"How much time do you need Mr. Harmon?" He softly inquired his eyes still fixed on the blinking panel.

"That's the trick, sir." Eugene replied as his shoulder's slumped and he rubbed his smarting eyes. "I've never done anything on this scale and not with what is weighing on it all."

It was a rare moment when Nogura was caught off guard and rarer yet when a fracture of that surprise made it to face, as if briefly did as he glanced down at the serious young man next to him.

If he had noticed, Eugene deftly ignored it and choose to read the new readings on his scanner, a tiny nervous bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. A reaction more from the Rear Admiral's momentary silence than the complex task at hand.

"Time?" Nogura murmured sitting back down on the closest chair and shifting his grave stare on Eugene's face.

"As I said before, at the most thirty minutes. Maybe twenty if the lights are with me." Chewing on his lower lip for a heartbeat, Eugene seem to slump a little more. "But as I said before sir, we have no idea what the Dalcrom time-line is. I'm not saying _it _would happen sir, but there's always that chance."

Pursing then unpursing his lips, Nogura slowly released the breath he had unconsciously been holding for the last five seconds. Everything had a pitfall within it throughout ones life. What one had to learn over time was which of those pitfall's was worth risking to gain success.

"If you had assistant's is it possible to cut some of that time?"

Stare suddenly becoming lost in some obscure piece of space, Eugene gave the question some swift calculations. "A few minutes could be shaved off."

"Then you have my word to go ahead. One of my aides will assist you." Climbing to his feet again, Nogura grimaced slightly at the sharp pain running along his spine. "In meantime, I will return to the command center. Captain Talmon and Cartwright will run another security check of the buildings. Confirming all is cleared save for the necessary staff. Doctor McCoy I will need you to begin organizing a small medical area. I'm hoping it is unnecessary but I prefer to be prudent rather than take..."

When the Admiral's voice abruptly broke off, Eugene gazed up at the man that was surveying the empty space that McCoy had once occupied.

With one final sweeping look of the dimly lit command center, the perturbed look became permanently set as Nogura grunted to himself.

"If would appear Doctor, you've already decided where you believe you are needed more. I sincerely hope it's not a wasted risk for all out sakes. Especially for those not present."

TBC


	61. Chapter 61

Another shout out to all the readers out there! You are a grand bunch and I hope you keep threading your way through this story!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE**

Running a hand through her hair, Julxin smiled faintly more to herself as she thought over her conversation with Ambassador Britt. If the circumstances weren't in such a critical mode she may have actually been giddy and grinning already tasting the trappings of the UFP's security command.

She had been waiting for a number of years for Halstrom's place to be vacated, confident she would automatically be handed the position. Now it seemed to be the moment to take that step. When one had the literal blessing of the Terrain Ambassador, you could only take it as the opportunity that presented itself to be.

Her smile grew a wicked degree or two, when the lift doors snapped open allowing the Major to step on to the main floor of the Federation shuttle bay. Two steps across the metal floor she hesitated, her smile fading as she found the bay deserted save fore a couple of shuttle's as well as a handful of security and engineer crew members.

When the initial threat had come through, Halstrom had evacuated the buildings while his defense squads prepared incase Starfleet did find more of a need for them other than coming in to do the clean up work. Apparently the Colonel had been prepared far ahead of Britt's expectancy and had only been waiting or begging for the word from the Ambassador then took the juncture of Britt's departure for Starfleet Headquarters to go ahead with his own intention's.

Finger's running threw her hair again, Julxin picked up her pace as she crossed the bay ignoring the few curious glances aimed in her direction from the remaining staff.

From over hearing conversations as well as perusing the Colonel's computer files and hastily put together charts, she easily ascertained the man's predictable plan. Tracking the man and keeping a meticulous account of every action he ordered would be simple. As it was with any operation of Halstrom's, she had little doubt the uncomplicated line would again magnify his inadequacy for his position. Perhaps enough so the Council would finally come to their senses and remove him allowing her to finally step up.

However, she rationalized with a perturbed knowing line appearing along her brow, the majority of the council had a larger than average streak of forgiveness and selective memory loss. Individuals of any rank and position were known to suffer from such mental infirmary when they tended to have compounded several tainted bits of history.

When everything had settled she knew there was a great possibility that Halstrom would remain in his position with her still wedged in the hole that she had clawed into. Opportunity was there, she reminded herself with a cruel little smile and she had never been known to look a plaxtar lizard in the mouth. It lay before her enticing and willing.

It lay before her like a horde of gold to a beggar or a barrel of rainwater to a man dying of thirst. Enticing and willing her take it up before it past or another was more swift at claiming the prize. Such idea's only spurred her along as her steps came faster, while a ruthless tint became heavier in her smirk.

"Major."

Hesitating in mid-step, Julxin's devilish triumphant expression was masked over with a sour glower then just as swiftly vanished when she finally spun around. Glaring in the direction of the remaining shuttles, a slight ripple of surprise moved along her face when meeting Halstrom's mildly ill-humored stare.

"We've been waiting Major Julxin. I presume you would agree keeping together would be more beneficial all the way around." His voice didn't give away any suspicion for the woman but the steel glint of his hard gaze made it clear that he did harbor some ill will in her direction. "With out limited communication capabilities it doesn't seem wise for our own defense to be divided. Besides Major, we both know that I like to keep all my staff on the same page."

Eyes darting around the nearly vacated shuttle bay, Julxin twitched her lips while her mind juggled her thoughts while stifling the irritated surprise at her nemesis still present.

"Major," Tone growing louder with impatience's, smoothed over the rough edge of self satisfaction. "Time isn't on our side. And I think we are both wanting to hang this up before Starfleet has decided to change their skives."

After another pause, Julxin knew he wasn't giving her a choice on the matter and was equally aware that he was expecting only one answer. In that sense he had managed to place her into a corner where he would be sable to keep an eye on her. This was his way of finding out precisely what her intentions were, then how serious she was about them.

"Of course sir." She finally murmured her fingers sliding along the edge of her jacket while moving toward the shuttle.

Moving out of the open doorway, Halstrom stepped back inside the already filled shuttle sucking in his lips to keep the nefarious pleased reaction from appearing on his face.

With little effort in trying to conceal the poisonous insolence as she stepped into the shuttle, Julxin chiseled a thin cold smile on her face upon meeting the colonel's narrowed stare.

"Of course." Letting her hand caress the phaser on her hip, Julxin appeared to be on the verge of softly laughing. "After all sir, we know Dalcrom isn't the only enemy we have to deal with today."

Dour as always, Captain Talmon remained at his chosen post for the last ten minutes. An obscure corner of the shuttle bay, encased in shadows that had a view of a large area of the floor area as well as the doors to the main turbo lift and transporter room.

Upon receiving the curious news of Ambassador Britt without his usual militant groupies Talmon had chosen to be on the higher diligent mode. Any federation personnel having the audacity to plant a foot on Starfleet properly was immediately viewed with as much love as one would have of sharing a ship with a pack of Klingon's trapped in an empty universe. And in some cases trusted even less.

His real peevish concern dealt with who hadn't shown up. That and the nastier, galling question of where they were now as well as what they were interfering with at that very moment.

The one consoling fact he could dirge up from this disastrous farce was knowing the SSD was on the verge of self imploding. The heavy conflict would come down to either Julxin or Halstrom would be the one who finally detonated. Wages weighed slightly more in the Colonel's favor, which gave the Captain a momentary shiver of relish as he pulled farther back into the shadows.

It was always more pleasurable to finally tear down an enemy you've been combating with over time than take apart someone freshly ensconced in the post. Even if it was a body in the seductive form of one Major Haylie Julxin.

Mind roving over that one time well known delectable frame, Talmon abruptly forced his attention to the opening lift door's and tilted an eyebrow in mild speculation as Doctor McCoy hesitantly emerged.

Head shifting slightly Talmon kept an eye on the medical man while his lips pursed in the process of his thinking. Knowing that the doctor had been basically detained by Nogura to the command center, it was more than slightly curious and even more highly suspicious to find the man appearing in the shuttle bay.

By McCoy's cautious reaction to his surroundings and precursor investigation of the wide space, the Captain realized that the doctor's presence was something that he didn't want known. Or known immediately by certain individuals. No doubt Smillie had already given the doctor an official, polite but curt negative on joining the beam over team and this was his way of quietly retaliating and gaining what he wanted.

Again Talmon's lips moved, forming a strange smile as his gaze followed the doctor across the bay to the first shuttle and carefully peered about before he stuck his head into the open shuttle door. In a quick movement, he jerked his head back then took a hasty step back when one of the camouflaged clad soldiers took up the now vacated space of the doorway.

From his secluded spot Talmon was unable to pick up the hasty but apparently reasonable conversation that took place the two men since the younger of the pair glanced around the bay briefly then stepped back into the shuttle. Without a backward glance McCoy scrambled after the younger man barely tumbling in before the door sealed shut and the faint hum of the engine igniting rumbled to life.

Lips twitching ever quicker, Talmon drew in a peculiar satisfied breath and cocked his head in the direction of the transporter room door almost willing Smillie to appear for once last check before the team departed. When the Captain appeared in the door, there was no sign or inclination of surprise on Talmon's face. Merely a twisted smile that gradually faded away as Smillie drew closer.

"The shuttles will be clear of the bay in the next three minutes." Smillie's tone easily indicated he wasn't expecting Talmon to reply in any fashion as he checked his wrist chronometer. "My team will beam over the millisecond the shield is lowered. Which if the Rear Admiral's confidence isn't placed wrong, will happen in less than fifteen minutes. Once we've arrived we'll permanently disable the shield."

Tempted to inquire as to what he planned on doing if Nogura's confidence was misplaced, Talmon restrained his urge and fixed the well rehearsed expression of profound interest back on to his face.

"What of the 'situation' upstairs?" The quiet inquiry sounded innocent enough, although the generalization had been purposefully left open for Smillie to walk into.

There was a brief hesitation on Smillie's part as he glanced off in the direction of the nearest shuttle stare narrowing before he looked back at Talmon as if he had just realized the man was there.

"From what little Nogura was able to elaborate on, if it does go as planned it'll all happen within the same sixty seconds."

A deep glint of soberness flashed then faded in Talmon's eyes at the realization of the caliber of timing, risk and danger that was being placed upon only a handful of people to secure not merely the planet but the entire galaxy. Oddly though, his mind with an uneasy calmness put that to one side increasing his focus on the kernel of knowledge he held and how it pertained to his own personal status.

"Knowing how much you prize your capabilities at boot licking before the need arises, you might want to get back up to command." Smillie recognized the deep seeded self preservation that was fairly radiating the other man's face. "Nogura wants you and Cartwright to scramble an emergency medical team for Doctor McCoy."

"For Doctor McCoy." With a single nod Talmon glanced toward bay opening then meet Smillie's hard questioning stare. "I'll get right on it."

"I'm sure you will." Murmured Smillie as the other Captain passed him on his way to the lift.

Uncertain curve touching his lips, Smillie watched the man cross the bay then pushed the normal suspicion he maintained for Talmon aside and headed back toward the transporter room.

"I suppose considering whom I'm talking to it's totally unnecessary to say good luck."

Smillie wasn't sure which annoyed him the most of the sudden interruption. Talmon's condescending oozing tone or the matching mask that covered his face with a shadow of satisfaction that would've at any other time, caused his blood to boil.

Sensing that the 'Golden Boy' in waiting was partially off guard, Talmon let his thin smile grow a fraction as he spoke again before slipping into the lift.

"With you having the advantage of some minor surprise on your side, what unforeseen possibility could arise?"

TBC


	62. Chapter 62

Again thanks to all of you who are still here and still reading, hope you enjoy this newest chapter.

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER SIXTY**

Once the hover craft had hummed through the bay door it entered into a wide corridor that partially resembled those one would find within a starship. Save for a few feet wider and the ceilings a good foot higher, they were remarkably similar, including the lighting that would automatically flash on in each designated section as the craft approached it.

They were only a few yards below the sea floor, Rossenber had explained as they rapidly moved along the tunnel. They had quietly, swiftly and with a great deal of precision carved not only the tunnel they were in, but also a number of others under the Pacific with very little fuss or muss. Most were relatively of short mileage such as the one they were within, however they have constructed the odd one or two that spanned a great chunk of the 'Ring of Fire'. This was also the time the Chimera shields and sensor's truly became necessary for their plans.

Between the period of the tunnels excavation and the crew's who constructed the required equipment for the antigrav cargo sled's and hover vehicles to safely use the tunnels, Dalcrom had installed the shields along every tunnel constructed. There was little fear that they would have any outside inquisitiveness by anyone save for the odd local and they were generally as well as easily dealt with. Even in these days there were accidents known to occur within the depths of the planet's numerous body's of water that lacked any need to be questioned by anyone. Besides, if someone was foolish enough to go to any authorities, did they really perceive that someone within Starfleet or even the Federation would take time from their schedule to listen to a hysteric about a generic misfortune?

'Generic misfortune up until you need it to flat out look exactly like a perfectly framed murder', Kirk sullenly thought as he again saw the soul chilling image of Toni Finnegan lifeless form wedge carelessly into that moving crate.

In those few times he had dealt with adversaries that were on par with Rossenber and Dalcrom, Kirk was disturbed by numerous idiosyncrasies they carried. One however, the small handful seem to share though was their apathetic view of all around them, save for themselves and their singular purpose. The existence of anything outside of those two elements were nothing more than vague nuisances and were treated as such when they choose to arise.

A coldness pricked at Kirk's spine while he darkly speculated at what it would take for a individual soul to become such a creature in this day and age. Before he allowed his mind to plunge into deep, black insidious pool, he forced himself to refocus on his surroundings as well as the remains of Rossenber's discourse. Then again the pressure of the phaser barrel against his already aching neck also contributed to his attention being brought back to the here and now.

In front of him, Rossenber had dropped his conversational ways and seem intent on console at the front of the vehicle. Occasionally he would peer over his shoulder at one Kirk then the other, his stare had again become nearly unreadable as it shifted forward again. Somehow there was something in his demeanor, albeit in a cautious sense, that suggested he was mildly disappointed that there wasn't any follow up question's toward any of the points that he had made. It was another one of those peculiar moments that kept cropping up sporadically from the first day of this entire nightmare, and undoubtedly wouldn't be the last before everything said and done.

Taking the opportunity during Rossenber's lull of condescending flow, Kirk allowed his own gaze narrow down on the console that had taken up the attention of their guide. What screen's that were visible to the Admiral, he was able to observe their own movements as well as what appeared to be two or three of the aforementioned other secreted tunnels within their range. He also caught sight of a monitor that was secured tightly on the buildings and grounds of Rossenber's estate.

It wasn't a detailed view, but it was enough to show the grounds complex security system, including strength of the force field that protected the entire estate. That was when Kirk, realized what had Rossenber's attention.

The greater populace may have either not noticed or brushed it aside, but knowing what it was, what it may signify and the current circumstances it was something that could bring about concern or the flip-side of the coin, confidence.

Fluctuation. Minor albeit. Barely a single point but enough that it obviously distracting Rossenber enough that he kept a close watch on the readings. Granted it could mean nothing. A change in a stronger wind pattern coming through could cause such a minuscule reaction. The reaction of the man in front of him though made Kirk not entirely believe that possibility. To himself Kirk felt a small surge of anticipation yet he also made a cautionary note.

If the minor disruption was being caused by Starfleet, he saw two problematical points. That Rossenber saw it in a similar light and would take action as soon as they arrived at their destination. Secondary, that there was the off chance that whatever the action that Starfleet was planning would be activated sooner than Kirk was foreseeing. Not that he had formulated a plan of action at his end of the deal as of yet, however even if he hadn't anything elaborate in mind the point would be moot until he was at the end of this journey.

Granted he had the reputation conjuring up a small miracle at what appeared as the bleakest moment for all involved. But even a conjurer needed something to build that miracle from besides a little slight of hand. He had bits and pieces that he mentally played with but he needed a platform to begin some construction on. And in general in the past he was able to charm, argue or be in the right place at the right time to claim that platform that he needed. The latter is what fate handed him this time. Although fate had been given it's own shove by those involved with Dalcrom by using murder to drawing him into this. So he was in it by their decision. By that decision he was going to do his damnedest to wish they hadn't even remotely tossed the idea into the hat.

His thoughts were interrupted when the hovercraft shifted in the middle of a right curve before the tunnel straightened and continued. As it came out of the turn though, Kirk caught sight of the gate that signaled the end of their little tour that truly under the sea.

The gate was within an two inches of being fully open when the hover craft slipped quietly through it. Once it passed through it banked to the right again and easily slipped into what appeared to be a temporary maintenance stall save for the fact that it was surrounded by a small squadron of heavily armed guards.

As he started to exit the hover craft, Kirk found it increasingly difficult to ignore the last surge of pressure that Tane used to push the phaser barrel one last time into his neck before either men made a move to leave the vehicle. His opinion of the larger man wasn't that high to begin with but it was dropping with every aggravating moment they were forced to be in the same room or solar system.

He was also getting the distinct feeling that whatever chip Tane was carrying it had to do with more than with Dalcrom or just blatantly hating Starfleet and instead seemed to steadily aim towards him personally. Kirk tucked that in the back of the files he kept in his mind with a handful of other items, as he slowly peer over his shoulder at the man with narrowed flinty eyes. Whatever it was that Tane saw or knew there would be a time when Kirk would be determined to discover what it was.

"Welcome Admiral." Rossenber gave both Kirk's a gracious but tight smile as he glanced from one to the other. "I sincerely hope that it does live up to your expectations."

Raising an eyebrow, Liberty shot a look around at their new surroundings eyes skimming over the row of guards with phaser's leveled at her then briefly she met the vaguely amused gaze of Rossenber. With a quiet snort she moved around the hover craft to join the Admiral who had been unceremoniously herded by Tane and the seven other guards who flanked that side of the craft.

"That might be hard to do Jarrod," She murmured arms still loosely folded in front of her as she gave Rossenber a frosty look. "I really didn't have time to scrap any up from the get go."

"I'm sure you'll try though." Was his quiet reply as he abruptly turned away his eyes quickly surveying the group that had been waiting for their arrival.

Taking that moment, Kirk glanced about their partially darkened environment and stunned to realize that they were standing in what had to be the cargo area of a sunken tanker. Smothering his reaction before it filtered to the surface, Kirk took a step forward while his gaze went over the spacious area that quietly echoed with the sounds of crews that were working with the vehicles stationed throughout. He ignored Tane when the big man openly growled as he moved aggressively toward the Admiral as he continued his silent observations.

From where he stood, Rossenber once again shot a razor sharp reproving look at Tane who seemed on the edge of ignoring the wordless order as he took another half step then finally relented but kept his phaser trained on Kirk.

Whatever it was that had been searing in the steel gray eyes that fired a glare at the other man had been enough for Rossenber to finally turn from the technicians he had been speaking with and move toward Tane.

"Mr. Tane, there is little question of your capabilities when it comes to security on any level." The tone was low, steady and barely this side of a rolling boil, as Rossenber took on a few steps toward the other man, green hazel stare meeting the stone hard glare of Tane with ease. "But even the Admiral has to admit that a security squad of twelve armed men will keep him in place without your assistance. For atleast a few precious moments."

There was a strained pause in the thick intense air as Tane flicked a look from the Admiral, to Liberty back to the Admiral and then to Rossenber once more. If this odd partnership was based on anything it certainly had nothing to do with camaraderie or loyalty by either man and whatever it was that was forcing them together was wearing mighty thin. More so on the part of Tane, who snorted loudly then lowered the phaser and grudgingly headed toward the group of tech's and Rossenber.

Eyebrow twitching slightly, Kirk maintained his general alertness yet felt some of the muscle bending stress lift from his shoulders now temporarily free of his foreboding shadow. As he rolled his shoulders, Kirk let his eyes follow the line of white lights that ran along the wall fifteen feet from the floor and around the entire open area of the one time cargo hold. Shadows cast from the equipment, hover crafts and people danced on the walls as well as the floors adding to the depraved feeling that the Admiral was sensing was fueling this operation more and more.

Keeping an on Tane until he shouldered his way into the group Rossenber had pulled together, Kirk hesitated before returning his attention to the startling surroundings. Amongst those standing shoulder to shoulder with Rossenber was Nathaniel Talmon none the worse for wear after his encounter with both Kirk and McCoy's hypo. If he was expected to be surprised by seeing the younger man still among the living considering his obvious faux pas back at the hotel, the Admiral couldn't since it didn't exist within him. Nothing within the scope of this well orchestrated treacherous plot could surprise him with all he had already witnessed. Even if he had been able to show that in his gaze, Kirk doubted that those standing only a few yard from them would believe it.

"Well, what do you think?" Liberty's voice was low and yet seem to still rumble about the metal walls that surrounded them.

"I don't know." Sighed Kirk his eyes now scanning the numerous computer consoles that were set up at the far wall from where they stood. "What I do know is that I seriously doubt that anyone else here cares what you and I think about their little rat hole."

A small smile curled darkly at the corners of Liberty mouth as she also surveyed the massive one time long dead ship they were now encased in. There was little question of the Admiral's words and their veracity. At this point they were merely given the grand tour for rubbing in purposes as well as the general toying with the enemy for sport being part of the norm it seemed in these situations. It was never surprising. Tiresome. Annoying. Comical. Possibly even disappointing. Surprising? No.

Truthfully she was more struck with the fact that Dalcrom had struck this close to Starfleet with this much manpower as well as constructing such destructive paraphernalia, large and small in the matter of time they had without one fleet member sniffing something starting to go rotten when it was literally sitting on the same shelf right next to you. Then again she couldn't help but think of the old adage that had been passed down through time from one government body to the next over the centuries before unforeseen catastrophes struck; Someone amongst the hierarchy would sniff 'It's not going to happen to us' then promptly shut the bathroom door and began reading reports while the world fell apart two minutes later.

"Have any ideas?" She quietly asked while half turning, her eyes briefly landed on Kirk then continued on around the cargo area.

Turning in the opposite direction, Kirk scouted out that end of the one time depository. "I'm working on it."

"That's a comfort." Liberty murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

Tilting his head, Kirk saw the peculiar, almost amused light in the turquoise gaze and allowed himself to crack a miniscule smile. It didn't exactly break the tension, yet he found himself encouraged at recognizing that streak of resilience in that same glint.

As he looked around Kirk noted that the ship itself seem to list a few degrees from where it perched in it's resting spot in the channel. The refitting that had taken place through the most of the sunken tanker, had obviously made a point of getting a level floor put in then proceeded with bringing in the rest of their equipment. Which undoubtedly included some form of weapons, Kirk grimly realized as he tried to gain some idea of the systems they were running from the closest wall of computers to them.

"Brains must be above us." Liberty observed while nodding in the direction of the turbo-lift some ten yards away from where they stood. "Straight through the quarters up to the bridge, I would guess."

Nothing more than a simple skeleton of the lightweight duranium composite framework with what looked like micro electromagnetic conduits dispersed along the shaft from what Kirk could tell as he followed the construction up to the ceiling. There had to be another way up and down other than that Kirk rationalized, knowing that there had to be some thought toward any unforeseen emergency, no matter the arrogance that was floating everywhere around them. He had a sneaking suspicion that there was a handful of people who had an inkling to where and what that emergency exit was though, meaning that it would be prudent to stay highly observant as things progressed.

As he continued to study what he could, Kirk came to the quick conclusion that the cargo area was being used by Dalcrom as just that. Supply deposit for those who were, at the moment, stationed at the reconfigured sunken tanker as well as holding area for the hover crafts and anti-gravity vehicles that were in use. The computers, from what he could grasp, were for the most part to be used for maintenance/life support on the base as well as the vehicles that were being stationed here. Nothing seem to show any indications of defense or as Liberty had put it the 'brains' of the show.

He doubted that they would have no type of defense in this section considering what their set up was aimed for. Granted they had their fair supply of guards armed to the teeth, yet there had to be something more even if it was readily visible. With what they had risked as well as the time put in Dalcrom wouldn't be idiotic enough not to have some defensive system in every corner and crack they could find. They seem to be able to find everything else they required as of late, so why would he be surprised to find this entire area flooded with weaponry.

"Admiral," Rossenber's voice boomed from one end of the cargo area to the other causing even one or two of those who were busy at their posts to warily look in his direction. "What do you think?"

"It's hard to say." The smile on Kirk's face was half forced as he turned toward the other man. "There is very little one can tell about anything when all you've seen is the basement."

Matching the smile with on of his own Rossenber slipped through the row of guards that had been surrounding the pair of Kirk's and paused in front of the Admiral.

"True. Then again, after all these years I thought you would be used to it by now." Mused Rossenber, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly twitching upwards as he briefly glanced toward the lift then back at the Admiral. "You have always seem to thrive when you fall into these things ass backwards, as the saying goes. It only seemed appropriate to give you some particles of what could be construed as hope."

Head turning in the direction of Rossenber, Liberty eyes narrowed into contemplatively slits as she silently repeated his words in her head once and then twice. The tone was what had caught her attention more than anything else once he had started to speak. It was one she could recognize from another time, but they were fragmented pieces of what she viewed as a near dead past.

She acknowledge to herself that if she had been given more of a chance to give it some thought she could determine what it was she may have caught in those syllables. And she may still not be sure what it was that he was telling them.

Coming back from her speculations, she momentarily met Kirk's bemused look and simply rolled a shoulder in a suggestion of later, if they had a chance to find a later.

Lips sliding to one side into a highly skeptical stiff line, Kirk arched an eyebrow then made a severe point of ignoring Tane as he did a gradual three hundred and sixty turn on his heels then finally let his unaffected gold flecked stare fall on Rossenber.

"Why don't you to tell us why the hell you brought us here."

The smile dimmed ever so slightly as Rossenber slid his hands into his trouser pockets as he appeared to give the firm words some serious thought, then let a small grin germinate on to his face. It only a grew a slow cruel curl when the sound of the descending lift filled the area with it's gently noise followed by the whoosh of air when it reached the cargo room floor.

The smile sent Liberty's teeth on edge. It was one that she had seen before, even if it had been a number of years ago. Chicanery. His own personal chicanery was now coming to the forefront for the man. The possibility that within thirty all hell could fall on everyone of them standing in the belly of the sunken cracker box and yet the man designed his own agenda that was curtailed as an apparent private amusement.

It also suggested to her that if he had planned that much, her other gut feeling was also on the right track. That thought was doubled edge. It still gave nothing as to what else was going on in the man's mind, just that there something there that he was keeping to himself.

As if aware of the rumination going on a yard away from him, Rossenber glanced in Liberty's direction, let the curl of the grin turn a little more tightly and actually gave a quick impression of a partial wink.

"Why indeed Admiral." Came Rossenber's response finally as he looked toward Kirk out of the corner of his eye before he turned toward the lift. "It's generally the unwritten rule of the bound bible of villainy and evil to give those chosen for executioner's block a detailed tour of what you've gave your life for. Why should I deny such a privilege for you Admiral Kirk. Besides you have seem extremely eager to discover what we're about as well as who has pulled this elaborate campaign together. It seemed,…'logical' to pull both together for you on a silver tray."

Irked nerve twitched along Kirk jaw as he saw the glint of dark facetiousness in Rossenber's steady gaze and was on the verge of what was a brilliant retort when the words froze in his throat.

Everything froze. The words, the air, the action's all around. It all froze. All save for the sound for a voice that resonated off of every angle, iota and sliver of that space until it seem to deafen Kirk.

"Mr. Rossenber, do you mind explaining what the Sam hell has been happening and exactly why you took your sweet time dragging your ass here."

It wasn't the words or the fact they were spoken with force but not true volume that seem to freeze the world. It was the strange familiarity within the tone, the subtle inflections that mixed with the syllables that grabbed Kirk by the heart until it felt as if it had been compressed to stillness.

Kirk wasn't positive if he willed himself to start breathing again or if he had even stopped to begin with when he blinked to refocus on his surroundings. Again he blinked only to discover that much still appeared fuzzy save for the few figures around him and as he slowly turned he found the young man that approached from the lift was more clear than he liked to admit.

There was immediate recognition and yet, Kirk found that in the same instant some part of him was denying it flatly. The struggle was violent but quickly over as the irrefutable, blatant truth was staring straight at him. A soul shuddering truth that even as he made himself accept it, Kirk was shouting in his own mind that it was lie or a trick. But it wasn't. It was the God awful truth.

The truth was right there in front of Kirk.

Standing right in front of Kirk, staring at him with his brother's eyes.

**TBC**


	63. Chapter 63

Another shout out to all of you good enough to keep reading this tale! You're all appreciated very much indeed!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE**

Insanity had never been known to run prevalent through the McCoy family. Yet at that second the doctor was finding himself questioning his own mental stability and it's effect it could possibly having on his decision making.

Feeling the shuttle rock slight, McCoy carefully sat up then peered around the short partition and felt a shallow wave of relief when another four guards pushed themselves into the already crowded space. Settling back into his hidden spot, managing to tuck his head down enough so only a wisp or two of his hair were visible over the partition.

Oddly he found a small portion of his being vaguely disappointed that it wasn't Smillie making one final check. A sudden notion that puckered the doctor's brow in his bemusement and concern in that peculiar timed self-examination.

He knew above all else, his friendship and loyalty toward Jim would steamroll any twinge of hesitation or doubt that he may have been stung with. Yet that miniscule pain was enough to make him pause at the actual pang as well as the fact he realized it was there.

Forehead puckering up even more, he threw a quick glance at the black garbed guard less than three feet away from him. Eyes lingering for a second on the goggled face then a second longer on the phaser rifle the young man clutched in his hands, McCoy sunk another inch in his seat.

He was questioning himself on a number of plan's he finally concluded and was sensing his own uneasiness at that wall. Was it the knowledge that he found himself in this cloud of uncertainty or the bad timing that I had picked to show itself, he didn't have a clue. The idea that it was a sign of a bad omen in the reference that he may not have the opportunity to be introspective after it was all over, did little to ease his comfort area.

Nerves were always expected in any kind of situation that had the potential of destroying the universe as they knew it. This wasn't the first time that he had found himself in the position of chasing after someone who had the habit of galloping into places angels fear to tread. It was an unwritten line both the hypocritical oath and Starfleet enlistment forms.

If it had been printed anywhere on his forms when he had foun d his way into the closest recruitment office he would've turn around and gone straight to the nearest retirement center.

They hadn't and he never made his way to the care center, leaving him where he was now. Balled up in a hard plastic shelf at the back of a shuttle, hiding from a literal kid in captain's clothing while waiting to possibly stop a band of madmen from changing life as they know it and seriously praying that he didn't suffer permanent butt-i-tis when he stood up from his petrified perch.

The lack of known and trusting faces did little in trying to sooth his rattling nerves. And that, he realized was part of his apprehension as he shifted around on his seat to keep his tail bone from going numb.

In the years of missions that he had participated in while on the "Enterprise', his core had registered an uneasiness. Perhaps he could even admit now, a number of times of being scared shitless and could even give documented proof of that literal action occurring.

But he knew inside he had been afraid on more than one occasion. It never really struck him though until it was all over and he had time to reflect in the privacy of his cabin.

Caught up in the motion of the current disaster, whatever it maybe, distracted one long enough to do what was necessary without a moments hesitation.

The dread had a way of staying suspended for an extended amount of time in many ways he had come to understand even if most weren't ones applied to him. The comfort in some of his paused fear was those other numerous times he had people around him that he never would have doubted and had confidence in them that he never had for anyone else in his life.

Strangers were around him now. Granted they were some of the top Starfleet security around. To him though they were strangers that he had no clue to as in their own personal m.o. Even if he was surrounded by a gauntlet of guard he knew as soon as he feet touched ground he would be for all intent and purposes on his own. That did leave a hollowness in the pit of his stomach.

Did it give him a heartbeat of ambiguity? No. He had absolutely no doubts of why he was doing this. Forced to sit and contemplate over the subject, however it did make him irritated to poke around in his own being to find these less than appreciative items.

Absently staying with his pinky ring, McCoy stared off a the opposing wall lost in his pondering, his thoughts fast forwarding again to the present and the dozens of bothersome thoughts crowding his mind.

Smillie's words still rang in his ears and only contributed to his resolve in his decision. The idea that there was the slightest chance that Jim may already be dead was ridiculous in any context. He knew the man better than any. Seeing him go through the best and worse an individual would have to endure in less amount of time than other's did in a full lifetime.

Whatever the dire situation anyone who even had a mere brush with James Kirk, knew that every fiber of his being would be stretched to keep himself alive til he found here was nothing more he could give. The he would dig further and find what he needed to finally bring a finish to the problem.

He hadn't met death yet. McCoy stubbornly steadfast on that and would counter anyone who would insist otherwise. Explanation for his certainty would take more work on his part however. He just knew was all he could've said well aware of it coming across poorly. There was nothing he could say or give as solid proof if pushed. Yet when all was said and done if Jim had been dead there would be a piece of his nner workings no longer present.

Jim was still alive. Alive and was already in the center of trying to stop Dalcrom. Solving and preventing a universal crisis to spin out of control alone was nothing new to the man. It's part of what had made the man a legend. Temporarily holding back the falling wall of eradication until help arrived was a trademark of Jim's as well. He was a stubborn one man fortification when the need arose.

Pausing McCoy was abruptly reminded that in this case Jim wasn't alone. He found himself hesitating again as he wondered about the woman and her placement in all of this.

Some world weary voice inside of him seem to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about with her being in cahoots with Rossenber. There were no doubts that there were many other things to worry about concerning her just not this one.

He really wasn't sure how she worked into anything, anywhere and at the moment he was happy to keep it that way. When he told Eugene she was spooky he hadn't said it in humor. Liberty was indeed a disturbing creature on a number levels. What he found himself questioning was the idea if he would've found the woman so odd if she didn't happen to be a Kirk.

Finding oneself caught in the background of a legend in the making for the last years, you were left with the impression of what a Kirk supposedly was. When confronted with Liberty it gave one pause to question everything that you always believed in concerning the universe in it's entirety.

He could also partially understand why Jim had never mentioned her before, after encountering the woman's caustic personality. There was more to it McCoy realized as he continued twirling the band on his finger. In the same way he was certain Jim was still alive. There's another voice that quietly kept nudging him about the obvious silence that seem to cling to Jim hen it came to the woman. Time was a good remedy for that internal problem the doctor prescribed mindful of how the man generally dealt with things internally. More so on personal issues. He had to let it wallow around and stew for a certain amount of time until it finally boiled to the surface.

In it all, McCoy had a notion that Jim's real problem with Liberty had nothing to do with the woman herself. The answer to that hazy issue was either a highly intricate or extremely simple. There was never any in between with Jim. It was either one extreme or the other. Which ever it was, the only choice given was to wait it out until Jim was forced to lay it out or finally just releases the story in a quiet tired breath.

In the already strange mix, McCoy couldn't shake the feeling that even in the small amount of time had had been around the woman, she was conscious of Jim's tense attitude in her direction. What he found eerie and baffling in his suspicious nature was that she knew the truth to the problem and seem somewhat cruelly content in waiting it out until Kirk did confront it then admit it.

Referring to her as being 'spooky' was an understatement he concluded again pursing his lips while blankly glancing down at the his stone in the ring.

Finding the right descriptive words for Liberty would be damn impossible even if one would've known her for a lifetime. Even as a child he would easily see her as being a purposeful cynical, brick wall of cool bluntness.

A smile found it's way on to the doctor's face as he picture a smaller version of the 6'2" block of sarcastic granite. Blunt, obstinate sharp edges and all. There was something about that easily suggested that it would be impossible to see her as any normal young girl, and she no doubt would want it that way. Or at least be content knowing others believed that.

Smile growing a fraction suddenly glanced overhead when the shuttle engine rumbled to life. Feeling the vibration run up the wall that his back was pressed against the doctor pushed himself back up, his blue gaze peering over the partition again.

In honesty he again had no idea what he was expecting to see as his lips again puckered then unpuckered in his mix of differing worries. Maybe it was the last grasp of hope that Smillie's head was going to pop through the hatch saying the mission has been scrubbed and Nogura was buying the first round for everyone.

Another ludicrous thought he knew as soon as it flashed in his mind. One that had been clung to a million fold before and no doubt a billion times more after his brief dance with it. However like a handful of things in the universe, it refused to give up it's last breath.

Lips remaining pursed once more, he slowly settled back down, his ears vaguely tuning in to the half muffled words coming through the shuttle intercom and quiet chatter of the security crew crammed in the shoebox size space.

Briefly he closed his eyes trying to kid himself into being in another space. The steady low drone of noise going on reminded him of days spent in roaming the corridors of the 'Enterprise'. A sense of how it felt so much like a small town going back in his thoughts and remembrances. The life of that crew and ship with it's silent loyalty only cemented the ties among those people. Small town ideology and kinship never questioned by anyone from ensign to Captain.

How things seem to quickly change after a few years. What had kept them alive as well as create a truly larger than life legend had crawled off under a rock to die.

No that wasn't entirely true, he instantly corrected himself sagging even more under the weight of his reflections and realizations.

It was here, back on earth that had changed. the five years on tour had developed a continuity among the crew that they had settled into.

Coming back home and trying to find that nitch your had lived in before was an ugly eye opened. One that could leave a disparaging mark on you.

It was an ironic thought. How many starships and bases were out there to keep the peace and freedom in the name of starfleet as well as harmony for the Federation. While back home both parties were having a ball cavorting all over, worrying about their pockets, position and who was getting what from who and what was the price negotiated.

Administration's that had chose to work for themselves individually rather that together. Someone had seen that wide open invitation for an expensive dinner and bellied up to the buffet.

A crooked angle appeared in this smile as he pondered what the rear admiral and Federation president would put together for an explanation if they were successful. It wouldn't be satisfactory or really believable but it'll be one they both stick with until someone started digging.

Planning and plotting right now though, was asinine not to mention naïve on anyone's part. They were all going to have to get out of this alive before any statements could be given or worried sour grapes to be spit in Jim's general direction.

It amazed him how something so simple sounding could make a body tired before anything had happened. Loyalty was a rare stock these days but it wasn't compensation for the energy of a young man. Not that he was having second thoughts about his decision. A younger man's zeal and anticipation had a way of temporarily smothering any apprehension and common sense in these heart beats.

As he sighed wearily McCoy abruptly froze at the appearance of a shadow falling over the small nest he had made for himself.

Eyes narrowing as he scowled like a five year old caught on the kitchen counter halfway through the cookie jar, McCoy stared at the star sapphire stone set in the ring.

"Doctor , I can't say I'm surprised at finding you tucked away in here." Shifting his weight Smillie pressed a hip against the edge of the partition and gave McCoy a highly dissatisfied look. "If I recall I told you I didn't want you involved in this. That it's too much of a risk. I can't afford to lose one man just to shield you."

There was a strained breath in the shuttle as McCoy paused, his fingers still touching the ring. Hi head cocked to one side as he let the words roll though his head again his blue eyes narrowing to slits as he made up his mind about the tone that had been used.

"Yes Captain, I can honestly say I do recall something like that being said earlier." Straightening up in his seat the doctor fixed his own irked stare on Smillie's face. "You have to forgive me and my substandard hearing son. When I'm overly wrought up over little thing, like my closest friend being in the hands of a destructive nutball, I find it pretty damn hard to focus on what some kid is trying to say to me. Besides even if I had bothered to listen I'm a higher ranking officer and don't have to take one thing from you. Advice, cup of coffee and sure as hell not an order. I might even be inclined to put you up on charges of insubordination when I figure out what exactly type of charge to file."

A smile played around the Captain's lips as he gazed with a mix of amusement and admiration at the doctor. The fact that he wasn't immensely surprised at discovering McCoy curled up in one of the storage units hadn't registered with McCoy yet.

"I'll make sure to have my best dress uniform pressed." As he spoke Smillie opened one of the storage units above the doctor, removed a phaser and tossed it to him. "If you plan on filing those charges you had better make a point of coming back alive. But I remind you, this is your choice which means whatever does happen you will be literally on your own."

Watching Smillie move toward the front of the shuttle, McCoy raised an eyebrow then gazed down at the phaser in his hands snorting quietly to himself. Looking back up just as the Captain ducked out the door, a small grin spread on his face.

The grin grew another fraction as he raised the phaser to check the power and settings. 'On his own', like he hadn't done that before.

TBC


	64. Chapter 64

Hey there again, much thanks to you all, including mtcbones for the review. Appreciate you all for continuing to wade through this and I can saw the conclusion is coming into sight. I always had it in sight, it just getting from point a to point b. There is truly an ending and I do know what it is going to be, its just getting there!

Hope you continue to enjoy the trip though!

**-/\-/\-/\-**

**CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO**

Matthew Kirk was not a happy man.

He had managed to hold his anger and tongue in check for the handful of minutes that it took for the lift to take him and Rossenber's small entourage up one level. The waves of acrimony could be felt emanating from the man as they stepped out into the 'brain' of his operating scheme, and swirled around the space until it came back to him.

As they stepped out behind Matthew, Kirk temporarily was oblivious to the storm that was the young man in front of him as he gazed about in stunned quiet as he found that he was standing in the middle of a war room, that was in all out preparation of the opening battle.

People were in either constant motion or sitting totally motionless, hunched over instrument panels. Several other were standing around three large computer generated grid maps that encircled three quarters of the room. The whole area was awash with a freakish green glow of the monitor's and generated maps against the slick metal walls of the otherwise dead ship.

As he continued studying what was staggering realization to him, Kirk noted that only one individual of the mass of working focus bothered to look in the direction of the newly arrived prisoners. A young woman, she almost appeared school age, simply lifted her head with a mask of white dull porcelain with a green under-glow framing it. Dark unexpressive eyes followed their movement for a only few seconds before the head dipped down again over her monitor.

Absorbing as much as possible, Kirk glanced at Liberty from the corner of his eye and saw the vexed lines along her forehead deepen. His own frown dug a little further in as he wondered at the lack of any thing that could be referred to as surprise, shock or uneasiness in her face. If he was going to allow any further thought on that oddity it was immediately broken off at the loud, clattering sound of a metallic blow and it's instant reverberation that ran in circles about them before dying in a near silent dull ringing in the Admiral's ears.

Most definitely not a happy man by both the expression on Matthew Kirk's face and the way he slammed the data padd he had been carrying on the closest computer console with such ferocity that it would've been more surprising if it hadn't sustained damage.

"Why aren't they dead?!" The words were coldly belligerent as they came from Matthew Kirk as he waved a had in the direction of the Admiral and Liberty while his hard stare narrowed on a still smiling Rossenber. "There was no useful purpose in bringing them here. They should be dead!"

Not happy at all was the man who was known as Matthew Kirk. The eldest son of George Samuel Kirk. A young man just on the brink of departing his teenage years the last time James Kirk had laid eyes on the now nearly thirty year old. A youth that he had left behind with his siblings and if he was blunt with himself, never really gave a second thought to when returning to his post and his own life.

Matthew was stubbornly refraining from looking at either his Uncle or Liberty as he had since he first laid eye on them in the cargo area. It was pure anger and resentment that filled his voice and kept him from even flirting with the idea of casting a quick look in their direction.

The Admiral, on the other hand, was staring directly at the young man literally willing him to look at him once again. Although still shocked at the fact that the enemy he had been seeking was in truth his own blood, Kirk found it difficult to accept it even if it was standing right in front of him. For a fraction his eyes narrowed he found himself literally struggling internally through a labyrinth of confusion and horror that was steadily finding it's way toward rage as it came to settle in his mind of whom he was truly facing. As he forced himself to accept that Kirk felt a backlash of memories, words and promises slammed against his mind as he stared at the man that in a momentary blur was that of Sam Kirk.

There was a sudden flash of steel blue that caught the Admiral off guard briefly when he realized it was a momentary glimpse of the hard gaze of the man that was on the verge of destroying everything that Kirk believed and fought for. The gaze was cold, lacking anything recognizable in it's fleeting moment of locking on the questioning hazel stare of the Admiral's. It was the hue of his mother's stare, the face of his father and a total distorted, stranger by the name of Kirk standing in front of him.

What deemed the brief glimpse beyond the norm of disturbing to the Admiral was the lack of recognition in those startling dark eyes. He quickly mended that observation though. There was some recognition in that stare, but not in the sense that one would expect considering the situation and the individuals involved.

It was a look that clearly showed that he did indeed identify the two as what and who they were in the sense of establishment. He knew who they were and that was the extent of what he seem to be willing to show. If there was supposedly any former connection of one kind or another between them he refused to acknowledge or had simply found a way to disconnect that part of his circuitry. Whatever he saw them as had nothing to do with what the Admiral remembered it as being.

Seemingly aware of the thoughts running through the Admiral's mind, Matthew again leveled the stone hard steel blue stare on the man. A nerve twitched along his lips, followed by a corner of his mouth moving slightly as if it wanted to smile. It never came. Instead he continued to gaze at the Admiral. The dark sliver of light in his steady eyes reflected much but none of them were ever clear enough for the older Kirk to read. By the tone and feel of the strained seconds, the Admiral found he was partially grateful for that obscurity.

Stare lingering for another millisecond on the Admiral, Matthew suddenly shifted his attention to Liberty. The pair regarded each other with mirror looks of mutual malignancy until an icy cut frosted a miniscule smile on Liberty's lips. In that moment an ugly rage filled shadow slashed over Matthew's face, momentarily remaining there before he forced it to vanish as he turned back to Rossenber.

"We need to talk." Matthew hissed while his gaze narrowed to threatening blue slits. "Now."

An eyebrow barely moved however a corner of Rossenber's mouth did move itself into a peculiar smile as he gave the smaller man a momentary look before turning to the security detail that had remained behind them. With a slight movement of his hand, the well trained band stepped back almost into an at ease state save for the fact their weapons never wavered from their marks.

Giving the row of security a critical look, Rossenber then motioned toward Talmon to remain with the group, earning him a displeased scowl from the one time Starfleet lieutenant but little more. Ignoring the annoyed look, Rossenber barely allowed his gaze to skim over the Admiral and Liberty before locking on to Tane who had managed to gather some of his restraint back.

Oddly the burly man's expression had shifted somewhat, still containing a heavy amount of hostility it was also touched with perplexity as he accepted the nod from his employer. Preoccupied with his own doubt, it took a moment for Tane to notice the slightly veiled amused glint in the gaze that Liberty was giving him before she started to follow the others.

A loud snort erupted from Tane, irritated that he had been caught in a frame of questioning the man he was loyal to as well as the apparent plans he was sworn to. Grunting something under his breath, he re-assumed his well worn persona of malice before he took several steps to catch up with the others as moved toward the circular stairway welded in the center of the war room.

Already a number of steps up the stairway, Matthew had hesitated long enough to glare down at the somewhat lagging troop until Kirk grabbed the metal railing and suddenly stared up at the young man, the hard questioning expression still on his face. The two men silently exchanged looks; one of confusion, questions and anguish, the other remained a mask of stoicism save for the disdainful contempt that simmered in the blue stare. Without a word Matthew broke the moment and swiftly moved the rest of the way up the steps without another look back.

Sighing out of frustration as well as his bewilderment, Kirk quickly moved up the stairs, his eyes occasionally would take in the magnitude of the complex below him. A deliberating but far from resigned frown traced itself on to his face as he made a point of taking in every corner of the large space that was visible. Even as he hastened his pace up the last dozen steps, he had managed to have sketched out a basic floor plan in his mind, secure in the idea that the other half of the room was identical for the most part. He had to sternly remind himself that he had objective to keep to no matter what else fate had thrown at him throughout these last surreal hours. How this was going to happen he was still grappling with. How and who he was going to have to contend with to reach that end.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Kirk's dark reflective frown deepen more along his lips as he took his first glance of the space Matthew Kirk had chosen to live in for the last year.

The space was incredibly vast and suggested that it had either been used for either the mess or possibly a recreation area with the necessary room to accommodate a number of crew at any given time. There was a strange, cool air that could be immediately felt upon stepping into the area that suggested that few of the lost crew were still present. Present and none too happy with what was being conducted on their forgotten ship.

Aware of the brief flinch that skimmed over his face, Kirk appreciated their ire at the degradation of their ship but admittedly was grateful that the chill swept around him before disappearing.

Able to ignore the icy tickle along his spine he gazed around the large room before looking down at the richly colored Persian rugs under his feet. The brazen luxury that was generously spread throughout the private rooms, from the large mahogany desk to the surprising collect of wide ranging art, only added to the blatant conceit of the man who occupied the quarters. Any man who would make a point of surrounding himself with such extravagance for his staff and enemies to view while he was in the middle of challenging the freedom of the universe, easily implied the comfortable confidence of a man that Admiral Kirk regrettably realized he knew nothing of.

One had the impression that generals, dignitaries and adversaries met similar gaudy ornamentation when they had their audiences with Caligula, Ivan the Terrible or Napoleon, Kirk reflected wryly. The similarity, he also noted in the back files of his mind, he doubted ended there between the little introverted group of men. Something that only made his insides twist up more as he caught a disturbing sight from the corner of his eye.

Two steps behind the Admiral, Liberty followed Kirk's gaze with a mix of boredom and pensiveness that snapped to a soberness that oddly held little surprise at seeing the lifeless form of Ralin Sinclair.

A neat, thin dark red garland decorated the man's throat with strands of crimson ran down his neck staining the collar of the man's shirt garishly. Vermillion speckles accented his shirt and jacket, the wall behind him bared the same dotted pattern as well as one or two streaks of the same macabre color. A terrified physical expression remained set permanently on his face while his stared was blank fixed on an equally empty space as he sat stone still in a small arm chair as if he was chillingly frozen I the middle of an everyday conversation.

Oddly there was no sense of the display being left purposely for the unexpected audience to Kirk's mind, as he focused his disquieted glare on Matthew's back. There was a disturbing air that the body was there for a brief gloating factor over the deceased as well as a sickening appreciation for ones own work. Or perhaps time hadn't allowed a proper disposal of the body in a suitable fashion. The former seemed to be a more believable and gruesome truth to the Admiral's troubled thoughts as he tried to find someway to begin understanding the depraved man that was his own kin.

"Ah," Rossenber was giving Sinclair's body an appreciative look that bordered on smirk. "I see Mr. Sinclair's services have been terminated."

"Regrettable yes." Grunted Matthew as he turned his attention to a data PADD on his desk, then punched at the console next to another monitor that sat to one side of his desk. "He came highly recommended too. Unfortunately I have no room for anyone who blatantly, not to mention bunglingly goes against me. If your Mr. Tane hadn't had the…intuition to know the man was as completely unreliable as he proved, followed by his immediate actions, Mr. Sinclair wouldn't be here joining us at this…" Breaking off for a heartbeat, Matthew flicked a reproving glare at the Admiral and Liberty before finishing his words. "…inauspicious gathering."

"I have always found Mr. Tane quite indispensable." Murmured Rossenber, his smile twisting to one side even more as he eyed the prone figure of Ralin Sinclair with more delight that seemed proper. "Quite accomplished work, wouldn't you agree Admiral?"

An eyebrow quirked in a movement that could have interpreted as irritated, repulsed or inspired along Kirk's brow. He took a moment before looking toward Rossenber let alone making an attempt to respond to the comment that oddly held a note of insinuation to it meant only for the Admiral to gleam. As he analyzed the tone of the words, Kirk had ripped his once again composed stare from the gruesome form of Sinclair over to a brooding Tane. There Kirk saw a man who was embroiled in a mire bewildering loose ends, but was steadily latching on to suspicions. It was enough for Kirk to find place to hang another idea on to.

Having Tane now under some heavy considerations, Kirk recalled the words spoken to him only a few seconds earlier and gave Rossenber a hard weighing look. As he did, Kirk kept reminding himself what Liberty had said in reference to the man as well as his normal workings, and decided it was time to solve atleast one mystery.

"Very efficient." The Admiral finally said, his eyes darting over to Tane and then back to Rossenber while he let his well honed amiable smile, generally reserved for diplomats, functionaries, and Klingon's, begin to make a gradual presence. "Very clean, for the most part. However it's not exactly Starfleet approved from my years of experience."

"Really Admiral?" There was a note of amusement with almost a blush of deviousness to it in Rossenber's voice as he clasped his hands behind his back and cocked his head to glance at Tane then back at Kirk. "If I remember correctly from what Mr. Tane explained to me when we first meet, he had a great deal of training from your hallowed Starfleet and Academy halls."

'Bingo!' was the exclamation in Kirk's mind as his smile grew a careful notch and his gaze slipped back to Tane who was coming back to the here and now the rigid gray stare firmly locked on to Rossenber. From what he observed, Kirk realized that Tane hadn't anticipated this. Not at this moment for the most part, and not coming out of someone else's mouth either by the way the big man's face was steadily clouding over.

Eyes narrowing in his own speculation's and twisted humor, Rossenber matched Kirk's smile as he continued speaking. "You share more with Mr. Tane than simply laying claims to a dubious alumni. You also share admiration of the same hero."

That did catch the Admiral more off guard than he intended, even though he managed to keep it stored within himself which should have been increasingly difficult for the man considering everything that had been thrown at him in the last twenty four hours. Yet he simply tucked it back amongst the many other blow's he had absorbed not just today but over the years, that he was still wrestling with on his own now. Time wasn't on his side ever to allow himself to pause and consider each of these significant occurrences that dropped on his shoulders like a boulder when they choose to. Right now, he was facing the challenge that he may never get that chance to find the time to look back over them.

"Most who enlist into the Academy have similar regards toward a number of those who came before. It's nothing that completely uncommon." Kirk finally said, not hiding the fact that he found it ludicrous to attempt to tie the two men together in such a fashion. "It's the irregularities between each individual that you have to become aware of as well as wary."

"Possibly, Admiral. But I doubt that what you're speaking of could be put in the same category as this is." Eyes darting from one man to the other and then remaining on Kirk again, Rossenber had a glint in gaze that seem to be harboring on sinister delight. "Heisenberg. Undoubtedly that means something to you Admiral."

Heisenberg. He blinked then pressed his lips together tightly as Kirk let the name run another lap through his head. It had been a number years since he had actually heard anyone speak the name and then it was generally in whispers that were wrapped in repulse and remorse. More for the man who commanded her, than the U.S.S. Heisenberg herself.

Garth of Izar.

"Lieutenant Darius Tane was part of the security team of the 'Heisenberg' under the command of Captain Garth. Unlike the greater part of his crew, Garth found the lieutenant loyal above and beyond the call of duty. And if you recall your history correctly Admiral, there were very few of his crew were of like mind as the lieutenant when all was said and done." Rossenber had continued speaking as he carefully watched Kirk's face. "He did everything his commander did and didn't ask of him. Even when the illustrious Garth was unceremoniously dumped into Elba II."

When Rossenber hesitated again, Kirk felt a shiver glide along his spine as he momentarily became lost in a past scene involving a man that he had looked toward as some of the inspiration for his own career. The chance he had to meet that man and speak with him even if he was not the same glorified figure of history. Instead he first encountered a monster who was lost in his own grandeur and persona that had been created, in ugly truth, by those who had followed ever bit of the man's life before Antos VI. In the end he left behind a man that was shell barely clutching to what pieces that he could barely find of himself.

"To make a lengthy tale short Admiral, you unfortunately dissolved a plan before it had a chance to take flight back on Elba II." Shifting his weight as he tilted his head toward the Admiral, Rossenber deftly ignored the scowl that was screwing itself on to Tane's face. "A plot to help in his escape was diffused as you know and Garth of Izar is still in Elba II as we speak. The lieutenant however, in his frustration and anger of the fact he was incapable of assisting his Captain, as well as being marked a traitor made the decision that makes it impossible for him to be with us any longer."

A coldness swept the length of Kirk's body as everything fell into place as to the hostility that he had been receiving from Tane since the moment the pair laid eyes on each other. Revenge for a father's death. A man he had never met in his life and yet was finding himself being the reasoning for the man now being dead. There might have been a ball of pain that had originally been the base of Tane's emotions, now it had been smothered by the hate and rage that had been born from that anguish. And every ounce of it was was set directly on him.

A loud snort suddenly interrupted the odd little conversation, causing the three men to shift their gazes in the direction of the two younger Kirk's.

Both were staring at the three men; Mathew with a less than impressed expression as he slowly sat down behind the huge mahogany desk fingers absently tapping the edges of the data PADD. While Liberty smirked at the trio, a self satisfied light in the turquoise stare as an eyebrow angled upward a degree or three.

"Well J.T.," She straightened her shoulders and gave the Admiral a meaningful look. "things just keep getting better and better for you."

TBC


End file.
